The Reason
by AtlantianDream
Summary: I'm Editing the story for some errors, and combining chapters together! IF I missed anything let me know! Jarod is Dead and Thomas is alive! How does this affect Miss Parker? Follow her through a journey of discovery
1. The Change of the Tides

Title: The Reason

Disclaimer: The characters from The Pretender aren't mine. The ones that you've never heard about are. And if the characters of The Pretender were mine...I would be rich. Instead I'm poor. Don't sue. Thanks! (Plus its my first fanfic- give me a break!)

Timeline: Three years have passed since the Island of Carthis

Author: (wouldn't you like to know) AtlantianDream

Rating: R

* * *

Kisses feathered her face. Still in the realm of sleep she sighed contently.

They felt like Thomas' kisses.

She slowly opened her eyes to find her window opened slightly and rain drops blowing into her bedroom.

She swallowed the lump that had started in her throat.

She slowly sat up in bed and closed the window. She closed her eyes and tried to keep the voices at bay- the voices that drove her into a deep depression.

It had been three years since Carthis, and in all that time she had not seen Jarod.

The chase was still on though; he always kept them on the chase.

But she had, in all this time, not even seen his retreating form. They didn't even come close to finding him these days.

But today she would not go out and chase Jarod.

Today was a special day.

A sacred day. At least for her.

It was the anniversary of Tommy's death.

She slowly rose from her bed and went about cleaning and dressing herself. She slowly made her way through the house.

Images of their past together assaulting her. She looked back from her doorway and closed the door behind her.

She got in her car and drove down an all too familiar road.

When she reached the cemetery she couldn't bring herself to exit her car. She looked out into the mass of headstones. Inhaling deeply she exited the car.

She began to walk her familiar path, winding her way to a place she wished and prayed she never should have known.

Placing her hand on his headstone she slowly sank down to her knees. She began to idly pick at the weeds that had formed on his grave. Letting flow the tears that had threatened to come bursting out all morning.

"You loved him didn't you?" A strange voice asked, causing her to jump and whip out her gun, automatically training the gun on where the noise had come from.

"WHO THE HELL are you?" she asked in a barely suppressed angry tone.

The girl smiled at her.

"Parker?...do you always point weapons at complete strangers or am I just lucky to have that reaction from you?"

" Do I know you?" She asked in a non-shocked maniacal sort of way.

The girl started tilting her head from left to right with a crooked little smirk on her face.

"Yeesss, and No!" She answered. Again Parker repeated her question, but now with a curiosity in her voice.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked at the woman with a teary smile and looked away fast, that had she not had her at gunpoint so suspiciously, she would not have noticed.

The girl looked up again, smirking again.

"You can call me Amanda."

The girl looked so familiar. It was uncanny, to know you have never seen a person before but could bet your shoes that you had. And Parker felt something that she had not felt since the day before she had laid Tommy down in the earth beneath her.

She felt the ability to trust. It unnerved her.

The girl had black hair a little longer than shoulder length, white porcelain skin, big full lips, and she seemed to have brown eyes. She looked older than her instinct told her that this girl was. And still she felt she could trust this girl. Slowly she lowered her gun.

"What do you want?"

The girl looked at her with a deep sadness.

" I just wanted to know if you truly loved him?"

" I did," she said quite fast. She turned around and looked at his headstone her hand dancing over it, as if actually touching the headstone would make the matter hit home more.

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked with sadness in her voice. Parker whirled around growling.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A serious one?" Amanda asked in amusement with her eye brows arched in question, and despite the circumstances of the situation, Parker laughed.

"I want to know if you loved the man, or the idea of the man, or if you actually knew who he really was at all? And what would you give to have him back?" This time Parker laughed with a dark glint in her eye and soon her smirking face turned into a snarl.

"Is this some sort of fucking JOKE?" Amanda just kept staring at her, as if she was fighting a battle with in herself and trying to find the right words.

Then something flicked in her eyes. Something won the battle.

"What if I told you I can give it back to you, I can give you him back, but there are repercussions that come with this offering, what would you say?" Amanda asked with a deep sadness in her eyes.

Parker looked like the girl had spoken her prayers out loud. She began to tear up with anger at this girl. No one could bring him back, no one but God himself, and she had begged and prayed for him to do so, and still she woke each morning to an empty bed. Chocking down the cries of anguish and pain she spoke again.

"What the fuck do you want from me? Do you want to know that I would give up everything to have him back? That I would give up everything just to see him again, sacrifice anything to have him back? Is that it?"

Amanda looked down, her hair covering her face. When she raised her head again Parker saw the tears in Amanda's eyes.

"You won't remember about this life for a while. You won't remember many things but in time they will come back to you. The repercussions are great, but you wanted it. Remember that! YOU WANTED IT!"

Amanda's right eye glowed a purple color as she lifted her hand to have the glow in her eye stream out her hand.

* * *

She shifted in her mattress and reached a hand out a hand to look for the usual comforting warmth of a male body that had been named Thomas.

She sat up slowly hearing the shower running. She slowly grinned and began to sit up.

She sat in bed for 2 minutes when a sense of foreboding encompassed her. Suddenly a flash of seeing Tommy dead entered her mind and disappeared in less than a second.

She ran out of bed into the bathroom, hysterical.

"TOMMY! Tommy!"

"Hey, Hey what's wrong...are you ok?" She came to a screeching halt as he grabbed her arm. Relief flooded her and she began to cry. He pulled away from her and looked at her quizzically. Her hands and eyes ran over him, drinking in his sight. He was here. He was ok. He was ok.

"Your ookk! Your ookk!" She whispered out.

Thomas slid both hands onto the sides of her face.

"Yeah Parker, I'm ok!"

Her face soon turned into a full fledge grin.

"God Thomas...I... I love you so much!"

Thomas' eyes widened...she had said it! She said it to him. And he was ok.

She leaned into him and smothered his lips with her own.

All thoughts fled from her head as Thomas' hands glided and slid into her body. She roughly pulled him towards her while giggling. He giggled with her as he lifted her up as they stumbled onto the bed.

Time slipped by as they explored each other's bodies. Both eventually found the tranquility of a deep...dream filled...sleep.

* * *

Unbenounced to her - voices overwhelmed her tranquility...slowly...and quickly rousing her from her slumber. She awoke to find Tommy smirking in sleep with his arms wrapped around her and responded by smiling at his smirk.

Again the voices inside her came to high pitch and she sucked in her breath through clenched teeth at the pain.

_What the hell is that noise?_

She slowly rolled away from Tommy.

Maybe some aspirins can make the pain go away.

She stood up and suddenly the noise inside her head came to the front of her mind.

She stumbled towards the bedroom door and tore it open. Before her eyes the house lay in disarray. Clothes, books, lamps, and many different articles lay shattered and broken all over the cabin floor.

And then the screech of the voices stopped.

A deadly silence filled her mind as well as the house.

The only sound heard was her panting breath and the furious beating of her heart. Her eyes were transfixed on the door. A letter was pined to the door with a switchblade.

She slowly approached the door, watching her step as she went.

Her eyes began to read the note...

Miss Parker,

Please excuse the mess. Your Daddy will explain everything as soon as you enter the Centre today. Luv Your Mummy XOXO

Opening the door with a trembling hand she discovered the porch covered with blood...leading to the end of the porch...but...nothing was there.

And her feet immediately turned her and she ran inside again.

"TOMMY!BABY!WAKE UP BABY! WAKE UP!"

Thomas jerked from sleep at her frantic yelling.

She let out a shuddering breath. The realization that he was all right overwhelming her...but still...if Tommy was fine...whose blood...

"Tommy there's blood all over the porch baby...I...I don't...know where it came from!"

"What!"

"I have to go to work baby. I need to know what happened. I'll be back in..."

"WHAT! NOOO! Your leaving that place remember?"

"Tommy I have to..."

"I'm coming with you."

"Baby that's not a good..."

"I SAID I AM COM-ING WITH YOU!"

Thomas quickly threw some clothes on and scrambled to hurry. A few seconds passed before Parker followed in toe. They quickly dressed and breezed out of the house...carefully avoiding the blood on the porch.

* * *

The second she stepped into the Centre she knew something was up. Her father along with Bridgette, and Raines were in the Lobby laughing and talking while Lyle was behind Daddy with a distant look on his face.

Thomas was walking briskly with her towards her father. As soon as Mr. Parker saw his daughter, a bright smile that she had never seen graced his features...it scared her.

"Angel, can you believe it! What a great day this is turning out to be."

He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"And it's all thanks to you Boy!" Mr. Parker took Thomas' hand and shook it firmly, and just as quickly placed both his hands into his coat pockets as Bridgette came behind him and linked her arm through his with an evil laughing smirking face. They both walked away with a very happy faced Mr. Raines following close behind.

"WHAT THE HELL is going on?" Miss Parker yelled out to no one.

Thomas turned to her.

"Honey I have to go talk to your father...ok! I'll be right back."

"Thomas what is going on...just tell me."

Thomas drew back from her.

"I...I...I can't...not right now anyway ok?"

He quickly walked in the direction that her father left. She stood there in total shock. Then a thought popped into her head.

Sydney and Broots! They would know what's going on!

She quickly made it to the elevator and pushed the button to the floor of Sydney's simulation lab.

* * *

She descended into the depths of the Centre with a million questions buzzing in her cranium.

Finally the elevator came to a halt and she swiftly exited.

Walking briskly towards Sydney's lab, but suddenly the noise inside her head began to come up again. She slowed down- Almost to a point of not moving.

She closed her eyes and swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, not understanding what was causing this distress in her.

Rounding the corner slowly, she was greeted with a sight that she had only seen once before- and not nearly to this extent.

Sydney leaning into a bottle that was clutched into his hand; Not a sight that would cause her distress ordinarily- if the bottle had not been a half empty Vodka bottle, in which about two other empty Vodka bottles lay next to the clutching form of the man.

She could see part of his face.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

He was in so much pain. With one look she could feel the complete and utter horrific pain that he was feeling.

She looked to the man that was in the chair behind Sydney.

Broots' forehead was leaning into his hand that was propped up from his elbow resting on his thigh.

He held a look on his face that she had seen many times- But one never so grave as this one. The despair and sadness his face ...echoed that of Sydney's.

"What's going on?" Whispered Parker.

Broots was the only one that acknowledged her presents, quickly standing up and moving to Miss Parker and grabbing her and dragging her out of the office.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'VE FINALLY DONE IT BROOTS! YOU'VE JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT!"

"SHUT UP!" Cried out Broots and then flinched at what he said. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"I...I...I just...I didn't want you to upset Sydney even more...He can't take much more...Please Miss Parker...I'm only trying to help him" Broots stuttered out. After a minute or so he looked up into her eyes.

Parker for the first time saw the tears that were beginning to well in his eyes. Her anger vanished the second she saw this.

"What happened?" Parker asked softly.

Broots looked at her in bewilderment.

"You mean you don't know?" He asked her.

"Would I ask you if I knew? Spill it Broots- what's going on?"

Broots looked down and looked at his hands.

"What happened Miss Parker is that I brought in the rat!" Answered Bridgette as she exited the shadow she had been hiding in.

Miss Parker's eyebrow arched angrily towards her.

"You what?" She asked with anger threading in her voice.

Bridgette smirked evilly, not answering her right away.

"Sorry about the mess we made, but Jarod was very unwilling to come with us freely...and so...we had to resort to ...extreme measures."

She saw Broots flinch at these words.

"YOU...caught...Jarod?" Parker asked slowly.

Bridgette again smirked, but this time teeth were revealed.

"Ohhh...I'd say so."

Miss Parker's arched brow soon became two as she began to laugh wholeheartedly. Broots backed away from her, as if afraid of her. Slowly Parker regained her composure.

"Pardon my amusement...but if I can't believe the fact that you were able to outsmart Jarod to be true...but I can't. That was a good one." Parker replied.

Bridgette's smile widened.

"Reaaalllyyyy...well...why did you find 'your' cabin in such disarray and blood covering the outside?"

Parker's smile vanished as if it had never been.

"In fact..." began Bridgette, "why are Mr. Broots and the 'good' doctor so distressed!"

No...Jarod wouldn't have gotten caught by her...

Parker advanced on the woman and came a mere millimeter from her face.

"Where...is...he?" Parker's voice was laced with rage. But Bridgette just smiled wider at this.

"Why Miss Parker...the way you are acting...some one might suspect that you actually cared for him?"

"HA...I'm just wanting to congratulate the MORON for getting caught by a ditz like you..." At this Bridgette began to laugh in her face. Bridgette than turned to Broots.

"You mean to tell me you haven't told her yet!"

Broots who had been staring at the two women in fright, looked from Bridgette to Miss Parker. The instant Miss Parker's eyes made contact with his; he dropped his head and clenched his fists.

"What? Tell me WHAT Broots?" Parker questioned with rising anger. Bridgette laughed out again. Parker turned her head to glare at her. Bridgette stepped back from her and quickly made her way out of the lab. She turned slightly back just before leaving.

"I'll leave you to tell her Mr. Broots...and tell the 'good' doctor he is expected in Mr. Parker's office tomorrow morning..."

And with that, she left.

As soon as she was about to open her mouth to yell at Broots, the scariest sound she had ever heard came from behind them.

It was the sound of Sydney softly and deadly laughing.

A shiver ran up her entire body.

She saw Broots shiver at the sound.

Slowly turning around she slowly approached Sydney.

He looked horrible.

His suit had been removed and he lay in boxers and an under shirt. She had never in her entire life seen him like this.

It scared her.

"They expect me to go on like nothing has happened..." He said out loud.

Parker slowly approached the desk and sat down next to him placing her hand on his. A good minute passed before she spoke.

"What happened Sydney? What's going on?"

Sydney slowly raised his head and stared at her.

His eyes.

His eyes were so...so dead.

As if someone had taken his very soul away.

"They won... It's over... It's all over." He whispered. He lowered his head as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Parker's eyes began to water. He was in so much pain. She'd never seen him like this. It hurt her to see him like this. She tried to organize her thoughts.

"Sydney...Jarod is back where he belongs, we both kn..." Before she could finish Sydney slammed his balled up fist into the desk.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! DON'T YOU DARE!"

She jumped back.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THEY CAUGHT HIM! HE'S DEAD!HE'S DEAD MISS PARKER!"

Parker sucked in a shuddering breath. The words took a good 10 minutes to sink in. And then her mind tried to deal with the information it was receiving.

No...No...they're wrong...he's just faking it...he's faking it...he's alive but he's playing dead...he's alive...he's alive.

"Sydney he's faking death, he's probably just part of his messed up game, he's probably wa..."

"NO MISS PARKER. HE'S DEAD. HE'S GONE. GAME OVER MISS PARKER...Game over..." He whispered out brokenly.

He lifted the bottle in the air and took a huge gulp down as more tears spilled down his face.

He slowly lowered the bottle. He looked back at her.

"They took his life Miss Parker...and with it my reason for living one. For thirty years he was my son, and in one second they took him away from me...forever."

Miss Parker couldn't comprehend what had just been said to her. It just couldn't be. It just couldn't. She continued to stare at Sydney until her mind finally began to function enough for speech.

"Broots...what happened?" Parker whispered out.

Broots motioned for her to follow him out of the lab. Once in the hall Broots hesitated for a moment, contemplating what he was going to say.

"This morning around 2 a.m. someone phoned me and told me to come into the Centre...they needed me. I was told to trace a line that could possibly lead us to Jarod...," He stopped and wrinkled his forehead, "but it was a number I knew. It was your phone number Miss Parker."

Parker's eyebrows arched angrily.

"What?"

Broots continued. " Apparently your phone had been under surveillance since you started searching for Jarod. But the odd thing was that the records I found were only of conversations that took place since your involvement with Mr. Gates. I wasn't supposed to go snooping into the files. But like I said...it was your number...so I listened to one and I couldn't believe what I heard Miss Parker."

He stopped. Physically trying to contain the information that he was about to tell her, his face one of distress.

"OUT WITH IT BROOTS!" She yelled.

Broots didn't let the yelling effect him. He looked away from her for a few seconds, and then looked back.

"They were conversations between Thomas and Jarod."

Miss Parker looked at him as if he was a liar.

"Apparently The Centre has known that Thomas and Jarod have been friends since before you had actually met Mr. Gates. It's...It's...It's almost as if he works for the Centre Miss Parker."

She stared at Broots with lost eyes.

Tell me its all a lie Broots, tell me your lying...please...I can't take this...please.

"I found a conversation between Bridgette and Thomas...apparently...Thomas had made a deal with your father. Your father would let you leave...if Thomas could deliver Jarod."

"Broots do you realize your telling me that Thomas is a Centre spy right?"

Broots looked at her with an expression conveying sympathy.

"Thomas and Jarod were not friends Broots they wer...," suddenly a memory popped up.

_"You knew Thomas before me."_

_"I met Thomas during a pretend..."_

"They met during a pretend." Parker whispered out.

Broots nodded in response.

Parker looked away from Broots. Her eyes watered. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't.

Then slowly the realization of everything hit her hard. Jarod was dead. And it was her fault. It was her fault. It was her fault.

"Miss Parker...don't cry...don't cry Miss Parker" Broots said as he rocked her.

Somewhere between the time of her memory flash and the guilt, her body had betrayed her. And now within the arms of a friend she was crying. Then the thought of someone finding her in such a state scared her. Parker was afraid of being caught in such a state of vulnerability.

She quickly pushed Broots away and began to wipe away the evidence of her tears.

Unbidden a memory came to her.

_"Are you afraid Miss Parker?" Asked a young Jarod._

_"No!" Stated a young Miss Parker._

_The young Jarod smiled and said in a low voice..._

_"Don't be afraid Miss Parker. I'm here. I'll always be here for you."_

When she came back to herself the fear began to bubble up. Jarod wasn't here for her. He was gone completely now. Jarod had always been there...even if she hadn't wanted him to be...he had always been there for her.

"I want to see him." She said as she stared straight into Broots' eyes.

Broots shut his eyes at this comment. He had been dreading this conversation all morning- and now the fear had become reality.

In a low voice he whispered, " You can't."

Miss Parker cocked her head towards him. "I **can't**!"

Broots looked up at her and in a low voice spoke, "He's in SL27...highly guarded...no one is to get in or out without access..."

Miss Parker cut him off. "You think of a way to get them preoccupied with something else...something that would make them all scatter."

Broots was about to shake his head no when Miss Parker closed into his space.

"I...I need to see..." Miss Parker swallowed down the emotion bubbling up and the tears that threatened to fall again.

Regaining control of herself she continued.

"I need to see him Broots...please...please Broots..." Miss Parker begged.

Broots was dumbfounded. Miss Parker never begged. Maybe she asked as a friend...but...she never begged. Not like this. He couldn't see her like this. Broots moved back from her nodding his head. He would do it. For her-Only because she needed to know. He slowly exited the lab to get started, leaving Parker alone with Sydney when she stopped him.

"Broots!"

He walked back to her slowly.

"Yes Miss Parker?"

"What happened to Sydney? Why doesn't he have clothes on?"

Broots flinched away from the question. The image of what had caused Sydney's current state had been one of the most horrible unthinkable things he could think of to face.

Broots had seen Sydney crumble and shatter right before his very eyes. It had been the most heart-wrenching thing he had ever witnessed...and having worked at The Centre...he had seen a lot of pain. He tried to tell her in a clear voice but couldn't succeed; he couldn't even look into her eyes, so he decided a muted whisper would be best.

"Shortly after giving the information to Raines, thinking it was no way in hell _really_ going to be Jarod - and if it was he wouldn't be there by the time they got there, he sent out Bridgette to 'catch' him. Apparently she injected you with a sleeping agent while she and Thomas 'trapped' Jarod. When Jarod saw that Bridgette was inside with Thomas he tried to escape. There was a huge fight. Apparently Jarod was about to escape when Thomas...Thomas shot him in the back. Jarod kept going though. But Bridgette had managed to catch up with him...she shot him 9 times."

Miss Parker closed her eyes as rage merged with sadness- the utter lust of wanting to kill enveloping her senses.

"She dragged his body into The Centre... literally. Sydney had been working late and hadn't gone home...when he heard all the uproar...he went to find out what happened."

Broots looked up suddenly staring off to the side into space.

"I...had been...standing there...and I watched her do ...to his dead body...when Sydney saw..."

Broots couldn't continue. Tears traveled down his face while he shook his head. He began to choke on his words.

"He saw Jarod and with Raines...and everyone...looking...he ran down and started pressing down...on the wounds...whispering to him that he was going to be alright...that he...that he was there. He pulled him...into his lap...rocked him back and forth...sobbing...the blood went all over his clothes...Raines made me undress him...to get ...rid...of the evidence."

Miss Parker looked up to the heavens to try and control herself...but it was to no avail. The tears came down like an open faucet. Too much crying. Too much crying. Hadn't she done enough crying her lifetime? Did God have to do this to her? Did he have to make this life so HARD on her?

And then the faint whisper of Sydney's voice drifted over to them.

"I asked...your...father...if I could bury him with his real name. Just so he could have it in death...and...he said no...even in death...they will keep that from him. I asked him...if I could use my name...just so he could have a name...not another number...and he smiled at me." Sydney chuckled ironically.

"He asked me why I thought we would bury him at all?"

At that Miss Parker began to walk back to Sydney.

"There won't be a funeral Miss Parker...he is to be cremated...all evidence of his existence to be destroyed...his body is to be burned tonight."

She stood a moment, closing her eyes and letting all the emotions wash over her. She opened her eyes and turned to sit by Sydney.

She slowly approached him, looking at the fallen man before her. She lowered herself down into the chair.

"Syd, it's probably not him that you saw. It's probably a costume designed to look like he was dead. Jarod is a genius I'm sure he's just pulling this stunt to gain access to some Centre secret."

Sydney slowly turned to look at her with pained eyes.

"I wish that were true Parker...I wish it with all of my heart."

Parker couldn't fight off the tear that fell while looking into Sydney's eyes.

"Broots...I want everything in order in an hour."

"But Miss Parker I won't be..."

"AN HOUR...Broots. You have an hour."

Broots exited the lab at breath taking speed while Miss Parker laid her hand on Sydney's.


	2. Is it True?

Could this really be her life? Could this really be happening?

She sat there with the man she loved and respected as a father while he broke down completely in front of her. Despair, anger, utter loss being some of the many emotions she saw battling inside the eyes of the man behind the bottle.

She didn't know how long she sat there holding Sydney's hand. All she knew was they way he looked only drove her deeper and deeper into hopelessness. So what words would comfort her dear friend? How could she comfort him? What words would comfort her?

None.

No words could comfort her.

But she couldn't dwell on why she had this feeling now. She would not grieve for his loss. Not here. Not now, when they could be wrong. Jarod could have arranged this whole thing. It had to be that. Jarod needed to get into The Centre and staged it all.

But the moment she would look up and see Sydney's eyes. She would be brought back to reality. Nothing could be done to undo what was happening. And it was all because of her.

Then an anger and rage so strong radiated from her body that even Sydney felt. He turned to look her directly in the eyes from the intensity of it. The look he saw there…he had not seen this look in her eyes before. He had seen her when angry, when depressed beyond words, but this………this look was one he hoped to never see in her eyes. It was the look of death, a look of blood lust.

"Miss Parker…don't do it!" Sydney whispered.

But as the thought continued in her brain the more and more rage she felt. To think, that she had said the words to him. She had given him a privilege that Jarod had not even known.

She had trusted him.

And with that trust had gained her love.

He had betrayed her in a way that she swore no man would ever have the courtesy of having. And with his betrayal…he had taken something that she could not replace.

Jarod.

She felt so empty now. As if with Broots' words came the removal of her very being. It was an odd feeling for her. But there was another time for her. She had answers to find…and when one was at the Centre…one had little time to find them. It was this lesson that she learned from her mother. Live life to the fullest, for tomorrow we might not live. And it was this that drove her.

And now it was a lesson she had to relearn. And what a high cost she had to pay to relearn it.

And the man that caused this, which she had taken to her bed, and had openly trusted…he was the cause of it all.

It was his fault. It was his fault. He wasn't the man she loved. He was a murderer, an accomplice of Bridgette. He had taken Jarod's trust and used it against all of them. He had killed her best friend.

Thought had left her. Only the lust for revenge permeated her mind.

"Miss Parker, where are you going?" Sydney asked as she was walking at a brisk speed out of the lab.

She wasn't thinking. Something inside of her was driving her. She had never been this out of control. As if nothing made sense any more. Nothing mattered anymore. The need for justice threading through every breath she took.

She climbed into the elevator and kept her back to the doors as they closed behind her. She crossed her arms in a protective stance. She shivered. She felt so cold. She felt so hollow. But the anger that consumed her made her not take note.

As she made the climb to the floor she quickly turned and soon exited as the doors opened. Everyone had been chattering about the most recent events, but when they saw her all fell quite as she crossed the floor to her father's office. Unfortunately, one sweeper had his back turned to the elevators and was recounting the story to a fellow sweeper, not noting the absurd quite that had fallen on the floor.

"….and he was all weeping all over….oh boo hoo…(chuckle) and he's trying to press down on the bullet wounds as if it was going to help him….the old man was stupid enough to think he could save that stupid pretender….oh and get this I heard the reason they caught him was over that hot chick Miss Parker….(laugh laugh laugh) can you believe it…the 'genius' got caught because of that crazy bitch…"

Miss Parker's blood boiled and before she knew what she was doing, she was behind the man. She grabbed him by his hair and threw his face into the marble pillar beside where he stood. The man cried out as the contact broke his nose and blood spilled down his face to the floor. She proceeded to bang his head against the pillar again.

The anger inside her had risen to unknown levels. Miss Parker brought her face not a millimeter away from his ear and with clenched teeth whispered into the sweeper's ear…

"That……………..genius…………has………a name. And if you ever speak of him again…….which you are unworthy enough to even speak of him…I will make sure…you know how crazy I am…and I assure you...you will beg to be punished by Raines…….and not me."

With that she thrust his head back into the pillar as hard as she could. The man sank to the ground in pain.

Miss Parker stood there and with squinted eyes stared at those who had looked on. Slowly she turned and walked to her father's office.

She threw open the doors. The laughing and chattering that had been occurring behind the closed doors suddenly stopped.

Miss Parker looked straight to her father…who had turned at the sudden intrusion.

"Sweet heart, so glad you joined us. Come in, have some champagne." Mr. Parker instructed.

"Daddy we need to talk." She said staring at Thomas who was next to Bridgette.

Thomas looked as though his heart was breaking. Tears were in his eyes. But Miss Parker felt no pity for him. Funnily enough…she felt nothing for him now.

She walked straight up to Tommy. She held out her hand.

"Give me the key to my house." She whispered out. The deadness in her voice made it clear that she was serious.

"Parker I can…" Thomas began

"DON'T EVEN TRY!" She screamed back getting closer to his face.

"Parker it was a big…" Thomas tried again.

"I DON'T CARE!" Parker screamed louder than before.

Then she whispered with barely controlled rage. "We're through."

She leaned into Thomas and with barely contained anger whispered out…

"You………….are half the man he was………you didn't deserve his trust……and you don't deserve my love"

"Angel, try to be reasonable." Mr. Parker tried.

Miss Parker spun back around and walked back to Mr. Parker.

"Daddy, why isn't Jarod having a burial?" Miss Parker asked in a whisper.

"Angel…" Mr. Parker started exasperated, "I already went through this with Sydney."

"But Daddy, I don't understand. Why can't we bury him? He deserves a burial Daddy. After spending a lifetime here couldn't we just give him that?"

"Angel, he was just a pretender, owned by the Centre, we can't make him into more than what he really was."

"Then WHY hire me to bring him back…Daddy you're making no sense. I want him to have a burial Daddy. I want him to have a plot…I'll buy it out of my own pocket Daddy."

Mr. Parker looked at her with raging eyes.

"Did you or did you not hear me. I said no. He is to be burned tonight."

"Daddy…I have never begged from you….I have never begged….I am begging you Daddy…give him this…just bury him. Momma would have wanted it this way."

"No." Mr. Parker said in a low voice.

But Miss Parker couldn't take this answer. This answer was the wrong one. She just had to make him understand.

"Daddy…he served us for over 25 years…he lived here…and he died here……at least give him his name…he's already dead Daddy….just give him his name. At least he'll have it in death." She said in a venomous whisper

Mr. Parker put down the glass of champagne he had been holding and put both hands on her upper arms.

"Angel, Jarod was property of the Centre. And all Centre assets are mind to be dealt with, and I say no. He is to be burned tonight."

Miss Parker stepped away from him and looked at him with lost eyes.

Without looking at anyone else…she quickly turned at left her father's office.

She strode back into Sydney's lab and found him in still the same position but oddly enough, Lyle was in the room. He wasn't near Sydney; he was just standing looking at Sydney.

Miss Parker was in defense mode. She walked behind Lyle.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Lyle smirked before turning around and looking at his sister.

"Sis you should learn to not attack everyone you come in contact with…it totally puts a damper on one's social life."

Miss Parker rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here Lyle?"

Lyle's smirk turned into a grimace. He turned back around and found Sydney looking at him.

"Just came to give my condolences. That's all."

Miss Parker chuckled. Lyle turned back to her with eyebrows furrowed.

"Is there……..something funny…that I'm missing?"

"Lyle I doubt you give a damn about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true Parker, whether you believe me or not."

Miss Parker stalked up to him and came a millimeter from his face with a maniacal smile on her lips.

"Lyle, Lyle, Lyle. Don't you know there's no point in trying to convince me your human don't you? Don't bother with your pathetic lies."

Lyle smirked at her.

"Oh don't get me wrong sis, I would have loved to torture Jarod for what pain he caused me……but that's it. I would never have killed him."

Miss Parker's eyes showed moisture as he looked at her.

"Were you there? Were you there when they killed him?" She ground out angrily as tears threatened to consume her.

"No. I would love to say that it was all me, but it was Daddy who was running the show."

"If I find out that you're…"

"I wouldn't lie about this sis, at least not this. It would be a waste of energy."

Miss Parker kept her eyes locked on his.

"Get out Lyle!"

Lyle's grin faded again.

"Tell Sydney…"

"Tell Sydney what?" Parker interrupted

Lyle whispered.

"Tell him I'm sorry."

Miss Parker was taken back by the sympathetic apology.

"Why do you think we could believe you actually felt such an emotion?"

Lyle glared at her angrily.

"Believe what you want Parker. All I know is……a parent should never out live their children."

Miss Parker was shocked into silence.

"Just give him my condolences Parker…and be quiet about it."

Lyle then left, briskly walking out of the lab.

Parker stood their not believing what had just occurred. Five minutes might have passed maybe more. But she did not budge. She did not move.

The fact that Lyle had come in here only confirmed to her that Jarod was indeed dead. It made her want to cry more.

"Miss Parker….everything is ready to go…we need to get moving if you want….if you want to…"

Miss Parker was broken out of her revere by Broots' words.

"Get Sydney something to put on…he's coming with us…were not leaving him alone."

Broots scurried away to find clothes for their friend, as Miss Parker prepared herself for the inevitable.

* * *

The bowels of the Centre were nothing new to her, but as she descended into the depths of hell...she could not help but feel her anger subside. How many people in her life was she to lose to this hell?

Her sadness was reflected in the eyes of her companions. Sydney still looked as though his soul had been torn from his body, and Broots...well Broots looked as if he hadn't slept a wink. Which come to think of it, he really hadn't.

He was a good friend.

She really didn't deserve his loyalty. But for some odd reason...she had it.

The elevator stopped on SL-26.

"We're here." Broots announced.

He stopped the elevator. He took out his lap top computer and started to remove one of the panels in the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Miss Parker asked.

Broots turned to look at her. He quickly turned back to the panel.

"Believe me Miss Parker, by the time I explain it I could be done."

Miss Parker smirked at the reply. Smartass Geek.

Her smartass geek!

Suddenly alarms started sounding. On the other side of the elevator doors she heard voices erupting as the Sweepers tried to find the reason why the alarms were sounding. Soon she heard the commotion die down as the one of the Sweeper yelled to the rest to take the stairs. Soon almost all noise on the other side was gone.

"We have a half hour at most Miss Parker." Broots stated.

"Then let's make it count boys."

Broots pressed a button on the laptop and the elevator doors opened. He disengaged his laptop and they all exited the elevator.

This level where Jarod was kept was not the morgue, but because Jarod was to be cremated as soon as possible...he was kept down here. The level was not accessible by elevator. It was accessed by a manhole. As they approached the hole...they found no one near the opening.

Parker sighed in relief.

As she lowered herself into the opening she was caught by the irony of the situation. That Jarod had always been kept down here. Not necessarily this level. But he was always kept in the dark. Jarod would rather be outside surrounded by the night sky, than be kept in the dark within these closed walls. But it was within these closed walls that he had been imprisoned. Forever kept by the dark cold of the Centre.

It wasn't right. It wasn't right for it to end this way.

As they all settled on the floor all noted that the level was engulfed in light. No sweepers were in sight. All had scattered to find the elusive problem that was caused by the alarms that still rung. The noise was bringing back her anger. She turned to look at Broots. He had obviously anticipated her reaction and was facing her.

"Don't ask." He stated simply.

She turned back to face the hallway. The lights that illuminated the corridor with nothing compared to light at the end of the hall. One room was entirely lit.

Miss Parker walked down the hallway as if in trance. This was too familiar, this feeling that she had.

Miss Parker was the first to enter the room. She was assaulted by the image that was before her.

There was a white tent with an opening at the front.

Her body started to tremble as the lowered temperature in the room began to crawl and lace itself upon her skin.

And the memory of a dead friend entered her mind

Faith.

She approached the opening, and it was though she was transported back in time almost 30 years, but the image before her was all wrong.

Jarod's body lay still as stone on the examiners table. He was still clothed in the blood stained clothes that he died in. His eyes were shut. Miss Parker approached the table, this sudden reality too new to accept. She placed her hand on his chest.

No motion.

No breath.

No heartbeat.

No more.

Anger and sadness melded within her. She grabbed him by the jacket he wore.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled.

Startled by this development, both Broots and Sydney approached.

"PARKER!" Screamed Sydney.

"Miss Parker!" Screeched out a scared and horrified Broots.

But she couldn't hear them. She couldn't hear anything. Everything was gone now. The breath that she breathed into her body: Gone. The existence of the world around her: Gone. The beating of her heart: Gone.

It was all over.

She was too late.

"WAKE UP DAMN YOU! DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT I'M FALLING FOR THIS!" She shook the lifeless body as she yelled.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!YOU LIED TO ME! I KNEW YOU LIED TO ME! I KNEW IT!" She screamed while shaking the corpse.

"DON'T LIE TO ME JAROD! DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! DON'T YOU DARE!"

She spoke of the promise he made to her as children. It was this promise that she had held tight to in her darkest days.

That she was never alone. That he was there for her whenever she needed. He promised her he would be.

He had lied.

As she had begun to pull on the jacket that held the body, she had begun to pull it closer to her body, and she in turn slowly sank down on the table. The shaking of the man's dead body had caused another wave of blood to drain out; covering the jacket and table, as well as the clothes Miss Parker wore. Seeing this made the anger leave her in a second.

She had hurt him.

"I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry Jar. I ddiiddn't mean to. I sweeearrr I ddin't!" The once angry voice was now turning into a crying, stuttering whisper.

"Don't leave me Jar. Dooon't leave me." She whimpered out.

At the change of attitude, the two men that had sat by now began to cry along with her. The emotions displayed had touched Broots. Sydney looked on with complete horror. Nothing could have prepared them for this tragedy. Nothing.

"I pproommiiiisee! ...no more Centre adventures. No more Jar. I'll do anything you ask Jar! Anything! Just don't leave me Jar. Dooon't Go." She choked out.

She had long since rested her forehead against his, her mouth brushing the once warm lips.

Warm.

And soft.

These two words completely defined the man that he had been. And now...he was soo cold!

Her tears had fallen onto his lips and were spilling into his mouth. She tracked their path with her eyes. She looked at his lips. The first lips she had ever kissed. The one's that had filled her life with such hope, and warmth, and sadness, these lips before her did all that to her. She slowly descended and kissed those lips.

Soo cold.

She cried harder at the coldness. She kissed them again and again, hoping to feel his breath. Hoping is was all a horrible mistake. But there was no escaping the proof.

The proof that she held in her very arms.

She began to slowly rock the now lifeless man, slowly easing the body into her lap allowing the head to rest upon her chest, causing more blood to cover her.

She slowly whispered words that the world was not meant to hear. She began repeating them over and over to the man that once was. With these words she caused the two men that looked on to turn away.

This was their private moment. One never granted to them by the Centre. This was the moment they had now. Broots exited the room with teardrops running down his face. Sydney followed close behind with teardrops marking paths down his death white face.

Sydney knew what was occurring. He knew the significance of what was happening. For years he had watched her grow into the woman she had become. For years he wondered where the little girl he knew went. And on this day, he now saw what he had hoped one way to see again.

He saw the little girl again.

He looked back to watch as Miss Parker stroked his face and rocked him gently in her lap.

She was broken now.

The death of Jarod had broken her.

The little girl he once knew was back. And at what high a cost!

Sydney turned towards the door. It is with this thought...he let them have their moment.


	3. The Rescue

Time held no meaning for Miss Parker anymore. 

Broots took a peak to see how she was doing.

She was in the same position as before he left.

Broots began to feel anxious. It was only a matter of time before the Sweepers would come back. What would they do if they came back earlier than predicted? No. He couldn't think of something like that. He looked over at Sydney.

Sydney was leaning against the wall outside of the room. Silent tears still were making their way down his face. Broots had never seen him cry like this before. But Broots couldn't think about that. Broots had to think about their safety, as both of his companions had their minds occupied on more emotional matters.

"Sydney...we have to leave soon." Broots whispered.

Sydney glanced at Broots. It took a minute for him to nod in response.

"Syd...I don't want to tell her...but...we gotta leave!" Broots hastened.

Sydney nodded again and turned to enter the room.

She caressed his head of hair and his face. Her head was a jumble of thoughts. But one thought remained steadfast in her head determined all her other thoughts.

She wasn't going to leave him.

She had left him once before, and that had severed them for a lifetime. She couldn't do it to him now; she couldn't let them wipe away his existence. She wouldn't let them.

Sydney came into the room slowly. He just stared at her. The way she held him now...no one could have ever thought it possible. She held him as if they had been lovers. As if they had spent a lifetime touching, when in reality nothing of the sort ever transpired.

"Miss Parker..." His husky voice called. He was barely heard above the screeching of the alarms. But she heard him.

The amount of crying had taken its toll on his voice, along with his strength. She could see it in the way he walked. He wavered slightly in the doorframe, the icy air in the room affecting him more then her.

"Miss Parker we must leave." Sydney whispered.

And with those words came her realization. What had been consuming her thoughts was brought forth in reality with one statement.

"I'm not leaving him here." She stated with a strong voice.

Her voice held no frailties that Sydney's voice held. Her voice held certainty in it. As if the statement was irrevocable.

"Miss Parker we must..."

" We're taking him with us Sydney. I'm not leaving him here." Miss Parker commanded.

Broots sprang into the room at the command.

"Miss Parker are you serious...we can't just take him...their gonna know we..." Broots began.

" We're out of here Broots...all of us." Miss Parker interrupted.

Broots looked up stunned.

"Wh...whadya mean Miss Parker?" He stumbled out.

Miss Parker wiped away the tears on her face, and caressed Jarod's cheek. She looked down at his face.

He was soo handsome.

"Get packing Broots. We're leaving the Centre."

She looked up at Sydney.

"Sydney find Angelo and get ready to leave. We're gone in 15 minutes."

Broots and Sydney wheeled Miss Parker into the elevator.

They had spent a good five minutes trying to talk some sense into her. She had one in the end without even saying a word. Her eyes spoke for her. She would not have left that room without him. She would have killed anyone who tried to drag her away. So Sydney at Broots, with just a look came to a conclusion.

They were leaving the Centre.

As they entered the elevator Broots again hooked up his computer to the elevator panel. As Broots entered the key to shut the elevator doors...a figure jumped out.

Miss Parker out of reflex whipped out her gun at lightning speed.

It was Angelo.

His face was ashen; his eyes red with tears leaking out of them.

"Friend gone." He whispered sadly as he looked at the figure engulfed by Miss Parker's frame.

Miss Parker let out a sigh of relief, and then lowered her gun.

He then looked up at Broots and spoke.

"Debbie waiting. Ready to go."

Angelo then walked up to Miss Parker.

"Find friends family. Friend always wanted to find family." Angelo told Miss Parker.

Miss Parker nodded her head while she cried tears of understanding. That's what she had to do.

She had to complete what Jarod couldn't. She had to find his family. So they could at least have him in death. So that they could know...what happened to their little boy.

Angelo entered the elevator.

Broots looked over at Sydney who exchanged a look with him.

Apparently Angelo had known. Of course how couldn't he? The amount of emotions that they had all been sending out was bound to empath what was going on. And then as if hearing their thoughts, Angelo shook his head no.

"Angelo saw what they did to Friend." Angelo cried softly.

"Angelo saw Friend. Angelo saw." He cried out.

Sydney approached Angelo and Angelo launched himself into Sydney's open arms.

They climbed to the lobby floor in total silence. As the doors opened to the main floor, Sydney and Miss Parker looked over at Broots.

As he looked up he caught their stare.

"What?"

Both Miss Parker and Sydney looked out into the Lobby.

Not one person was there. No guards. No Sweepers. Nothing. But Broots explained the absurdity of the absence of all the staff.

"The alarm I set was a combination of Fire Alarm and Lock down of the Centre. I've been working on the Security System ever since the explosion in SL-27."

With this explanation given they all headed for the exits of the Centre, None of them thinking twice over the decision made. They were leaving behind The Centre, and with it the horrors it held.

Miss Parker blinked from the blaring light of the noon sun. They quickly rushed to Broots' Car.

"I'll take your car Miss Parker. Give me the key." Sydney told Miss Parker.

Miss Parker blinked at him. She then held Jarod to her chest by wrapping him with her arm, while her hand dug in her jacket pocket to extract her keys. She threw them at Sydney.

Sydney caught the keys and spoke quickly.

"I'll meet you at your house Broots."

In the mean time Angelo and Broots had maneuvered Miss Parker and Jarod into the back seat of Broots' car. Broots nodded in agreement with Sydney. Angelo followed Sydney to the parking garage as Angelo entered his car.

Miss Parker cradled Jarod to her body, even as more blood soaked into her clothes and onto the seats of Broots' car.

Miss Parker new nothing of what was going on around her anymore. All she knew was the dead beat of her heart, the wet feeling of blood in her hands, the salty taste of her tears, and the feel of Jarod's cold skin.

She touched her nose to his and let her eyelashes brush with his.

What had she done?

* * *

Broots kept looking in the rearview mirror to check on Miss Parker and Ja….and the body. He had to get home to get Debbie and make sure she didn't see Miss P. and her current state. 

The radio had been on when he had turned off the car, and since turning on the car the radio had been playing music in a comfortable volume. Suddenly the disc jockey of the station said that he had a band that was just starting out. This was one of the songs that they were working on…. and then proceeded to play the song.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_

Miss Parker closed her eyes at the words hit home.

_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you_

Miss Parker looked down at Jarod's closed eyes and caressed his face as more tears fell.

_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Miss Parker rested her forehead against Jarod's.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be_

Miss Parker opened her eyes to study his face.

_A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

She cried onto his face as the words now became her reality.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday_

"I'm soo sorry Jar. I'm soo sorry." She whispered against his forehead as her lips lay crushed to his skin.

_And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away_

" I would do anything to take it all away Jar. I would do anything."

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

She wiped at the tears that had fallen on his face.

_That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You!_

She slowly began to rub her face against his.

_And the reason is You!_

She let her cheek glide against the small stubble that graced his face.

_and the reason is You!_

She let her lips brush against the mole under his eye.

_and the reason is You!_

She brushed the tip of her nose with his.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

"I love you Jar." She whispered to the dead man she cradled against her.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know_

A flash of a memory appeared of the many times she had managed to see Jarod in the outside world, following all his discoveries.

_A reason for all that I do_

Memories of her and Jarod as children finding there adventures at the Centre, the first time they met, there first kiss…it all flooded her.

_And the reason is you..._

And the memory of his young face stuck in her head…his eyes…his smirk…his beautiful soul radiating from every pore. And with the memory came her desperate need for peace, her being could not take very much more loss. She had lost too much. Too much.

"Please God. Nooo mmmooorreee. No moooreee. Please God. I can't take annnymooorree."

Broots who had been watching from the rearview mirror allowed his tears to fall unchecked as he watched the strong woman he knew beg for mercy. See her reduced to a shell of a person she used to be striking a chord within him.

He let his eyes again focused on the road ahead.

He increased speed. He needed to get away from the Centre. They were starting a new life now. And many things needed to be done still. But they could do it.

As Broots sped his way into their new lives, he could not imagine….the journey that awaited them.

As Broots pulled into the driveway of his home, Sydney exited Miss Parker's car. As soon as Broots exited the vehicle Sydney began to question him.

"Broots, where have you been? You should have been here before us. Why are you soo late? Were there any problems?"

"Whoa…slow down Syd. I just took a couple of detours to make sure we weren't followed. This is escape from the Centre you're talking about… I wanted to be extra careful. Not to mention the fact that I have the chairman's daughter and dead pretender in the back seat of my car. I had to be careful and took the back roads here. Speaking of here is Debbie?" Broots asked.

"Debbie came outside and asked if we wanted to come in. I asked if Angelo could stay in the house with her. She took him inside about 5 minutes ago."

"Remind me to have a talk with my daughter about opening the door to strangers."

"Forgive her for this one instance Broots, but I'm not exactly a stranger to her."

"That's true." Broots stated.

Miss Parker couldn't remove her eyes from his face. It was funny.

For years she had not seen him, and now that she wanted to see him…it was only in death that she could.

She kept caressing his cheeks. For years they had not spoken, for years she had not touched him…and now she could. But now all that it brought was the cold feel of giving skin.

She remembered how strong he was, how Jarod seemed to be able to over come anything in his path. She began to rock him again, but in the new position in the car…it had forced her to hold him in a more awkward position…………….and that's when she saw it.

In the interior pocket of his jacket….hardly visible…but she saw it.

She reached in with her free hand and pulled it from its sleeve. As she went to turn the folded up paper over she caught sight of a word on the other side…seeing what the word was she began to breath faster.

It was her name.

She looked at his face in a questioning manner…never had he used her name…and never had she allowed him to…but there it was- in his cursive writing.

She placed the note in her jacket side pocket. Later…Jarod needed her. And she would stay with him….she would stay with him this time.

And then a question popped into her head………a question that she hadn't asked before…a question that seemed so obvious now.

Why had Jarod come to her house?

Jarod was not a stupid man…why would he fall into a stupid trap set up by Bridgette? It didn't make sense.

She glanced down at Jarod.

"What were you doing there Jarod? Why were you there?"

But the silence that followed her questions only made her more anxious to know the answers.

She would find the answers to them. She would….even if it was the last thing she would do!

Sydney approached the car and slowly opened the door. Miss Parker seemed to be in a sort of trance. She never once looked up from gazing at Jarod's face. He didn't want to disturb her...but then again...they had to hide Jarod. Debbie was much too young to see a de...his brain wouldn't finish the thought. They had to hide and fast.

"Miss Parker...we have to move...and we have to move now." Sydney stated simply.

Miss Parker looked up with damp eyes. She nodded to him. Sydney helped her transport herself with Jarod's body to another car?

Miss Parker looked to Sydney for confirmation.

"Angelo drove this one while I drove your car...it was a car we found while coming out of the parking garage...for now it will do...but we must hurry...it will only be a matter of time before they report the car missing...and we have yet to go to your house." Sydney informed her.

She nodded...realization of what needed to be done now hitting her...and hitting her hard. She had to leave behind her mothers house...she needed to leave behind her mystery's...her secrets. Then she looked down at Jarod...and the tears came of there own accord. Only for him...only because it was the least she could do.

Only for him.

Broots ran out of the house with luggage in tow, along with some computer equipment. He quickly loaded the back of his car...then saw the huge blood stains on the car. Quickly thinking that Debbie would see it ran back and grabbed towels from his house...he covered the stains with more than 5 towels. He ran back in to grab more luggage and equipment.

Sydney settled Miss Parker in the back seat of the "stolen" car. He quickly went about to help Broots with the moving of luggage.

Angelo came out of the house and climbed into the car with Miss Parker. He had climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV. The image of Miss Parker with Jarod sprawled across her and the entire seat greeted him.

Ten minutes passed as Sydney, Broots and Debbie finished all of the things necessary for them to leave. As Sydney jumped into the car with Miss Parker and Angelo, Broots peeled away with Debbie.

He stopped a moment to contemplate what was going on- About everything that he had left at the Centre. With that thought Angelo held up a briefcase to him that he had not seen. Angelo pushed the briefcase into Sydney's frame.

Sydney eyed the briefcase...then looked to Angelo.

Angelo just continued to stare at him with trusting eyes.

Sydney opened the briefcase and looked at the contents. He quickly looked up to Angelo.

"Angelo how did you," and before he could finish Angelo answered.

"Angelo knows. Angelo knows." He nodded to his own affirmation.

Sydney held his tongue. There was time for this later...they had to leave to go to Parker's now...or there wouldn't be a later.

Sydney nodded his head. He swiftly closed the briefcase and placed it at Angelo's feet. He quickly turned on the car.

The trip to Miss Parker's was made in little time. The only problem now was...making Parker let go of Jarod's body. Broots couldn't help but be worried. He couldn't get her to leave Jarod's body for anything.

Finally Sydney sighed in the front seat of the car. He exited the car and walked around the car to where Broots held open the door for Miss Parker.

Miss Parker looked at him with her classic benevolent glare. But with the next words the glare was gone.

"I'll die before I let them touch him. I'll kill for him Miss Parker...I swear." He managed to whisper out.

"So will I." stated Broots gravely.

Only then did Miss Parker nod her head in agreement. She slowly lifted Jarod's body from her frame. She slowly rose and turned to stand as she lowered Jarod's torso and head to the seat of the car.

She looked down to his face again. She then looked up at Sydney and Broots, then back to Jarod. She caressed his face and slowly bent down to kiss his lips and whispered against them.

"I'm going to do something real fast Jar. But I'll be right back. Sydney and Broots will be with you ok? You won't be alone. And I'll be right back...I promise. I'll be right back."

With that said she kissed his lips again and exited the car.

Broots and Sydney turned to look at each other. The worry for their companion clearly written on their faces.


	4. The Voices & Rude Awakening

As she gathered the things that she would take with her she realized something...she needed clothes as well. Most of the things she had started to take with her were the things that reminded her of her mother, things she needed more than fancy clothes or liquor. She had already filled two suitcases full of things she would not leave without. Broots had come in when she called from the door to take them. She didn't have the strength to lift the heavy bags...actually neither did Broots. He ended up half dragging half lifting them to the car. But he was careful...he didn't want to bring on the wrath of Miss Parker.

She had started to pack some clothes when she noted with a bit of horror that Thomas' shirts were in her dresser drawer. Her face snarled at the shirts. Earlier that very same day she had a shirt like the one she held in her hand...adorning her body. She had worn those filths clothes on her body...more horrifying...the fact that she had felt comforted by it.

By this time she had both hands grabbing at the shirt...and before she knew what she was doing...she began to tear the shirts apart. All of his shirts...everything of his...she broke...she ripped...she shattered.

All because of one man.

All of this pain caused by one man.

All caused because of her.

She stopped when she heard a car horn honking in the background. She was out of breath. She was tired. She just wasted more time on that man.

She started to pack all the things Jarod had ever given her, anything her gave her went with her. She packed them carefully but as quickly as possible. It was time to go. It was time to leave this life behind. It was time to make things right.

* * *

She had quickly exited the house with the last of her luggage. She gave the bags to Sydney who in turn put them in the back of the SUV. Miss Parker again sat in the back seat, taking up her earlier position of cradling Jarod in her arms. Soon everyone climbed back into their respective cars...and soon they were off again.

* * *

Angelo had been telling Sydney where to turn, and Sydney had followed as directed. Oddly though, he had not led them far.

Miss Parker suddenly began to hear something. At first she thought someone had turned on the radio and that it was static...but as she looked at the radio...she saw that it was turned off.

Angelo turned and looked back directly into Miss Parker's eyes.

"Voices." Angelo spoke softly.

"Soon. Listen to Voices...Voices are Mother...Mother will help Daughter." Angelo spoke.

Miss Parker stared at Angelo for a good long while. Then Angelo said something that sent a shiver down her spine for some odd reason.

"Trust the Voices." Angelo muttered above a whisper.

And that's when she truly heard them. The voices inside her. It was as though she were truly listening for the first time in her life.

One word kept repeating in her head. A name. A name that held no meaning to her...but the voices insisted on it.

She looked up into Angelo's eyes.

"Ethan." Angelo stated.

Miss Parker held her breath and nodded. Angelo nodded with her.

"Ethan help Friend." He answered cryptically. He then turned back to give Sydney more directions.

Miss Parker stared down at Jarod. She then reached her hand in her jacket pocket and touched the note.

Too many questions to answer...and no time to answer them.

The building that Angelo had led to seemed like an abandoned shack. Nothing extraordinary about it!

But Miss Parker new better.

Inside the building were answers to questions. Questions that needed to be answered, and if this Ethan person knew the answers...she would get the information.

One way or another.

* * *

She again exited the car as once before and again she told the shell of what Jarod use to be what was going on.

"Jar...I'm going to talk to a man about some answers...I'll try not to be long."

With that she kissed his forehead from the outside of the car. She then reached to her lower back to extract her gun. Sydney, Broots, and even Angelo waited for her word. She turned to them as she loaded her gun, and nodded her head. She held her gun ready and approached the shack.

As they the trio crept up to the building Angelo went straight up to the door and opened it.

"Angelo!" growled out the trio.

From with in the shack a voice called out. Angelo responded to the voice.

"Friends." Angelo answered confidently. He then entered the shack slowly. The trio looked on with wide eyes. Then as the situation set in, all three jumped to follow him.

Sydney and Broots went in first to Miss Parker's horror. Her training had kicked in and she spun with gun held ready into the room...but when her eyes caught those of the stranger amongst her friends...she slowly lowered the gun.

The voices erupted inside her head. It was too confusing. But she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus- and that's when she heard her.

Her mother.

Her voice.

_YourBrotherSweetheart_

It seemed as though Ethan heard her too, and he looked at her in questioning.

"Sister?" asked Ethan.

Then her mother's voice began to sing, and both siblings followed in tow.

"Cree Craw, Toads foot, Geese walk barefoot."

* * *

Miss Parker lowered her gun. Her eyes watered. She had a baby brother. All the emotions she had experienced that day had made her vulnerable...and she did what no one in the room would ever have expected had they known her.

She launched herself at her brother who had opened his arms out of shock at her movement. She began to heave sobbing cries against his frame. Ethan was unfamiliar with contact...the only contact he had ever had was always physical abuse.

Ethan was a bit disoriented, but one voice rang out higher than the rest in his head...like just seconds before. He listened to the voice.

With a shaking breath he closed his arms around the crying Miss Parker, holding her tight against him, but his eyes looked to the others around them. Sydney and Broots' faces were in shock, while Angelo's face was one of joy. Ethan calmed his nerves and slowly looked down to his sister. His mouth lay a bit agape and his eyebrows were furrowed. He was confused...he was still confused with the voices...they had stopped suddenly...they had never stopped. But the fact that they were not speaking to him calmed him. He felt as though the voices had been waiting till this moment, that this was the reason they always tormented him. But an instinct that he was not familiar with kicked in while the woman he held cried harder against him.

Ethan scooped up his sister and cradled her to a couch that lay on the far side of the room. She snuggled into his chest as he slowly began to rock her... "shhhing" her, trying to calm her fried nerves with caresses to her head and shoulder.

As he held his quivering sister he looked up to the others in the room.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked as if in fear.

Sydney looked into the young mans eyes. He was sure he had stopped breathing.

Those eyes.

He knew those eyes.

But if he knew those eyes...how could this man be a brother of Miss Parker?

Something was amiss, but before he knew what actions to take...it was as though his body took the decision out of his hands. He slowly approached the man seated on the couch. He looked down at the woman the man held in his arms, and then looked into his eyes again.

"My name is Sydney," He spoke softly. His eyes flicked down to Miss Parker quickly then back to the man.

"I'm going to be taking care of you for awhile."

* * *

She didn't know where she was. She awoke feeling disoriented and the splitting headache that greeted her into consciousness.

"What the hell happened...uh...whatever I drank it did the trick." Miss Parker muttered to herself.

"She's awake." Someone muttered close at her side.

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing Broots." muttered a distraught Sydney.

Parker didn't know what the hell was going on but Sydney's voice sounded a bit off. She didn't know if she wanted to fake sleep or find out what was going on.

"Miss Parker?...are you ok?" A strange voice asked.

"She opened her eyes to find four sets of eyes looking at her. She yelled out. All men jumped back. She began to laugh a sadistic laugh.

It would teach them to stand soo close to her. Where was she? She thought back. The last thing she remembered was she was at a graveyard? and suddenly a girl...

A girl? She tried to focus...tried to remember. She couldn't remember the girl.

Odd.

What the hell had the girl done to her? She tried to think of why she was at a graveyard...but she couldn't remember. She tried to think about her last distinct memory...she had been with Thomas in bed. She sat up from where she lay...a bed it seemed.

"Freud, there better be a good reason why I'm..." she started to speak...but then noted there was a man she didn't recognize. He sure as hell wasn't Thomas.

"Who are you?" she asked as she eyed him up and down.

Ethan and the others looked to each other with furrowed brows.

"I'm Ethan." He stated.

"And who are you Ethan?" she asked getting exasperated at an exponential rate.

Ethan turned to Sydney. Sydney nodded to him and Ethan nodded back. He looked to Miss Parker again.

"I'm your brother."

At this Miss Parker didn't stop staring into his eyes. All of a sudden she smiled wildly pointing and waving her finger at him as she started to laugh.

"That's a good one." But as no one joined in her laughter she turned to look at Sydney whose expression was grave and pale. Her face changed from one of mirth to one of shock and confusion. She turned back to the Ethan.

"My brother?" She asked.

Ethan nodded in response. Miss Parker turned to look at Sydney, who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Miss Parker don't you remember what has happened?" Sydney asked truly intrigued by these turn of events.

Miss Parker began to stand and suddenly she started to stumble...but Ethan caught her...and that's when she saw the blood covering her from head to toe. Her head shot up to look directly into Sydney's eyes.

"Start talking Freud. Start by explaining why I'm covered in blood and then will deal with everything else." Miss Parker asked in an angry panic.

"Show her." Angelo said from the beyond the group.

Everyone stared at Angelo.

"Show her!" Angelo said more forcefully.

Sydney nodded in understanding. He went up to Miss Parker and turned up his hand towards her...an offer for her to place her hand in his.

Miss Parker eyed Sydney suspiciously...then finally gave him her hand.

* * *

They had reached outside before the demands began as Sydney knew they would.

"DO YOU MIND TELLLING ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" She yelled out.

But Sydney did not look at her as he led her to the car.

"Syd I'm really getting pi..." and before she could finished Sydney opened the door and stepped away from the car turning the opposite way...and it was a good thing too...for Miss Parker's shock and horror would have caused another flood of tears to fall.

Her mouth was opened in shock, her eyes non-blinking as she stared into the car.

Jarod's body was spread out in the back seat of the car...his head rested against the door on the opposite side of the car...and blood covered his form as well as the entire backseat of the vehicle...blood stains ran from seat to floor. He was soo white.

Miss Parker's brain began to flash the images of what had occurred...from Thomas' deception...to her rescue of his cremation. Lone tears began to fall down her face. She began to shake her head.

No.

This wasn't right.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Something wasn't right.

It couldn't be right.

And suddenly her body answered the only way it could to the sight it had seen...she turned to grab hold of the door as her stomach emptied itself on the dirt ground.


	5. Last Wishes

"MISS PARKER!!! Are you ok?" yelled Debbie as she ran towards Miss Parker.

Miss Parker looked up in panic. She couldn't let Debbie see Jarod like this...but before she had had the thought...Sydney had flown passed her and swooped up Debbie and turned himself 180 degrees...so as not to let Debbie see the horrors that lay in the car.

"I'M OK DEBBIE!!" Miss Parker yelled out so as to avoid the child running to her again. She then turned back to look at the immobile Jarod again. More tears sprang to her eyes and she again let the contents of her stomach spill out. She cried harder as the pain and sorrow washed over to her. She sucked in the much needed air to her lungs... and then she whimpered.

"I'm ok."

* * *

Broots had left in his car to get something for Miss Parker's "upset stomach" by Debbie's orders, and had taken Debbie with him. 

Miss Parker had been escorted to the bathroom of the shack. She now sat on the floor of the bathroom next to the commode. Her stomach had given her hell and now her ulcer was acting up as well. She was crying at the pain...the pain of what was happening.

It made no sense to her. None of his was making any sense.

She began to remove her clothes...she couldn't ware them any longer. Not when they had his blood on them...blood that had spilt because of her. The death of Jarod had made her feel dirty...and the fact that his blood was on her hands- literally- made her feel as though she would never make up for what had been done.

She had removed her high heels and had taken off her jacket, and had thrown the jacket to the other end of the bathroom- when the note fell out of her jacket pocket. She didn't see it at first...but as she removed her skirt and blouse and threw them where she had discarded the jacket...the note floated up with the gust of air that the clothes had produced.

She looked at the note for a long period of time before she picked it up with a shaky hand. She sank to the floor against the wall as she gazed at the note. Her finger tips glided over the edges of the note, with her other hand her fingertips outlined the letters of her name on the front.

She slowly opened the note...being careful not to rip it.

_So I guess your reading this._ The first line read.

_I guess that means I'm dead. The trap they held for me actually worked._ At this Miss Parker sat up straight as her eyes widened at the words written.

_All I can say is I'm sorry. I failed you._ Miss Parker read.

_I thought Thomas was a good man. I thought that he would take you away from all of the horrors of the Centre...but I was wrong.  
_  
_ It's about 2 in the morning right now, and Thomas just called me. He told me that I had to come as soon as possible, that something happened. The reason I'm writing this letter to you...is because I heard the lying in his voice Parker.  
_  
At that Miss Parker closed her eyes.

_I heard him lying to me...and I knew that his joined their side...he's helping them capture me...but you and I know that I won't let them...at least not alive...and I guess if your reading this note...they succeeded in taking me back in a body bag.  
_  
Miss Parker held the tears back...she had to keep her eye sight so she could finish the letter.

_But I know have to fall in this trap Parker. I know I have to...if you are to live...I guess I have to die tonight.  
_  
Miss Parker fought back the tears with all her might.

_And I'm ok with that Parker. I'm at peace with it- Because I would rather die...then to live in a world without you in it. It's difficult for me to be writing so openly to you. But I know in my heart that this is my goodbye to you. This is my goodbye to my best friend...and this is the letter I write to you my dying wish.  
_  
Miss Parker's body betrayed her as a tear rolled down her face.

_Find my family for me Parker...find my mother...and find the secrets the Centre has withheld from us our entire lives. Make them pay for what they took away from us.  
_  
Miss Parker nodded to what Jarod asked of her.

_So I guess that's it...heh...imagine...me a genius...speechless...only you could do that to me Parker. Only you.  
_  
_You're the only one that can drive me insane with your forked tongue...you're the only one that could make me happy when we were children...you're the only one...period. I'm smiling right now thinking about you...about your attitude, your looks, your passion...and how I'll never get a second chance...to kiss those soft lips of yours. Your kiss kept me sane for all those years Parker...and I just wanted to thank you for it.  
_  
She couldn't help the tears that came with those lines.

He was actually thanking her...for kissing him.

_I wish it didn't have to end this way. I wish I could have had my family. I wish many things Parker. But most...I wish I had the chance to tell you that I love you. That I have always loved you...that even if you had to pull the trigger yourself...that I would never stop loving you...believe me I've tried...it just won't work.  
_  
_ I love you Parker...never forget that...that I...always...loved you.  
_  
_With all my heart,  
_  
_Your Jar  
_  
Her body arched back as the tears wouldn't stop...and her body pain and heart broke down together. The rage inside her and sadness culminating into a force she had never felt before.

She stood wobbly as the tears fell and her nose ran and her makeup smudged all over her face. She looked into the mirror and saw her reflection.

He had known.

He had known that it was a trap.

And he had gone to his death...because he loved her.

With rage she screamed and lashed out at the image in the mirror, breaking the glass and cutting herself. She began screaming louder and she began to throw anything and everything that was in her path.

She was suddenly being ripped away from her destructive path, as hands and arms wrapped around her frame, trying to restrain her. She yelled out and clawed at the men who restrained her.

"I'LLMAKETHEMPAYI'LLMAKETHEMPAYI'LLKILLTHEMI'LLKILLTHEM!!!!!"

"MISS PARKER PLEASE!!!" cried Sydney.

She struggled until her body had no energy left.

Sydney seized the opportunity and scooped her up...he carried her to the bed and laid her down...but just before she passed out from exhaustion she whispered to Sydney her vow.

"I'll make them pay Sydney...because I loved him too."

Then Parker's body gave up the struggle to stay awake, and left Sydney to cry beside her.

* * *

It was the voices that woke her...she knew that now. She slowly opened her eyes. She glanced around the room to find Ethan, Sydney, and Broots over in the corner. Broots was on his laptop, and Sydney and Ethan just looked over Broots' shoulder to the screen in shock. She slowly swung her legs over the side. She looked down at herself. 

She was only wearing a bra and her silk panties. She did a quick look around and found a white shirt on the chair next to the bed. She quickly grabbed the shirt and put it on. It was long enough to where it covered everything, but still way to high do be descent. But at the moment the shirt would have to do.

She slowly got up and approached the trio.

"Where's Debbie?" Miss Parker asked.

The question caused all three men to look to her.

"She's outside getting some equipment for me from the trunk of the car. She should be back any second."

A good minute passed until Debbie came back with the equipment Broots needed. The equipment was set up quickly and soon Broots finished what Broots needed to do.

As he finished, he looked to the others behind him in shock.

"You were right Syd." Broots said to Sydney.

Finally Miss Parker approached the trio.

"What's he right about?" asked Miss Parker.

Sydney's hand held his chin as he eyed Miss Parker.

"Are you feeling ok Miss Parker...you remember what's going on correct?" he asked.

"YES SYD...I'm all here now." She answered a bit testily.

"You have to forgive me Parker, but you've given us quite a few scares in the past 2 hours."

All of them looked at her now...even Debbie. She looked away and talked while looking to the ground.

"I can't cry anymore. That time has come and gone..."she then turned back and looked directly into Sydney's eyes.

"He wanted me to find his family. And I'm going to. Am going to do what he asked of me." She stated.

"What have yah got?" She asked Broots.

Broots sat back and then looked at Miss Parker.

"We..Well Syd had a theory, that even though we pretty much have confirmation from...um...your inner sense that Ethan is your brother," Broots stopped to look at Sydney and continued only after he nodded the ok to tell her.

"That Ethan might be related to Jarod." Broots finished on a whisper.

Miss Parker looked at Ethan again...and it was as though she had been smacked in the face. She hadn't seen it before. The similarity between Ethan and Jarod was there...in Ethan's eyes. They were Jarod's eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and with it came a memory.

She watched as her mother brought forth Ethan into this world, she watched the conversation between Jarod and her mother, she remembered watching her mother's execution...

Miss Parker opened her eyes. It was an answer to one of her questions...but something wasn't right...how she could be remembering things that she had never experienced was a mystery.

But she remembered.

"Don't bother." She spoke to the group. They all looked at her questioningly. Miss Parker sighed dramatically.

"He is Jarod's brother...and he is my brother."

She then looked to Broots.

"How did you know about my inner sense?" asked Miss Parker crossly.

Broots looked like he had been caught stealing something from Miss Parker...his eyes had widened and his mouth made motions to talk...but no sound came out.

"I told him." Ethan stated. He smiled shyly to his sister.

Miss Parker smirked back at him. She couldn't help it. She had a little brother...that wasn't a psycho.

"Daddy?" Debbie's voice rang out.

Everyone turned to see the girl sat on the otherside of her father.

"Yes honey?" Broots answered.

"People that weren't Ethan's mommy and daddy made him?" asked Debbie.

Broots was at a loss for words...how was he going to explain this...but he was saved by Miss Parker.

"Yes sweety." Miss Parker answered.

Debbie went to stand by Miss Parker and looked up at her.

"Why would they do that?" she asked Miss Parker.

"Because their bad people honey...they wanted to make babies for them to keep...and hide from their mommy's and daddy's."

Debbie was a smart child for her age. She stood and contemplated the answer given to her question. Then she shook her head in a no fashion.

"But why would they do that to your mommy if they had you to take Miss Parker?"

As Debbie asked that question a chill traveled up and down Miss Parker's spine. Miss Parker knelt down to the girl's eyesight.

"What did you just say Deb?" asked an uncertain Miss Parker.

Debbie sighed dramatically.

"I said why would they do that to your mommy if they had you to take Miss Parker...was she trying to protect you and let them take another baby from her?" Debbie asked.

At this comment Miss Parker looked up at Sydney and Broots. What she was thinking couldn't be right...she prayed she wasn't.

She got up and went to stand behind Broots.

"Broots run a check on my name on any "donations" or "extractions" that were done to me. Anything..." and before she could finish Angelo came up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder.

Miss Parker whirled around with her traditional "do not mess with me" face. Angelo stared at her for a good minute...before lifting his hand into her line of sight.

Angelo held two DSA's in her hand. Angelo had been in the corner of the room minding himself since she had gotten up from bed, and now all of a sudden he popped up with DSA's in his hand. She knew it wasn't a coincidence. Angelo had been planning this. It seemed that he had planned all of this...from the getaway...to bringing her here...and giving her these DSA's.

She reached up and took them from his fingertips. Angelo sighed as soon as she took them, and then walked back to his corner.

Miss Parker stared after him.

"Broots do you have your DSA player?" she asked urgently.

"Yah..hold on...there." He opened the DSA player and put it on the table next to his laptop, he entered his password and then made way for Miss Parker to work with the player.

Miss Parker quickly put one of the DSA's and the screen quickly became clear...a young Jarod and Miss Parker lay in bed together.

Broots quickly covered Debbie's eyes and quickly moved to take her outside for a while.

It was very apparent what the young Jarod and Miss Parker had just finished. There was no doubt in her mind. They had recorded it all...all of their rushed meetings between Jarod and herself.

She took out the disc and inserted the other...and a piercing scream filled the quiet room.

"JESus!" cried Miss Parker at the yell.

On a birthing table lay a young Miss Parker...who was about to give birth.

"DAAADDDYYY!!!!! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM TOUCH MY BABY!!!NNNOOOO!!!!" screamed the young Miss Parker.

"Miss Parker you have to push now...the baby's are here." Commanded the voice of a psychotic Mr. Raines.

"NNOOO!!! WHERE'S JAROD!!! I WANT JAROD???" the screaming young Miss Parker begged.

"HE'S NOT HERE...NOW PUSH!!!" yelled Mr. Raines.

Miss Parker watched the DSA in utter horror. She covered her mouth in shock at the scene playing out before her. Her eyes had gone wide as the shock made her cry once again.

The young Miss Parker yelled and screamed...and then a baby's scream joined hers. But what happened next is what scared her.

"AGAIN MISS PARKER!!! THE OTHER TWO NEED TO BE BORN!!!" yelled a angered Raines.

And within 2 minutes another child was born. Within the next 5 minutes a third child was born.

Miss Parker squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared herself for what she knew was coming.

The young Miss Parker held out her arms to hold her children. Raines who held one of the children born just looked at the young Miss Parker and began to move to exit the room.

"No," cried a weak Miss Parker.

"Let me see my babies...please...just once...please."

But her begging fell on def ears.

Broots was about to turn off the DSA when Angelo grabbed his hand. Broots looked up startled as Angelo grabbed him. Angelo shook his head no.

Not long after Raines had left...someone entered the room that should not have been alive...someone from the past.

Mrs. Parker entered the room stealthily. Young Miss Parker had been knocked out. Mrs. Parker slowly approached the bed and caressed Miss Parker's brow and head while she cried. She kissed her daughters brow and then whispered something into her daughter's ear. Suddenly another figure entered the room with one of the baby's. It stunned all those watching even more than the appearance of Mrs. Parker...it was Jacob.

"Jacob?!" whispered a wide eyed Sydney in amazement and disbelief.

Jacob passed the child to Mrs. Parker and Jacob then knelt by Miss Parker's side. He slowly caressed her face and cried openly...then bent over and kissed her forehead, cheek and lips.

"Je tame cheri, je tame." Jacob said against Miss Parker's cheek.

And then...just as quickly as they arrived...they left.

* * *

As the DSA finished all in the room stood in shock, well, all except Angelo. Miss Parker was in utter shock. All of her questions had been answered with this DSA.

Her mother was still alive.

And now she knew who her real father was.

She had three babies.

Three babies.

She was a mother.

She began to laugh from pure joy and horror of the situation. Sydney who was still in shock over what he had seen on the DSA. Two very important people in the history f the Centre were very much alive...

"Broots I want you to run..." but again before she finished Angelo again interrupted by reaching over Broots' shoulder and sped up the search for what Miss Parker needed.

There on Broots' computer screen was the Nugenisus network...her name and file highlighted in yellow on the screen.

"Miss Parker...yo...you know what this means right? The Centre has been using your ova to make pretenders." Broots informed Miss Parker.

Had Miss Parker been in her regular state of mind she would have chewed him up into little pieces for the obvious comment made. But at the moment all she knew was joy.

But then her mind began to replay the DSA. Her children were taken from her, from Jarod, and they were at the Centre.

They were at the Centre.

She glanced around, not really looking at anything, but her mind started to go into hyper drive.

She needed to get her babies out of the Centre, she needed to find her mother and father...she had to find Jarod's family...to give him a proper funeral. It could take months to track down all of Jarod's family.

But she knew what to do...she turned to Angelo.

"Angelo...I need to find Jarod's family. Do you know where they are Angelo?" asked Miss Parker.

Angelo nodded but then shook his head no. Miss Parker shut her eyes to fight the frustration that threatened to make her lash out.

"YES OR NO ANGELO? IT CAN'T BE BOTH!!" She screamed. The man shrunk back.

"I'm sorry Angelo but I will not baby you!!" She said in frustrated anger.

"Ethan help." Angelo answered Miss Parker.

Miss Parker looked over at Ethan. She walked up to him.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked, a bit afraid of his reply.

Ethan looked at her. The voices in his head were starting again. He had begun to sweat. He rubbed his hands against his pant legs. He then looked directly into her eyes.

"I think I was born to help you." He whispered what the voices had begun to tell him.

Miss Parker stared at him and soon reached out her hand to grab his.

"There are many things that you and I need to discuss...but I'm hoping you can put that aside...and help me take back what those sons of bitches have taken from you and me." Miss Parker vehemently.

Ethan nodded. Still not completely sure of his supposed sister's intentions...but one of the voices assured him. Assured him that she was his sister, and together they were strong.

Miss Parker turned again to Broots.

"When the hell did you get back!" She asked with the old Miss Parker attitude, realizing that he had left at the beginning of the first DSA.

Broots smiled at this.

"I came back before the first DSA ended. I just took Debbie out to the car and told her to listen to some music." Broots answered.

Miss Parker nodded her understanding.

"Broots I want you to do a search, in whatever the hell that facility is, on what happened to all of my ovum. I want to know everything they tried, failed, and did. I might have more children than I think...and if I do I want their locations. ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING BROOTS." She yelled out in a rush of panic and desperate need- the need to hold her children...for the first time in her life.

"I'm on it." Broots said.

* * *

Sydney had gone to sit on the couch. Oddly, as Miss Parker glanced over at him. He didn't look all that shocked. He actually looked happy. When he caught Miss Parker looking though, his face turned to one of shock and amazement instead of one of happiness. 

Odd.

As she approached Sydney, he smirked at her.

"I guess I must start calling you Miss Green then, shouldn't I?" Inquired Sydney.

And for the first time in that day, maybe decade, Sydney saw her smile in contentment to his comment. She chuckled.

"I guess so..._Uncle_ Syd." She smarted off.

Sydney's smirk turned into a true smile at her comment. She slowly sank next to him on the couch while facing him.

"I guess this means I actually have to start listening to you Froid...but don't let it go to your head." Miss Parker joked.

At this Sydney turned to her with a sobered look. He let his arm swing round and grab one of her hands.

"No...now is the time I follow you...like before...but now...with hope in our futures." He whispered with tears in his eyes.

Miss Parker gripped his hand and then went to hug him. A hug...something so simple that was denied to her many times...because it showed affection. She held Sydney to her and he responded by holding her in a tight hold.

"We'll find Jarod's family Uncle Syd...and then will find ours." Miss Parker stated.

"Yes Miss Par...Miss Green...we will." Sydney stated.


	6. The Children

When Debbie and Green stepped into the room all was quiet and the men were all huddled together, except for Angelo. As soon as she saw their faces she knew there wasn't going to be good news. But what would be good news in this situation? 

She didn't know.

Debbie saw the way her father was looking at her so she quickly joined Angelo in his corner.

"Miss Par..." Broots began.

"It's Green now Broots...I might as well start using it...call me Miss Green."

Broots was a little taken a back by the immediate change in her name...but could understand why she would be grateful to be able to claim another name when one's father had been Mr. Parker.

"I...ah...I found what you were looking for," he nodded his head in a positive manner while biting his lip.

"Broots!"

"Yah.."

"Spit it out."

But before Broots continued, Sydney began to talk.

"Your ova were harvested." Sydney stated.

And with that one sentence had shattered any hope that the Centre had not been that cruel...that cold...that evil. She stared at Broots to continue, the whole time seeming very calm on the outside, when on the inside she was panicking at the information.

Broots cleared his throat.

"I...ah...starting looking for anything with your name on in, your DNA, to your blood type and I...ah...I found something." He said lowering his eyes.

Miss Parker held her breath.

"I found that ever since 1984 your ova have been used to create Pretender's...they've been taking blood from Jarod for decades as well as semen samples from his bed sheets when he was a teenager..."

At this Sydney huffed and turned away from the group.

"Apparently they used your mother for one of Raines' tries to perfect the Pretender gene..." Broots looked over at Ethan, "that's why Ethan is here...Raines' had a folder that I was able to find that had your name on it...project named Mirage...that's Ethan Miss Parker."

"I found a file that said Raines had a confrontation with Jacob Green about the use of your ova in trying to create the perfect pretender. It seems as though your mother made Raines and offer, her ova for yours. Raines agreed to harvest her eggs ..."

"Let me guess," Miss Green interrupted, "they took mine anyway."

"Exactly." replied Broots exasperated.

"How many Broots?" Miss Green asked hurriedly. She had to know how many children the Centre had taken away from her how many of her babies had actually lived, she had to..

"29." Broots responded.

Miss Parker blinked several times.

"HOW MANY?" She yelled out.

Broots was now afraid and so he held his arms in front of him. And then his hell became worse when Miss Green began to walk toward him and grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE!!!??? How could they have created 29 children without me noticing?" She hissed out the last sentence.

"It..It..It's not like they were all created at the same time. They were all created a year from each other. They needed all age groups to be able to compare age groups and sexes. Miss G...please your starting to choke me." Broots struggled to get out.

Miss Green hadn't even noticed that she had started to tighten her grip on Broots' collar. Her mind had wandered. She looked back to Broots.

"Did you include the children from the DSA's?" She asked.

Broots shook his head no. Miss G closed her eyes.

"Where are they?" she hissed, suddenly releasing his shirt.

"That's where the really weird part comes up; apparently your parents know where one of the triplets is, but as for the other two I came to some strange files. It looked as though one of your ova's serial numbers went into an archive of eggs that ...were renamed as Margaret Charles' eggs...apparently they made the egg seem as though it were hers...when in reality all of her eggs had already been used...they were trying to actually clone Jarod...but when they had used up all of Jarod's mothers eggs they found someone who they knew to carry the Pretender gene...you."

Miss Green looked at Broots as if he had just spoken in Aramaic.

"You didn't get pregnant naturally with Jarod's children...they impregnated you with Jarod's children." Broots explained.

Miss Green's eyes began to water.

They had even robbed her of that.

Of actually conceiving her own children.

"This is the picture of the child was in the database." Broots spoke while going over to the computer and bringing up a file.

As the photo of the child came into view, Miss Green sank down to her knees.

Before her was a picture of her son...her son who looked as though someone had made a photocopy of his father at that age...and made him out of it.

He looked like Jarod when he was a teenager. Identical.

"What about the other baby?" she asked above a whisper while still staring at the picture of her son.

Broots sighed a heavy sigh.

"All I know is that it was a girl. Her records are completely wiped out of any database that the Centre has."

"Keep looking Broots." Miss G ordered as she ran her fingertips down the computer screen that held her son's photo.

"Keep looking."

* * *

Broots couldn't find the children. As hard as he looked...he came up empty. Something didn't seem to be right. Out of everything that he had found, most of the information had been from Nugenisus to The Centre. No other paper trails really did exist. But the worst part was that he found nothing on the girl from the DSA. 

Nothing.

Angelo stood behind Broots waiting. Broots noticed Angelo standing behind him. And then an idea came to Broots. Still looking at Angelo...he rose from his seat. Angelo quickly sat where Broots sat. Angelo's hands flied on the keyboard. Soon blue prints of the Centre appeared on screen. Noticeably in the blue prints you could see sublevels all the way to 27...but oddly...on the other wing of the building were stairs that enter the ground, leading to nowhere.

As Angelo continued, he actually brought up the hidden floors, revealing 3 more sublevels.

"Children." Angelo said.

Broots nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure they're all there?" Miss Green asked an excited Broots. 

"Angelo confirms that all the children Centre created are in these sublevels. The bottom sublevel to be exact- the other two are really sleeping quarters and sim labs."

Ethan had been quiet for along time...but all of a sudden popped up.

"I know where she is!!" Ethan said.

"Know where who is?" Miss Green asked her brother.

Ethan looked at her as though she had grown heads.

"Margaret Charles." Ethan stated.

All those in the room looked at each other. Miss Green was the first to speak her opinion.

"I have to bring Jarod to her...but," she began but Angelo interrupted.

"Ethan help Daughter. Ethan help daughter find Friend's Mother. Ethan help save children after find Mother. Go! Hurry!" Angelo insisted by pushing at Ethan.

Ethan and Miss Green exchanged looks but quickly began to grab clothes and keys and left.

Sydney looked to Angelo.

"Are the children ok Angelo? Are they safe?" Sydney asked, afraid of the answer.

"Children safe...for now safe." Angelo responded drearily.

"What does that mean Angelo?" Sydney asked alarmed. Sydney had thought Angelo was going to lie and say they were ok...unfortunately all lies were left at the Centre.

Angelo's eyes began to water and soon tears flew down his face.

"Baaaddd Maaannn," he cried softly.

"Very Baaddd Maannn," he whimpered out as his body shook with the force of his tears.

Sydney swiftly rose to comfort Angelo, but it was to no avail.

It had been the image of the person the children saw everyday...the tests and punishments he would hand out to the children. His mind filled with the screaming of the children...the crying...and the praying...for someone to save them.

* * *

Miss Parker held Jarod in her arms once more. She couldn't help holding him. She was never allowed to when they were younger...how she wish she could have. How she wished she could kiss his lips and have them respond to her touch...to her taste. 

But he wouldn't be waking up.

This is her punishment- To live life without the one person that made her complete. She had him for all these years and did nothing to claim him. Now when she had the strength to claim him as her own...Satan came and claimed him before her.

"This is it." Ethan said from the driver's seat.

They hadn't driven but 2 hours. They were somewhere in what looked like a farming area. She didn't really know where they were. She was busy looking at Jarod. She tried to memorize every detail. Everything. She wanted to remember his face always...like she had done all those years ago. His face had filled her dreams when she had been sent to school. He had grown into a handsome man...but now he wouldn't grow anymore.

Jarod was not to know all of the games children played when little. He was never going to find all the interesting candy children ate. He was not to find another of his discoveries ever again.

"You ok sis?" asked Ethan.

Miss Green smirked down at Jarod.

_Can you believe it Jar, we have a brother together...and he called me sis._

Miss Green looked up to Ethan.

"No I'm not...but I have to do this." She answered honestly.

Ethan nodded his head in understanding. He exited the car and went to help Miss Green carry Jarod to the small house just a few feet away, But Miss Green was determined. She hoisted Jarod into her arms. He was heavy. But she just cradled him to her. SHE had to do this. She had to tell this woman that her child was dead...and it was because of her.

Ethan went ahead of her to make sure she didn't drop Jarod, but Ethan knew she would kill herself before dropping him. Ethan turned to knock on the door.

"HELLO! PLEASE WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU MARGARET! PLEASE!" he yelled out.

Slowly the door opened.

It was Margaret.

Miss Green again had started to cry as she held Jarod while she was looking at him, that she didn't notice when Margaret came out of the house rushing towards her.

Margaret was crying and trembling and shaking Jarod's frame in Miss Green's arms. Margaret stopped shaking his frame and looked into Miss Green's eyes.

Green didn't know what to say. She hadn't thought this far into things. But her emotions took over and spoke for her. With tears spilling down her face, cheeks flushed red from the constant crying she whispered to Margaret.

"He just wanted to go home."

* * *

Broots and Sydney had been trying to find files on all the children. All of their files had a high encryption that was taking forever to decode a single file. So far Broots had been able to decipher 22 of the children's files. 

"Syd, how do you expect us to rescue these kids..." Broots began.

"Let's not even consider the fact that getting into the sublevels themselves is going to be beyond impossible, and let's not consider the fact that we have no means of keeping them truly safe from the Centre," Broots rushed out as he waved his open hand in front of him.

"But how are we going to hide 29 children WHILE we escape?" he asked truly perplexed.

"I don't know Broots." replied Sydney.

Broots furrowed his brow and leaned in closer to inspect the blue prints.

"There has to be something I'm not seeing. Something that could be done...why am I not seeing it??" he asked Sydney.

Sydney patted his shoulder.

"We will figure this out Broots...those are my nieces children...and even if I have to kill everyone in sight...we will set them free." Sydney said in a no-nonsense voice. The fear that Angelo expressed earlier about the "Bad Man" had truly disturbed him. If anyone touched those children...he would make sure they would never touch anything ever again.

In the corner Angelo was drawing a picture. Sydney had calmed him down by letting his emotions be expressed on paper. Sydney had not noticed that the picture had taken a true form of a person...that is until he muttered a very familiar name.

Sydney turned around and gazed at Angelo with eyebrows furrowed together.

"What did you say Angelo?"

Angelo remained quiet and slowly Sydney approached the man sitting on the floor with Debbie's crayons scattered everywhere. Sydney's eyes widened at the picture.

Sydney had not even thought of this person. This person was now so much more to him then he use to be.

"Angelo..." he began scared "is this the 'Bad Man'?" he asked truly scared for the first time that day.

Angelo looked to Sydney with confusion written all over his face. He then looked back down at the picture he had drawn. He then shook his head no.

"Help us." Angelo said.

Sydney looked at Angelo in complete shock.

"Angelo there is no..." Sydney began.

"Help us!" Angelo said again firmly.

Sydney looked back at the drawing. He couldn't believe what Angelo was saying about the figure drawn on the white piece of paper. Angelo's was able to drawn the figure as if copying from a photograph. No one could doubt who the man in the drawing was.

Lyle.

* * *

The hour had gone by in a blur. Margaret and her daughter had swooped Jarod from her arms...her arms that now felt empty without him. Ethan had left her alone with them. The voices had talked to him and he said he'd be back as soon as possible.

And so she sat there.

Watching Jarod and his mother reunite...when it was already too late.

She watches as mother and sister cradled the lost family member and all she could do was watch.

"Thank you." Margaret said as she looked up at Miss Green.

Miss Green began to cry.

"Whhyy are you thhhankking me...I caused this...his dead because..." but before she finished she found her head between the hands of Margaret's.

"Thank You...ffoorr brinnginnngg my baby boy home to rreesstt." Margaret said while crying.

Miss Green closed her eyes. This woman shouldn't be thanking her. This woman should hate her. This woman should hate her with a passion...but she didn't.

Suddenly the voices inside her began to rise. She turned to look at the door just as it opened.

"Look who I found not far from here!" Ethan said before stepping aside.

Behind him was Major Charles.

But what once would have been a joyful reunion became one of true pain. Ethan had not told the Major that Jarod was not with the living any longer, and the sight before him...made him fall to his knees.

His baby boy lay blood soaked and white as snow.

She watched as the Major cried at the horrid sight. He crawled to his wife and daughter and clutched at his wife as he stared down at Jarod's body. And suddenly out of nowhere her brother's voice came to her.

"..._a parent should never out live there children_."

And as she gazed at the family before her...she couldn't have agreed more with him.

* * *

A good while had passed before the major had taken his son's body into one of the bedrooms. Green had watched as the man placed his son under the covers of the bed and tucked him in...as if he was 5 years old and had just zonked out after a major event...instead of the grown man that had died a brutal death. 

Now they all sat around a kitchen table drinking coffee. No one had spoken since Ethan's arrival. It was as though everyone was on autopilot. They agreed to things with each other without speaking. At least that's how she would explain the appearance of a coffee cup in her hand.

"We need to tell you something." Ethan spoke disrupting the agreed to silence.

He looked straight into Major Charles' eyes.

"I'm your son."

At the spoken statement the Charles family looked up to look at Ethan.

"I was made from your DNA and implanted into my mother, a woman you knew as Catherine Parker." Ethan explained.

Major Charles pressed his palm against his forehead.

"How low will those bastards stoop do get what they want?" the Major asked rhetorically. But surprisingly, Miss Green responded to the question.

"Oh you don't know how low they've gone."

And at the look and tears the Major saw in her eyes, he braced himself for bad news. Miss Green looked up towards the ceiling as she spoke.

"About 3 hours ago...I learned that Jarod and I have children."

The Charles family leaned forward with shocked faces at the information. Miss Green looked down at the table cloth while she spoke.

"The Centre used us to create Pretenders...and they succeeded...and now they have 29 children that are reliving Jarod's nightmare."

As the number of children washed over the family, the shock returned to their faces...but this time with wonder in them.

"We have grandbabies from Jarod?" asked a shocked Margaret.

Miss Green nodded vigorously without taking her eyes off of the table cloth.

"They have them don't they?" the Major asked with an angry voice.

Again, Green nodded vigorously with tears streaming down her face. The next thing she knew a big strong male hand grabbed hers from across the table. She looked up into the crying eyes of the Major.

"We'll get them out...we'll save them!" stated the Major confidently.

This time when Green nodded her head, it was obvious she didn't believe the words he was saying. She looked to the bedroom door where Jarod lay. In her mind, one thought kept repeating.

_How can we save all of them...when we couldn't even save Jarod?_

And she let the tear in her eye drop to the ground.


	7. A Shocking Find

Broots couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure ... I mean...it's Mr. Lyle."

Sydney nodded his head in understanding.

"I know...believe me I know...but Angelo says he will help...and he has led not led us wrong yet." Sydney responded.

Broots shook his head.

"If he's wrong...it means our lives...your talking about trusting the right hand of the devil..." Broots began.

Angelo had walked up behind Broots.

"Help daughter. Help children. Help us." Angelo said scaring Broots.

Sydney stared at Broots.

"Aparently, we have to." Sydney said.

* * *

Miss Green held on to the Major's hand. She just couldn't believe it. Her whole life she had been told that Jarod was offlimits. That he would be her reason for failing. He had been the complete opposite. 

Jarod had become her reason for living.

Here she sat amonst his family...people that should hate her. They now sat with her trying to comfort her over the secret that had been kept from her for 25 years. These people were willing to sacrifice themselves to help her find her children.

"I don't deserve this sort of help...especially not from you...any of you."

"Of course you do." Margaret whispered.

Miss Green looked across the table to Margaret.

"Are grandchildren are part Jarod ...and you...you are now a part of this family...weither you want to be or not. We hold nothing against you...you couldn't have imagined that all the truths you knew...were all lies. But now you know...and you brought me my boy." Margaret spoke in a crying whisper.

Miss Green stared at this incredible woman in front of her. It didn't seem possible that she could be this forgiving this nice. As if reading her thoughts Margaret smiled at her.

"Your mother and I were old friends...and when I look at you...I can't help but feel the love I hold for her...continue to you."

Miss Green couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"You knew my mother?" Miss Green asked.

Margaret smiled at Miss Green.

"Yes. She was friends with my sisters and I since we were little."

Miss Green titled her head at Margaret at the comment.

"Your sisters?" Miss Green inquired.

Margaret's smile became a smirk.

"You knew one of them. She was a nurse at the Centre. She helped you when you had the mumps."

Miss Green suddenly had a flash. A woman calling her by her mother's name. A woman sending her a message on mirage. A woman lying in a bed under Raines as he covered her body with a blanket. A name flashed as bright as day in her mind.

"Edna Raines."

* * *

Miss Green could grasp what she had just been told. 

"Your telling me that your sister is Raines' wife?" Miss Green asked anxiously.

Margaret sighed with sadness. She looked up with pleading eyes to Miss Green.

"I'm the reason your mother and Mr. Parker met. I'm the reason Jarod was taken." Margaret whimpered out.

At this Major Charles looked to his wife.

"Margaret don't say that, you couldn't have known...none of us could have known what would have happened." He said in an authoritive voice.

Margaret looked at him as if seeing him for the first time that day. She slowly rose still holding his gaze. She slowly walked up to him with her eyes watering, walking up to his seated form. As soon as she reached him it was as though all the energy had left her body...she collapsed as Major Charles grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

Miss Green watched as Jarod's mother crumbled for the second time that day. She knew it wouldn't be the last time either...hadn't see succumbed to all the emotions that enveloped her that day more than twice? She couldn't remember how many...but she knew she would continue to break down every day of her life if this was the reality in which she had brought about.

"Mommy was is grandma crying." Came a voice from the door way.

There stood two children in the doorway. The child who spoke was a little boy, not more than 4 years old. Next to him was a little girl that looked to be two years old. Something struck Miss Green as odd.

Emily quickly rose from the end of the table and went to the children. She quickly grabbed the little girl and hoisted her in her arms.

"Grandma is upset baby. It's ok though, don't worry." She kissed the little girl in her arms on her forehead as she spoke to the boy.

"Is it the bad men momma?" the little boy asked with a tilted head.

Emily's eyes began to water.

"Yes baby...it's the bad men." She said in a trembling voice.

The little girl put one of her hands on Emily's face.

"Noo cry mama...no cry." The little girl begged.

Emily had begun to cry again. The torrent of tears and emotions caused her to clutch at the little girl in her arms close to her body. The little girl responded by placing her head on her mother's shoulder at her mother rocked them both. The little boy went up to his mother and wrapped his arms around her leg restind his head on her hip.

Miss Green looked on in fascination. Emily had children?

The little boy turned toward's Miss Green and smiled.

Miss Green was caught off guard...but oddly she smiled back at the little boy that intrigued her. Something about the little boy struck her funny...she couldn't put her finger on it.

The boy looked nothing like his mother...neither did the little girl really...but the little boy reminded her of someone. She couldn't put her finger on it though.

The little boy had short dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes, while the little girl had reddish blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

The voices then began to speak up slowly. She couldn't make out what they were saying...but she listened closely...and slowly she heard what they were trying to say.

She looked at the boy as if someone had hit her. And then she knew why the little boy struck her.

He looked just like his father. She then voiced her opinion.

"You look just like Lyle."

* * *

Sydney paced inside the shack as if he was an awaiting father to be. 

"Syd, we have to come up with something else...I mean its not like we can walk up to him and just be like...So um...Mr. Lyle...can you help us kidnap 29 children from the Centre while there might be the possibility of getting killed in the process...let alone get killed by him for even mentioning the children."

Sydney turned to Broots who sat in front of the computer.

"First we must prepare for the hiding of these children Broots. We need to find someplace where we can hide them. A house a..a..a farm. Someplace safe. We're going to need money. Food. Clothes. Diapers. Medicine. Beds. Do you understand me Broots? One way or another those children will be set free. And we need to prepare for it." Sydney spoke angrily.

Broots shrunk back.

"I got it Syd. Don't get angry. I'm just saying we might need a Plan B...encase something goes wrong...that's all." Broots spoke appologetically.

Sydney nodded his head in understanding. Then stared at Broots eye to eye again.

"I'm sorry Broots. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Broots shook his head.

"No Syd...your just anxious and scared...all of us are...you have a right to let it out...just like all of us." Broots spoke.

Sydney smiled at Broots.

"Your a good friend Broots. A true friend." Sydney spoke proudly

Broots smiled.

" So are you Syd...now I need to get to work...so we can save those kids." He said while turning in his chair.

* * *

After the words left her mouth she looked to Emily for conformation. Emily's eyes showed love at the mention of the name. She quickly looked down at the little boy.

"It's frightening at times how much he looks like Lyle. You have no idea what it's like to have to wake up to a reminder of him every day. To not be able to even talk to the person you love and have to look at what that love has produced...without him."

Miss Green just looked at the boy the entire time Emily spoke. The little boy hadn't stopped smiling at her. She just couldn't believe it.

Her brother had children.

With Emily.

She was an aunt.

" This is Alex." Emily stated while touching the little boy's head.

"And this little one...she's Zoe." Emily said while kissing the little girls cheek.

Miss Green looked at the little girl. She had curly reddish blonde hair. And she had Lyle's smile.

"Lyle named them...he said it was his form of redemption. For what he never told me...but he said our chlidren signify the redemption of past deeds...and the reason for the future." Emily said turning to look directly into Miss Green's Eyes.

"We both will do everything to protect them Miss Green. My husband sold his soul and future with them...so he could protect them."

Miss Green looked at both children. She just couldn't believe it. But as she looked at the family minus one...she couldn't help but think that she would soon be like Emily. She would be a mother with children...without a father to raise them with her. She just couldn't believe that Lyle was actually helping the Charles family. How could Lyle be...pretending?

She closed her eyes. Jesus...Lyle had been pretending...all of this time. Her eyes popped open.

"I need to call Syd." Miss Green said looking into Emily's eyes.

Emily nodded her head, not breaking Miss Green's stare.

* * *

Broots sat at the computer typing away. His hands and eyes were the only things that moved rapidly. His body remained as rigid as wood. 

"How far along are we Broots?" Sydney asked while pacing behind Broots.

Broots still did not move to answer Sydney, but continued to type and stare at the computer screen.

"So far I was able to extract approximately 15 million dollars from Centre funds. I've ordered the necessities such as food, clothes of all sizes, medicine, baby equiptment, toys, furniture, computers, security systems, cellphones..."

At that Sydney's back straightened and he stopped Broots in his tracks.

"Miss Parker has her cellphone still on her Broots. They could track us..." Sydney began panicing. Broots shook his head during the last part.

"Already thought of that Syd. While Miss P..Green was passed out...I installed a microchip in her phone that bounces the signal." He said grining.

"Simply put...it would take them a week to discover we're no where in the vasinity of New York."

Sydney smilled at the intelligence of his friend. He had thought of something like that...when things were hectic for him and his neice...Broots was level headed enough to think of a scrambler for Miss Greens cellphone. Sydney looked to the side and smirked.

His neice.

If only she knew.

"Hey Syd did you hear me?"

Sydney shook himself and looked at Broots.

"I found a place to live for all of us and the kids...but in the mean time I found a way to hide them while we rescue them."

Sydney looked at the computer screen confused.

"We hide them in plane sight." Broots stated.

* * *

Miss Green rose from the table. The Major rose along with her. 

"You can call your uncle Miss Green...but first we need to take care of Jarod first."

Miss Green stared with shocked eyes at the Major.

"You knew?" she asked on a whisper.

The Major smirked at her.

"Margaret might be the reason why your mother met Mr. Parker...but I'm the reason she met your father."

Miss Green smiked at the comment. The Major smirked back, but then his face turned serious. He looked quickly to the ground then back at Miss Green.

"We need to give Jarod the proper burial he deserves."

At that statement Miss Green closed her eyes and let out a shuddering sigh...this was the reason she had kidnapped his body, to give him a proper burial...but the reality of it still couldn't be accepted. He opened her eyes and looked at the Major.

"Jarod deserves his name." She stated.

The Major nodded.

* * *

She stared down at the open casket that held Jarod's body. 

The Major and his family had prepared Jarod's body. The Major had built the coffin, while Margaret and Emily had dressed Jarod's body with clean clothes. The Major had carried his son outside craddled in his arms...and had placed him in the coffin. He had dug a whole in the back of the farm...away from prying eyes...beside the barn and a white oak tree. And here she stood.

About to burry the man that she never got the chance to be with.

A man that symbolized everything she wanted.

The man that had sacrificed himself...for her freedom.

The Major and his family were to one side of the hole, and she on the other. The children had been left inside. They didn't need to see this horror. They had been kept away from such horrors their entire lives...she preferred they not know this one.

The lid to the casket had been left open. Jarod's still face lay unmoving with onlooking eyes staring at him. She knew he hating people staring at him. But she couldn't help but stare.

The Major was speaking. About Jarod she was sure. She was sure that they were beautiful words. About Jarod's life, about what he did for other's, about how he was loved...but all she didn't hear a word.

All she could do was stare.

That's why she had missed the fact that the Major had stopped talking. And that was why he was closing the lid on Jarod's coffin. What she did next was on instinct.

"NNNOOO." She screamed.

She ran toward's the coffin before the lid closed. She opened it and stared down at Jarod. She began to cry and talk to him.

The Major and his family watched as Green talked and kissed the dead body of at one time was there son. They watched as she said her goodbye to a love that had never had the chance to be.

The Major snapped out of his revere. He slowly approached the woman that lay on the ground covered with dirt and face wet with tears. He put his arms around Miss Green.

"Let him go honey. It's time to give him the peace he deserves. At least we can give him this." He whispered to her.

Miss Green turned in his hold and buried her face into the Major's chest. The Major grabbed her and the lid to the casket.

He looked down to his sons face.

He breathed a shaky breath...and slowly lowered the lid.


	8. Another Surprise

The Major had carried her cradled in his arms back to the house. Ethan had met him halfway. He had known something had happened. He took his sister from the Major's arms. He then carried her to a room in the house...the opposite side that Jarod had laid in.

She had fallen asleep once more from the emotions that had overwhelmed her. Her body was physically weak. Yet she awoke not 30 minutes afterwards.

She sat with knees curled up to her chest, just staring at the door.

She felt like a zombie.

Alive on the outside...but dead inside.

Suddenly a vibration from her pocket startled her out of her revere. She slowly dug into her pant pocket to find her cellphone vibrating.

She had a text message.

_Miss Green- your cellphone is safe to call from. Awaiting word from you. 589-555-6585  
_  
She slowly recovered from the message. Processing that she needed to start moving. Those children had to be freed from the Centre.

* * *

Broots had been across the room when his computer began to beep. It only meant one thing. Miss Green was calling. 

He ran across the room and answered the call.

"Miss Green?"

"It's me Broots." She answered tiredly.

"Miss Green your not gonna believe what's been going on since you left. Angelo drew a picture of Lyle saying that he would help us free the children. We've been going crazy..." Broots began.

Miss Green sat up.

"That's it. Lyle's the key...Broots I found Jarod's family. It seems that Emily has two children. Their Lyle's children Broots. Apparently Emily and Lyle are married. Jesus Broots...he's been pretending the entire time. Probably Jarod didn't even know." Miss Green said in a rush.

Sydney having been in the background listening spoke out.

"It doesn't surprise me. He is your brother after all. He has the Pretender gene. It's very possible that he was able to hide it from the Centre."

"But...it's Lyle. Are we sure we can trust him?" asked a worried Broots.

Miss Green sat there with her eyes wandering the room, contemplating what to do.

"Meet me at Lyle's place in 2 hours. Little brother is going to help us...one way or another." Miss Green stated hanging up the phone.

She was determined. One way or another her children would be free from the Centre. She stopped at the thought.

Her children.

Jarod's children.

They would know the one thing that was denied them both.

Freedom.

* * *

Green rose from bed with renewed life. She opened the door of the bedroom to find Ethan talking to the Major. They stopped as she opened the door. They both looked up at her. 

"Are you all right?" asked a concerned Ethan.

"You were so exausted we thought you'd sleep a good two hours more." the Major stated.

"I don't have time for that. Major..." Miss Green began.

"Please...call me David. Your not a stranger in this house. Your family (turning to Ethan)...in more ways then one apparently." The Major stated then placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

Miss Green watched as the two smiled at each other. She smiled at the scene. She saw her brother's eyes light up at the reference of family. She suddenly stopped smiling. Jarod's eyes always lit up at the reference of family. She remembered that from childhood.

She snapped out of her revere.

"David then...I need to know if you have a method of contacting Lyle when you need to speak." Miss Green said.

The Major turned to look at Miss Green.

"Yes...why?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Lyle about helping me rescue the children in the Centre. I need him to know that I know he's not working for the Centre of his own accord. I need your help to do that." Green explained.

The Major nodded at the explanation. Miss Green had a hunched what he was going to ask next.

"He'll help you rescue them...but what's the plan?" The Major asked.

Miss Green stared dead in his eyes at the question.

"Set my children free...at any cost." She said evenly.

"Count me in then." The Major stated.

"And me." Ethan said.

"And us." Stated Emily from the doorway on the opposite side with Margaret standing next to her.

The Major turned at the comment.

"No. You need to keep Alex and Zoe away from the Centre. You two prepare for the arrival of...how many children?" he asked turning to Miss Green.

Miss Green was about to say 29...when the image of the boy that looked exactly like Jarod when he was young popped into her mind. Broots had said that only 29 children were kept in the other 3 sublevels. But what about the three that she had bared by herself. What about that boy where was he?

Miss Green looked up.

"29...for now...but there will be 32." Miss Green said.

Margaret and Emily stared at Miss Green.

"I thought you said 29 earlier...how can there be 32...your not..." Margaret asked as she eyed Miss Green's form.

At the question Miss Green was about to answer no...when another flash entered her head. Broots talking about Raines...using women as human incubators.

She felt a tear fall down her face.

No...dear God they couldn't have done that to her...how could they have done that to her.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

She then looked down at her stomach. She caressed her stomach with both of her hands. She then looked up.

"All I know is I won't rest until I free my children from the Centre." She stated.

"Lyle will help us. And your children will know freedom." the Major stated.

Miss Green nodded her head. Then looked back down at her stomach as her hand caressed the very part with a light touch. Her children may not get to know their father...but they would know what he would wish for them...what he fought for...freedom of the Centre.

* * *

All she did was caress her stomach as they all rode to meet Lyle. The Major had contacted Lyle and they were all in course to meet him. She had contacted Broots telling him to follow Lyle to where they were to meet. But at the moment all she could do was touch her stomach in awe. She didn't need a paternity test. She was more then likely pregnant. The thought had crossed her mind that it might have been Tommy's...but the fact that Tommy worked for the Centre soon made her realize...he was there to make sure the pregnancy took. He was there to make sure that she was controlled. Even if taken across country...they would control her life. The life growing inside her was definately hers and Jarod's. She smiled a real smile. 

In a few short hours she was going to be a mother...and in a few months...she would give birth to another child. Her face turned grave when a thought crossed her mind.

What if the children hated her.

They were most likely told lies about her. They probably made them hate her. She shook her head. It didn't matter. She would free them of that place even if they resisted by kicking and screaming. She would be damned if the Centre took away her children's lives like they did hers. Never knowing for sure if your own parents loved you...it's a horrible fate. She would make sure all of her children knew they were loved...that there father would have loved them.

But the fact that she was pregnant made her extatic. How many times did she think of having Jarod's children as a child. She had bore his children as a teenager.

Three beautiful babies had been born.

Three babies that she had never gotten to hold.

But she would hold this one. She would get to hold her own child.

This child would signify the turning of a new era. An era of happiness. A time where she would watch her babies grow up before her very eyes.

"We're here." The Major stated.

Miss Green looked up into the review mirror and found the Major looking back at her. She nodded her head.

"I'm ready." She stated.

* * *

"How far away are we from Lyle's car?" asked Sydney. 

"Two cars up and two cars over." Said Broots.

"Are you sure he didn't see us?" asked a concerned Sydney.

"I'm not sure ...but I think he didn't. Wouldn't you think he would have shot at us by now if he had?" replied a terrified Broots.

"Where is he headed?" Sydney asked curiously.

"I think he's heading for that park in the next exit. He's getting in the turn lane now...and the only thing off of this exit is the park and a Burger Kind. I think it's safe to say that Lyle isn't the Whopper type." Broots stated sarcastically.

Sydney smirked at the comment.

"Just make sure he doesn't see us. If he does...it might be the end of our plan."

"Don't worry Syd, he won't see us." Broots said with conviction.

* * *

The Major stopped under a big oak tree on the far side of the park. In the back of the car Miss Green sat looking out the side window looking out for Lyle's car. She was detacted from reality at the moment. The only thing that kept her going was the future of her children. They were her only reason for living now. Not the secrets the Centre kept from her. Not the quest of finding her mother that she discovered was still alive. But the children that the Centre created in the sublevels of hell. They were her only reason now. 

Suddenly Lyle's car turned the curve toward's where the Major's van lay hidden by the tree's darkness. Night time seemed to make a park look mysterious, but this park seemed like a cemetery at night. The trees seemed alive and seemed to stretch away from the center of the park. It was this plus the head lights of Lyle's car that made her suck in her breath.

Lyle parked his car right in front of the Major's van and swiftly turned of his lights. He opened the door the second the car was off and climbed out of his car. The Major in turn exited the car to head towards Lyle.

Miss Green held her breath as she watched from the back of the van.

This was it. The moment she found out if Lyle really was helping Jarod's family...and to her shock...another person exited Lyle's car. Someone that was suppose to be dead but was in fact walking toward's the Major and Lyle.

Kyle.

* * *

Broots parked the car at the curve so they could just see Lyle's car. They sat waiting to see what transpired. If they jumped out of the car now...Lyle would most likely shoot first and ask questions later. 

So there they sat.

Waiting.

* * *

As soon as Lyle reached the Major, Miss Green prepared herself for a brawl, but instead what happened next truely shocked her. 

Lyle's face was one of business. Stern, cold and overall he eminated an air of wealth and power. As soon as he was in arms reach of the Major...all of that changed.

His face lit up like a little boy under a christmas tree. He smiled sincerely at the Major with such joy Miss Green hardly even recognized him. He quickly wrapped his arms around the Major and the Major recipricated the greeting. Lyle buried his head in the Major's shoulder as the Major copied the jesture. Emily and the children exited the van and stepped into the parks cool night air.

As soon as Lyle looked up and saw her he slowly extracted himself from the Major's embrace. The Major looked behind Lyle to see Kyle approaching. The Major's smile at seeing his son could have lit up an amusement park. He quickly reached towards his son and engulfed him in a tight embrace against his body.

Emily and the children slowly approached Lyle, and in turn he slowly approached them. He looked adoringly at Emily. When finally was a few feet away he smiled at her. He quickly ran up and swung her up in his arms. Both children started jumping up and down at their father's excitment. Emily squeeled with laughter and delight as Lyle engulfed her with kisses and a tight embrace.

The Major had broken off his embrace with his son to watch the reunion of husband and wife.

Lyle stopped spinning Emily in his arms and slowly placed her back down. He then began a very intimate kiss with her that seemed to make them forget about there current situation. The children giggled as well as the Major, Kyle, and Margaret that had stepped out of the van as well.

But as the kiss continued the Major became a little concerned. He slowly approached Lyle from behind and fake coughed to get there attention.

They broke off the kiss abruptly. Both smiled extatically.

"As you see I'm pretty happy to see you." Lyle said softly.

Emily laughed at the remarked. She kissed him again slowly and then stepped back.

"Daddy Daddddyyy!!!" Cried Alex and Zoe.

Lyle laughed and swooped both of them up, one in each arm. They laughed as father and children reunited. The little boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck and the little girl hung on his hip. He kissed both of their foreheads as he almost cried from joy at seeing them.

Miss Green watched in fascination as the brother she thought to be a psycho...turned into a normal man...reunited with his family after a long business trip. She slowly began exiting the van.

She watched as Lyle placed both children down and he slowly told them how much he missed them...until he looked up and saw her.

And she watched up close as his joyful eyes...turned to murderous rage.

In a second she found herself pressed up against the van with Lyle's hands wrapped around her neck.

Everything seemed to stop for her...everything was centered on Lyle's eyes...eyes that she had witnessed joyful...now held rage.

But it held something she had never seen in his eyes before.

She saw in his eyes...a look of hurt...of being betrayed.

And it's there she remained. Pressed up against the van with Lyle's hands around her throat...awaiting for what...would happen next.

* * *

She could hardly breath...and she couldn't break free of his hold. She struggled immediately at the hold Lyle placed on her. The only thing she could see was Lyle's eyes...she knew he thought she had come there to capture Jarod's family. She saw it in his eyes. He thought she came as the enemy...instead of a friend..

Suddenly Lyle's eyes and hold on her vanished. She lowered her head and coughed as she took in the much needed air that had been deprived her. As she slowly regained her breath she began to realize what was happening around her.

"DAMN IT LYLE! STOP IT!" cried out Emily.

"LYLE STOP IT! SHE'S WITH US!!!" cried out the Major.

"LYLE DAMN IT QUIT FUCKING AROUND!" yelled out Kyle.

As soon as she looked up she saw Lyle break free of the hold the Major and Kyle had on him and dash towards her. She knew he was going to hurt her, if not kill when suddenly...Ethan jumped out in front of her and hit Lyle across the face.

Lyle crumbled to the ground in a second. Lyle's children who had been crying the entire time since Lyle had grabbed Miss Green, now ran to the unconscious man. Emily followed quickly.

All looked up to Ethan with questioning eyes. Ethan in turn stated a simple statement to his actions.

"She's pregnant."

At the statement Emily nodded tearily, then continued to stare down at her husbands face.

"Pregnant???!!!" asked two voices from the side.

Broots and Sydney had jumped out of the car upon seeing Lyle's actions and had now shown up at the exact moment Ethan had spoken.

All of them turned to the new voices.

Sydney approached Miss Green. As soon as he reached her he grabbed her with both hands. He smiled.

"Is it true...are you?" he asked emotionally.

Miss Green smirked at Sydney, but before she could answer...Ethan answered for her.

"She's pregnant...I thought you guys knew??" Ethan asked looking to Miss Green.

Broots shook his head vigerously.

"No. No. We didn't know she was pregnant." He said with shock evident in his gestures and voice.

Kyle let out a heavy sigh. "So...what are we going to do with sleeping beauty??" Kyle asked pointing at the unconscious Lyle lying in the grass.

Miss Green looked at Kyle as if seeing a ghost. She couldn't understand how the hell the man in front of her was alive and breathing when she herself had seen him die. Jarod had given his brothers organs to a little boy that was about to die even...yet...here he was. But Miss Green didn't even get a chance to ask a single question as Kyle motioned with his hands palms facing her to wait.

"You can ask all the questions you want...but I think we need to get the hell out of here before someone sees three cars parked at 12:00 at night doing 'nothing'...we need to get as far away from here as we can...any suggestions?" Kyle asked looking at the group of people in front of him.

"Um...ah...actually I know a place." Stated a distured Broots. Broots looked to be unsure that the person before him was actually alive or not. He kept blinking his eyes as if to check it wasn't just him going insane that was the cause.

"Great." Kyle said.

"Why don't you lead the way and we follow." Stated the Major.

Broots nodded his head and began to turn back when a thought struck him...he turned back around to look at Kyle.

"How did you know that there were three cars and not just two?" Broots asked.

Kyle smirked.

"Next time you park your car at night in a deserted park...make sure noone in the car turns on the headlights." An amused Kyle answered.

Broots turned quickly to look in the direction of where his car was parked...to see lights shining from around the corner into the dark night.

Sydney and the Major chuckled at the comment. Broots dropped his head.

"I'm going to have to have another talk with Debbie." He said misserably.

"I'll hide Lyle's car...we need to get out of here." Said Kyle.

"Broots is it? Help me with Charging Bull over here and hoist him into the car." The Major said talking about Lyle.

Sydney turned to Miss Green smiling with raised eyebrows.

"I see we have more children to worry about now." He stated merrily.

Miss Green smirked at Syd and looked down at her stomach. She raised a hand to her stomach and caressed the area.

"No." She said. Green looked up into Sydney's eyes.

"This child's one more reminder...of how blind I was to the truth." She said.

Sydney frowned. He understood her meaning.

"Jarod would have been thrilled..." he said sadly.

Miss Green nodded still caressing her stomach.

"It was his dying wish that I make the Centre pay for what they took from us." She said as she stopped caressing her stomach and looked with anger eyes to Sydney.

"This payment has to be made with blood and desruction uncle Syd. I'll take what's mine first...and then take my payment." Green said.

Sydney nodded. He knew her words were true. There own safety was irrelevant in comparison with the many lives of the children that the Centre held captive. But he wouldn't let Miss Green become stupid. The life inside her was growing. And he would make sure that all of Green's children...would live...to see the Centre fall.


	9. Alex

Miss Green sat in the backseat with Ethan, Margaret, Emily and the kids. Emily held Lyle cradeling his head in her lap while she caressed his face. Green watch with fascination at the open affection that Emily bestowed upon her little brother. She was both grateful and fearful of Emily's love for Lyle. 

Suddenly a weight on her thigh caused her to jump. She looked down to find Alex placing his hand on her thigh smiling up at her face. Miss Green smiled back, again unable to resist the little boys charm. Suddenly the little boy climbed into her lap. Miss Green though shocked automatically adjusted the boy to sit in her lap properly for he faced her. As soon as he was situated he tilted his head to the right and looked at her.

"Hi." He said.

She chuckled at the boy.

"Hi." She said back.

The little boys gaze scrutenized her face and seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Whatcha name?" little Alex asked.

"My name's Miss Green." She whispered to him proudly.

Alex straightened his head and smiled.

"My name's Alex." He said with pride.

Miss Green smiled at the boy.

"Nice to meet you Alex."

Alex tilted his head again and looked at her again.

"Why did daddy try ta hurt ya?" Alex asked.

Miss Green glanced beyond the little boy to look at the unconscious Lyle. She then turned her eyes back to the boy.

"Because your daddy doesn't like me." She said offhandedly.

Alex shook his head no.

"Ba his your brother. Brother's are sposta take care of there sisters." Alex debated.

Miss Green looked to the little boy surprised.

"How did you know that Lyle was my brother?" she asked truly shocked.

Alex turned to look at his mother who had bent down to whisper things into the sleeping form of her husband. He then turned to see his sister sleeping in his grandmother's arms who had fallen asleep with her head against the side of the car. Ethan and the Major were infront driving the van so there were nowhere near them. After Alex confirmed that noone was paying attention to them he quickly turned back to Green. He lowered his head and whispered to her.

"They told me so."

Miss Green furrowed her brow.

"Who told you?" whispering her question.

"The voices...(he shrugged his little shoulders)...they tell me stuff." He answered.

Miss Green looked at the boy in complete shock. No wonder Lyle had done everything from having the Centre discover his family. Alex then placed his index finger against his mouth and made a shushing nose.

"It's a secret...only daddy knows about it...you can't tell anybody." He said.

Miss Green nodded her head.

"Promise?" the little boy asked.

Miss Green smiled at the boy again.

"I promise."

They stayed that way for 2 minutes just sitting there when Alex asked her another question.

"Where are we goin?" he asked.

Miss Green smirked at the boy...the answer to the question truly making her happy. She leaned in to whisper to him the response.

"We're going to get your cousins. My children. You have alot you know."

Alex's eyes and mouth opened wide.

"I have cousins...can I play with them...I never get to play with anybody." his face changing from one of joy to a puppy dog face. A face begging for an answer.

Miss Green smiled at the boy and played with his hair with one hand as she answered.

"Yes...yes you can play with them."

Alex smiled at the reply. He then leaned forward and burried himself into her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Miss Green was to shock to react the boy. She had never dealt with kids. Not Alex's age anyway. The sudden show of affection unnerved her. But then something stronger than the discomfort over took her senses. She quickly embraced the boy back and snuggled the boy closer to her. She placed her cheek on his head as the little boy began to fall asleep.

She realized what was happening...even before she knew her own children...her maternal instincts had kicked in and in full. She closed her eyes trying to image what it would be like to hold her own children in her arms. What it would feel like to receive there love.

The lights up ahead made her raise her head. A street sign made her take note of how far they were from there finally destination. They were almost there.

_Blue Cove 30 miles_

* * *

Sydney squeezed his eyes closed for a second and quickly reopened them. Driving at night wasn't necessarily out of the norm for him but it was still an adjustment to his old eyes. He wasn't about to waste time sleeping while all of the children were held buried under the Centre. 

In the back Broots typed quickly as he continued to prepare for the rescue of the children. Angelo and Debbie had fallen asleep in the back of the car, so all was silent except for the sound of Broots typing furiously at his computer. It was only a few miles more to Blue Cove...to rest now would be ridiculous.

Sydney tailed the van in front of him closely. He wanted to secure the safety of Miss Green and Jarod's family. It was the least he could do. But the urge to sleep was overwhelming...but he was too afraid to close his eyes. He had failed Jarod...but he would not fail again. He would finish what Jarod had started. Even if it meant his death...then so be it. He had not been there for Jarod...but he would be there for Miss Green. He swore.

_I won't fail you Jarod. _

* * *

Broots' eyes were beginning to burn. There was no time for him to stop. Not all of the preparations had been made, but like always there was always something more to do. He couldn't believe what was happening...and how fast it was happening. Everything was changing in a blink of an eye. 

Yet he knew he couldn't close his eyes...for fear of reliving the horrible events that he had witnessed.

Every time he closed his eyes he would see the blood.

He would see Jarod's abused body lying on the ground.

He would see Sydney's horrified face.

But the one thing that terrified him from the memory was none of these things. It wasn't the blood. It wasn't the horrible ache in him heart at the sight. It wasn't the hairs on the back of his neck that stood up straight that terrified him.

It was the laughter that he heard. The laughter that came from Raines, how his wild eyes sparkled at the scene before them, and the smile that had spread across his face...that is what would stay with him for the rest of his life.

He stopped typing for a second and looked out of the car and to the van in front of them.

He would make sure she never knew about that detail. He would protect her from that horror. He would ensure the safety of Jarod's children and the family he left behind.

Broots turned to look at his lab top screen to see all the faces of the children he had found. He let out a sigh.

This was his apology. This was the task that he would undertake. This was what he would do for the rest of his life. It was his promise to a man that he had tracked down for years like an animal.

Broots let the tears forming in his eyes fall down. He would protect Jarod's family...because it was the least that he owed Jarod.

Broots looked across to his daughter sleeping on the seat.

If only he would have found out sooner about the tap on the line.

If only he would have contacted Miss Green earlier.

If only...if only he could take it all back...if he would have started helping Jarod find his family and help him run away.

Now Jarod was gone. And he could never beg for the forgiveness that he needed now.

So this would be his life's mission.

This would be his retribution.

Broots nodded his head to the thought. He looked back to his screen and began working again. He had worked to do. People who depended on him are awaiting his word.

The light that came up ahead made him look up.

_Blue Cove - 15 miles_

* * *

The Major continued to drive as he saw the sign indicating how far they were from there destination. All had been quite in the van for last couple of minutes. So when he heard Lyle scream out...his body automatically jerked at the noise. 

People within the car started to scream as not only Lyle began to yell, but also because the Major had lost control of the car. The Major soon regained control and pulled out to the exit in front of him.

* * *

The children screamed as they saw there father look to Miss Green with crazy eyes. The sudden jerk of the car stopping caused Lyle to fall back next to a hysterical Emily. Miss Green who had seen the look in her brother's eyes seized the opportunity and began to open the door to the van and jump out. Lyle though was right behind her. He grabbed her from behind and wrestled her to the ground. Soon they heard another pair of tires screeching to a halt. 

The Major jumped out of the van and ran to the scuffle. Miss Green was yelling at Lyle as well as Emily, Margaret, Kyle, and Ethan. Ethan and Kyle helped the Major pull Lyle off of Miss Green. But Lyle was acting like an animal scrambling to get to her.

"STOP IT LYLE. STOP!" yelled the Major into his ear.

"LET ME GO. LET GO!!!!" Lyle yelled back.

By this time Broots and Sydney were by Miss Green's side.

The children began to cry to because of their father's actions. Miss Green's attention was caught by this. She looked at the terrified faces of her niece and nephew. Something snapped inside of her. She walked swiftly up to the struggling Lyle. She hit him hard across the face shocking him.

"YOU'RE SCARING THEM!!! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR SCARING THEM!!!! STOP IT DAMN IT!!!!!!" She screamed into his face.

The children's crying and screaming to their daddy was the only sound that was heard after she yelled at him.

And she saw him transform right before her eyes. The wild look in his eyes changed. The dark blue eyes turning into a light blue color. His face which held a snarl soon turned into and open mouth bewildered look. As if in a trance he looked over to his children. They were both crying and clutching to their mother.

The fight left his body all at once and his entire body slumped. He slowly disentangled himself from the Major's and Ethan's hold. He slowly approached his children. They were still crying. He kneeled down and began to calm them and hug them.

"Shhhhh, its ok baby, its ok...I'm so sorry baby. It's ok. Daddy's ok now. Shhhh." Lyle spoke.

Both children wrapped themselves around Lyle and buried there faces into his neck. Lyle kissed there heads and continued to calm them. Lyle looked up to his wife. She had tears streaming down her face. Lyle looked into her eyes. They were angry eyes that stared back at him.

"You promised me." She whispered.

He looked away from her eyes and then back.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I swear." Lyle vowed.

Emily stared into his eyes for a minute. She saw the sincerity in his eyes. Her eyes quickly moved to Miss Green who was watching the scene. Lyle saw the movement of her eyes. He knew what Emily meant when she looked behind him. He quickly kissed his children again and slowly rose. He slowly turned to look at Miss Green. He stared at her with anger in his eyes...but with much less intensity. He slowly strolled back to her.

Ethan seemed to ready himself for a repeat performance as Lyle stood not three feet away from Miss Green. Then with a calm but strong voice spoke.

"What are you doing here? How the hell did you find them?" He asked angrily.

Miss Green looked to Emily and Margaret. Then back to Lyle.

"Is it really that important for you to know." She answered.

"Your damn right it is. What happened... did your lab rat lead you to them or was he to much of an asshole that he led you to them and then saved his own ass?" he smarted off.

She quickly slapped him across the face so hard that he couldn't comprehend why she did so. Lyle quickly looked back to her. Her eyes had darkened and her face snarled at him.

"Don't you...EVER...talk about him like that again. EVER!!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Jarod would never do anything like that. You got that. And if I ever see or hear you do what you just did seconds ago in front of my niece and nephew again I will make sure that you never touch them again."

Lyle looked at her in complete shock. She sounded as if she actually cared about them.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated his question.

"I need your help." She stated simply.

Lyle looked to the people surrounding her. Evaluating their expressions. He must have seen that they were all awaiting his answer. His eyes darted back to her.

"Keep talking." Lyle said.

"I need to know if YOU know about 3 hidden sublevels. I need you to get us access to them."

Lyle looked to the Major then back to her.

"How did you find out about them?" Lyle asked.

Miss Green's face of anger again.

"You knew about them. Do you have access to them?" She bit out.

Lyle stared at her for a long time without blinking.

"No. I've been trying to gain access but only the Tower members have access to the sublevels."

"Well I don't need there fucking permission...do you know where the entrance to levels is at least??" Miss Green stated aggressively.

"Yeah, I know where it is." Lyle stated.

Miss Green looked at him oddly.

"Why do you want access to those levels? What's down there?" She asked suspiciously.

Lyle didn't flinch as he responded, "Do you want my help or not?"

She considered the possibility that Lyle was bringing them into a trap. That he knew what was in those sublevels and he was going to sell her freedom for his families. But she had to risk it.

"Yeah I do." She stated.

"Then there two conditions. One...you don't mention my children or my wife. Two...you tell me what your interested in down there... what's down there that your interested in?"

Miss Green looked at Lyle suspiciously once more. He couldn't be playing dumb with her. The expression on his face gave her the impression that he was angry that she knew about something that he didn't. She looked over to the Major.

"Do you think he knows?" She asked him.

The Major looked between a desperate Miss Green... and a confused Lyle.

"Know WHAT??" Lyle asked the Major completely confused.

The Major looked back to Miss Green.

"I honestly don't think he does. He would have at least told Emily...and Emily tells us everything. I believe he would help us. I think we can trust him." He answered her.

Miss Green looked away from the Major and to Lyle. She took a deep breath letting out the tension in her body. She braced herself for the next few minutes to come.

"The Centre...Mr. Raines and Mr. Parker for the past 20 years have been secretly creating children with Jarod's genetic material in these sublevels...their Jarod's and mine. There my children."

Lyle didn't seem phased by the information and just continued to stare at her. Unnerved by this she just kept going.

"In the past 20 years they artificially created 29 children... I need to get them out and I need to do it without being scene... even if you don't want to risk helping us rescue them you could cause a distraction that would give us time...I just need to get my children out of there." She said in one breath.

The serious face that Lyle gave her made her extremely nervous...and then, just as suddenly his face became one of laughter as he began to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHAHA...HA..I..I'm sorry... it's just so ridiculous. HEHEHE... HE that was a good one...you had me going there." He said trying to stifle his laughter. But when he turned to look at her and the people around her- all with serious faces staring back at him, he stopped laughing all together. His facing turned into one of shocked astonishment.

"You're kidding me!!" he exclaimed.

"I'm dead serious." She stated.

Lyle's brow scrunched together.

"Twenty nine kids. Are you sure? How the hell could they have made 29 children?" He exclaimed.

Miss Green looked at him with doubtful eyes.

"You mean to tell me you didn't know?" She asked him.

"WHAT!! Of course not... shit I swear to you if I would have known I would have killed those sons of bitches with my bare hands if I'd have known they were breeding Pretenders." Lyle exclaimed.

Miss Green glanced at Sydney for a second to catch his eye. She quickly looked back to Lyle.

"So are you going to help us or not?" She asked irritated.

Lyle looked her straight in the eye.

"Either you're the luckiest woman on the planet or Centre has bad luck...you picked a hell of a night to ask...if we go tonight we'll be able to get them out with less commotion then need be. If we go now and plan in the car... we can get them out." He stated confidently.

Miss Green looked at him in amazement.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Lyle closed his eyes and rolled his head in a "oh for Christ sake" manner. He answered her with closed eyes.

"Yes! Now are you ready to save your children or NOT!" Lyle dared.


	10. It's the Beginning

Miss Green looked at Lyle in complete disbelief. He was actually going to help them. Even if he was in danger of getting himself caught even assisting them in rescuing the children he would find himself in the Renewal Wing with in the hour. But something was amiss.

She could feel it.

"Why are you helping us?" she asked curiously.

Lyle stared at her for almost 2 minutes without responding.

"Can I speak to you in private for a minute?" Lyle asked calmly.

Miss Green's automatic response was to deny the request and tell him to go to hell...but if he would really show them the entrance to those sublevels...she would do anything to get her children out of that hell...even if she had to sell her own soul to do it.

"Sure." She responded.

Broots straightened at her response. He had been almost positive that she would have told him to go to hell. He didn't trust Lyle enough to leave Miss Green alone with him for a while. Even a minute was too long in his book.

"Miss Green...do you think that's a good idea?" Broots whispered to her.

Miss Green turned to look at Broots. She saw the concerning look to his eyes. She smirked.

"Don't worry about me Broots. I can take care of myself against one thumb."

Broots smirked at the pun on Lyle.

Miss Green began to walk to the opposite side of the van with Lyle following close behind.

As soon as she was around the corner of the van she turned and faced Lyle. She never saw it coming.

Lyle grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the side of the van. She quickly reached for his hands...but she couldn't budge them. At first it was hard to breath and then his grip loosened...but not much. She looked at him. His face and eyes were radiating an anger that she felt penetrating her through his hands.

"I won't fall for any tricks Parker. If you hurt my children or my wife I will tear off your throat. Sister or not. I won't let you risk them getting caught by Raines...and Daddy dearest. So if I find this is a trap to lure them to the Centre I not only will kill you...I'll make sure Raines has a field day with you first...Now...are you going to tell me the truth on how you know about those sublevels...or am I going to have to extract the information another way." Lyle warned in a low whisper as the grip on her throat increased once more.

Suddenly he pushed away from her and she quickly gulped in the deprived air she needed into her body. When she recovered from the ordeal she looked up into his eyes with an enraged look.

"I...am...not ...LYING!!!" she screamed out with tears forming in her eyes.

She looked away trying to hide the tears.

Lyle just looked on with a scrunched up shocked face.

He couldn't believe his eyes...was she...was she crying?

Right in front of him?

Parker would never cry in front of him.

He was taken back by this. He had thought that she had planned her little trap to lead them into hell. But Parker never cried. She never showed weakness...well at least she didn't in front of him.

It could only mean one thing...she was actually telling the truth. And if she were telling the truth...then he just fucked up big time.

All this time that he had been at the Centre...he had thought that SHE had been on there side, and it turns out that she wasn't. He had disregarded her as his sister for the sake of his family. He had to protect them at all cost. Now...as he watch the woman in front of him cry without hiding the tears from him...he couldn't help but feel angry at himself...and happy at the same time.

He was happy because he actually had a real sister now, a sister that was apparently like him...a prisoner of The Centre. She was a pretender like him. They had to Pretend each day for the Centre...they had to become the best actors on the planet.

But as he watched her break down in front of him...the anger at himself returned and in full force. Angry because he had hurt her...he had physically hurt her. He had not trusted her at all and had let himself become what the Centre had taught him to be...an animal.

But more than anything the reason he was angry at himself was because he had not known. He had not known about those children. He would be damned if he let those sons a bitches touch his sisters children...or any child for that matter. No child should have to go through the hell that he had endured.

His motives to get to those sublevels were of a completely different nature. He knew things about the Centre...and about Parker's past that he wanted to tell her ...but not yet. There were still things that she had to learn...on her own. Things that she would learn soon if she had found out that the Centre had been creating her children without her knowledge.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he watched her slide down the van to sit on the floor and cry. Her body was shaking from the silent sobs her body relieved her of.

"Please," she whispered.

She looked up into his eyes. Lyle saw what was reflecting in her eyes...he saw her shattered soul. What she had endured in this one day...most couldn't endure in a lifetime. He had always known that she loved Jarod, and that Jarod had loved her. It had been that way ever since they were kids. But he doubted that she remembered. That had been a different era. They had all changed. He wouldn't tell her.

And now he was gone...and all that remained of him was the children that he had never known...and the memories of a time when the horrors of the Centre had no faces.

Jarod had been a constant in her life. Jarod was a constant. If Jarod was still in her life...then she had a sense of security. And now...it was all gone. In one second it was taken away. With one bullet...with more than one bullet...it was taken away.

"Please help me Lyle. Just this once...put aside everything of our pasts...I know you shouldn't help me...I know you risk everything if you do...but I can't let them hurt them like they hurt us. Please Lyle." She pleaded as the tears continued to fall down her eyes.

Then she broke down. She looked down onto the ground and she put her hand on her forehead.

He couldn't help it anymore. To her he had always been Lyle. She didn't remember differently. He could remember a time when she was a friend...they didn't know that they were brother and sister back then...and yet they had formed a bond none the less. As he looked at her now...he knew there was only one thing he could do for her.

He had to be Bobby for her.

He slowly kneeled down and began to pull her into his embrace. On instinct she had frozen. She had stopped crying and began to struggle...but he just continued to pull her into his embrace.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He said.

She now had her head laid sideways on his chest. She tried to pry herself loose from his grasp...but as she took notice in the way he was positioning her...and the way he was holding her...she soon stopped struggling.

"I've never been there for you...let me be here now for you. Let me be your brother." He said.

She blinked against his chest and the tears came once more. She began to cry in earnest once more. He readjusted her to fit her head between his head and shoulder. He held her firmly against him. He wrapped his arms around her and began to rock.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok. It's ok. Let it out. I'm not going anywhere. You can let it out. It's ok." He whispered to her soothingly.

And she let it out. She hugged him back and let herself cry. She let the pain and misery come out in the form of tears and sobs.

Lyle looked beyond her with a look on his face that showed anger- Anger at THEM. Those who had caused her this pain, they would be sorry.

"Don't worry. We'll get them sis. We'll make Them pay." He said determined.

"They won't know what hit them. They'd never expect us to work together. We'll show them. We'll rescue the kids...I swear it." He vowed.

Miss Green couldn't believe her ears. Her crying slowly began to dissipate. She was sniffling...trying to get a hold of herself. Lyle pulled back and looked at her with serious eyes.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

Again she couldn't believe her ears. He really sounded like he cared. His eyes showed concern. She nodded her head while sniffling and looking at him. He stared at her.

"This is the beginning of a new age. From now on its no more lies...no more betrayals...no more you against me, and me against you. It's time for us against them. So...are you ready to go show those sons a bitches who they've messed with?" he asked her.

So this was it, she thought. This is when it all changes. Who would have ever thought that Lyle actually cared? That he would be the key to a new life? And who would have ever thought that she would trust him? Her brother...whom she had been hired to kill...and that had tried to kill her several times.

He slowly began to stand and pulled her up. Let her out of his embrace. But he slid his hand to her upper arms and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Are you ready?!" he asked her with a little enthusiasm.

And in that moment she found something in his eyes that she needed. Something that she was shocked...that HE could give her.

It was strength.

His strength.

And at the moment...it was what she needed most. She felt herself become what she had been trained to be. She felt herself become The Huntress. She felt a second life coming into her...all because of her brother's strength.

He saw the look in her eyes change. He felt the strength and confidence in her body return.

"I'm ready." She said with confidence.

He smiled at her.

"Welcome back." he said.

And her old smile came to her lips...and then it turned into her sincere smile.

"Thank you. Thanks for showing me the way back." She said sincerely.

He removed his hands from her shoulders and put them in his pant pockets and shrugged and smirked.

"I guess that's what brothers are for." He responded.

She thought for a second and really wanted to thank him for everything.

"Ly.."

"It's Bobby." He cut her off while looking straight into her eyes.

She smiled at the name.

"So aren't you going to let me call YOU by your first name?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Her smile disappeared.

"No." she answered.

Bobby removed his hands from his pockets as she turned to leave.

"Aww come on. Not even your nickname?" he asked amused.

She turned around.

"I don't have a nickname." She stated.

He smiled at her and returned his hands to his pockets.

"Yes you do...Mona." he whispered her name out.

The expression on her face radiated utter shock. It wasn't that it WAS her nickname. It was who use to call her that.

Jarod. Jarod called her that.

She slowly turned back and faced him.

"How did you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

He smiled at her.

"It's a long story," he whispered, "but now's not the time...and I..." he shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground and quickly back up at her, "wanted to know if you'd let me call you it." He responded while looking at her eyes.

She quickly looked down and shook her head no as if in wonder. She looked up into his eyes. His eyes conveyed that he was actually anticipating her approval. She half smirked.

"Yah. You can call me it." She responded.

He smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

She smiled back.

"Then how about we go get your kids Mona?" he asked confidently.

Miss Green's predatory look gleamed in her eyes. She tilted her head to the side with her traditional smile.

"Let's do it!" she stated as she began to walk backwards while still looking at him, then turned around.

He quickly followed her. He knew it was the beginning of a war. And he knew...that the war would eventually be won. But this time...they would win it. And they would win it together.

He smiled at the thought.

* * *

As she rounded the corner, with her eyes conveying her renewed confidence, she bumped into Broots and Ethan who apparently had been eavesdropping. Broots and Ethan began babbling the second that she had pulled back to look at them. Ethan began mumbling something and pointed at Broots, while Broots' mouth moved but no sound came out as he flailed his hands pointing at Ethan and around them.

As they continued to babble on Lyle rounded the corner. As soon as both men saw him they both shut there mouths and looked to Miss Green.

Lyle looked at both of them and then to Miss Green.

"Can I assume they were listening to us?" Lyle asked his sister.

Miss Green smirked at the question but continued to stare at Broots and Ethan.

"For once...your assumption is correct." She answered him as her smirk turned into a full out smile. She tilted her head to look into his face. What she saw made her laugh outright. It was his "paaallease" look. As soon as Miss Green looked away Lyle scrunched up his face and silently made fun of her.

Broots looked at Lyle as if he had sprung another head.

Ethan though began to laugh but then caught himself and began to cough as Miss Green looked at him suspiciously.

She turned to look at Lyle, but Lyle had stopped making fun of her the second he saw her head beginning to turn.

Lyle looked at his sister directly in the eyes when she turned around.

"What?!" he asked.

She just kept staring at him.

Lyle rolled his eyes.

"Can we at least get going? We still have to make plans and we have little time to accomplish it, so lets go!" he announced.

Miss Green slowly turned around and proceeded to climb into the van. Soon everyone was back in both cars. It took less than 5 minutes for all of them to get back on the highway.

Lyle stared at his wife that was asleep with there children lying on both sides of her. His face was one of deep thought. The faces of those he loved in secret so close to him was a blessing. It had been a long time since he had seen them.

"There beautiful." Green stated.

Lyle looked to the side where Green sat next to him.

"Thank you. It's just that...I haven't seen them in soo long. They've grown so much." Lyle stated, and the second they were out of his mouth he knew that he had messed up.

A look of pain washed over her face.

"I'm sorry Mona...I wasn't thinking when I said it." He apologized as he lowered his head.

Green shook off the emotions inside her.

"No...it's ok." She told Lyle. She smirked. Correction...Bobby.

"Why are you smmillinng?" he asked as he began to smirk.

"What...oh...I'm ah...I'm just wondering what they look like...you know. I mean...I can only imagine what a combination of me and Jarod would be like. Will they look like him and act like me?" She asked herself, having voiced her question out loud and not to Bobby.

"GOODD I hope not!!!" exclaimed a terrified Bobby.

Miss Green quickly looked at Bobby in her famous "WHAT did you just say" face.

Bobby quickly recovered though and held his hands up in a defensive manner.

"W..What I meant was that I hope that they look like you is all." Bobby lied through his teeth while smiling.

Green just continued looking at him.

After deciding not to get into it with him she turned her head and continued to talk.

"Do you think...do you think they'll blame me...blame me for not knowing?" she asked in a low whisper.

Bobby considered lying to her...but he knew it wouldn't do her any good. He put his arms on his knees and closed his hands as he kneeled on his arms.

"Mona I'm not gonna lie to you anymore...and I have to say...that they are more likely going to blame you... Shit I blame myself." He stated.

At that remark she looked up at him.

He caught her look. She was staring at him to clarify that statement.

He closed his eyes for a second.

"We work there every single day...and yet they were hidden...right under our very noses. I didn't know...and I assure you I've known about those sublevels longer than you have. If anyone should be blamed it's me. I should have just gone in and maybe...just maybe they wouldn't be stock in that hell at this moment. I have a feeling I'm more to blame then anyone. I don't know why so don't ask me. I just have that feeling." He explained to her.

Green considered what he was saying.

"I guess your right. But do you think that they'll forgive me...forgive me for being so blind?" she asked him. Her eyes conveying a need to hear that she would be.

Bobby smiled.

"Yeah...I think they'll forgive you."

"We're here." announced the Major.

Both of them quickly turned to look out of the car.

Miss Green swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She was more than just nervous. If anything went wrong...it wasn't herself that she was worried about. It was the children she had yet to meet that would suffer the consequences for her failure. She quickly looked at Bobby.

"Promise me something?" she asked him.

He turned to her with raised eyebrows in an expression of confusion.

"Um...ok...What?" he answered.

"Promise me if I don't make it out of there..." she began.

"Now wait a minute, your gonna make it out of there." He stated.

"But if I..." she started again.

"NO. No buts...except yours...it better be back in this van with all of your children along with us. Because if its not, if your dead, I promise to resurrect your ass and kill you for dying on me. Got it!" he told her.

"Yeah..." came the voice of Ethan who had turned around to look at her because of the discussion she had begun.

Both Bobby and Green turned to look at Ethan.

Ethan looked as though he had said something completely stupid, and that he knew it. He slowly turned around.

Green and Bobby smirked.

"Got it!" she said to Bobby.

The Major turned around and looked at Bobby.

"You ready to do this?" he asked Bobby.

"Yeah Joe, I'm ready." answered Bobby.

"Joe?" asked Green with a raised eyebrow.

The Major looked as if he had been slapped.

"Yeah. Joe David Charles. Why? You didn't think I was calling him G.I. Joe or something, do you?" asked Bobby.

Looking at the Major who tried to avoid her gaze responded.

"Nnooo...its just that he told me his name was David." She answered

"Can we please get going before the time frame we have vanishes!" asked a flushed Major.

"Why Joe...you lied to my sister about your name? You should be ashamed of yourself." stated a smirked face Bobby.

The Major looked at Bobby with a murderous stare.

"I didn't actually lie." stated the Major.

"Uhhuh." murmured a smirking Miss Green.

The Major rolled his eyes and proceeded to slowly get out of the van.

The Major along with Ethan, Bobby, and Miss Green were getting ready to enter the Centre.

"Ok guys, it's how we discussed it. Make sure you're not seen and make sure the escape route is clear." Bobby announced.

"I told Emily that if anything happens to get everyone as far away from the Centre as possible and not to look back." The Major told Bobby.

"How long did you tell them to wait?" asked Ethan.

"25 minutes. And on that note...lets move." stated the Major.

"I'll help you." a voice from behind them spoke.

All of them turned around swiftly to find Angelo behind them looking at them.

"I'll help you...get the children to safety." Angelo said.

Miss Green looked with shocked eyes at Angelo. He was speaking clearly.

"Timmy, stay here and guard the tunnel, ok? Make sure that when we come out your ready to close the hatch ok?" stated Bobby.

Angelo nodded his head. He then looked at Miss Green straight in the eye.

"Be careful Mona." Angelo said to her.

Green just stared at Angelo. Jesus, all the secrets that were getting revealed this day could drive anyone insane. She turned to the opening.

"I need a drink." She said to no one in particular.

And so they all entered into the opening as Angelo stood guard. Oddly enough...it was the same one...that Jarod escaped with.


	11. Entrance to Hell

It was cold and dark in the tunnel.

They slowly followed the tunnel to a doorway wedged between the stairs and a small section of wall.

She had never seen it before.

_Great 'Head of Security' I was!!_

Then again, how could she of? The door was literally underneath the stairs. And the door was the color of the wall.

They opened the door and before them was a curving hallway that led to a flight of stairs. They quickly climbed the stairs. As they reached the top another door presented itself.

Bobby, who was leading the group, held up his head-signaling for them to stop. He slowly approached the door. He then pressed his ear to the door. Then he slowly pulled back and opened the door.

It was Mr. Parker's office.

He slowly entered the room holding up his hand. When he assured himself that there was no danger, he motioned for them to enter the room.

Miss Green refused to move.

"What about the camera's?" she asked in a whisper.

"Deactivates when the door opens, no one's supposed to know about it. And I mean no one." Bobby explained.

Slowly they entered the room.

Bobby crossed the room to a bookshelf against the wall. He began to push the bookshelf aside trying to make so much noise. Behind the bookshelf lay another door.

The Major took out the gun underneath his jacket.

Bobby looked to Miss Green. She looked him in the eye and nodded. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The Major quickly entered and secured the area. He waved his hand for them to follow him. The door apparently went to another flight of stairs that led down. They all quickly descended the stairs and stopped where the corridor began.

Bobby turned to Miss Green.

"You ready for this?" he asked her.

Miss Green looked at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She responded.

Bobby smiled. He quickly kneeled down and pulled out a gun from his left leg. He quickly checked the ammunition. He closed it and gave it to her. Then he quickly kneeled down again and pulled out a gun strapped to his right leg. As he stood up and checked the ammunition, he caught his sisters raised eyebrows. He looked over at her.

"We do live at the Centre. You can never be too prepared...Or paranoid." He answered the unspoken question.

She nodded her head in understanding. She turned to look at the only person who wasn't armed.

"Ethan, stay behind us and if something goes wrong just get yourself out. Don't worry about us." She told him.

"No way! We're family. Family sticks together no matter what. At least...at least I think it does." Ethan retaliated.

Miss Green smiled at Ethan.

"Your right it does." She stated.

Bobby turned and looked at Ethan.

"Family?" he asked him.

Miss Green turned her stare to Bobby.

"Ethan's are brother. Mom's son." She explained.

Bobby looked back to Ethan again.

"Why am I the only one in this family with blonde hair?" he asked to neither of the two.

He then stole a glance to check the corridor and then back to Ethan.

"When then remind me later to pay you back for that TKO punch you through at the park. After all I'm your big brother. That means I get certain privileges...doesn't it sis?" he directed his question to Miss Green.

She smiled at his comment.

"Yeah, Bobby. I seem to remember that in the Sibling Code Book." She smarted off.

Ethan looked confused.

"There's a Sibling Code Book?" he asked Miss Green as they began to walk down the hall.

* * *

As they continued to walk down the corridor, it was as though they all silently agreed to stop talking. 

All was quiet.

The only sounds were of their breaths and footsteps.

As they rounded the corner of the hallway, they saw another door at the end of the hallway.

They slowly approached the door- All of them almost holding their breaths. The next thing that happened made them all jump.

A bone-curdling scream came from the opposite side of the door.

Miss Green's blood froze.

She knew where that scream came from.

It came from one of her children.

The other's watched as she moved passed them and flung open the door. As the door opened a man standing guard at the door sprang up to sound the alarm.

But she was faster.

He was unconscious before he could even mutter a word.

She quickly looked down the corridor to check if anyone had heard anything. The only thing heard was the voices of children. No noise of Sweepers.

She quickly bent down and removed the Sweepers gun and removed the keys that were hanging on his belt.

Bobby bent down to retrieve the keys from her hand.

She looked at him with a death glare.

He sighed and rolled his eyes and head at the look.

"I'll unlock the door and make sure there's no one inside of the rooms. You stand watch outside. If the coast is clear I'll signal for you to come in.," he explained his intentions.

"I want to be the first one they see. They might think you're a sweeper. I don't want them having to fear us in any way." She stated.

Bobby nodded his head. He then looked up into the hallway. A hallway filled with doors. He remembered being confined to a small dark place. He remembered the sensations and feelings that he had felt. He stood up and quickly moved to the first door on his right. Miss Green was close behind him.

They heard the voices behind the door become louder and more insistent. It took him a moment to find the right key, but he found it. He swiftly opened the door and looked inside.

Miss Green heard him suck in a breath, and in that moment she had never felt such fear in her life. It went beyond anything that she had ever known. She quickly moved into the doorframe along with Bobby.

She sucked in a breath- the sight in front of her completely taking her off guard.

Two boys were surrounding a boy in a bed. They weren't all the same age. She could see that clearly. They had black hair and brown eyes. They had white porcelain skin and a broad build. But that wasn't what took her off guard.

It was the blood and bruises covering their face.

The boy in the bed seemed to be badly hurt. His legs were exposed and the sight of them completely black and blue made for a terrified sight. His eyes were widened in fear of the person in the doorway.

The other two boys were in front of the boy, as if to shield him. They had faces of anger and determination on their faces- a look that reminded her of Jarod. As the seconds that she appeared in the doorway set in, the boy's faces changed from that of anger, to that of confused amazement.

Her mind whirled as she looked at the three boys in front of her. Her boys! It was obvious to anyone who looked at them.

But why were they looking at her in that way. Did they know who she was?

"Who are you?" asked the oldest boy.

_Well there goes that thought!_

The boy was looking at her in a quiet wonder- One that she was oh so familiar with, but with a different face. He couldn't have been older than thirteen. The boy next to him was maybe nine. The boy in the bed, had to be 6 years old.

Anger boiled with in her. It threatened to explode right in front of her children. And she couldn't allow that. They didn't even know her. If they saw her lose her temper now... they'd never trust her.

She couldn't risk that.

"Are you an angel?" asked a small little frightened voice that came from the bed.

It was odd. That word evocated so many emotions in her...that it almost scared her hearing the word coming out of his mouth.

She began to cry.

"No...no... I'm not an angel...but I'm here to get you out of here. Out of this place. You ok with that?" she asked the small boy.

"Do we look stupid?" asked the older boy.

"I know your tricks. Your just here to make him run more tests... but I won't let you. He's too weak. I won't let you near him." The older boy stated with an enraged face, and anger radiating from his body.

Miss Green looked into the boy's eyes. He had his father's eyes. So dark and full of emotions...his sadness... his pain... his anger...she could feel the intensity of these feelings.

Then it was as though a wave of calmness swept over her. She suddenly began to move towards him. She stopped as she saw him tensing, readying himself to be hit.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

His stance didn't change.

"You know what it is. Now why don't you tell me what my name is?" the boy responded.

_He's too much like Jarod!_

She smirked at the boy.

"I know your last name. But I don't know your first name...tell me...and I'll tell you your name."

The boy's eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes showed such longing that it was incredible.

"You really know our last name?" asked the boy next to the oldest.

Miss Green turned her gaze to the other boy. She smiled at the face of her son.

"Yes."

Bobby had been watching outside the door and was now getting antsy.

"Sis could you pick up the pace a little. We don't have much time."

Miss Green hardly heard him.

"My names Raymond." Answered the oldest with a warning glare to Miss Green.

She smiled then smirked.

"Then your name is Raymond Charles." She answered.

Raymond's eyes glistened with moisture.

"Who are you?" Raymond asked with a waver in his throat.

He was afraid. Afraid that this was another sick torture, that they had sent her to torture them with false hope and lies.

Miss Green couldn't tear her eyes away from her son. Her son. She slowly walked right up to him and touched his face with her hand. Raymond shut his eyes and nuzzled into her hand as tears fell down his face. His loss of control on his emotions mirrored her own.

"You know who I am." She whispered confidently.

Raymond slowly opened his eyes and his face was the look of relief and sadness all enveloped together.

"Mom?" he whispered out as tears still continued to travel down his face.

She couldn't help but smile at the title. Her title...from now until eternity...she would be Mom.

"Yeah baby...its me...I found you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and began to rock him as he openly cried. She cried with him.

"Momma?" asked the boy beside them in wonder.

Miss Green pulled away from Raymond and wiped at her eyes and at Raymond's as he tried to compose himself. She turned to look at her other son. She nodded her head.

The boy stared at her and Raymond so close to each other. He began to fidget, and he looked from Raymond to Miss Green.

Raymond looked at his brother and then to his mother. His Mother. He smiled at the thought.

"Griffin. Come meet Mom." Raymond said.

Griffin smiled at Raymond and launched himself into his mother's body. She laughed out as she caught him and picked him up. Griffin sucked in a breath.

Miss Green's smile turned into a frown faster then lightning. She pulled away instantly.

"Are you ok?" she asked with concern written all over her face.

Griffin's right eye was a huge black and blue bruise, not to mention the bruises that his clothes were hiding. But the bruises counteracted the huge smile that spread across his face.

"I'm ok now...I feel a lot better now." He answered her with happiness in his voice.

_Probably for the first time._

"MONA! Hurry it up!!" Bobby roughly whispered out.

Miss Green turned briefly to look at Bobby and then back to her sons. She touched both of Raymond's and Griffin's face and then went passed them to the little boy in the bed.

"What the hell is taking so long?!!" came Ethan's voice from behind her.

She lowered herself to the bed smiling.

"Hi." She whispered.

The boy smiled.

"Hi." He whispered back shyly.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Wyatt." He whispered smiling to her.

She smiled back.

"I'm gonna get you out of here...ok Wyatt?" she asked.

"Ok...momma." Wyatt responded.

Miss Green smiled and scooped up her son and turned to exit the room.

"Ethan, I need you to get Wyatt to the car." She told him while placing the boy in his arms.

Ethan looked at the boy who was unceremoniously shoved into his arms.

"Hi." Wyatt said to him.

Ethan smiled.

"Hi." Ethan responded.

"Take him up to the van. We'll be there shortly." Green told Ethan.

Ethan just kept looking at Wyatt and nodded his head. He then tried to exit the room.

Bobby grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back into the room.

"No. We stick together. We can't afford you getting caught." Bobby said to Ethan.

Miss Green was about to protest when the Major walked in with the unconscious sweeper. The sweeper was now bound and gagged. He looked to Miss Green.

"I'm assuming you forced him into sleep." The Major stated.

The Major then placed the sweeper on the now empty bed.

"We have to get to the other children, and we need to move. We've already wasted too much time. Emily will leave in less then 15 minutes. Now lets move." The Major stated and then exited the room.

Bobby followed as well as Ethan with Wyatt.

Miss Green turned to Raymond and Griffin cupping both of their faces.

"Raymond...Griffin...I need your help." She said to the boys.

* * *

"I need you two to help me with the others ok? There not going to trust me, especially since were rushing and can't explain everything. Can you do that for me?" asked Green. 

Raymond and Griffin looked at each other. With the exchange of glances they both nodded. They both looked back to their mother.

"We can help, but I think when they see us they'll understand." Raymond told her.

"We'll see." Green said.

She turned and looked to where Bobby was. He was already at the other door across the way waiting for her, impatiently pacing. She looked behind and motioned with her head to follow her.

Green motioned with her head for Bobby to open the door.

As soon as the door opened four girls huddled together in the middle of the room with scarred faces. Two of the girls were still little maybe 8 and 7, while the other two were older by a few years- still not teenagers yet.

They all had black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to get you out of here." Green spoke calmly.

The children eyed her suspiciously.

Raymond and Griffin came into view.

"Hope...It's HER!!" Raymond spoke.

The oldest girl in the group looked from Raymond to Green.

"Come on Hope there's no time." Raymond urged her.

The other girls had looked to Hope as if asking if it were safe to go.

Hope just kept staring and Raymond. She then nodded her head. The girls stepped towards Green.

Green walked toward the children.

"It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you." Green voiced her thoughts.

"Raymond, I want you and the others to stay behind me and the others, is that understood." She said as her voice took the sound of a scolding mother.

"Consider it done." Raymond responded.

The girls were herded out of the room.

Raymond took the keys from Bobby's hands in a swift motion and quickly jumped to unlocking the other doors.

"WHAT are you doing?" Bobby half yelled out, remembering that they weren't supposed to be heard.

"They know me, and you're taking way too much time." Raymond responded confidently.

Green rubbed her forehead with her hand.

_Great, they also act like Jarod._

By the time she had finished the thought Raymond had already opened all of the doors and was motioning for all of the children to be quiet and to follow him. Green began to help him round the children up behind them and to be near the exit.

"There's two missing. Where are they Raymond?" Green asked her son.

"The babies, they're in the nursery. I'll get them- you stay here and watch the others." Raymond stated.

"You wait here and we'll get the babies." And older boy stated-who just happened to be taller than Miss Green.

"Yah Ray you're too hurt. If you get caught it's going to be harder for you to get away." An older girl stated.

"Ok guys it's us 6 together. Avery and Ayden – you two stand guard. Nia and Ian- you two make sure the kids are safe here and if anything happens, get them all out. Breanna and I will get the babies." The boy instructed.

"Got it!" They all stated.

"Wait." Green said as she stepped up to the six children.

She looked at the faces in front of her.

_God they can't be more than 14 years old._

She touched the older boys face. And he recoiled from the touch on instinct...but she didn't back away.

"Be careful, and don't get caught. Keep your senses sharp and feet sharper. Understand?" she asked the boy.

He looked at her with confusion...but nodded his head.

Then he pulled away and rounded the corner of the hall with the other 3 behind him.


	12. Gun Shots and Alarms

Miss Green watched as the children rounded the corner. As soon as they left her line of sight she turned and blew out a breath as her nerves made her start to pace.

"Don't worry Mom." Raymond told Green.

Green gave a fake laugh as she looked down at the ground.

"It's funny. I haven't stopped worrying about all of you since I found about you...and not two days ago...I wouldn't have understood what maternal instincts felt like or meant. And now it seems that I can't stop worrying about any of you." She spoke as if speaking to herself.

Ray walked up to his mother with a scrunched up brow and a curious look to his eyes.

"You mean...,"he whispered "you mean you didn't know about us?" he asked on a whisper.

Miss Green looked up into his face with a sad look to her face.

"No...,"she whispered out with a miserable face and tears shining in her eyes.

She walked towards Ray and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head.

"I knew it...I knew that they lied...they said you died...that you and dad died...I knew it was a lie...I knew it!!" Ray said.

Miss Green fortunately had her head facing towards the other side of the children. The tears that sprung to her eyes at Ray's statement almost made her whimper out loud from the emotion. The fact that they had told them that her and Jarod had died being a lie...now was a half truth. God help her. God help them.

_God help us!_

Bobby and the Major had been at the corner of the hallway taking watch with Avery and Ayden. But as she raised her head from Ray's head she heard the all too familiar sound of yelling and gunshots.

"GET DOWN!!!" She yelled to the children as she pushed Ray down to the ground.

She took out the gun that Bobby had given her from behind her and ran to the corner. As she did two bodies flew at her.

The air got knocked out of her body. But she forgot even that as she heard the crying of two babies.

She got up in less then a second and herded the children with the babies to where the others were- even as she scanned the blankets in which the babies were bundled. The sight of crimson blood covering one of the blankets startled her and she grabbed the baby to inspect it. As soon as she did she heard a whimpering.

But it didn't come from the baby in her hands.

Her son who had been holding the baby fell to the ground. That's when she saw the red mark on the top left breast of his shirt.

"NOOO!!" yelled out Miss Green as she kneeled down to her son with the baby still crying in her arms.

"ACE!!!" yelled out Breanna. Breanna swiftly handed the baby to Raymond who had stood up as he saw Breanna and Ace round the corner.

Breanna ran to her brother and kneeled down to begin pressing down with the weight of her body on the gun wound.

"ETHAN GET THEM OUT OF HERE!!!" Green yelled over the gun fire.

Ethan, who had covered some of the little one's with his body to protect them, quickly bolted up right and began hoisting the younger ones in his arms. He started to yell for them to follow him. It took less then the time for him to get up for the children to begin hovering around him as the all ran for the door.

Suddenly an alarm began to sound loudly throughout the halls. Bobby had moved back with Avery and Ayden as the Major kept shooting at the corner.

"YOU THREE NEED TO CARRY HIM OUT! I'LL COVER ALL OF YOU!!!! GO!" Bobby yelled out above the sound of the Alarm and gun fire.

With out discussing the three siblings hoisted their brother up as he protested in a loud yelling moan, and carried him to the exit.

Green followed them quickly out the exit as Bobby retrieved Major Charles.

All of them ran through the hallway as fast as they could. But when the three siblings came to the stairs it was then the situation became difficult.

Green was right behind them in the opening of the stairs and Bobby and the Major were not far behind as they continued to keep their guns trained to the hallway that they had just taken. Bobby took a moment to realize that they were still children behind him. He swiftly turned around and ran to the stairwell.

"GIVE THE BABY TO HER AND I'll HELP CARRY THE BOY!!!!" Bobby yelled to Green.

Then Bobby quickly exchanged places with Green and the girl, as he handed Green his gun and the young girl took the baby from Green's hands. He then hauled most of the boys weight up and the other two cared for the boys head and legs.

Green began firing at a sweeper that had exited the room that they had just left. The Major quickly fired along with Green. More sweepers began to fill the hallway.

"LETS GOO!!" Green yelled to the Major.

They quickly leapt up the stairs following Bobby and the others. As soon as they reached the top a shot rang out. The Major yelled out. Green turned and shot without aiming.

She grabbed the Major as he began to sag against the wall and hauled him up past the door frame and quickly shut the door.

She hauled the Major past the book case. She then let go of him as she began to push the book case back into place. The Major understood her intent and quickly helped her push the book case into place.

They quickly ran to the other door and began to go down the stairs at a breath taking speed. Soon they were sprinting through the hallway that they had used to enter the Centre.

As they climbed through the opening they swiftly noted that Emily had not left them and that they were ushering all of the children into the two cars.

Both of them ran to the cars.

"I'M DRIVING YOU GET IN THE FRONT SEAT!!!!" Green yelled out to the Major

"GOGOGOGO!!!!" yelled out Green to Sydney in the other car.

Sydney put the car into drive and floored it.

The Major, while panting and sweating from the pain, looked over at Green.

"I'm sorry." He whispered out.

Green didn't give him any confidence as she quickly made the van leap to life.

The children in the back cried out.

"IT'S OK!! IT'S OK!! EVERYONE JUST HOLD ON TIGHT!!!" Miss Green yelled back to the children.

Green quickly checked her rear view mirror to check on the kids and to see if anyone was following them. She then checked her side mirrors.

No one.

For now.

She then looked back to check on the children again. Her children. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as the sight of the brown and blue eyes stared back at her through the rear view mirror.

_We did it Jarod. Are children are free from hell now. _

But now there was one more rescue that had to be done.

And a face that she had not seen since she was 11 popped into her mind.

A boy's face.

A boy's face that now had a replica.

Her son.

The picture from early that day came to the front of her mind.

_I'll get him out Jarod. And then I'll find the others. I promise._

* * *

Breanna continued to press down hard on her brother's chest to stop the bleeding. The blood covered her body now. She had started to cry...due to the fact that...for the first time...she didn't know what to do. She had nothing she needed that could help her. Her brothers and sisters around her were all cramped together...but they had made room for her to lay Ace down on the floor of the van.

"Bre..." came her brother's voice.

Breanna looked down to his face that lay in her lap.

"Shhh...don't talk. You need to conserve your energy." She said and then looked up to front of the car.

"He's losing a lot of blood. We need to stop somewhere and get him some medical attention." She said loudly to the people in the front.

"No hospitals! The Centre has spies in almost all of them within a 70 mile radius from here." The Majors labored voice rang out.

Miss Green turned her head around to look at Ace. The sight almost caused her heart to stop. All of the boy's blood covered his body and Breanna's...but the boy was a ghostly white.

She had to do something.

"Bobby trade places with me." Green asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

Bobby who had been looking out the rear window of the van turned at the request.

"What??!!" came his sarcastic reply.

Green's face turned to one of anger and she rolled her eyes.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TAKE THE WHEEL!!" she yelled at him.

"ALRIGHT, JESUS ...CAN'T YOU PULL OVER??!!" he yelled back.

She turned to look at him with her classic "are you shitting me" face.

But Bobby returned with his classic "oh come on" face.

"We are still too close to the Centre." She answered his question.

"Yeah, well I don't want to risk having an accident and being left PERMANENTLY close to the CENTRE." He retaliated.

The statement, however, convinced her. She pulled off to the side of the road and quickly jumped out of the car and went around getting into the side of the car. As soon as the she opened the door Bobby had managed to get to the door and jumped out and ran to the driver's seat.

Green jumped into the car and began shutting the door the same second that Bobby started to take off. She quickly turned and looked at her son lying with his head turned sideways on her daughter's lap, and saw how much blood the boy had truly lost.

She crawled over to the tightly confined area to him.

"Ok..." She sighed out when she looked to his blood-covered shirt. Her hands went to the shirt and ripped the garment away from his body. She wiped at the area to be able to inspect the wound more clearly, but careful not to hurt him more.

The boy opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked her in one of the lowest whispers she had ever heard.

She leaned down and touched his face. He was cold. She looked into his eyes. Blue eyes. Her eyes.

"Because...I'm your mother." She whispered back as she continued to caress his face.

The boys eyes that had dulled from the pain...seemed to come to life.

"Our mother?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." She whispered as she barely nodded her head.

She then looked back to his wound.

"Major...don't you have a first aid kit or something in here?" she asked as she continued to inspect the wound with her eyes.

"It's under the driver's seat." The Major responded as he apparently tried to take off his jacket without upsetting his shoulder wound.

"Could you hand me it please sweetie?" she asked the little girl that sat next to the driver's seat. The girl was looking at her with an awestruck face.

"Rhoswen! Get the first aid kit!!" Breanna voiced loudly to the girl.

The girl snapped out of her revere and retrieved the first aid kit and held it out to Green. Green took the kit from her hand.

"Thank you." Green said as she began to open the kit.

"Your welcome mamma." Rhoswen spoke.

Green stopped scuffling through the kit when she heard Rhoswen. She looked back at her and stared at the little girl. Tears had begun to form in her eyes...but she shook her head and squeezed her eyes. She quickly leaned over and kissed the girls front head.

"Thank you baby." She said.

She then began to hunt through the first aid kit once more. She grimaced at the results of her scavenging. The regular bandages and gauze and creams. A pair of tweezers and wire lay at the bottom of the kit.

_Some antibiotics, and some painkillers. _

_Well at least there's something to help with the pain. _

She took out the tweezers, wire, and the painkillers.

"I need you to take three of these. It'll help with the pain a bit." She said as she handed Ace the pills.

He shook his head.

"No. I want to be able to stay aware of what's going on in case anything happens." Ace responded.

_Great, he's just like his father._

"You don't have a choice, if you don't take them now, later on you won't be able to move or anything and we won't be able to move fast. So take them!" Green ordered her son.

"No! I can take the pain." Ace refused.

_Great!!! Stubborn like me._

Green grabbed his nose and pinched it close. Because Ace did not foresee the act, his automatic response was to open his mouth- she didn't know if it was to yell or to breath- but it didn't matter to her. She quickly dropped the pills in his mouth. She forced his mouth closed and even though he struggled some, he quickly swallowed the pills.

"THERE! That wasn't so hard now was it?!" Green stated.

The look her son delivered her was exactly like his fathers. One filled with anger and contempt. But the difference was that ace had her blue eyes.

"Please don't angry...I just want what's best for you...and I can't stand the sight of you like this...in pain." Green spoke softly.

"You don't understand!!" Ace said through gritted teeth. His eyes wandered around to his brothers and sisters that were all watching him.

She followed his gaze.

She understood.

She had made him look weak... in front of everybody.

He was the oldest and the leader apparently...he had to act strong for everyone's benefit.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Your brothers and sisters know your not weak...right now you have to take care of **yourself**. They won't think less of you. Believe me. I don't." She said softly to him.

Ace looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered to her.

She smiled, but soon her face became serious.

"I need to see if the bullet came out. If it didn't... I'm going to have to try and get it out. I'm not going to lie to you. It's gonna hurt like hell." She told him.

Ace nodded his head.

"I know. But I know it has to be done." Ace said to her.

Green nodded her head.

"Breanna, I need your help. I need you to roll him over and hold him still." Green told her daughter.

"Ok...but he's strong...IF he struggles there's NO WAY I can hold him down." Breanna responded.

"We'll help." Came a voice from behind Breanna.

Ian and Ayden moved to position themselves around Ace to hold down the upper part of his body, while Nia and Avery sat on his legs.

Green looked to everyone that was holding Ace down.

"You guys ready?" she asked them.

They all nodded their heads as they prepared themselves.

Green leaned over and kissed her son's head.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she pulled away from him.

He breathed out and slowly nodded his head.

Green bent over and examined the wound probing it with her fingers.

Ace sucked in a sharp breath.

Green glanced up to his head and then back to her work.

After her inspection she sighed out and closed her eyes.

"I thought it had come out...but I can see the bullet tip... its almost out... but I need to get it out." Green muttered out loud.

"Ok." Ace whispered.

Slowly she began to dig into the wound with the tweezers.

Ace's scream from the action reverberated through out the van. He began to struggle to try and get away from the work she was trying to do.

"HOLD STILL!!" She yelled out.

His screams echoed throughout the car as he began to cry and scream at the pain she was causing him.

She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from hearing Ace scream out. But she couldn't allow herself the luxury. She needed to get the bullet out and fast.

Suddenly she yanked on the bullet and it came flying out of his body...as well as the torturous scream that came out of Ace...the pain caused by the act making him faint.

Breanna smoothed out his hair and turned his head.

"I think he fainted." Ian stated.

"Thank God." Green sighed out. She closed her eyes as a teardrop landed on Ace's head. She bent down and kissed his head, allowing herself the luxury of kissing him for more than a second. As she raised her head she wiped the tear that had slid down her face.

"We need to bandage him up. I hope he stays knocked out. He needs the rest." Green stated.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked a little boy in Kyle's arms.

Kyle had over three children in his lap and had tried to keep the children calm when they arrived out of the Centre.

Kyle's eyes stared into Green's. In that moment she could have sworn she saw Jarod's eyes. A wave of utter helplessness washed over her as she realized that she would have to raise these children alone. Be haunted by his eyes, his face.

Her children would be a constant reminder of the man that had died because of her stupidity, because of her stubbornness, because of her trust...in the wrong person.

She looked at all the children in front of her.

How was she going to tell them. Tell them that she was the reason.

She was the reason they were in that hell.

She was the reason that they weren't able to have a normal life.

She was the reason...their father died.

She looked to the little boy in Kyle's arms.

He was a small boy with pale white skin and big light blue eyes.

She didn't even know the boys name.

She didn't know her own sons name.

"Come here." She said as she extender her arms to hold him.

The boy extended his arms and went to her willingly.

As soon as she had him in her arms she noted how light he was. She sat him in her lap and wrapped her arms around him so he could lean his back on them. She gazed into his eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

He lowered his eyes and looked passed her to Breanna.

Green saw that he was asking permission to talk, but she turned his face away from Breanna and to her.

"You can talk to me baby." She whispered to him with pleading eyes.

He lowered his head.

"Are you gonna hurt us?" he whimpered out.

"No baby. I'm your mamma. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to make sure that those mean people back there... never hurt you again!" she said to him.

He lifted his head with tears in his eyes.

"Is Ace going to go away?" he asked crying.

Her heart fell.

"No baby. He's ok. I'll make it all better. I promise." She vowed as she crushed him to her body and kissed his head. She rocked him for 5 minutes, until he fell asleep.

"His name is Angus." Kyle muttered.

Green lifted her head from the top of the boy's head.

Green looked at him as if unsure of what he had said.

Kyle motioned to the boy with his hand.

"His name is Angus...but he likes being called Gus." Kyle told Green

Green stared at Kyle. She then looked down at the boy again.

"Gus." She whispered out.

She looked at the boys face and then back to Kyle.

"Thank you." Green whispered out to him.

Kyle looked down to his hands with a frown.

"I just wish I could have done more."


	13. Worries

Green looked down into the face of Gus. She took note of his little nose, his beautiful long black lashes, the shape of his small lips, the small mole he had under his left eye. Nothing in this world could have prepared her for the feelings that overcame her as she held her son in her arms.

Even after all of the things that had happened in her lifetime, all of the terrible things that she had done, all of the sins she had commited...she was granted the blessing of holding her baby boy in her arms.

He was perfect. A completely blend of her and Jarod.

"He's beautiful." came Bobby's voice from behind her.

Green turned around.

Bobby had Wyatt in his arms. Wyatt's body was completely tucked into Bobby's body. His little frame seemed so fragile next to Bobby's. She couldn't see him so well because of night time falling adding to the fact that they had no lights on in the car...made it near impossible. She was sure that if she could see him...she could see the black and blue marks that lined his body.

Bobby saw where her eyes fell.

He looked down to Wyatt.

"They're all beautiful." he stated in whisper.

Wyatt squirmed in his arms, adjusting to the hold in which Bobby had him.

Bobby looked up into Mona's eyes.

"Sooo...how are you holding up?"

She looked down at Gus and wiped a few stray hairs behind his ear.

"I just can't believe that they're real...and that they're mine...and I didn't know. Bobby...how...what am I going to tell them about Jarod? I can't think of how I'm going to explain to them how I didn't know about them."

Green's eyes looked away from Bobby and to the children around the van. All of them were sleeping, snuggling up to the siblings near them for warmth and comfort.

"I mean," she smiled and laughed as tears trailed down her face,"how the fuck do you tell a child that they're hopes and dreams of having a family. There never going to understand. How can they possibly understand." she babbled on as the tears in her eyes continued to fall.

"Whoa whoa whoa...slow down...CALM down!!! Keep yourself together!! Don't break down on me right now alright!!!!" Bobby whispered out freightened.

Green wiped at the tears with her one free hand as the other held Gus in her arms.

"You just...ya gotta hold on ok?! What needs to be done right now is that these children need to be hidden. Nothing else matters right now. Just keep thinking that. Nothing else matters right now."

Green nodded her head, repeating the phrase over and over.

"Nothing else matters, Nothing else matters."

She looked up to the children asleep in the van. She looked passed the children to the rearview window and watched as Syndey trailed close behind. Her children also filled that car as well. Children she did not know. Children that did not know her.

She was afraid that the Centre was following. That they would take back what was rightfully hers. That these children would go back to the hell that their father knew...and never know the taste of freedom. She'd be damned if she let that happen. The anger in her was rising, and with it her determination. She would be damned if she allowed some psycho to beat and hurt her children. Not one second more. No chance. She had to keep her head. She had be strong. For them. Everything for them.

Wyatt, whimpered in his sleep in Bobby's arms, and she turned to look at the small boy.

"Everything for them...and nothing else matters." Green muttered.

* * *

Sydney tried to stay as close to the van as he possibly could. He had never in his life felt more discusted in his life. The actual proof that the Centre had become something beyond evil, lay in the back of the car with innocent faces. 

While Parker had taken a good portion of the children in the van, Sydney had a substancial amount of children in the car. It shocked Sydney beyond his expectations.

He glanced in the rearview mirror to check on them every now and again. Everytime... the sight that presented itself made Sydney's eyes water. In the faces of these young children...he saw Jarod. Young children frightened and cold...tortured by the demons that they had witnessed.

Sydney's soul was tortured. So many questions in his mind whirling about.

_How could Jarod **not** have found out about his children?_

_How could **we** not have found out about these children?_

_How could the Centre have kept these children hidden for all of those years, without them ever finding a memo?_

He shook his head. The "what if's" and "what could have been's" nagging his mind the entire day. The same thoughts that had nagged him ever since Jarod escaped.

He glanced up to check out the back of the car once more.

Children littered the entire back of the car. Among them were Angelo, Debbie, and Broots.

Broots held one of the two newborn's in his arms, rocking the child. Debbie held the other.

Oddly the babies had stopped crying not 5 minutes ago. He didn't know how it was possible...but they stopped crying at the same time. It was highly odd in his book.

Most of the children in the car were young children. Many of them triplets, twins, or something of the sort. Sydney had seen more than 3 sets of twins jump into the van with Green...the knowledge that she had more than one set of twins making his mind race at how the Centre had accomplished the feat.

Sydney shook his head. He had to stay focused.

He checked the rearview mirrors and sidemirrors to make sure no one was following them. When he was satisfyed he checked on the children once more.

"Are you ok Broots?" Sydney asked.

Broots looked up from looking at the baby in his arms.

"Oh...ah...yah...it's just been a long time since I've dealt with babies." Broots confessed as he looked back to the little boy in his arms, with a curious look in his eyes.

"Zarek." a little girl behind him said out loud.

Broots turned to the girl in the back seat.

"What?" he asked with a confused look.

The little girl looked straight into his eyes with big blue innocent eyes.

"His name is Zander." the little girl stated.

Broots looked into the little girls eyes in shock and worry.

"How did you know I wanted to know his name?" he asked in awe.

The little girl sighed and then liften her tiny finger to her head.

"I can hear it...in here." the little girl stated.

Broots looked at the girl longer. He was about to say something when she answered before he could get the question out.

"Sibyl." the little girl stated.

Broots eyes widened in shock. Another question came to him.

"Four." Sibyl stated before he could voice the question.

Broots just stared at the girl. He turned to look at the Debbie with the other baby in her hands. He stared at the baby.

"Zarek." Sibyl answered yet again to the unspoken question.

Broots felt woozy all of a sudden.

"I don't think I can handle this." Broots muttered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Welcome to the club!" Sibyl exclaimed in a saddened sigh.

The other children in the car began to laugh and giggle at the comment and the expression in Broots' face.

Broots looked around to the other children.

"Yes." a little boy in the far back answered.

"Whoooaaa!" Broots stated with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"You don't have to worry about us that much. It's the older one's that you need to worry about. They've gotten use to not using all of there gifts." the little boy stated.

Broots just stared at the little boy who couldn't be older than 3 years old.

"Taban." The little boy spoke with a wide smile on his face.

"STOP THAT!!" Broots spoke loudly with a frightened face.

The children all began to laugh and giggle. Sibyl had to cover her laughing mouth with both hands as she tried to hide her giggles.

"We can't help it!" another little boy said through giggles.

"Well try. You can't do that kind of stuff out here. It's dangerous." Debbie spoke for her father.

All of the children in the car quieted down and looked at Debbie.

"We'll try." a little girl in the back seat spoke.

Debbie smiled. She then turned around and began playing with Zarek again, who laughed at her funny faces.

Broots just stared at his little girl in open amazement. She handled Zarek with such caution and such care that Broots had a thought that scared the life out of him.

"Debbie!" Broots started.

Debbie looked up to her father.

"Yah Daddy?" Debbie answered.

"Don't get any ideas." Broots stated as the children giggled before he muttered the words.

* * *

Sydney laughed along with the children. 

Sydney shook his head. He quickly sobered as the information that the children had given Broots sunk into his head. The children were much more gifted then he could have imagined.

It worried him. These children could uncover many of the secrets in Green's life.

It scared him. It really scared him.

The children had yet to experience the outside world. They would have to adapt to an environment in which they could not trust a soul. Children had very trusting natures...but maybe the Centre had taken that aspect away from these children. They had probably taken the innocence of these children long before they knew the word at all.

His hands tightened on the wheel.

Then suddenly a small hand covered one of his hands on the stering wheel.

The feel of the warm small hand on top of his caused his heart to skip a beat.

He glanced to the owner of the hand.

A little girl. A girl with a very familiar face. A face that he remembered from a long time ago.

She looked just like her mother.

The little girl smiled as she heard the thought.

"We know...and we'll keep it secret...for now." the little girl spoke softly.

His eyes glazed with tears. He turned his head back to the road.

The little girl frowned at the emotions that she was picking up.

"Don't cry." she said as she lifted herself up on her tip toes and kissed the side of face.

"It's almost over." the little girl said crypticly.

He nodded his head at the message.

She kept her hand on his.

"My names Kaitlyn." the girl whispered.

He kept nodding his head an placed his head on top of Kaitlyn's.

"Thank you Kaitlyn." he said softly.

Kaitlyn giggled.

"I guess that we'll be taking care of you for a while." she giggled out.

Frowning he turned to glance at the girl.

The girl smiled showing all of her teeth.

"Your exactly like your mother." he said in exasperation.

"What can I say...great minds act alike!"

He laughed at her. He turned to look at her.

Blue eyes stared back at him with Jarod's smirk.

* * *

Ethan who had taken over driving for Bobby, and Green were the only two awake. They had been driving for a good four hours. It was dead quite in the van. Green was beyond tired and beyond scared.

Oddly enough...the Centre had not caused this fear. Something in her realized that she was now the mother of 29 children...and she had one on the way. Never had she been more freightened then in that moment of realization...that these children depended on her.

She wasn't ready for it. How could she be?

But she had to be. Whether she was ready or not.

Bobby's Cellphone rang out, waking everyone in the van.

He quickly manuvered himself around Wyatt in his arms and retreived the cellphone.

"Lyle!" He said with his old cold voice. His eyebrows had scrunched together in worry.

As soon as a voice spoke his eyebrows fell in relief.

"Broots...next time just flash your headlights at us...If you startle us again like that I will rip out what's remaining of your hair with a pair of tweezers." he warned.

Miss Green cringed at the idea.

A completely bald Broots.

"How far away?" Bobby asked seriously.

Green could hear the mumbled voice of Broots over the line...but should couldn't make out the words he was saying.

"Good. We'll see you soon." Bobby said as he hung up the cell phone.

Wyatt had fully woken up and was trying to remove himself from Bobby's hold.

"OK EVERYONE GET UP!!" Bobby yelled out.

The children didn't wine or groan. They quickly rose from slumber without protest.

"What's going on?" Green asked.

"Broots said he has a plane waiting for us not more than 5 minutes away." Bobby said while checking his pockets for something.

"WHAT!! HE WAS ACTUALLY STUPID ENOUGH TO BOOK A FLIGHT FOR ALL OF US ON A PLANE!!!!!!" Green screamed out.

"NOO! He was smart enought to actually buy a plane. Any other questions?" Bobby asked annoyed at his sisters antics.

"So who's going to be flying it?" she asked with an angered glare.

"I am." came the Major's voice.

Green turned to look at the Major.

He seemed to be fine, but he was still injured.

"Your in no condition to fly..." she started.

"I've flown in worse conditions." The Major stated with confidence.

"I don't want you to push yourself." Green said seriously.

"Believe me when I say I'm ok." The Major stated.

" WE'RE THERE!!" Ethan yelled out as he stopped the car in front of a small dark building with a street light that illuminated a plane.

They all huttled to look out of the window to see the plane.

"So this is it I guess." Green muttered.

Slowly all of the children had boarded the plane and had quickly taken their seats. Broots had taken a seat and had set up all of his techie gear, while Debbie sat amongst the other children, as well as Angelo.

Green, Ethan, and Bobby sat in the back of the plane, keeping their eye on all of the children.

"I'll need about ten minutes to take off, but afterwards we'll be traveling nonstop." the Major stated as he passed the seated trio.

"Where _exactly _are we going?" Green asked the Major.

"We're going to Sicily." Broots stated with a smile.

"Yeah Sis', pretty soon we'll all be experiencing the beautiful Tuscan sun." Bobby stated with an exagerated flare.

"Bobby's always liked the outdoors." Emily exagerated as she walked up the aisle towards them.

"Yeah, like a hole in the head." Bobby sighed out as he placed his hand to hold up his forehead against the window of the plane.

Green looked over at Bobby. In the past hours, his body had seemed to age rapidly. It was as though all of the accumilated stress of a life time had caught up with him in one night. It shocked her to see him like this. He seemed like a normal man. He didn't look like a man haunted by demons...or a psychotic killer searching for his next victim. He just looked like a scared man. A man who was frightened of losing his family.

Green reached over and placed her hand on his and gave it a light squeeze.

Bobby turned his head, but did not change his position. He gave her an odd look in which she just smiled back at him.

She rose from her seat.

"Emily, why don't you sit by Bobby." she ordered.

"Oh, it's ok. I just wanted to see if everything was ok, if everyone was alright." Emily rambled on.

"Ace was shot and susbtained minor damage, but the amount of blood he lost has caused his immune system to be very weak." Sydney explained as he rose from the side of the plane where Ace laid out across three seats.

Green's eyes focused on Ace's body. It had taken them a while to move the move the unconscious boy into the plane without disturbing him.

Green turned back to Emily.

"It's ok Em', I want to sit by my children anyway. I think they need to be reassured that they're not alone and that I'm still here." Green muttered as her eyes didn't leave Ace's body.

Without further ado, she walked over to where Ace lay. She looked at his pale face and caressed it with the back of her hand. He was as white as a sheet of paper, almost transparent. Green leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry...everything is going to be ok. You can sleep now." Green whispered in Ace's ear.

"Is Aries going to be ok?" a little boy from behind Ace's seats popped up and asked. Green looked up at the boy in confusion.

"Don't you mean Ace?" She asked the little boy.

"No, Aries. Breanna likes to call him Ace, but I like to call him Aries." the little boy stated.

"I thought his name was Ace." Green muttered in confusion.

"No, his name is Aristedes, but it's to long. That's why most of us call him Ace or Aries." the little boy explained as he gestured with his hand.

"What's your name?" Green asked with saddened eyes.

The little boy smiled a smile that she knew to well. It was Jarod's smile. The little boy had inherited his father's smile and her blue eyes.

"My name is Owen." Owen stated proudly.

"I'm five. Rhoswen, Wyatt, and Angus are my quadruplets." Owen explained energetically.

Green's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

_So all of them are five years old. _

"Yep, we're all five." Owen said, exasperated.

Green stared at the boy as he confirmed her unspoken thoughts.

Owen smiled at Miss Green as her thoughts became a jamble of questions.

"We're all special." Owen spoke to answer all of the questions with one answer.

Green rose slowly from her bent postion.

"I need a drink...a big one." She muttered as she went to take a seat.

Owen waggled his eyebrows at Rhoswen as she began to giggle from the scene her mother had just put on.

Green reached the plane seat with shaky legs and a pale face.

Owen's revelation had completely blown away any hope that her children could live a normal life.

Green had to face the truth. Her child had just read her mind.

Telepathy.

Jesus, ( she closed her eyes) what the held kind of sims had they put her babies through.

She thought they would be because of Jarod being a pretender.

God the thought hadn't occured to her that the combination of her genetics with Jarod's would produce something more complex than a mere pretender. Her head spun at the possibility of what her children could do. She had an eerie sensation that telepathy was just one of the many gifts that her children had.

Her eyes stole to the seats next to her where the babies were positioned so she could easily check on them. Broots and been smart enough to ask the person selling the plane to buy some of the nessesary things needed for them on the plane. Food, drinks, clothes, medicine, toys, baby equitment, and baby care items had all been stowed inside of the plane. The baby carriers and were a surprise to her. She had never messed with a contraption of the sort. The children had laughed and giggled for a good while by watching her figure out how to buckle down the carriers. Before placing them in the carriers she decided to chang the babies diapers.

She had inspected the boys thoroughly. She counted there fingers and toes twice. She made sure they didn't have one mark on them. She had then tried to put the diapers on the babies. Oddly enough she did it without even flinching. The act itself coming naturally to her. Oddly though, the weirdest sensation came over her at the thought that it came to her soo easily. She had shaken her head and had continued to carefully dress the twins and put them in the carriers.

A sudden noise made her open her eyes.

Ian, Ayden and 4 other of the oldest boys were standing up in the aisle and were staring at her.

"We were wondering if we could sing the babies to sleep?" Ayden asked Green.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"_Sing?_" she inquired in a frightened mode.

The boys turned to look at each other as they tried to cover up the laughs that bubbled up.

"Yeeahh...Sing." Ayden said as he looked her directly in the eyes.

"Fine...but don't make me regret my decision." She threatened.

Ayden laughed and proceeded to herd the boys together.

All of the others watched with happy eyes as the boys began to prepare.

"Ready guys?" Ayden asked.

They all nodded.

And then Ayden began the song and the others sang back up...and Mona's ears couldn't believe the beauty of there song, and how ironic it was...because Jarod wasn't there.

_**Go to sleep and hush little darling.  
(ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhoohhhhhh)**_

_**It's time for bed, time to put out the light.  
(ooooooooohhhhhoooooooohhhh)**_

_**Sweet dreams are awaiting behind your closed eyes  
(ooooooooohhhhhoooooooohhhh)  
**_

_**and a blanket of night.  
(ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhoohhhhhh)**_

_**Where the bed bugs don't bite. (oohhhhhwwwwaaahhhh)**_

_**(dududuuuuuuuuuuuuuudududuuuuuuuuuuuuuu) Go to sleep and hush until morning.**_

_**You've said all your prayers. Time to make them come true. (uuuuuuuuuaaahhhhhhmakethemcometrue)**_

_**Don't worry your daddy is hereIf you need him tonight.Ease your mind. (uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudaddyhereifyouneedhimtonighteaseyourmind) **_

_**Rest your eyes and sleep tight.Goodnight. (uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugooooodddnnniiiiiiiggghhhhhhhhtttttt)**_

Green watched with saddened and shocked eyes as Ayden bent down and kissed both of the babies.

In that one second, she could hav sworn that it was Jarod bending down and kissing his own children. A single tear fell down her face.

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Night, Mom."

And one by one, for the first time, her children let the hum of the air plane and the safety of their mother's presence allowing them to have their first night of dreams.

Burying the nightmares of Hell in the depths of the Centre.

"Goodnight, babies." Green whispered out to the quiet of the dark plane.


	14. Meet the Family

While the children slept, Green and the adults continued to work. They still had much to do...and they had no time to get it done. They still had another child to rescue.

The oldest child. A son.

Emily, and Margaret were trying to convince her to wait. To hide the children first and then rescue her other child. Even Sydney and Broots tried to convince her to wait. But she wouldn't have it.

"NO. I won't leave him in that place. We do it now or we'll never going to be able to get him out. They'll have the place locked down tighter than ever once the Centre informs them what's happened. We have to do it now!!" Green insisted angrily while trying to keep her voice down, so as not to wake the children.

She turned to look at Bobby with an angry glare.

Bobby, Kyle, and Ethan were the only ones who had kept quiet about the matter. They hadn't added there two cents worth on the matter.

Bobby felt her stare on him. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the battle with his wife he was about to innitiate.

"I agree with Mona. We have to do it now or we're never going to free that boy. We need to go now." Bobby stated while looking at his wife.

Emily's scared eyes looked back at him.

"Bobby, we have to get these children...our children as far away from here as possible or we might not be able to save anyone...let alone ourselves." Emily insisted.

Bobby shook his head with grieved eyes.

"I think Mona's right too." Kyle spoke out.

"Me too." announced Ethan.

Emily looked to her brothers and then back to Bobby.

"I can't believe you...you see what you've done." she accused Bobby for her brothers' disobedience.

Bobby shook his head while looking at Emily.

"Em you don't understand." he tried to reason.

"Your right!! I don't understand." she said with a rising voice.

"Keep your voice down. Haven't they had enough sleepless nights?!!" Green ground out from her teeth. Her anger bubbling out.

While the adults had been arguing Ace...had begun to wake up. The pain from the wound awakening him. He had laid still for a period of time, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to see if the pain would go away for awhile...or if he could detach himself from his body. He had almost succeeded in doing so, when the words from the adults conversation sunk in.

They weren't going to go to Donoterase.

He panicked.

He arose from his seat, even as the pain shot through his body and he began to persperate as his body protested movement.

"NO! You can't leave him behind. We need Dar. Dar's the real leader. I can't do this by myself. Please we have to rescue him. You don't understand." Ace had ranted hysterically as he approached his mother with scared eyes.

Green had quickly risen at her sons cry. She had quickly walked over as his rant began as well as Margaret. All of the adults tried to calm him down and tell him to keep his voice down. But it was too late.

All of the children had woken up. The babies were already crying out.

"Ace...what's going on?" Breanna asked with a sleepy voice and blurry eyes.

Ace turned his head with scared eyes to Breanna.

The second their eyes met Breanna's eyes opened wide. His thoughts bombarded her as well as the others. Soon all of the children began to cry out. Crying out to save there brother.

Green tried to settle them down...but it was impossible.

"HHHEEEEYYYYYY!!!!!!" Bobby yelled out.

A quiet filled the airplane as the yell rung out.

All eyes were on Bobby.

"NOW DON'T WORRY...we're rescuing him...and we're rescuing him right now." Bobby stated as his gaze jumped from child to child.

"DAMN IT BOBBY! WE ARE NOT..." Emily yelled out with tears dripping down her face.

"YES WE ARE!!!!!!!" he yelled in her face.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT ITS LIKE EM!!!! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!!!!!!! WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT AND WE NEED TO DO IT NOW OR THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobby yelled back with such anger and pure hurt.

Emily justed stared at him as the tears continued.

He stared at her with hurt radiating from his eyes.

"You don't know what's its like!! You don't know what they do!! You don't know...how much they take away..." Bobby explained as tears appeared in his eyes.

All of the adults watched the scene in front of them.

Only Kyle and Ethan were the one's not to look. They were the only one's looking away. Trying to hide the tears his words were evoking.

Green saw this...and she understood.

All three of them new the horrors of the Centre first hand. They knew the horrible tests...the torture...the horrors and demons that plague one's soul in the depths of the abyss.

And for the first time...she gazed at her brother...with simpathy.

She began to cry herself...for Bobby...for Ethan...for Kyle...for Jarod.

She shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"We rescue him tonight...or we die trying...It's all...or nothing..." Bobby said calmly with closed eyes that leaked out tears.

Bobby turned to walk down the aisle to the back of the plane muttering...

"Allornothing."

When Sydney had gone up to inform the Major to change destinations, the Major didn't even flinch.

"No need to change destinations...I was already heading there." the Major stated while keeping his gaze forward.

Sydney's brow furrowed in shock.

"Are you saying that you have been heading to a locaton that could potentially get us all captured...without consulting any of us first?" Sydney asked with a tinge of anger in his voice.

The Major didn't seem to be surprised.

"A long time ago...I was given the chance to rescue my son by a woman that risked everything to help me. I failed. I failed my son. I failed him then...and I refuse to fail him now." The Major explained.

Sydney just kept staring at him.

The Major looked up.

"Sit down...looking up hurts my neck." the Major requested.

Sydney slowly sat in the copilot seat.

"I know." the Major spoke.

"Know what?" Sydney asked.

The Major turned to look Sydney in the eye.

"Who you are...who you really are." The Major stated.

Sydney just stared at the Major.

The Major smiled.

"Don't worry. I figured that if they didn't know by now...there was a good reason that your keeping it a secret...and I won't be the one to uncover it." The Major stated.

"Thank you Joe." Sydney whispered.

The Major smiled.

"I just want to be there when you tell them...I don't think I want to miss that...not for the world." The Major teased.

Sydney smiled.

"You will be old friend." Sydney responded as he placed his hand on the Major's shoulder. He then rose.

The Major quickly placed his hand over Sydney's.

"Thank you...thank you for looking after my boy." the Major said with emotion wavering in his voice.

Sydney stood still and closed his eyes at what the Major had said.

He was thanking him...how could he thank him...he had been too late...he didn't save Jarod.

"My boy became a good man... because you loved him enough...to sacrifice everything for him." The Major said in a tight voice.

Sydney closed his eyes and let a tear fall down his face.

"It was and honor...and a privelage...old friend...I just wish...I could have done more." Sydney responded.

Sydney then walked out to sit with the others...and leave the Major...trusting him with his secret.

Green had gone to check on the babies.

As she had approached the carriers she noted that both of the babies were still awake. As she came into sight both of the boys smiled and girgled marrily at her arrival.

She smiled.

They knew who she was. And that made her happy. That her babies knew that she was their Mommy.

"Mamma?" came a voice behind her.

She turned around.

A girl, maybe ten years old in age was staring at her. Slowly the girl extended her hand.

"It's time to meet us Mamma." the girl said.

Green looked at the girl. She slowly extended her hand into her daughters. She felt how soft and yet rough the hand was underneath her own. Signs that this little girl knew what hard work meant.

The girl led her to where all of the children were seated and facing each other.

When she approached all eyes were on her.

"Mom..." Ace began as his eyes roamed over those of the others, "I would like to introduce you...to your family."

Green's eyes watered.

Family.

Her family.

"I'm Aristeides and this is my twin Breanna (he motioned to Breanna). We're the oldest here. We're thirteen." he explained while staring his mother in the eye.

Green nodded her head in understanding. They were the leaders of the group. They had black hair, her blue eyes and her porcelean white skin. They looked alike...but one couldn't mistake one for the other. She noted that Ace's hair was short like his father's hair at that age, but Breanna's hair was a long silky black.

"Then there's Ayden and Avery (he motioned next to him where Ayden and Avery stood). They're 12."

Green smiled as the two children had their father's smile. They also had his complextion. Both had navy blue eyes, and short black hair. Noone could deny that they were her children.

"Nia and Ian (motioning to them) are 11 and are the one's you will find to be very quiet. They don't talk much...but when they do...you'll want to shove a sock in their mouths!" Ace exclaimed in which Nia and Ian responded by turning to look at one another and quickly turning back to Ace as if to pounce on him.

"DON'T EVEN think about it. He's injurned." Green warned as she saw what they intended.

Nia and Ian turned to look at her. They both nodded.

Ace smiled.

"Then there's Raymond and Shannon ( he motioned). Their ten and are very protective of the group."

Raymond smirked and blushed as Green smiled. She had learned well about how protective Raymond could be...but she looked to Shannon...who she had not met...and was not shocked to find that she had a matching expression on her face. They both looked like their father. Black hair, brown eyes, complexion...it was all Jarod's.

"Then there's (he jestured) Hope and Jean. Both 9 and both mother hen's. They watch over the little one's of the group. They're also seers. 'Psychics' to say... if you will."

Green couldn't look away from Hope and Jean. They were identical to her at that age. Hope had displayed an attitude back at the Centre that almost matched her own. She assumed Jean was the same.

"To your right (nodding in the direction), that's Leonardo . He's 8. Leo is a mimmick. Whatever he see's or hear's...he can mimmick it."

Green looked at Leo. He was a tall boy for his age. He had dark brown hair, light blue eyes...lighter than her own. He had Jarod's build, but her white skin.

"Next to Leo is Francine and Griffin. They're 7 and they're Searchers."

Green looked from Francine and Griffin to Ace with a furrowed brow.

" Thay can touch something or someone and find a thought...a feeling...an image...something in particular...but they have to know what they're looking for."

Green nodded her head at the explanation. But a worried look remained on her face.

Francine and Griffin looked like innocent little kids. Francine had shoulder length brown hair, with big brown eyes, and Green's skin color. Griffin looked just like her. Just like their father.

Ace walked over to one of the seats where two little boys sat.

"This is Quintin, and Ulric. They're 6. Mostly they just get into trouble alot." Ace stated as he smiled.

Quintin and Ulric looked at each other and smiled.

Green smirked at the look the boys gave eachother. They had short black hair and blue eyes. They had snow white skin which made the boys look beautiful.

"Then of course there is The Terrible Four. There's Rhoswen, Wyatt, Owen, and Angus. They're five years old. These four are the Corners. They're existance is a co-dependency on one another. They share they're emotions, thoughts, talents, and intelligence. Really all of us share thoughts and emotions with each other...but they're the only one's that can share they're talents and intelligence."

Green looked at the children. They looked alike...but oddly enough were different from each other. While Owen and Rhoswen had inherited her eyes and complexion, Wyatt and Angus had inherited their father's.

"Then there's Taban and Kaitlyn. They're 3 years old. Let's just say they speak their minds and are not afraid of anyone." Ace said in a sigh.

Taban and Kaitlyn smiled at there mother.

"Ma...I just want you to know that most of the things they say about me are lies." Taban said with a serious face as Kaitlyn continued to smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Green responded as the smile on her face grew.

Ace walked over to they smallest of the group and began playing with one of the little girl's hair.

"These are the munchkins of the group. This is Valerie, Calel, Xavior. They're 2. We're not certain how advanced their skills are...but we're pretty sure that they have telepathic powers. To say the least...their very smart kids." Ace explained as he smoothed back Valerie's hair.

Valerie's hair was long and black but curly, while Calel and Xavior had short black hair.

Green caught the flash of pain in Ace's eyes and face, as he went to two small little boys who sat right next to her.

"Why don't you sit down. You don't look soo good. Do want some medicine?" Green said in a rush.

Ace looked up with a furrowed brow and a 'are you crazy' look.

"Ma...I think I can handle a little pain...I've gone through worse." he stated.

Green flinched at the inclenation that he had gone through more pain than he already was. By all rights he shouldn't even be able to stand up...

"Now these two are Patrick and Maximus. They just learned how to talk...well they've been talking for a while...its just that they can talk in sentences now." Ace continued as he sat down next to the boys.

Patrick and Maximus touched Ace's arm at the same time. Both of the little boys looked up into Ace's eyes.

"Rest!" both boys said at the same time.

Ace's shocked face stared back at the two little blue eyed boys.

Ace observed that they both had their mother's skin, her eyes, her structure.

Patrick and Maximus' face furrowed.

"Pain!" they both exclaimed as their hands continued to touch Ace's.

Ace quickly removed his arm from under their hands.

Green watched as Ace tried to stand again, but how he was flinching indicated that he was in serious pain.

Green's hand flew out and pushed on Ace's shoulder.

"SIT!" she ordered.

Ace looked up in anger.

"You can be angry all you want...I'm still your mother, and that gives me the right to tell you what to do. And I don't want you in pain. I don't like to see you in pain. Therefore your staying in that chair and sleeping unless I tell you otherwise. IS THAT...understood?" Green said in a serious tone.

Ace was about to object yet again when Breanna spoke up.

"She's right Ace...just go to sleep...we'll wake you if anything happens." Breanna insisted.

Ace looked from Breanna back to his mother.

He let out a sigh.

"Fine."

Green smiled.

"Good. Now I want everyone to get some sleep." Green requested.

Without protest the rest of the children went to their spots.

Green watched as they settled down and had just turned to go back to her seat and check ont he children, when Ace called out to her.

"Mom?" Ace called.

Green half turned.

"Yes Ace?" she responded.

Ace smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said to her.

"For what?" she asked.

He smiled widely...his father's smile at her.

"For being real...for being our mother." Ace said softly.

Emotion flickered in Greens' eye. She turned back and bent down to kiss Ace on the forehead.

"I love you mom." Ace said softly.

Green kissed his head again. Tears welling in her throat.

"I love you too baby." Green stated.

"I love you too."

* * *

The plane ride to Donoterase was short. All of the adults had been waiting patiently for the next obstacle that they had to overcome. All of the children except for the babies faked sleep. The second the plane landed the children were up and running to beg Green to allow them to go with her.

"NO! All of you stay here and keep a look out. I need all of you in here. In case something happens I want all of you as far away from the Centre as possible." Green exclaimed.

"Mom..." Ace began.

"NO!" she yelled.

"But..."

"NO! No Ace. And I mean it." Green exclaimed.

Green and the other three snuck up to the side of the building. Really it looked and smelled like a barn, but this was a Centre test fascility. Donoterase.

Under her feet her own son could be laying at the hands of a mad man. Torturing her son by using him as a personal guinnie pig.

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a deep breath.

"Hey..." Bobby said trying to get her attention.

Green turned her head to look behind her, to Bobby.

"Don't worry...we managed to rescue 29 kids from the Centre...this will be a peice of cake." Bobby assured her.

Mona nodded her head. Her resolve returning to her.

Slowly they crept into the barn.

No Sweepers.

As Green, Ethan, and Kyle began to pan out to find the entrance to Donoterase...Bobby kept his eyes on their retreating forms...making sure none of them saw him. He then swiftly went to the hidden passage to enter the fascility. He quickly removed the straw that lay on top of it. He then lifted the trap door.

Green and the others heard the noise and quickly turned to find Bobby was the cause of the noise. They all quickly rushed over to him.

"I see you found the entrance." Ethan stated.

Green eyed Ethan as the tone in his voice made her a little suspicious of Bobby.

"Lucky I guess." Bobby said as he stared at the open stairway under him.

They all then descended the stairs. Slowly working their way deeper into the underground halls. Bobby was leading the group. He weaved his way through the halls as if he knew them.

At that thought Green lowered her gun and stared at her brother who was walking ahead of them with his gun pointing forward.

Bobby rounded a corner and a pair of double doors appeared at the end of the hall.

Green felt a sick sense of deja vu.

Slowly Bobby went through the doors as the other's followed.

Green was right behind him. She could see the beeds of persperation on his forehead. His frame was shaking slightly. He seemed nervous and more scared than she had ever seen him. She shook her head and turned her eyes to look ahead of them.

Slowly they came to a door. Bobby stopped in front of the door and placed his hand on it. He then turned to look down the hall. He proceeded without word to enter a room. Green heard a struggle break out. Quickly she charged to the door that Bobby had gone through.

As she entered the doorway she found Bobby shaking his fist off as he had probably punched the man that lay at his feet...out.

Bobby swiftly bent down and retrieved a pair of keys from the man. Bobby stormed passed Green and quickly went to the door he had placed his hand on.

Green was not in view of the room as Bobby opened the door.

Green slowly lowered her gun. She slowly approached Bobby as he stood outside the door just staring inside of the room.

Her eyes slowly looked from the rooms floor...all the way up to a boy. She sucked in a breath.

God. He looked identical to Jarod. It was like going back twenty years.

"Who...Who are you people?" asked the boy frieghtened. The boy was standing up, but was shoved in the far corner of his room.

The second her eyes connected with his, he seemed to calm.

"I...I know you...how do I know you?" the boy asked.

The boy kept starring at her but then all of a sudden he closed his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed. His expression was of confusion.

"Our mother?!" the boy whispered out while looking at the ground. He slowly tilted his head up to look at Green again. And again their eyes locked.

"Our mother." the boy stated firmly.

He slowly came out of the corner of the room and approached Green.

Green had been stalk still since she had seen her son. A perfect replica of Jarod. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath.

He was identical, and the pain it caused was almost unbearable. Tears welled in her eyes. God, was this her punishment? To have to constantly be reminded of what she had helped take away. What she had helped destroy. To face the image of a man she never had the chance to love...but bare the pain of raising his offspring?

As the boy approached his eyes began to water at the same time hers did.

"Mamma?" the boy asked.

Green didn't have the energy to nod...but somehow the boy knew it was her. He launched himself into her body and began to cry.

"Mooomm...it's you...I knew you'd come...I knew you'd come..." the boy whimpered out as his voice broke from the tears he was shedding.

Green didn't hug the boy back. She was paralyzed. This was her boy...her little boy who looked identical to his father. Slowly she came back to herself and wrapped her arms around him. But it didn't last long.

Bobby grabbed the boys arm and yanked him toward's him.

"D'artagnan...where's Jamieson?" he asked with wild eyes and determination.

D'artagnan looked up shocked at the man.

" How do you know my name? No one knows. No one but..." D'artagnan began.

"WHERE IS SHE?! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!!!." Bobby screamed losing his patience.

Green yanked her son from out of Bobby's grasp.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!!!" Green yelled back. Both of them forgeting the circumstances of the situation.

"Where's Jamieson, D'artagnan?" Bobby asked in a restraint voice.

D'artagnan looked at the man carefully. He made a decision.

"She's down the hall. Twelveth door on you left." D'artagnan stated.

Bobby didn't wait for anyone as ran down the hall to the door D'artagnan stated.

"JAMIESON!! JAMIESON!!!!!" Bobby yelled at the door frame.

"POP!!!" Came a responding yell.

Bobby then tried the keys that he used on the other door. He was grinding out curses with the frustration of the keys not working.

"DAMN IT!!! STAND BACK FROM THE DOOR JAMIESON!!!" Bobby yelled as he then turned and positioned himself.

He shot the door jam and soon the door fell into the room.

"POP!!!" A girl yelled as she bound for Bobby's arms.

Bobby opened his arms and squeezed the girl to his chest as his eyes began to water.

"I'm here sweety. I'm here." Bobby whispered to the girl.

Green stared at the scene. Bobby had another daughter?

As Green looked at the girl she had another feeling of deja vu. She had seen this girl. This girl was important, her brain told her. This girl looked too familiar.

D'artagnan sprung from her arms and ran straight to the girl. He grabbed her and embraced her.

"Are you ok?" D'artagnan asked as they both embraced each other.

"Yeah, I'm ok." The girl answered.

Green walked up to Bobby.

"You mind telling me WHY you didn't mention that you had a daughter in this place?" she asked as rage entered her.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE????!!!!!" A voice rang out from the end of the hall.

The man reached over and activated the alarm.

"GOGOGO!!!!" Bobby yelled as he grabbed the teenagers and tugged Green into running.

They ran down the hall with the sounds of the alarm ringing and of running and yelling coming from behind them.

They ran up the steps that they had traveled down earlier. As soon as everyone was out Kyle shut the trap door as Ethan placed a pitchfork through the handle to hinder the door from opening.

They all ran as fast as they could for the plane that was hidden on the other side of the trees.

Soon they heard the gun shots ringing out. Green covered the children with her body as good as she could while running.

Soon all had reached the place and the Major had already started the engine and was begining to move. Soon they were off the ground.


	15. For the Love of

It had been close. They could have all been killed.

Green caressed Zarek's hair. The small baby boy having slept through all the noise. So small and so innocent.

She raised her gaze back to Bobby........and the girl.

Oddly enough......the girl had met her gaze.......as if she had known that Green was going to look at her.

A brief image flashed before her eyes......she didn't understand the image.....it was just a flash of something.

"DarIcan'tbelieveitsyou."

"Ican'tbelieveit."

"Areyouok."

The voices of the children mumbled out as D'artagnan was envolped by the hord of children. They all hugged him and touched him. They were all smiling. It was the first time she had seen them happy.

The children had all known about D'artagnan. They had a special connection with each other. They all knew each other....and they all loved one another.

She felt happy. Happy that she had united her son with his brothers and sisters. She smiled at the happy faces of her children. She heard a gurgling noise. She looked down and found Zarek and Zander awake and smiling at her.

Of course..............they could feel the laughter radiating off of the children.

"Are you our father?" she heard D'artagnan say.

She quickly looked up to see D'artagnan facing Bobby and the girl.

Bobby's eyes shifted from Dar to Mona. Then back again. Just as he opened his mouth the girl spoke up for him.

"No Dar.......this is our uncle. Uncle Bob." the girl explained.

D'artagnan's eyes fell, as Miss Green's eyes widened.

The girl had said _our uncle_. Her uncle. That meant that.....the girl was _her_......daughter?

The girl turned to look at Green. She knew those eyes. Green would have bet her life on it.

The girl slowly approached Green.

"Hi mom." she said without emotion in her voice.

Green just stared at the girl, trying to process everything that had just happened. It took her a good five minutes just staring at the girl who stood in front of her. As a realization dawned on her, the rage in her eyes made her blue eyes seem red.

"LLLYYYYLLLLEEEE!!!!!!!" Green yelled out as she got up.

Bobby swallowed. He had his back to Mona....he was looking at Emily. Emily's face showed the fear that reflected Bobby's. Bobby looked into his wife's eyes and then slowly turned around.

He never knew what hit him. Well he knew what.....he just never expected it to be so soon. Green had hit him square across the face. He had landed on the floor and was now looking up at the woman he called sister. He looked into her eyes.

For the first time since this whole ordeal had begun..........he saw that all too familiar look in her eyes. A look that radiated hate.............discust................death.

Her eyes were cold. Cold like they use to be.

God help him.

"You.......knew." she whispered out in the most dangerous voice he had ever heard come out of her.

He shivered for the first time in fear of his sister.

"You knew all about them being held in that hell hole." she growled out.

Bobby could do nothing but watch as her hand reached out and grabbed him by his shirt.

"You kept my children underground all of these years, you sick son of a...." Green continued to growl out.

"NO! HE DIDN'T! He tried to save us......unlike some people I can think of." the girl spoke up with anger vibrating off of her words.

When Green interpreted the words.......she felt a stab of pain.

"He's my Pop. He's the man that raised me while other people enjoyed their lives." the girl continued.

Again Green felt a stab of pain. This girl.....................her daughter............obviously blamed her for what had happened to them.

"He...." she began in a tightly controlled voice, "he knew where you were all of this time. He put you down their....and he used your love for him to blind you about what he was doing." Green reasoned out loud.

The girls face contorted into a 'what are you talking about face'.

"NO! HE SAVED MY LIFE!" the girl yelled out.

"Mona, I didn't PUT HER down there.....I didn't put either of them down there. I swear.....I swear it on my childrens life." Bobby swore while staring in her eyes.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed with an 'EXCUSE ME!' face.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the girls outburst.

Green tugged on Bobby's shirt bringing him close to her face.

"Why should I believe a word you say? You've kept my children from me." She asked him in a murderous tone.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!!! I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!!! I'll explain everything. Can you actually compose yourself to act like a human being for 5 minutes while I explain?" asked the girl with anger and discust radiating from her voice.

Green turned her eyes up to the girl. The girls brown eyes blazing sword daggers at her. Green glanced back at Bobby. She brought her line of sight back up to the girls eyes. Slowly she stood up, keeping her eyes locked with the girl.

The girl nodded and sighed out a heavy sigh.

"I'm listening!" Green said as she stared daggers at Bobby from across the seat. Bobby just stared daggers back. Since the whole incident he had grown angry with Mona. The anger of all the years coming to accumilate all in this point in time.

The girl eyed both of the adults. Her gaze finally coming to rest on Green's.

"I was born August 3, 1982. I'm a triplet.....as you've probably found out by now." The girl began.

"I was raised in the Centre for the first two years in my life. Then............one day a man took me."

"Bobby!" Green hissed out.

"No." the girl stated.

Green looked back at the girl.

"It was Mr. Raines." The girl answered.

Green's eyebrows furrowed.

"He took me out of the Centre. I was little. I could sense his thoughts......but I didn't know what it meant back then. He took me to where Uncle Bobby lived."

Green's eyes never wavered from the girl's as the tale continued.

"He took me into the woods. Told me that I was going to meet someone special. Uncle Bobby came not an hour later.............but he brought someone else.......a friend." The girl looked over at Bobby, his eyes were closed and his face was of sadness.

Suddenly Bobby got up and went to the back of the plane.

At this action Green followed him with her eyes. When he was out of view, she turned her eyes back to the girl, now with a curious look on her face.

The girl's eyes now had unshed tears in them.

"When.....ah.....(her voice choking on the tears that threatened to come)......when Raines saw him.............................he grabbed me................and uncle Bobby's friend." The girl stuttered out as the tears had begun to fall.

She had a look of perplexion on her face.

"Why didn't I understand what he was about to do I'll never know." she confessed.

"He....he had sweepers point guns at our heads.....and.....I....I was crying......I was really scared........" the girl said as the tears had stopped, her demenor calmed.

"Uncle Bobby had a rifel...........his friend and him were planning to go hunting. Mr. Raines knew all about it. Knew what he needed to do to make Uncle Bobby his....................................he told him who I was.................what I was............................and he looked at me..................................and I could read his thoughts........................that he couldn't kill a child....................................kill his own neice.............................I had reached out both of my hands.......................begging him to hold me as the Sweeper held me back."

The girl then looked down to the ground as tears again came down her face.

"I'll never forget his eyes.....................I'll never forget the tears that he was shedding as he looked at his friend.....................................his friend was crying soundlessly..........................................I heard his thoughts................................he knew who Bobby would pick to live...........................................and he understood." the girl cried out the words.

"Uncle Bobby raised his rifel...."

Green's eyes closed for the first time since the story began. She knew the ending.

"Uncle Bobby begged for his friends forgiveness with his eyes.....................and his friend gave him it.................................and then.....................the shot rang out." The girl said calmly as her eyes met Green's once more.

"He made a life altering choice.....................to kill his best friend...................to save me.........................so don't you ever accuse him of anything else................than loving me too much." the girl said as she got up and followed the path Bobby had taken.

Green sat there staring into space. Processing the information.......but one thing kept her from trusting Bobby.

If he had known about her daughter all of these years....................why didn't he tell her? Why would he not tell her about her daughter after all the events that they had been through that day.

Why, if he loved her, would she be held at Donoterase?

Why would Bobby try to kill her and Jarod at every turn?

Why?


	16. A Question Answered

Green kept her eyes on Bobby.

Something was wrong. She could feel it. Something about all of this was off.

The girl.....her daughter, kept staring at her.

Green knew that her daughter could read her thoughts.

Though that should have scared her......it didn't. She felt no remorse for her thoughts. The reason she had these thoughts is because she didn't want her children hurt.

The idea of Bobby having known about her children...........and saying nothing caused her to take back all of her feelings towards him that she had built in the last 18 hours.

Bobby had been keeping his gaze anywhere but on Green. But he was getting an angry face. Her obvious scrutiny was beginning to anger him.

He jumped up and walked over to her and sat in front of her.

He leaned over to her. His face was full of anger and rage.

"You wanna know? You wanna know the truth? About why I hid the knowledge of your daughter......I'll tell you." Bobby stated heatedly.

Green prepared herself for the explanation.

"Because......she....is....MY....daughter!!" Bobby said with wild eyes.

"I did what neither you...NOR Jarod would have done for her. I killed for her!!!" He exclaimed.

Green's eyes never left his as anger filled her.

"**I** would have killed for her....IF I had KNOWN about her. And make no mistake she is MY daughter!! You have kept her a secret from me for how many years??!!" She exclaimed as her anger built.

Bobby's face flashed a look of 'are you KIDing me!'

"YEAH! I CAN SEE IT NOW..." Bobby yelled out.

He then imitated a phone call as he placed his hand up with his thumb and pinky extended up to his ear.

"Hello. Yes...Miss PARKER? I know you don't know me but.... I'm your twin brother. We were separated at birth. I just wanted you to know that I've been raising your daughter!" Bobby continued in a normal sweet voice.

He then stopped and looked at her with a serious death glare.

"You wouldn't have believed me in a THOUSAND years!! Besides you didn't even know that you had children back then. LET ALONE that they were Jarod's children!!! Face it.....even if I HAD told you......you would have never believed me. Besides the fact that you were an unfit mother at the time.....I didn't think that you deserved her.....even now.........I don't think your good enough." Bobby said with venom in his voice.

Green snapped her head back as if she had been slapped. Which really.....she had been.

"You son of a bitch! I'M AN UNFIT MOTHER! HAH! A PSYCHOPATH AS A FATHER ISN'T EXACTLY WHAT I CALL DESERVING!!!" Green yelled into Bobby's face.

Bobby just became more enraged. But his words were whispered out.

"How many men were in your life at the time? What 'hobbies' were you into back then? Do you even remember being sober during that time period? Do you really think I would have given her to you with all of the things that you use to do. I protected her from you for as long as I could....and I found that it didn't matter.......because she knew all about it. You couldn't even take care of yourself back then.......let alone her. YOU'RE the psychopath if you think I would have trusted you to take care of her." Bobby said with conviction.

Green flinched. It was the harsh truth. But it still left a lot of unanswered questions.

"If you care about her so much....and you thought that I was an unfit mother......why haven't you been helping Jarod escape? He is her father. Why wouldn't you want her to know her own father?" Green asked in a whisper.

At that question.....Bobby's psychopath smile came across his face.

"I'M her father. She doesn't need Jarod in her life to screw her up and put her in harms way...............even though he managed to do that the second he escaped." Bobby purred out.

Green's eyebrows furrowed at the explanation.

Bobby rolled his eyes......understanding that she hadn't grasped a damn thing.

"She's your daughter! A cross between two pretenders. Do you have any clue how hard I had to hide her from keeping Raines hands off of her? He stayed away from her because I hid her and he still had Jarod. The SECOND Jarod escaped they came for her. Raines made a deal.....the girl for Jarod. Either one would have to live out the rest of their lives in the depths of the Centre. And I pick Jarod." Bobby explained.

Green leaned back in her chair...shock on her face.

"You've been protecting her. That's why you didn't care if Jarod or I died."

Bobby's eyes just stared at Green's.

"Before I didn't care. You were just a selfish bitch back when I first knew about you............................things have changed. You're my real sister now. You were never on their side....like I suspected you to be. But I couldn't risk it back then..............I couldn't take the chance for my daughter's life." Bobby stated.

Green closed her eyes. The dawning of realization that he really loved this girl washed over her.

She looked over at the girl. She was staring back.

"What's her name?" Green asked Bobby.

Bobby smiled.

"Like you........she doesn't like to be called by her first name................I call her Jamieson. After Mom." Bobby said with a smile.

Green's eyes showed pain at the mention of their mother. Bobby wished in that moment that he could tell her all the secrets he knew........................but it still wasn't time.

"Jamieson." Green muttered.

Jamieson smirked at her mother as she muttered her name. Green thought she had her smirk.

Bobby placed his hand on Green's.

"Jamieson is very special. The Centre doesn't know how special. No matter what the cost I'll do anything to protect her......and the other's." Bobby said making an oath.

Green considered Bobby for a second.

"I'll hold you to that." Green said in a whisper.

* * *

D'Artagnan sat down next to Jamieson.

He smiled back to his mother as she stared at Jamieson.

"She rescued us.....just like you said she would." He murmured through his smile to his sister.

Jamieson continued to smile at her mother.

D'Artagnan glanced at his sister through the side of his eye.

"How did you know?" He murmured.

Jamieson stopped staring at her mother and looked at D'Artagnan.

"It's complicated. Just leave it at that." Jamieson said.

D'Artagnan looked into Jamieson's eyes.

"I'm sorry.....I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." D'Artagnan apologized with regret in his voice.

Jamieson cupped his face and smirked.

"You don't have to apologize. You aren't to blame....for anything." Jamieson said to D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan smirked.

Jamieson squeezed his chin.

"Now go play with your brother's and sisters." Jamieson exclaimed.

D'Artagnan's eyes saddened at the comment.

"There's still one of us missing." He said sadly.

Jamieson looked over to Green, who was now over by Zander and Zarek.

"Not for long." Jamieson said.

She then turned back to D'Artagnan.

"You still having trouble picking up on peoples' thoughts aren't you?" Jamieson asked.

D'Artagnan broke his gaze with Jamieson.

"Ever since Raines did that experiment on me.......I've been having trouble doing a lot of things." He said angrily.

Jamieson smacked him with the back of her hand on his chest.

"Don't worry. The effects will go away in time." Jamieson said.

D'Artagnan smiled.

"You saying that because of your visions.....or because of a little birdie whispering it into your ear?"

Jamieson laughed.

"Let's just say a little of both!" Jamieson said with a smile on her face

D'Artagnan looked at his sister's beautiful brown eyes.......her white porcelain skin.

She said he wasn't to blame. That it wasn't his fault.

It wasn't his fault.


	17. A Fight

Green tried to stay calm and collected.................but she was failing. All of the children were acting like............children. Maybe for the first times in there lives.

The thought made Green frown.

She shook her head trying to clear her head.

She had placed Zarek and Zander to sleep not an hour ago and they were still sleeping.

Maximus and Patrick were trying to learn to walk and run at the same time. They were also failing miserably. Green laughed at that thought as she watched both of them.

Calel, Valerie, and Xavior were playing catch in the grass, along with Kaitlyn and Taban. God help her. She had three children that were 2 and two that were 3. The energy that they emited while just playing catch caused her to shiver.

Wyatt, Owen, Angus, and Rhoswen were trying to help Sibyl gather flowers. Sibyl had exclaimed that she never saw something so beautiful. Since then, they had gathered over twelve dozen.

Griffin and Francine had been pushing Quintin and Ulric on the swings.

Green looked to right. She smiled.

Leonardo....Leo.....had been drawing the scene of the little one's playing. He was very talented.....the drawing looking like the children.

Jean and Hope.......her spitting image at that age.......were staring up at the clouds.......making images. Green smirked. She had taught them.

As they had arrived she looked up and mentioned that a face always seemed to follow them. The girls had looked up trying to see what Green had. The girls had been extremely confused until she explained.

She looked over to Raymond and Shannon. Both of them were sitting in chairs. They were playing a board game. Raymond had been to hurt to really do anything. Green had told him that if he tried to do anything like run around and get even more bruised up she wouldn't let him play for 3 months.

Fortuneately.........the threat had worked.

Shannon had promised to watch over her twin.

Nia and Ian were setting up all of the furniture inside, while Ayden and Avery cleaned ahead of them.

Green looked up at the mansion. A villa. Broots had found the perfect place to hide a big family. Sicily.

The villa sat on a small hill that over looked the ocean. Beautiful rich trees surrounded the villa. A natural water fall ran from the top of the nearbye moutains and through the forest next to them. Fresh water.

Beautiful.

Another small building was to the side of the house. Broots had informed her that it was a pool house. She didn't know if the children could swim or not. She was determined to teach them all to swim...........like Mama had taught her.

Green flinched at the thought of her mother.

She shook her head and then looked to her left. Jamieson and D'Artaganan were sitting in chairs just watching the others....making sure everything was ok.

Green's brown furrowed in thought.

Since Jamieson and D'Artaganan had shown up...........Ace had dutifully done as Jamieson had instructed.....not talking back or anything of the sort. Come to think about it.................................all of the children had obeyed Jamieson when she had asked them to do something. She had tried to tell the children to do things......but had not really listened to her.

Jamieson smirked, but didn't turn to look at Green.

Green just studied Jamieson. Really she didn't look like her..........or Jarod. It was odd..........all of the children looked like her.........except for her. It was odd really.

Jamieson frowned at her thoughts...her eyes taking on a look of hurt........................and anger. She suddenly turned to Green.

"Yeah well who the hell wants to look like you!!I know I certainly **don't**! God knows your such a great mother..." Jamieson mouthed off.

For some reason.......something happened that neither Green nor Jamieson would have expected.............................Miss Parker retaliated.

"I'm YOUR MOTHER and their's. You had the chance to be there mother and rescue them.....but you couldn't! So deal with it!" Green said.

And the second that her resentment towards Jamieson formed into words, and came out of her mouth........................she knew she had just made.........a big......mistake.

The look that passed over Jamieson's face will forever haunt her. The hurt that she had caused her own daughter in that moment........she would never forget that look.

Jamieson had taken just a second to look at her before she ran into the house.

Green closed her eyes tightly and smacked her head against the chair backing.

D'Artaganan, who had just witnessed the scene couldn't believe what had come out of his mother's mouth. The look of hurt in Jamieson's eyes was reflected in his.

"How could you say that? You don't know her! You don't know anything about her! You don't know what she's done for us in the _past_!! You don't know a damn thing about her!!" D'Artaganan had exclaimed in a loud voice at Green.

Green watched as D'Artaganan ran after Jamieson.

Green again squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them to look out towards the children.

All of them had stopped what they were doing and just looked at her.

All of them had the same expression on their faces.

Hurt.

Slowly all of them went into the house.

Green just sat there as she heard the sound of the door click shut behind the children.

She closed her eyes and let a few tears fall.

She was already messing up.

Bobby was right. The children deserved more than her.......but there was no way in hell that she could trust anyone to take care of them.

She had to do this.

She had to make this work.

Green slowly reached into her pocket and took out a note. Jarod's note......to her. Her finger tips brushed on the paper as she held it gently in her hand....afraid she would damage it. She passed her other hands fingers over the top of the note as she leaned down to kiss the note.

This was what she had left of him.

Not even a notebook.

Just a note.

This was all that was left.

Green opened her eyes and looked at the peice of folded paper.

This note........Jarod's last wish............his legacy.

She stared off into space.

She swore to make it work.................to finish what Jarod started.

If not for herself or Jarod.............then for the family that was a part of both of them.

Green sighed and deep sigh.

She suddenly felt a kick.She had almost jumped out of the chair.

She immediately looked behind her to see if it was one of the children. No one.

Suddenly she felt another kick.

She looked down at her stomach.

Green smiled widely.

The baby was kicking.

She caressed her stomach.

She began to laugh.

The baby was reminding her of what she had forgotten to fight for. What the baby wished for.

Freedom.


	18. A Warning

Miss Green quietly slipped into the house. Her eyes scanned the room. She smiled.

The room was a library, a large library. The room was covered with cherry panels. Antique furniture decorated the room. Brown leather chairs and sofa's surrounded the granite and wood fireplace.

She quickly crossed the room and walked out into the hall. As she descended the hall way she took note of the beauty of the house. A beautiful large crystal chandelier graced the entrance. The two cherry double door entrances were crowned with a gold leafed wooden paneled ceiling.

Broots had done a great job at finding this place.

She slowly made her way down the hall to the kitchen. As she walked in she saw Ayden and Avery cleaning the kitchen. When both of them looked up to see who had entered, both of them flinched away their gaze.

Green looked down to the grown.

She quickly looked up to them both.

"So are you going to talk to me or not?" Green asked.

Ayden and Avery just continued working.

"I see." Green said. She had turned ready to leave the room when Avery dropped the cloth she was cleaning with.

"You don't know what she's been through. You didn't have a right to make her feel bad about not saving us." Avery said as Green turned back around.

"Jameison shouldn't have had to save us.......we should have saved her." Ayden confessed as he stood by Avery with a mop in his hands.

Avery elbowed him and gave him a warning look.

"What do you mean Ayden?" Green said in a 'tell me now' voice.

Ayden looked over at Avery. Avery's glare made him swallow down the little saliva that he had in his mouth. He glanced back at his mother.

"Nothing. I didn't mean anything by it." Ayden insisted.

Green considered her children carefully.

Under the scrutiny both of the children began to squirm. The kind of squirming a child does when their mother find out they've done something bad and are trying to hide it.

Green stared for a minute more......and had decided to let it go when Ayden spoke up again.

"Jamieson has to tell you herself. We have no place to tell you." Ayden said swiftly before receiving another elbowing from Avery.

Then suddenly from behind Green, Nia and Ian came into the kitchen.

When they saw their mother they had both stopped and had tried to leave.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" She yelled.

Nia and Ian looked to each other and sighed. Both turned around to their mother with faces of dread.

"Now you four are going to explain to me how you knew about Jamieson and didn't tell me!!!" Green exclaimed with an edge of anger in her tone.

The four children exchanged glances.

Green watched them under close scrutiny.

"Well..............I'm waiting!" she voiced her impatience.

All four of them were about to talk when Jamieson walked in.

Jamieson didn't flinch away from her mother's gaze.

Green looked at her daughter with worry.

She had said a terrible thing to Jamieson. Maybe she was going to give her a piece of her own mind now.

"No. I'm not. I....." Jamieson looked down to the floor and then back up to Green, "I came to apologize......for my behavior. I shouldn't have said what I said. Your thoughts are your thoughts......they shouldn't have been violated by my listening to them. It was wrong of me...................I'm sorry." Jamieson again apologized.

Green was shocked.

She wasn't expecting this. What brought this around?

"What brought this around?" she asked Jamieson.

Jamieson looked down.

"I ah...(she waved her hand behind her).....I was talking to Pop and.....he said.....he said it was wrong of me.....he told me I shouldn't have talked back to you......that you didn't deserve your thoughts to be taken against you. And.....I think he's right. So um... (Jamieson glanced down to the floor and then back to green)....so do you forgive me?" Jamieson asked.

Green was a little ticked off at the fact that Bobby had stuck his nose into something that wasn't his business........but then again.......where Jamieson was concerned.........she guessed it was his business. But why did Jamieson continue to call Bobby....Pop.

It didn't sit right with her.

Green continued to stare at Jamieson as Jamieson waited to be forgiven.

"Why do you call him Pop?" Green asked Jamieson with a stern look on her face.

Jamieson just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Becaauusseee......he's my Pop?" Jamieson said in a 'why are you asking' tone.

"You already have a father...." Green began.

"You mean I HAD a father!!" Jamieson exclaimed.

At the statement Green flinched in pain. The other children in the room flinched but did not look shocked.

Green looked in Jamieson's eyes and then to the other children.

"You um..." she said as she brought her hands up to inspect them, keeping her head lowered, "you know about that?" she said in a pained voice.

Jamieson looked from her mother to the others. The other four had the same face as their mother did. Deep pain.

Jamieson lowered her head and nodded.

"Yeah.....we know about that." Jamieson answered in a whisper.

Green continued to study her hands.

"We'll then you know that he was a great man.....and that he would have loved you very much....." Green said in a wavering voice.

"I know mom.....and we would have loved him.........but Uncle Bobby knows that my love for dad and him are two very different things.......I mean.........Uncle Bobby to me......is equivalent to Sydney to Dad. They're two very different people. Uncle Bobby could never replace Dad for me.......and Dad could never replace Uncle Bobby." Jamieson explained in a soft tone.

Green nodded her head.

She understood.

Green looked up with water eyes to Jamieson.

"Do the others know?" Jamieson asked.

Jamieson nodded her head slightly.

Green let out a heavy breath.

"I can't believe he's gone." Green said.

Jamieson smiled.

"He's not _gone_." Jamieson said.

Green looked up with confused eyes. Flashes forming in her head.....nothing she could understand.

Jamieson went up to Green. Jamieson took Green's hand and placed it on her chest over her heart.

"He's here.......he'll always be here." Jamieson said softly.

Green was basking in the glow of feeling her little girls hand on top of hers. The feel of her soft skin......and the reassuring beat of her heart, making her feel something kick alive in her.

The knowledge that this girl....this teenager....was her creation. She and Jarod had made this beautiful girl. Whether or not she looked exactly like either of them....didn't matter.

Green brought up her other hand and caressed Jamieson's face. Jamieson smirked at her mother.

Then oddly enough..........Green felt an emotion radiating off of Jamieson.....that she didn't quite understand. It was a strong sense of anger......of hurt.

Green didn't understand......why would she be feeling those emotions after what she had just said.

Before she could address the matter Jamieson pulled away. She then smirked at Green and said in a voice that only Green could hear.

"You do anything to hurt any of us....I'll make sure that you'll only be in our hearts too." Jamieson warned.

Green looked at Jamieson in bewilderment.

Jamieson then turned around and left Green standing in shock.


	19. Around the Table

Green was still shocked when she was left alone in the Kitchen. She snapped out of it when she heard Zarek and Zander crying. She ran up the stairs to the second floor of the house and dashed down the hall to the nursery. As she reached the nursery and rushed to the crib the boys stopped crying.

The twins smiled as they saw Green's face.

"Oh, I see how it is.....make Mommy think somethings wrong like that she comes running and gives you some attention huh?" she asked.

She smiled as she picked up Zander. As she placed him close to her body, Zander turned and began to search for her breast.

"Nono sweety Mommy doesn't..." Green said as she tried to ply the baby away, forgetting her pregnancy for a second.

Zander had managed to get to her breast and began to milk.

Green let out a strangled gasp as Zander began to breast feed. The sensation and the fact that she was breast feeding shocking her.

She just stood there for a while in amazement.

As the situation set in, she walked over to the rocking chair in the room and began to rock as Zander breast fed.

Green watched as Zander held her breast with his two little hands. She just stared at him in awe. She caressed his face with the back of her finger. He was soo tiny. So defenseless.

A thought popped into her head that caused her fright.

_When had the babies last eaten?_

"God baby....you must be starving!" she said to the baby as he continued to feed.

Zander continued to eat to his hearts content for the next 10 minutes. When he was finished Green wiped his mouth and went about to find a towel.

She placed the towel on her shoulder and then began to burp Zander.

When he burped she nodded her head in satisfaction and proceeded to place him in his crib.

As she did Zarek began to squirm and reach out to her. Green smiled in response.

"Don't worry little man, I couldn't forget about you." she said to Zarek as she lifted him out of the crib.

Zarek laughed and kicked his little feet. Green laughed at Zarek. He was happy that he was going to eat.

"You probably love to eat....just like your father." Green said with sadness in her voice.

She quickly breast fed Zarek and burped him.

As she layed Zarek down in the crib she covered the baby's with the blanket from the bottom of the crib.

She then leaned over and kissed the boys.

_I wonder when the last time everyone else ate?_

With that thought she went down stairs to the kitchen. As she opened the fridge, she was surprised to find food.

"Wow, looks like Broots thought about everything." She commented as she began to extract items from the fridge.

She then began to do what Miss Parker had hardly ever done. She began to cook.

It was hard for her. Having to cook for a party of two and a party of 37 was completely different.

As she began to wonder what exactly she could make for all of them..........Jamieson walked in.

Green stared up at her. Not quite sure what to say....or do.

Jamieson smiled then pointed towards the array of groceries in front of Green.

"You need any help?" Jamieson asked.

Green's eyebrows raised.

"YOU....know how to cook?" Green asked in amusement.

"Yes....I know how to cook. Uncle Bobby wasn't exactly a good cook." Jamieson explaned.

Green nodded her head.

While she had breast fed the babies she had thought of the great sacrifice that Bobby had made for her daughter.

How could Jamieson not love a man that gave up his soul for her?

She had loved a man that had treated her like a peice of property like a father.

It was obvious to her that Bobby loved Jamieson very much.

Green smirked at Jamieson.

"Yeeaahhh......I can't exactly see Bobby cooking much of anything." Green stated skeptically.

Jamieson's face turned serious. Green thought she had said the wrong thing for a moment. That is....until Jamieson spoke.

"Oh no! He could make popcorn with the best of'em!" Jamieson said seriously but soon a huge smile spread across her face.

Green began to laugh out right.

Jamieson came around the center granite island to where Green was.

"I'll tell you what.........I do the cooking and you do all the prep work. Cool?" She asked with one raised eyebrow and a serious face.

Green smiled.

"Deal." Green said.

* * *

Most of the family had been sleeping from the long journey that they had taken to get to the house...............but as the smell of cooking filled the air......all of the people in the house began to wake.

All of the children in the house made it down stairs in less than a minute.

As they came to the kitchen they heard the sound of laughter and suddenly the children became very suspicious. As soon as they saw Jamieson and their mother staring at each other and gigling all of them froze.

Jamieson acknowledged them but quickly turned her eyes back to her mother.

Green caught the motion of her daughter's eyes and turned.

"Hey guys.......I'm assuming your all starving?" Green stated more than asked.

None of the children answered, stumped into the scene before them.......when suddenly Ace's stomach growled loudly. He smacked his hand against his stomach and blushed as everyone turned to stare at him.

Green laughed.

"I guess that answers my question." Green said.

D'Artagnan who had been infront of the group spoke first.

"Who cooked?" D'Artagnan asked.

Green smiled.

"Why?" Green asked.

"Who cooked?" Again D'Artagnan asked.

Green began to get upset.

"What does it matter who cooked?" She asked a little bit ticked off.

"WHO COOKED?" D'Artagnan and the rest of the children yelled together.

"I DID!!!!" Jamieson yelled.

The second it was out of her mouth the children began to run for the dining room table. The children began to push and shove for a chair. Ayden's chair was pulled from under him by Avery as she quickly stole his chair. The Adults had come into the dining room hearing the comotion. Bobby coughed to Raymond who had just taken a chair. As Raymond saw Bobby his delighted smile at getting a chair turned into a sight of sadness and dispair. The other adults having already grabbed a chair all that remained was one chair. As Raymond spotted the chair he noticed Ace still standing on the opposite side of the table. Raymond and Ace turned to acknowledge each other both of them began to run to the chair. Both sat down at the same time and began to push each other, while sitting, out of the chair. As Jamieson and Green entered the room, both Ace and Raymond stopped their battle and looked up to the two women. Both of them smiled innocently up at both of the women.

Green and Jamieson shared the same look and stance. Both had arms crossed and both sporting one eyebrow raised and a smile on both of their faces.

Green looked down then back up at the two siblings.

"They're chairs in the kitchen. Raymond.....I think you should be the one to get them......for all four of us."

Raymonds mouth fell open as shock flooded his face.

"What? WHY JUST ME? HE WAS DOING IT TOO!!!" Raymond exclaimed.

"AND ACE IS VERY ILL RIGHT NOW!!! ONE OF YOU SHOULD HAVE FIRST SEEN TO IT THAT ACE FOUND A CHAIR!!!!" Green yelled at all of her children.

The children had the descency to lower their eyes and heads in shame.

D'Artagnan who had been already seated rose from his chair.

"Ace can have my chair....I'll go get one from the kitchen." Dar offered.

He then went in search of the chair in the kitchen. As he did so Ian got up from his seat.

"Raymond can have my chair." Ian stated as he followed Dar to the kitchen.

Raymond and Ace both looked at each other with guilty looks. They then lifted themselves from the chair and followed Dar and Ian to the kitchen to help them bring the chairs.

"Oh my GOD was THAT good!!" Green stated as she reclined on one of the sofa's in the family room.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Jamieson said with a smile on her face.

"LIKED IT? I think I just gained another 10 pounds by thinking about what we just ate." Green said sarcastically.

Jamieson laughed.

" How did you make that cheesecake? I've never had any cheesecake that good in a LONG time." Green said with a huge smile gracing her lips.

Jamieson smiled sadly.

"Ohhh.....I'd say about the same time I discovered Pez." Jamieson responded.

Green's smile quickly turned to a frown. Green had to close her eyes and remind herself to breath.

Pez.

How three small letters could evoke the emotions to HIM were incredible.

How three little letters could take her back to a time where the sight of the three letters made her angry.

Angry at him.

And now.......as her daughter stated that she discovered Pez.......the three little letters became something more.

She craned her head to look at her daughter in the opposite sofa looking up to the ceiling. And as she stared at Jamieson......she knew what the word now meant for her.

Jamieson turned her head to stare into Green's eyes.

Green smiled.

It meant family.

And there they stayed into the night. Talking about discoveries and adventure. Of food and favorites..............as the moon rose full in the night sky.


	20. Up High

* * *

Green awoke to the feeling of being watched. She quickly opened her eyes to find Jamieson staring down at her with a smile on her face.

Green smiled back and then began to stretch out as she found muscles and body parts that ached, due to sleeping on the couch.

"What time is it?" Green asked groggily.

"6:30" Jamieson said with an even larger smile.

Greens face turned into a shocked face. Soon it was replaced with anger.

"WHAT!" she yelled out, angered by being woken up before nine in the morning.

"Well....the babies are going to be waking up soon and I thought that it would be a GOOD thing.......if they got fed." Jamieson stated with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

Green's looked up in understanding....then a very troubling thought came to her.

She had placed the babies to sleep around seven thirty.......and they were just now about to wake up and be fed.

She quickly looked up to Jamieson.

"There ABOUT to wake up?" she asked almost scared.

Jamieson looked at her with a 'ah...yeah' face.

"Yeah why?"

Green shot up and ran out of the room, across the hall, up the stairs and into the children's nursery in less than thirty seconds.

She stopped at the doorway breath harshly. The room was completely quiet. She was afraid something had happened......Afraid that they had been taken......Afraid that they were dead. It wasn't normal for two babies to sleep the entire night without so much as a peep out of them.

She slowly approached the crib. She was frightened to even look inside the crib.

As she approached, she saw that Zarek and Zander were both breathing and sleeping.

Green let out the breath that she had been holding. She reached out to the side of the crib to keep herself from melting down to the ground from relief.

She looked down at there little faces.

She smiled.

As Jamieson had said the babies began to wake up.

As they began to cry Jamieson went about to feed them both.

As she went to check on the rest of the clan at the untimely hour.....she discovered all of their beds empty.

The fear of someone taking them came to her in full force. She panicked right away and began screaming for the children.

She ran through the second floor and the third, screaming for the children.

Suddenly Bobby came out of his Bedroom with boxers and a grey shirt on, as he grabbed her.

"Whoa, Whoa....what's going on?" He asked trying to get her to slow down.

"I can't find the children. There not in the house. What if the Centre took them? What if they took them during the night like they did Jarod? What if...." Green babbled on.

"Hey! HEY! If the Centre had taken them then we would be dead!!! So I pretty much know that they weren't taken!" Bobby began, holding his sister by the shoulders.

Green began to breathe normally again as she calmed at the logic that Bobby was giving her.

"Now...." Bobby began, "are you sure they didn't leave you a note somewhere? Maybe in the kitchen?" Bobby asked Green.

Green shook her head.

"I didn't check the kitchen....or for a note."

Bobby tilted his head and nodded.

"Well there you go." Bobby said.

"Hey what's going on?" The Major asked as he came out of his room with his wife.

"Is something to matter?" Sydney asked as he came out of his room.

"What's going on?" asked Kyle as he came out of his room in a yawn.

"I can't find the kids." Green said in a choked voice as a tear ran down her face, and she pulled her head back from the top of her head, as she looked to the side to not show everyone her emotions.

Bobby caressed her shoulders and then grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Hey.....its O..K. They're probably just outside having fun. Look...I'll come down with you." Bobby said as he let go of her face and turned her to go down the stairs.

As they finally reached the bottom and crossed to the kitchen, Green let out a loud shuddering breath.

Bobby pushed the door open and Green walked in.

As she saw the big white note on the dark granite counter...... she let out a deep sigh of relief.

* * *

As she walked outside with the note, to the forest, she could hear the laughing and clattering of her children.

A wave of joy passed over her as she heard the noise.

She then began to walk into the forest.

Five minutes later she came upon them.

To her shock............they were building a tree house......a _very_ big tree house. It seemed to span over 10 big trees.

The second she saw the tree house two thoughts popped into her head.

One.........How could they have almost completed the construction of the tree house?

Two........It was very high off the ground.....and her babies were up there!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING????!!!" Green yelled out.

The shrill of her voice caused the children to freeze paralyzed, some of the children sucking in deep breaths at the discovery of being caught.

"Busted!" Quintin muttered to the others.

Slowly the children all turned their eyes down to where their mother stood....with wild eyes and hands on her hips.

"Ehhhh....no ablo englese?!" Ulric smarted off.

Green just got even more ticked off.

With barely contained anger she called to them.

"Get down here.......RIGHTNOW!!!!" she screamed out.

The children scrunched the eyes as they winced out the sound of her yelling. They then turned to each other and gave each other the 'oh shit!' face. They slowly descended the rope ladder.

* * *

Green paced up and down in front of the line her children had formed in front of the villa.

All of the children had cast their heads down in a defeated way.

The children braced themselves for the loud yelling they were sure to come ahead.

Green turned and faced the children with a smile on her face.

With this action the children grew scared.

"Who's idea was this?" Green asked sweetly.

The children looked up at her.

She tilted her head slightly.

"Well?"

The children then glanced at each other swiftly and quickly lowered their heads.

Green knew what that meant. The quick exchange was the 'no one squeal look'.

As she began to pace again she noticed Francine's eyes fidgeting and quickly shifting her eyes from the ground to her, and then quickly glancing back to the ground.

Green quickly turned her head forward. She smiled.

She found her informer.

As she turned back to begin to pace in front of the children again, Green stopped right in front of Francine. Francine's eyes widened as she kept her eyes on the ground. The other's eyes widened also and began to fidget.

Green placed her hand on Francine's shoulder slowly sliding it up to her face to hold her chin and raise Francine's gaze to her own.

The wide brown eyes conveyed horror.

Green smiled.

"I think you want to tell me something." Green said to Francine.

"No..no I don't." Francine stuttered out.

"Tell her Francine." Jamieson said with a smirk on her face, as she leaned on the door jam of the front door.

Green turned around to verify Jamieson was there.

"I...I don't know." Francine stuttered out looking innocent.

Jamieson's smirk vanished. She began to walk down right in front of Francine.

"Who?" Jamieson asked.

Francine lowered her head.

Jamieson placed the bottom of her fingers under Francine's chin and lifted her line of sight to her own.

"Whhhooo?" Jamieson asked sweetly with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know!" Francine exclaimed frustrated.

Jamieson closed her eyes and nodded.

"I see." Jamieson said.

The other children sighed out in relief.

Suddenly Jamieson reached out and began to tickle Francine to the ground.

"Whhhoo?" Jamieson asked as Francine couldn't contain from laughing hysterically as Jamieson assaulted her.

"I..HEHHEEEHEHE...I CAN'T!!!" She yelled out.

"Oh yes you can!!!" Jamieson exclaimed as she continued to tickle Francine.

Then with barely a breath Francine managed to spill her guts.

"Aries..." she whispered out through her laughter.

Jamieson stopped her assault and smiled.

"Aries."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I just wanted to thank everyone who has supported me through the writing of this story. The only reason the story has been updated so fast is because I had supportive peers who actually read my story....and liked it. I really want to thank anyone that reads this story. It's an honor to write for you and to know someone is liking the writing. I also wanted to tell you that the songs in here are from Hoobastank, Jellyfish, Simple Plan...and there are bound to be more. The last bit of this chapter was basically taken from The Ghostbuster II movie. I'm big with movies....you're bound to see more influence soon enough. Thanks!!


	21. Mending Wounds

Jamieson slowly rose from the ground. She looked around to her mother. Green smiled and tried to hold back her laughter from the way Jamieson extracted the information.

Jamieson then began to walk back to the house. She stopped short and turned back to the children.

"Well....what are you waiting for? Go finish what you started." Jamieson said.

All of the children ran back into the forest before Green's shocked and confused voice could call them back.

Green turned around ticked off.

"What do you think your doing?" Green asked with refrained anger.

Jamieson just smirked at Green.

"They're just being kids. Besides.......I think it's a good idea." Jamieson stated. She then turned and began to walk back into the house.

Green just stood there, allowing the words to sink in.

_They were just being kids._

She then smiled sadly.

She could hear the sound of them having fun already.

She then slowly walked into the house.

* * *

The children came home around seven o'clock. All of them covered in grime and dirt. They all looked like a little breeze could knock them over. They seemed dead tired.

Jamieson had cooked again and had forced all of them to eat. Jamieson told Hope and Jean to do their rounds.

Hope and Jean had to make sure everyone took a shower and brushed their teeth. Afterwards they all went up to their rooms and fell asleep.

Emily and Margaret had insisted on helping Green clean the dishes or she wouldn't be seen for two days straight.

Kyle and Lyle were sent by Green to inspect the tree house, and make sure it was safe. They returned murmuring that the children should go into construction.

Broots had a long talk with Debbie about sneaking out with out telling him first. Debbie had smarted off that it defeated the purpose.

The Major had set up a small table and had been building small model airplanes for the children.

Alex and Zoe had spent the day upstairs and down watching and playing with Zarek and Zander. They had been told that the babies couldn't crawl yet and to be very careful around them. They had bobbed their heads and had disappeared in a flash as they ran into the adjacent room.

Sydney had snuck up stairs to check on the children. He feared that they shared Jarod's inability to sleep with out the nightmares.

As he came to Jean and Hope's room, he saw the light that came from the room.

As he slowly entered the room, he found them sitting up right in bed just facing each other.

_Probably talking._

Both Girls turned to look at Sydney.

"I would think that the both of you would be extremely tired." Sydney stated as he stared upon the replicas of Miss Parker.....Green at that age.

"We can't sleep!" Hope exclaimed.

"It's the first night since we were little that we've spent the day together." Jean explained.

Sydney smiled at the girls and walked into the room.

"Too much excitement tends to keep me up at nights as well." Sydney stated.

Both of the girls smiled up at Sydney.

"Would you read us a story?" Hope asked.

Sydney quirked an eyebrow at the request.

"You want me to read you a story?" Sydney asked with surprise.

"Yes.......no one has ever read to us before...not a book anyway." Jean answered.

Sydney sat at the space that Jean had made for him at the edge of the bed. Jean handed him a book from the night table. As Sydney's eyes fell upon the book he smiled.

_Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_.

Sydney eyed both of the girls.

"You are most definitely your father's daughters!"

Both of the girls smiled widely at the huge compliment.

Sydney stared at the book cover and allowed his mind to remember a little boy with lost brown eyes.

The girls looked at each other and then back to Sydney.

"Is the book sad?" Hope asked.

Sydney shook his head. His throat was too clogged with tears to be able to answer the girls.

"No, it's a very happy book." Jamieson's voice came from the doorway.

Sydney turned his head to see Jamieson standing, looking at the three of them.

Jamieson tilted her head at Sydney's stare.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked Hope and Jean.

"We want him to read to us." Hope explained.

"But then he started crying." Jean continued.

Jamieson slowly walked into the room. She sat right next to Sydney.

"He's thinking about dad again." Jamieson said as Sydney's eyes penetrated hers.

"He blames himself for what happened to Dad. He keeps thinking that he could have done something to prevent it." Jamieson said to the girls as her gaze remained locked on Sydney's.

"He's thinking about what it would have been like if he could have read dad to sleep as a kid...and how he will never get to see dad reading to us." Jamieson continued.

Sydney just stared into Jamieson's eyes with complete wonder.

"Don't blame yourself Uncle Syd." Hope said.

At this Sydney turned and looked to the twins.

"It's not your fault." insisted Jean.

"It's my mother's." came Jamieson's voice from beside him.

Sydney quickly turned his head to Jamieson.

Jamieson's eyes had taken a dark look. One of loss.......of sadness.....of anger.

Jamieson's eyes turned to look at Jean and Hope.

"I want to do what dad always wanted to do.......but never could." Jamieson said.

Sydney was too shocked by her earlier statement to fully comprehend the words she was saying now.

Slowly Jamieson wrapped her arms around Sydney and crushed him with a hug as she laid her head on his shoulder.

As Sydney recovered from her earlier statement, not sure what to say, his body reacted as accordingly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back.

Finally her statement sunk in and his eyes closed as he allowed himself to imagine Jarod in his arms.

Slowly Jamieson extracted herself from Sydney's arms and turned to look at the girls.

"Willy Wonka is a good book. I'm sure Dad would have loved it. over here and give your big sister a kiss good night."

The girls smiled widely at the statement and crawled over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. After receiving the kisses Jamieson smiled. The girls then crawled under the covers.

Jamieson then stood up and gazed down at the girls. She then patted Sydney on the shoulder, then turned and left the room.

Sydney watched her leave. A million things he wanted to say to her about the statement about her mother.

But they would have to wait.

He turned his gaze back to the girls.

He then looked to the cover of the book in his hands. He pressed his hand into the cover of the book. Letting out a huge sigh he opened the book and began to read.

* * *

Green had been sitting with Bobby out in the back yard looking at the ocean.

Bobby had been nursing a beer as had Green.

Green couldn't let the event of the day go. She didn't understand what made the children decide to make a tree house.

"I don't understand why they couldn't have just asked us to help them....and not sneak off in the early morning hours." Green said angered.

Bobby just smirked as he let out a sigh.

"It was for Ace." Bobby finally explained.

Green turned her head to look at Bobby.

"What?!" she asked.

Bobby rolled his eyes and then turned to look at her.

"Ace has not been able to leave the house because he's injured. He's basically not been able to go outside. After living a lifetime underground, forcing him to stay inside is a cruelty that the kids don't understand. They're making the tree house so he can be surrounded by the outdoors and not be locked inside this place." Bobby explained.

Green allowed the information to process before responding.

"He can go to the back yard and walk around. He's not locked up." Green said.

Bobby shook his head.

"It's not the same." Bobby said.

Green looked back up to ocean.

"He hasn't said anything to me." Green said in finalization as she took a swig of beer.

Bobby turned to look at her.

"Do you really think he would?" Bobby asked.

Green just continued to stare out at the ocean, not responding to Bobby's question.

Bobby laughed and then turned back to look at the ocean as well.

"Funny isn't it?" Bobby asked.

"What?" Green said in a tired voice.

"How easy it is.........to worry about them. You don't even think your good enough or loving enough to be someone's parent..........and then it just happens.........and you don't know how to stop it." Bobby said as he stared at the ocean.

Green just stared out into the endless ocean.

"Can it ever stop?" Green asked.

"No......and it never will." Bobby said.

They spent another 5 minutes in complete silence, until Bobby rose from the lounge chair he had been sitting in. He held out his hand to his sister.

Green looked at the offered hand and then back to Bobby's face.

"Come on. We need to go in and find out if anyone's hurt, broken, or bleeding." Bobby said in sarcasm.

Green laughed outright and placed her hand in his.

Bobby hoisted her up.

As soon as she stood on her own two feet he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she placed her head on his.

"I still don't know if I can trust you completely." She said to Bobby.

"Then don't." Bobby said.

Green's face contorted into confusion.

"I don't want you trusting me if you feel you can't. Your survival as well as the kids depends a large part on our instincts to distinguish friend against foe. Never stop trusting your instincts Mona. It's what's kept us alive this long." Bobby said to her.

Green nodded her head against Bobby's shoulder.

She then proceeded to wrap her arms around him.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why did you use to make me feel like you were hunting me? Like you wanted me......more then a sister." Green asked firmly, seriousness taking her voice.

Bobby laughed outright.

"First off let me say 'hell no'. I never really meant it that way. But what better way then to keep someone you labeled an enemy scared of you, especially with women." Bobby said.

"What about all the times you tried to kill me?" she said as she punched him in the stomach just as he was taking a swig of beer.

He coughed the beer up.

"HEY! It was kill you and Jarod and save my daughter or let her rot in hell. You pick!!" Bobby said in anger as he stepped away from her hold.

Green just looked up into his eyes.

"You really love her that much don't you?" Green asked knowing the answer.

Bobby lowered his head and played with his beer bottle with both hands.

"She's been my life Mona. I was there for her first words. I was there for her first day of school. I tried to give her everything that I never had............she's my world Mona." Bobby said with sadness in his voice.

Mona lowered her head and nodded as a tear came to her eye.

She had missed all that. She had missed that experience with all of her children.

_Never again._

"I know it sounds weird. I know it does Mona.........but she's the reason I didn't become a real monster. She was the one he gave me unconditional love. She will now and always be my baby girl." Bobby stated.

Green looked into her brother's eyes and knew he was speaking from his heart.

God....who would have thought that they would be standing outside talking to each other like brother and sister.

They had come a long way.

Green smiled as she looked into her brother's eyes.

"Let's go check on our family." She said to him.

Bobby smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her again......as they both walked inside their home.


	22. Break Down

Green had been feeling really sick in the early morning. She had been up from 3 a.m. and had been throwing up all. She had stayed away from breakfast and had been lying in her bed the entire morning.

"You feel real bad?" Jamieson asked from the doorway with no emotion to her voice..

As Jamieson said the words, Green ran to the bathroom as she vomited all the beer she had consumed the previous night.

"I guess that's a yes." Jamieson said as she held her mother's hair so she could vomit better.

"You should know that drinking alcohol isn't good for the babies' mom." Jamieson said.

Green looked up with wide eyes at Jamieson.

"You know?" Green asked.

Jamieson rolled her eyes, and obvious trait she had picked up from Bobby.

"Of course I know. We all know...except for Pop. I don't think he got the 411." Jamieson stated.

Green's eyes wandered around the room.

"I could have hurt the babies by drinking a stupid beer. (She held her head by her forehead) God, how stupid can I fucking get?" She asked herself.

"Apparently......extremely!!" Jamieson said.

"Come on." Jamieson said as she lifted her mother up.

She carried her mother over to the bed.

"If you ever think about drinking during this pregnancy I'll rip your throat out. You should be thinking of them....not yourself!!" Jamieson exclaimed loudly as her anger came up in a hot red flare.

Green kept her eyes down.

"I'm sorry." Green muttered in a whisper.

Jamieson stared at her mother's frame.

"Yeah...well.....sorry's not good enough." Jamieson stated.

Green lay down on the bed.

Jamieson sighed out dramatically.

She turned and grabbed the throw from the chair next to the bed. She covered Green with it.

"You may be fooling everyone into thinking that you've changed completely. But I'm a better telepath then everyone....and I know the truth."

At those words Green raised her eyes.

Jamieson looked into Green's eyes with anger.

"I was there in your mind every day of my life. I lived life through you! I know the blackness that's inside of you. I know that you could have saved him......and you.......did.........nothing!" Jamieson hissed out through a clenched jaw.

Green's eyes widened at watered at words as she sat up. Her worst fears being voiced by Jamieson. She tried to reason.

It wasn't her fault. She couldn't have known what was going to happen.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!!!" Jamieson screamed.

Green's eyes widened more as tears were threatening to spill. She shook her head. She didn't comprehend what Jamieson was talking about.

Jamieson lowered herself to her mother's eye sight.

"You were head of security for three years. You saw him rot in that hell.......and you looked .....away!" Jamieson whispered with tears choking her words as she was obviously trying to hold them back.

Green just stared into her daughters eyes with a drained face. The reality of what her daughter was saying hitting her in full.

"You knew how to get him out. You knew all the breaches." Jamieson said with angered hurt showing in her scrunched face.

Green's face showed no emotion anymore but tears ran silently down her face.

Jamieson's face turned grave.

"And you did nothing..." Jamieson said.

Jamieson tilted her head to the side.

"You were.....a Parker..." Jamieson said as her eyes turned to look into Green's as her head stayed to the side, "...and he was just a lab rat.......right mom?" Jamieson asked in the same pose as before.

Green just stared into her daughter's eyes. Her thoughts of long ago spouting from her daughter's mouth. The most evil of thought and idea's.......they were in her baby girls head. And she was right.

Jamieson's face turned angry.

"Cause when you boil it all down mom.........we're......just lab rats.........too." Jamieson barely whispered out.

Jamieson just kept staring into her mother's teary eyes.

"I know you!" She whispered out with hated words.

"I know you're capable of destroying my family............and I won't let you!!"

Jamieson stood on that note.

Green's face had not changed, but tears were running down her face faster.

"I'm worth saving...................and so was my father." Jamieson said standing tall.

As she stared into her daughters' eyes, she couldn't help be feel like she had been slapped in the face.

Those had been her deciding thoughts......that thought had been the reason......that she did nothing. Because she had valued her own skin.........more than his.

She had watched the soul in his eyes die over the years......and she had done nothing.

She didn't know when Jamieson left the room.

Really it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.......anymore.

* * *

Bobby had been told that night about Green's condition. 

Months had passed since that night.

She was 4 month away from delivering. But as time passed.....and delivery day came closer.....the more Green fell into a deep depression.

The family saw the changes in her attitude. She had disconnected herself from everyone.

The thoughts that haunted her at night were those that Jarod would never know his children. She would caress her belly and think of how Jarod could never hold them. He wouldn't be there for their birth. And it was her fault.

She allowed the tears to slip down her face into the pillows beneath.

The children had all grown closer and had made friends with a lot of people in town. They had been living the life she had wished for them. But her world was tormented.

Thomas had betrayed her in a way she would have never seen coming.........at least from him.

She kept thinking that if it was Thomas that had died, and not Jarod, everything would have been alright. She would have Jarod by her side right now, holding her.

God who was she kidding.

She would still be hunting Jarod.

She would have never known about her kids.

She never would have formed a bond with her brothers.

But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered after that day. After that day that changed her entire life.....her entire belief system.

Her heart had died that day. As if someone had taken her soul in the worst way possible. The key to her happiness had been taken away. And it would never come back.

Every now and then the children would get her to interact with them, to get her to do something.

But the more she looked into the faces of her children....the more she saw Jarod in all of them.

Sometimes late at night when the phone would ring, she would forget what had happened for a second.....and her heart would beat faster....and she would smile.......because Jarod was calling her.

But the second she would pick up the phone and say his name......the other voice on the line.....would not be his.

On those nights she would cry until morning.

The haunted image of his face and blood making her blame herself.

It was her fault. It was her fault!

She had killed him.

She had killed the man she loved.

She knew all those years that she couldn't love him.

Because if she loved him.......he would die like his mother.

He would be taken away from her.

It was better that he was kept away from her.

That he didn't know.

And now he would never know.

She closed her eyes allowing the tears to fall.

She missed his voice soo much.

The irony of her life.......the one man that had spent a lifetime trying to free himself from the Centre.......had in death given her.....her freedom......and a lifetime of pain and suffering.......without him.

She would have given anything to tell him. To kiss him once. To just hold him once....and feel his heart beating against her body.

But it was her fault.

And she would pay with her suffering.

* * *

The entire household had been out. The only people in were Broots and Debbie. Green had been in her room for over two weeks. The children had been bringing her food and beverages.

She had little energy.

She was lying there.........thinking about him again.

The house was quiet.

And that's when it happened.

Her first labor pain.

She hissed through it.

It was really strong.

"BROOTS!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Broots was there under a minute, having climbed the stairs at a rapid speed.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" Broots said in a rush.

"Babies....NOW!" She screamed at him.

Broots eyes widened.

"What? NO....it can't be now. There's nobody here....there's no way I can do this..." Broots stammered out in one breath.

"BROOTS NOW!" She yelled as she again.

Before long, Broots had managed to get her down to the first floor and into the car.

He sped through the small streets of Sicily in the Fiat and almost had a heart attack more than 5 times.

It took them 20 minutes to get to the hospital. Broots had wanted to go in with her but the nurses had held him back trying to talk to him.....but Broots didn't understand a word they were saying. He didn't know what they wanted.

He finally understood that they were asking if he was family or the boyfriend/husband.

"NONO. AMIGO??" He cried out desperately.

At the statement the women both nodded and laughed in understanding.

Broots laughed along with them....relieved that he had figured it out.

As he tried to go through the doors again he was pushed away as they rambled on again and again.

"FINE FINE!!!" He yelled.

"Daddy what's going on?" Debbie asked in a scared voice.

"I ah..." Broots pulled out a cell phone "I just need to call Syd and Bobby....they need to get down here."

But no one would get there in time.

* * *

Green just lay on her side staring unflinchingly at the wall.

She had delivered the babies.

Triplets.

The babies had all been born healthy.

But she didn't care.

She had screamed and yelled for Broots...Sydney...Bobby...Ethan..........Jarod.

But no one had come.

He would never come.

She had been alone. She had delivered the babies scared and alone.

And she would always be alone.

A tear fell down to the sheets of the hospital bed.........as she finally broke down.

And it was all her fault.


	23. Old Scars

She had started to drink heavily. She kept herself inebriated almost all the time. She had become her old self. The woman that did not care about time or place, but only if the bottle was full or not.

Day's or nights became one big blur.

Sydney and the others had tried to talk to her, tried to understand what had caused the sudden change.

But she remained detached.

The children couldn't believe the way she had reacted to delivery of her own children.

They mostly tried to stay away from her. But many of them couldn't understand why she just quit.

It was not in their own nature to quit......so they could not understand why their own mother......gave up.

Weeks passed as Green became worse with her habits. She had begun to take sleeping pills to help her sleep through the night. Unfortunately the effects of non sleep, alcohol, and drugs caused a reaction that none of them had ever seen.

She had actually gone down stairs that morning.

All of the children had stopped what they were doing to look at the woman.

"Hey Mamma!" little Kaitlyn said.

Green's eyes ran over the small little girl. Suddenly Green's eyes watered.

"Are you ok Mamma?" Taban asked sitting next to Kaitlyn.

Green shook her head from side to side.

"What's the matter?" Ulric asked quietly.

Green just continued to shake her head and suddenly began to laugh hysterically.

"I ruined my life for you............and I don't remember why." She stated through laughter.

The children became scared and wounded by her words.

Jamieson stepped forward to her mother.

"Leave the room _right_ now.......before you say things you will regret and don't mean." Jamieson said to her drunken mother.

Green's laughing face turned to one of anger and hatred. She slammed her hand down with the glass of scotch on the table, causing almost everyone to jump.

"Don't you dare act superior than me. I'M THE MOTHER!! You are nothing but an experiment. A mistake that Centre made on my behalf." Green half yelled and half slurred out.

Jamieson had hurt in her eyes, yet said nothing. Jamieson turned to Francine.

"Go get Uncle Bobby." She ordered.

Francine who had been staring at her mother quickly rose and ran to find her uncle.

Green reached for Jamieson and held her arm in a painful grip.

"Don't tell her what to do. You keep your mouth shut. Just SHUT UP!!" She screamed into Jamieson's face as she began to shake Jamieson.

"MOMMY PLEASE STOP!!"

"MOM DON'T !!!"

All of the children we're yelling.

Green became out of control when she turned to the others, grabbing her ear's to block out the noise.

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!!!!!" She yelled out. Then she grabbed the belt that dangled from one of the chairs and turned and lashed out at Jamieson.

The children began screaming at her. The scared voices of the children not registering in her head, as she began beating Jamieson.

Ulric and Quintin jumped on her and tried to make her stop....but she just turned her rage on them...as she was about to bring the belt down on them, Jamieson jumped infront of her Green to receive the blow.

Ulric and Quintin hugged Jamieson tight as they felt the blows their mother was giving her.

Breanna, Nia, and Avery began herding the children out of the room as fast as they could.

Ace, Ian, and Ayden tried to pry Green from off of Jamieson.........but it was to no avail.

Green kept crying out that it was her fault, as the belt buckle was starting to break through the fabric of Jamieson's shirt.

When Bobby ran into the kitchen hearing the yelling and crying he immediately jumped to stop Green. He yanked her back violently, and held her arms.

"STOPIT!!!!STOPIT!!!!LOOK WHAT YOUR DOING TO HER!!!!" He yelled into her ear with rage.

And it was as thought Green was awakening from a nightmare.

As her eyes took in the sight before her............she felt like vomiting.

Jamieson's back was riddled with blood and slash marks........but not all had been made by the belt.

Jamieson's back was covered with old whip marks and scars. She couldn't see one piece of untouched flesh.

The belt had caused some of the old scars to break open again, causing a puddle of blood to pool on Jamieson's back.

Green let go of the belt and covered her mouth with her shaking hands as tears streamed out of her eyes. The sight penetrating through the drunken haze she had been in for the past few weeks.

Ulric and Quintin cried still as they tried to hold up Jamieson as she was weak from the pain of the beating. She was still conscious. She had not yelled out.........or pleaded with her mother.

Ulric and Quintin had watched her face become void of expression as she shielded them from their mothers blows. They watched in horror as Jamieson's eyes stared at the ground devoid of any emotion as tears trailed down her face silently.

As Ace, Ian, and Ayden recovered from the ordeal, they ran to Jamieson. They slowly helped Ulric and Quintin to put Jamieson off of them.

As D'Artagnan ran into the kitchen he saw why he could hear the screams from the tree house.

Jamieson's frame slumped forward the hold of Ace and Ayden's grasp.

D'Artagnan's eyes became enraged in a way none of them had ever seen. Tears ran down his face as he ran to Jamieson.

"I'm here sis. I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left your side. I should have been protecting you." He cried to Jamieson as he caressed Jamieson's face and pushed back her hair that had stuck to her face due to the blood that had flowed down to her face.

Ace and Ayden watched, with tears still streaming down their faces, as D'Artagnan carefully pulled Jamieson away from them and up into his arms as he cradled her like a baby.

Ace, Ayden, and Ian moved aside from Bobby and Green's view.

Green watched as D'Artagnan held Jamieson in his arms and cried over her as he whispered things to her. Jamieson's expression had become blank, as if in a catatonic state.

But as D'Artagnan's gaze fell upon Green, a rage that she had never seen in her life........masked her beautiful boy's face.

Bobby held onto Green tighter............knowing that D'Artagnan would do anything to vindicate his sister. It was the same feeling that Bobby had felt all those months ago, when Green had asked for his help.

At the moment though......he felt complete disgust towards her......the need to avenge his daughters beating tearing at him......but he knew that Green wasn't in her right mind.

"If you ever touch her again.........I'll kill you." D'Artagnan whispered out with a voice that caused Green a shiver to run up her spine.

Before D'Artagnan turned away from Green's gaze......something happened that caused recognition of something. She didn't know what though. But as D'Artagnan turned away.........his left eye flashed purple.


	24. Habit

**_Authors Note:_** I finally got a bad review and I'm quite thankful for it. To the person who says that Miss Parker's character was unrealistic....I think we need to look at her history. What do we know about Miss Parker? She was head of Centre security for three years, had been a cleaner for a good while, and had been hired to kill Mr. Lyle. A pure soul she is not. I believe with enough of which keeps us in touch with reality...is taken away......people can do the most abnormal of things. We have to take in account that we don't know everything about Miss Parker......and what she had done to climb the corporate latter at the Centre so quickly. How did she sell her soul to the Centre and why? Think of the time when she told Tommy she had 'dark places' inside of her. We all know what kind of dark lurks in the Centre depths.....and we can only imagine what she has done. I respect everyone's opinion towards this story. I just wanted to let everyone know what brought me to write the last chapter. As you will see in the coming chapters....there was a reason this had to take place. Drugs and alcohol tends to make anyone go out of their minds, it's a very lethal combination. I'm sorry if you did not like the chapter....but I think it made a lot of sense....well at least for my tale! Now on with the story...

As Bobby and Green were left alone in the room, both of them had not moved from their position. Both of them had tears falling down there faces.

Then Green suddenly sat upright as something happened.

The voices that had been tormenting her for over four weeks.................stopped.

All was quiet inside her mind.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" came the low angry voice of Lyle behind her.

Green turned to look into Lyle's eyes.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!!!!" He yelled in her face.

Green just began to cry again, and looked away from Lyle.

"I became what they made me." She whispered out.

Lyle's stare bore daggers at the back of Green's head.

"You became worse then them!!! Jamieson believed that she could be free of them here.........not facing something worse then that fucking hell!!!!" Lyle's voice almost yelled to her.

"I don't know what happened...I just snapped." she whispered as her eyes wandered aimlessly on the ground.

Lyle leaned forward with rage etched in his every pore.

"Do you know.........how many times.........she's been **beaten**? Huh?" Lyle hissed out through grit teeth.

Green just kept crying and shook her head no, trying to block out the images of what happened a few moments ago.

Lyle grabbed Green by the arm and twisted her around to look her straight in the eye.

"And do you know why she was beaten?" he ground out from his firmly tightened jaw.

Green's eyes just stared into those of Lyle's enraged ones.

Lyle just looked at her before he cupped her face with trembling hands and a scrunched face, barely repressing the tears that were about to fall. He leaned in to her face as the tears came crashing down his face.

"Because..." he whispered out "she has your.....blood......inside of her." He managed to get out in a whisper as the tears clogged him throat and anger threatened to consume him.

"That was her crime," he said to Green, "that's why she's suffered for.....a lifetime....because she has your blood inside of her." Lyle whispered out as his hands were trembling with anger as he held her face.

Green had began crying the second the words had been uttered out of Lyle's mouth. She tried to hold in the sobs.........but her body was way too weak from what it had been put through over the last months.

"I can't take this....I can't take it anymore.....I'm soo sorry......I'm soo sorry Bobby!!!" Green sobbed out as she wrapped her arms around him.

Bobby squeezed her back harder than he had ever hugged his own wife.

Then suddenly she was out of his arms and out the front door.

* * *

Green had been driving down the road in Sicily in a haze. She had been crying the entire time she was driving. Nighttime had come and still she didn't know where she was driving, and the tears continued to fall.

Nothing made sense to her any more. She didn't understand why this all had to happen.....why everything was going crazy in her mind.

She needed something to drown out her thoughts.

She off handedly started listening to the stereo... Jamieson's cd was playing.

_Memories concern  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
_

Flashes of the day came to rushing before her eyes.

_You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
_

The faces of Bobby and the others stared back at her as she closed her bedroom door.

_I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose_

Jamieson's face as she laughed at her came before her face.

_Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

The words connecting with the feeling she had been feeling all day long.  
  
_I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR  
OR WHY I HAVE TO **SCREAM** _

The day out on the porch came blazing into her mind.

_I DON'T KNOW WHY I INSTIGATE  
AND SAY WHAT I DON'T MEAN_

The look in Jamieson's eyes as she called her a mistake.

_I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY  
I KNOW IT'S NOT ALRIGHT  
_

Tears trailed down her face in an all too familiar path.

_SO I'M BREEAAAAKING THE HAAAABIIIT _

Green's eyes closed and opened as a tear fell down her face.

_  
I'M BREEAAAAKING THE HAAAABIIIT... tonight_

Green tightened her hand on the wheel as she began to increase speed.

_Cultured my cure_

Her whiskey in her hand.

_I tightly lock the door_

Her hands closing the bedroom door with shaky hands.

_I try to catch my breath again_

She tried to breathe as her crying intensified as she drove.

_  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before_

The memory of Jarod's dead body as the Major closed the coffin.

_  
I have no options left again_

The sight of Lyle's face as she asked him for help._  
_  
_I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose_

The memory of D'Artagnan's eye flashing in anger causing her hands to tremble on the wheel.

_Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

She remembered discovering Tommy's betrayal.  
  
_I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR  
OR WHY I HAVE TO **SCREAM**_

Her eyes opened wide at the memory of rescuing the children.

_I DON'T KNOW WHY I INSTIGATE  
AND SAY WHAT I DON'T MEAN_

'Nothing but an experiment'

_I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY_  
_I'LL NEVER BE ALRIGHT_

The sound of her children crying out to her as she continued to whip Jamieson as if in a trance.

_SO I'M BREEAAAAKING THE HAAAABIIIT _

She stared at bottle of scotch bought earlier that day.

_I'M BREEAAAAKING THE HAAAABIIIT... tonight_

Green grabbed the bagged bottle.

_I'LL PAINT IT ON THE WAAAAALLLLLLLSS_

She through the bottle with rage out of the window against a building.

_CUZ I'M THE ONE THAT FAAALLLLLLSS _

Bobby's deadening hold on her frame that morning.

_I'LL NEVER FIGHT AGAAAAAIIINNNN _

The angered voice of Jamieson as she warned her not to harm the others was reverberating in her head.

_AND THIS IS HOW IT EENNNNNNDDSS _

Green's eyes shined with determination.  
  
_I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR  
OR WHY I HAVE TO **SCREAM**_

"She's worth fighting for." Green whispered out.

_BUT NOW I HAVE SOME CLARITY_  
_TO SHOW YOU WHAT I MEAN_

The Centre couldn't manipulate her anymore.

_I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY_  
_I'LL NEVER BE ALRIGHT_

She closed her eyes as she remembered Jarod's blood on her body as she held him.

_SO I'M BREEAAAAKING THE HAAAABIIIT _

Scenes of yelling at Jamieson fluttered before her eyes.

_I'M BREEAAAAKING THE HAAAABIIIT_

Remembering the feel of warm liquor traveling down her throat.

_I'M BREEAAAAKING THE HAAAABIIIT... tonight_

Tears fell as she remembered Jarod's words.

"I'll never give up!" she said out loud.

She quickly spun the car around.

Cars honked and people yelled at the action.

But she didn't really care.

She had to talk to Jamieson.......and find out the truth to the hatred she had towards her.

She needed the truth.

Because the truth may kill her......or set her free.


	25. Revelations

She raced down the streets of the town as she tried to make her way back to the villa. Her mind was spinning and dancing, as she thought of Jamieson and the others.

A million thoughts whizzed through her head. She couldn't find the words to apologize for the evil that had seized her.

God.......her babies had seen her do that.

Her body trembled as she remembered the screaming.

God help her.

* * *

As she drove up to the massive house she saw that all of the lights were turned on.

Everyone was still awake.

She pressed her head against the steering wheel and let out a huge sigh. She was trying to gather the courage to face them. To face Jamieson.

She straightened and opened the car door. She put her bare feet on the brick pavers and stood with shaky legs. She walked up to the entrance and paused before her hand touched the door. She closed her eyes and let out another big sigh.

As she opened the door she heard the voices of the children as the descended the stairs. Jamieson was the one in front. She was walking upright and not even flinching as she seemed to try and escape the others behind her.

Bobby and the others suddenly came out from the kitchen and advanced on Jamieson and the children.

As soon as Jamieson looked up to see Green she stopped dead in her tracks. As everyone else had been focusing their attention on Jamieson.......everyone stopped and looked at what had caused her to stop.

As the children behind Jamieson saw Green, most of them tried to grab Jamieson and yank her back to them. But Jamieson would have none of it. She yanked her shoulder forward away from the tugging of the others as her eyes never left those of Green's.

Jamieson advanced on her mother with angry eyes.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG ZAREK AND ZANDER HAVE BEEN CRYING TO BE FED??? LET ALONE THE FACT THAT ULRIC AND QUINTIN LOCKED THEMSELVES IN THEIR ROOM AND WON'T COME OUT!!!" Jamieson yelled at her mother with rage.

With that Jamieson shook her head and tried to walk away.

Green's face rumbled in complete astonishment.

She had beaten Jamieson down with a belt.......and Jamieson was yelling at her for the others?

Green reached out and grabbed Jamieson.

Some of the children gasped and advanced as did Bobby and the other adults.

Green grabbed Jamieson until she stare into Jamieson's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU???" Green yelled into her face.

Jamieson looked into her mother's wild eyes and tried to rip herself away from her grasp.

"NOOO!!!" Green yelled as she tightened her grip on her daughter.

She grabbed Jamieson with more then human strength and held her by her upper arms.

"I BEAT YOU ALMOST TO DEATH AND YOU'RE YELLING AT ME ABOUT THE OTHERS?????" Green yelled into Jamieson's face as she shook her.

The others watched on in horror.....afraid for Jamieson's safety.

"LET GO!!" Jamieson yelled with rage at her mother.

"NOOO!!" Green yelled back.

"YOU TELL ME.....TELL ME WHY YOUR LIKE THIS. TELL ME WHY YOU HATE ME SOO MUCH AND DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I DO TO YOU!!!!!" Green continued to yell in Jamieson's face.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I HATE YOU!! I HAATTEEE YYYOOUUU!!!!" Jamieson yelled as she desperately tried to rip herself away from her mothers hold.

Green fought Jamieson's attempts to escape her grasp. There was no way that she was going to let her daughter go. This ended tonight.

"TELL ME!! WHY DO HATE ME?? WHY??" Green continued to yell as she followed Jamieson to the ground where she continued to struggle for freedom from her mother's hold.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!! I HAATTEEE YYOOOUUU!!!" Jamieson yelled out as Green continued to hold her down.

The others had begun to truly advance when they noticed Jamieson's shirt become spotted with red. Her wounds having opened again.

But Green's focus was to finally breaking the barrier that held her daughter away from her.

Bobby was about to charge into pry Jamieson away but the Major grabbed him and held him back.

"NO LYLE!!!" The Major yelled as he tried to restrain him.

Green took no notice as she continued to try and pry at her daughter's hidden meanings.

"WHAT'S MY FAULT?!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" She yelled as she continued to hold Jamieson down.

That's when Jamieson's yelling became a reenactment of her time at the Centre.

"NNOOO!!! NNOOO!! I'M NOT HER!!! DON'T TOUUCCHH MMMMEEEE!!!!" Jamieson yelled as tears ran down her face.

Green had to hold on tighter to Jamieson as she began to struggle with more force and strength.

"NNOOO!!! THAT'S NOT MY NAME!!! I'M NOT HER!! MOOOMMMMYYY!!!!!" Jamieson yelled out with such a scream that Green's flesh began littered with goose bumps.

Jamieson had called out for her. Her daughter had called out for her. Something was wrong. Something was more than just Centre torture. This was something worse.

And at that thought...... Green's soul shivered.

"Who's beating you? Why are they beating you?" Green asked scared. She couldn't yell anymore. Her instinct telling her to stop.

And that's when Jamieson began to kick at her and try to lower her hands to her body.

"NOO!!NNNOOO!!! MMOOMMMYYY!!!! NNOOO!!! I DON'T WANT TO!!! PPPAAAPPPAAA!!!"

The Major was struggling to hold Bobby as he began to really try and twist himself out of the Majors hold. Bobby's eyes were red as tears streamed down his face as he tried to get to Jamieson.

Green watched Jamieson as she tried to fight her away and try to lower her hands to her body yet again. And that's when she caught it. The reason why Jamieson was trying to lower her hands.

She was trying to cover her crotch area.

A deadening chill ran up Green's spine as fear and a desperate need to know that her thoughts were wrong consumed her. But the sight of her daughter trying soo desperately to free herself from her hold only confirming the worst of her fears.

"Who's touching you baby? What are they doing to you?" Green asked her writhing daughter.

"NNNOOO!!! NOOO!! I'LL DO THE SIM!! NO MR.PARKER!!! NOOO!!! I'LL BE GOOD!!! I SWEAR I'LL BE GOOD!!!" Jamieson cried out hysterically as she continued to thrash about and cover herself.

As the name rolled off her daughters lips Green froze. She no longer tried to hold Jamieson down, but still she held her.

The shock of the name and its importance hit her as if she had been slapped in the face.

"HELP ME!!! DAR HELP ME!!!" Jamieson screamed as she still struggled against the devil of her nightmare.

As the words left Jamieson's mouth Dar came crashing through the back door and ran as fast as he could toward's Jamieson.

Ace, Ayden, and Ian grabbed him before he could reach Jamieson. They knew the importance of what was happening. They knew that D'Artagnan had to stay out of this....even if it hurt him to allow things to get better.

D'Artagnan struggled against his brothers with all his might. Growling like an enraged animal.

All three of his brothers had to push their entire weight into Dar to be able to keep him at bay.

"I'M NOT HER!! THAT'S NOT MY NAME!! PLEEASSEEE!!!!" Jamieson cried out brokenly.

Green just cried as she hugged her daughter to her body....allowing the tears free rain to track down her face. She trembled with her daughter in her embrace. The pure rage inside her almost consuming her and exploding out once more. But as she rocked both her and Jamieson.........Jamieson stopped struggling and yelling. Her cries now wracking her body.

Green just held her tighter as she cried for her little girl.

"I'm not you....I'm not you..."Jamieson whimpered out as she cried the terrible sobs that flowed out of her body.

Bobby had broken down as he watched Jamieson unravel in front of everyone. He crumpled to the ground as his crying increased.

D'Artagnan had begun to cry with frustration that he couldn't reach her. The scene in front of him reminding him of all the times that he couldn't stop the events from happening.

"SHE NEEDS ME!!!LET GO!!" He was yelling to his brothers. But their hold was still strong. His tears flowed down his face as he again could not help his sister.

Green's emotions gave way as she her body was wracked with sobs along with Jamieson's.

"I don't want to be you. I don't want to be you. Pllleeaassee Mamma....don't let him touch me..." Jamieson cried against Green's chest.

D'Artagnan had almost fallen to his knees as Jamieson's words made him cry out right, sagging against his brothers' hold.

"I'm sorry...I'm soo sorry..." D'Artagnan cried.

Jamieson just held her daughter tighter.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry..." she whispered to her as she kissed Jamieson's head, "I'll kill him......I'll kill him so help me God.......he'll never touch you again......I swear." She whispered into her daughters' hair as she continued to rock them both. Green's tearing eyes stared beyond them with a dead look to her eyes.

"I'll make them pay baby. We'll make them pay." Green stated with venom in her voice.

They stayed like that for over a good while. Green just rocked Jamieson in her arms. Kissing her forehead and telling her that every thing would be ok. That she loved her. That they would pay for what they did.

She slowly wrapped her arms around Jamieson and pushed herself to haul them both off of the ground.

Jamieson dug herself into her mother's hold.

Green struggled with the amount of weight she was carrying. But at the moment she really couldn't feel any form of pain. Except for the way her heart was hurting.

She carried Jamieson to the couch in the living room. She slowly placed her down on the couch.

Jamieson was still awake and sniffling. But Green couldn't take one second more.

She dashed to the bathroom across the hall and began vomiting. She cried as she vomited. Allowing the thought of the man she called her father.........had raped her little girl......and had called her by her name.

Margaret had come in and held her forehead as Emily wiped her mouth for her.

All of the women were crying. Crying for the little girl that's innocence had been stripped in all forms. They cried for the pain that haunted her.

Green continued to cry as she was lifted to her feet and led to the couch across from Jamieson. But the sound Jamieson still crying didn't allow her to lie down across from her.

She walked over to Jamieson and laid down spooning up to her daughter. Jamieson turned into her mothers hold and Green cradled Jamieson against her chest. Jamieson continued crying against Green's chest. But as Green shushed her and whispered words of comfort to her daughter, Jamieson listened to Green's hear beat......and fell asleep.


	26. Finding Jamieson

Dar stared down at the sleeping faces of his mother and sister.

The tears he had shed had left his eyes puffy and red.

They hurt.

But still he couldn't help but watch over the two.

It had happened yet again.

He hadn't been there for her.

He couldn't help her.

He stared at his sister with guilt.

He couldn't stop what had happened to her all those years ago.

That day would forever haunt him. It was still tormenting him now.

Dar closed his eyes for just a second....but it still happened.

The sight he had witnessed......long ago.

He saw her struggling. Trying to break free of the hold Mr. Parker had trapped her in.

Her arm had reached out for him.

But he could do nothing.

He had been held down by four sweepers. He had strained his body trying to pry himself free. Trying to run to help her, to get her away from him.

Her screams still rung in his ears.

A shiver ran up his body as his flesh became riddled with goose bumps.

It had been his punishment. To watch.

He had refused to answer the questions that they had asked him. He refused to do anything for them.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes tightly as his face contorted in pain.

It was his fault.

They had brought him into the room.

'_This is what happens when you disobey an order!'_

Raines had explained.

He had known he would get beat....he had expected it.........but when she had been brought through the doors with Mr. Parker........he was baffled.

He had not seen her in months. They had separated them long ago......but he had worked with her in the past. But they had been apart because of the training that she had been put through.

He remembered seeing her face.

She was bruised and battered already.

Her eyes held sadness and hurt. Her eyes were watering.

He had thought that she had been beaten because of his indiscretions............he never expected what happened next.

Four sweepers came up from behind him and grabbed him. Keeping him restrained. He didn't understand what they were going to do.

That's when it happened.

Mr. Parker hit her to the ground, and began his torture.

His eyes widened and he instantly began to pull and yank away from the sweepers. But he couldn't break free.

She had begun to scream the second Mr. Parker kneeled down to her.

Dar tried to pull away from the sweepers......with all his strength. The sweepers had been taken off guard from how strong he was......but more came to help wrestle him to the floor.

Tears began to leak out of his tightly shut eyes.

She yelled for him to help her. She begged him to help her. And he could do nothing.

He opened his eyes to look at her once more.

"I'm soo sorry." He whispered out.

He sat there for another two hours......just watching them sleep.

Bobby leaned against the door jam as he watched Dar stare at Mona and Jamieson.

Jamieson had lived through horrors that Mona was just now realizing. But the scary part was Mona didn't even know a quarter of the hell Jamieson had sustained.

He watched Dar finally lean over and kiss the faces of his mother and sister. He then stood and walked towards Bobby.

Dar stopped in front of Bobby with his head down.

"Mom doesn't get it.........does she?" Dar asked Bobby.

Bobby stared at D'Artagnan for a minute.

"No.............she doesn't." Bobby answered.

Dar looked up into Bobby's eyes.

"Are you going to tell her now?" Dar asked in a quiet voice.

Bobby turned and looked at the two sleeping once more.

"Not yet.........she still needs to find things out on her own. It won't take long though." Bobby replied.

"Yeah well........mom's not exactly the one I'm worried about." Dar responded.

Bobby nodded his head.

"I know."

Dar turned and looked at mother and daughter snuggled up together.

"So how's Uncle Highchair?" Dar asked with a smirk forming on his lips.

Bobby began to laugh outright at the nickname given to Kyle all of those years ago.

Dar smiled at the sound of Bobby's laughter.

"He's good. Nathalie's coming up in a few days....so he's going to be happy. And you know what tends to happen when the two of them get together." Bobby commented.

Dar began to laugh himself as he remembered his Aunt Nat and Kyle together.

"So that's when you're going to tell her." Dar stated.

Bobby said nothing.

"Mom's gonna flip you know." Dar stated rather than asked.

"Yep. But I think it's the best way to do it." Bobby said honestly.

Dar nodded his head.

He stared at Jamieson.

"I'm worried about her." Dar said with sadness.

Bobby placed his hand on Dar's shoulder and squeezed.

"She'll be ok. She's survived worse." Bobby said in a whisper.

Dar's tears had trailed down his face without him taking notice.

Bobby noticed though.

"Go upstairs and get some rest. You need to. She's going to want to talk with you afterwards." Bobby assumed.

Dar turned to stare into Bobby's eyes. The silent question his eyes asked immediately caught.

"I'll watch them........don't worry." Bobby remarked.

Dar nodded his head as he turned to go upstairs.

Bobby watched Dar go up the stairs but soon turned to watch after his sister and Jamieson.

* * *

Broots had been working on his computer for hours trying to find something on D'Artagnan and Jamieson in the Donoterase Database.

So far he came up with nothing.

All that he found we're references to Projects.

He couldn't find anything involving Miss Green's children, or genetics.

As he was about to close his computer with an exasperated sigh.........he remembered overhearing Lyle telling Miss Green something.

'_Like you........she doesn't like to be called by her first name................I call her Jamieson.' _

Broots' eyes widened.

He quickly opened his laptop and proceeded to search for a name mentioned in the Gemini files.

That's when he saw it.

In the files a Project A was mentioned.

Quickly Broots began a search for Project A.

As the computer beeped with a find, Broots rose his arms in the air in triumph.

"YES!"

He quickly looked at the results of the find.

Oddly enough......they were DSA archives.

Broots began to download all of the information.

He got up and went in search for a snack.

He came back 30 minutes later with a soda and chips.

He saw that one of the files was downloaded and clicked for it to play as he took another chip and began to chew it.

Nothing could have prepared him for the scene in front of him.

It was Jamieson alright......and Mr. Parker was just entering the room where she was.

Broots' eyes widened. He was going to get sick if this was what he thought it was.

But as the camera panned off of Mr. Parker and onto Jamieson's face as Mr. Parker slapped her hard enough to drive her to the floor, he knew it was something worse.

Jamieson was rather young in the clip...maybe 10 or 11.

"What kind of FILTH are you?" Mr. Parker asked in a disgusted voice.

"You got blood all over your sheets. How vile are you?" Mr. Parker again said with a disgusted voice.

Jamieson looked up with tears rolling down her face.

"I...I don't know why it happened. I'm sorry....it'll never happen aga..." Jamieson had said in choking sobs. But Mr. Parker hadn't let her finish.

He had begun to kick her in her stomach.

Jamieson eyes bulged out at the amount of pain the kick caused.

"LOOK AT THE GROUND!! LOOK HOW DISGUSTING YOU ARE!!!!" He yelled as he had spotted the spots of blood underneath Jamieson's bottom.

That's when Broots understood what had happened.

Jamieson had become a woman. Broots was about to vomit as he watched Mr. Parker continued to kick the girl in the stomach as she cried out in pain. Jamieson continued to cry and scream at the pain.

Broots felt anger within him that he had never felt before. He would kill Mr. Parker.....for what he had done to Jamieson. He vowed that if Miss Green would allow it.............he would do it.

As Mr. Parker stopped beating Jamieson, as blood now came from all over her body he threw a rag down on the floor.

"Clean it up." He commanded in a strained voice.

Jamieson was crying with whimpering breaths at the pain her body was in. She was disoriented and in pain. She could hardly move.

"CLEAN IT UP!!!!" He yelled at her.

And that's when Broots began to cry for her.

Broots watched as Jamieson crawled over to the rag..............and began cleaning her own blood...............as she continued to cry and whimper.

Broots covered his mouth with his hand and held his arms to him as he cried at the scene.

"I'm sorry....it wo....it won't happen again....I swear....I swear." Jamieson had said in sobs.

Mr. Parker turned and was about to leave the room when Mr. Raines stepped into his way.

"The plan for the girl can begin in a week. She'll be in her fertile period. The plan will be put into effect." Raines said with his rough chalky voice.

And then both had left the room.

And he watched as the camera stayed on Jamieson........as she cried and sobbed......and cleaned her blood..............off of the floor.


	27. Little Joys

Jamieson snuggled into her mother's embrace. Her mouth open as drool spilled out from her right side.

Green smiled down at her daughter's sleeping face. She leaned down and kissed Jamieson's forehead and pressed her lips to her.

Green held Jamieson to her chest and just let her self watch her baby girl sleep in her arms.

She played with Jamieson's hair as she just stared at the miracle Jarod and she had created all those years ago.

She wished she could remember what happened all those years ago. But she couldn't.

All she knew was that the person in her arms had changed her life forever.

She was different because of this person.

Suddenly she heard babies crying. Jamieson awoke at the sound and had begun to crawl over Green. Green followed Jamieson upstairs to the nursery, not even noting that Bobby was at the door.

Jamieson entered the room quickly and began to calm the babies down.

Green had stopped in the doorway.

She had not seen her babies yet.

The children that she had brought into this world herself.......and she had punished them for her own reasons.

She slowly approached Jamieson as she held one of the babies in her arms as she rocked and bounced to quiet the child.

Green slowly reached up and ran her hand over the child's head.

It had been soo long that she had been in depression.........her babies had grown soo much.

The little baby boy in Jamieson's hands grinned and laughed as he saw her. He began to squirm in Jamieson's hold, trying to dive into Green's arms.

Green smiled brightly and laughed at her son. She took hold of him from Jamieson's grasp and placed him on her hip as the baby continued to squeal with glee.

Jamieson smiled as he watched son and mother smile at each other happily.

Green raised him into the air and proceeded to give him a huge raspberry.

The little boys mouth opened at the sensation in a silent laugh as his eyes scrunched together. He began giggling merrily as Green began to nibble on his stomach.

Green slowly lowered her baby boy into her hold.

She placed a huge kiss on his fat little cheek.

Jamieson laughed as the little boy returned the favor and pressed his open mouth against Green's cheek.

Green laughed happily at the act.

Her baby boy.

A thought struck her that unsettled her.

She didn't know her own sons name.

She began messing with the little boy's shirt.

"What's his name?" she whispered out.

Jamieson looked at her mother with a look of understanding.

"I'm afraid I did name them Ma." Jamieson stated.

Green nodded her head, but not looking at Jamieson.

"His names Yorick." Jamieson stated.

Green looked up and then over at Jamieson.

"Yorick?" Green asked with an incredulous voice.

Jamieson looked at her with a fake look of hurt.

"Are you saying you don't like his name?" Jamieson asked.

At the comment Yorick began to squirm and fake whimper in Green's hold, as if understanding the insult.

Green adjusted her hold on him.

"No....not at all.....it's just not what I expected at all. But it's a very bold name." Green said.

She noticed Yorick had stopped squirming and turned to look at him.

He had a huge open smile on his face.

Green laughed at the little boy.

Jamieson smiled at the scene.

That's when the other two decided that they had been ignored for long enough.

Jamieson rolled her eyes in mock horror as she picked up both of the babies, situating one on each hip.

"This little girl to my left is Gretta..." Jamieson stated as the little girls face split with a huge smile.

Jamieson looked Green in the eyes.

"I named her after Grandpa's mom." Jamieson stated.

Flashes of memories surfaced in Green's mind. A memory came to her.

Sydney had said his mother's name was Gretta...........but that meant...........Jamieson knew.

"Of course I know..........and soon you will too." Jamieson said cryptically.

As Green was about to open her mouth to ask a question, Jamieson continued.

"And this little boy to my right is Argyro." Jamieson stated.

Little Argyro raised his hand up hi in a high five motion, then began to open and close his chubby little hand as he smiled at Green.

Green laughed at the way her baby waved at her.

Jamieson turned away from looking down at little Argyro, to stare at her mother.

"So do you think you can feed them......or do you have toxins in your body?" Jamieson asked with out a bit of anger or sarcasm.

Green shook her head.

"I can feed them. I just don't know how I can feed them all but....I'll try." Green said.

Broots was in the kitchen the next morning bright and early. He really hadn't slept much.

He had decided to not tell Green about what he found out last night.

But he had to tell her this morning.

It was as though life was never going to allow her to be happy.

But he felt he needed to tell her.

As he stopped the pacing that he had been doing since he had been in the kitchen, then Green walked into the room.

Broots was shocked.

She looked soo different.

She had on a smile that showed she was happy. A glow radiated from her.

She looked like a completely different person.

God, now he really didn't want to tell her.

But as Green's eyes settled upon him, and gauged his reaction, the smile from her face fell.

"What is it Broots?" she asked him.

Broots looked down and then back to her eyes.

"I found something." Broots said gravely.

Green knew it was something big if Broots was acting this way.

"What is it?" she asked.

Again Broots looked down and then back into her eyes.

"It's about Jamieson." Broots finally let out.

Green paled.

_God what more could there be._

Broots turned his laptop around so Green could see the screen. He then stepped to the side and hit a button. Then the stream began to play.

And Green watched in horror.

_Why can't it ever end?_

Green couldn't tear her eyes off of the screen....until Jamieson spoke up behind her.

"I was only ten. I knew what was happening to me......but I didn't understand why it hurt soo bad..............Mr. Parker made me understand that it could hurt a lot worse."

As Jamieson stopped speaking Mr. Parker and Raines began to talk.

After the conversation Miss Green's heart stopped.

They didn't.

They couldn't have.

"They didn't." Jamieson said.

Green turned to look at her.

"They did something far..........more.........cruel." Jamieson said as she looked at the screen of the laptop.

Jamieson's eyes shifted to her mother's.

"That was the year Pop made his way up to the major leagues of hell..........he was able to take care of me. He became head of my project."

Green continued to listen in shock.

Jamieson sighed out as she looked back to the screen once more.

"When Pop showed up........I knew what he intended to do......I read his thoughts and knew what had to be done."

Jamieson looked up into her mother's eyes.

"He told me to fight him off.......to do anything....as long as I got him away. Pop told me that it was a choice between being raped by those animals........or get beat by him.........................I choose the beating." Jamieson said in an almost non existent voice.

Green just stared into Jamieson's eyes.

She could see in her daughter's eyes.......more pain.........then she had ever seen in Jarod's. The knowledge that this wasn't even everything that those bastards had tortured her with.......made her want to vomit again.

"So Bobby....Bobby would beat you.........to stop them from impregnating you." Green said with tears beginning to clog up her throat.

Jamieson's face scrunched up a bit as tears began to form in her eyes. She looked down at the ground.........and slowly shook her head.

"No." she whispered out.

Green was shocked by the response. God what could they have done to be more devastating then that.

Green approached her daughter and kneeled in front of her.

"They took my hope." Jamieson whispered with tightly closed eyes.

Green shook her head.......she didn't comprehend what Jamieson was saying.

Jamieson opened her eyes to look directly into Green's eyes.

"I can never have.....a child of my own." She whispered to Green.

Green's heart sunk into her chest.

_Jesus._

"Raines drugged me with an experimental drug.......and it destroyed all of my eggs. They took away my hope......of ever making a family....of my own." Jamieson cried openly in front of her mother.

Green grabbed her daughter and hugged her to her body tightly as she cried for her daughter.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm soo sorry." Green whispered against her daughter's hair.

Jamieson wrapped her arms around her mother and cried loudly against her while she gripped her tightly in her grasp.

Broots just looked on as tears fell down his face too. He slowly turned his back on the scene. He reached down and closed the DSA reader.

He would show Green the rest later........because there was soo much more.......to see.


	28. Someone's at the door

Broots had continued looking after he found the video stream of Mr. Parker's true evil side. He had continued to search for information on Jamieson and Dar.

He wanted to know what they had done to Miss Green's children.

He was tortured by the fact that he had not found out about the children a long time ago.

He was the information man. He had broken into Raines' office how many times? And he had never noticed any references to all of the children that the Centre had created.

He felt he was to blame.

He should have seen something.

He had been so blind that he probably didn't make a connection.

Suddenly Broots came upon more video files.

He blew out a breath to ready himself.

He played one of the files that had downloaded.

After the stream had stopped he reached over and pause the download, but as he reached down a tear drop hit his arm.

He didn't know when he had started to cry. All he knew is that what he had seen was NOTHING like a simulation...........but more like a reenactment.

Broots couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face.

The rage and sorrow that he felt with in him in the seconds that he watched the clip had changed the way he looked at Jamieson completely.

As he looked back down at the paused image on the screen.........he couldn't help what his reaction was he had just witnessed.

The next thing he had known........he threw up.

Jamieson sighed against her mother as the tears continued to travel down her face. Green just continued to rock them as she held Jamieson against her and kissed her every now and then.

Green's mind was traveling a thousand miles per second.

She really didn't think she could handle finding out the rest of the torture her baby had been put through.......but she knew she couldn't stand the knowledge of never knowing.

"Tell me what they did to you.............tell me everything they ever did to you." Green coaxed as she leaned back to look Jamieson in the face.

Jamieson shook her head.

"I can't do that.......I can't tell you all of it.........it hurts too much....I can hardly breath." Jamieson whispered out as she sniffled.

Green nodded her head in understanding.

As Jamieson continued to sniffle, Green whipped away the insistent tears that still fell from her eyes.

"Ok baby. You tell me as much as you want....whenever you feel you can. I just want you to know.....I'm here now......I'm here for you......and I love you no matter what."

Jamieson nodded her head and then leaned back in to hug her mother tightly.

Green rested her head against the side of Jamieson's and she kissed her hairline.

Broots couldn't help but feel compassion for both women who were wrapped around each other on the floor.

Jamieson was technically still a teenager...........but noone would or could deny that she was anything but a child anymore.

The horrors that she experienced he would not wish upon his own enemy.

He made an oath with himself............to protect her and the other's with his life.......or die trying.

* * *

Jamieson pulled away from Green slowly and looked into Green's eyes.

"I really don't think I can talk about it right now. I need sometime. Please understand that." Jamieson said.

Green brushed her daughters face and whipped some of the tears away while brushing stray hairs from her face that had stuck.

"I understand." Green said.

"What's going on? Did something happen again?" Bobby asked a little scared from the entrance to the kitchen.

Both Green and Jamieson turned to look at Bobby.

Jamieson smirked.

"Why do you think something was wrong. Can't a mother and daughter sit on the kitchen floor together? Is this ILLegal now?" Jamieson remarked.

Bobby face changed into one of fright to one of annoyance.

"Jamieson........your mother's bitch enough for me....I don't need another." Bobby said.

Green turned with an angered hurt face.

"HEY!!" Green yelled as she stared evily at Bobby.

At the reaction Bobby smiled brightly in satisfaction. He then sauntered over to the fridge and opened it widely.

"Hey Jamie!" Bobby spoke with his head in the fridge door.

Jamieson turned to look at her mother and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Pop?" Jamieson responded.

"Do something with your life and make some breakfast." Bobby commanded, then glanced over at the two.

Both women were looking at him with the exact same expression of 'ohh no.... you.... did... NOT!'

Bobby laughed out right which was followed by Broots' laughter.

Slowly both women turned to the sound of the laughing Broots.

Broots continued to laugh but as their glare settled on him he began to sputter his laughter and came to a halt at the scary look the two were sending him.

Bobby continued to laugh as he saw Broots pale considerably as the attention was shifted to him.

Broots just shrugged.

"It was funny!" he explained.

* * *

That morning everyone was laughing and talking together. They were at the table eating the breakfast that Jamieson had cooked.

Green just leaned back in her chair and watched the commotion around her. The noise almost deafened her. But none of that mattered.

She just smiled as she watched her family.

Her family.

The emotion flowing through her at the moment could never be described with words. This emotion was new for her. Something that she had never felt.

She watched as Jamieson laughed and messed with Dar as they ate.

In that moment she thought that, with everything thing considering...........it couldn't get any better than this.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Jamieson made to get up and answer it, but Green motioned for her to sit.

As she walked to the door, she couldn't help but wonder what friend was coming to steal her children away for the morning.

As she reached the door she stopped. Something didn't feel...right? Something felt weird to her.

As she reached for the door knob and unlocked the door.....the feeling became one of just overwhelming queasiness.

She looked through the peep hole and all that she saw was curly black hair.

Green pulled back as her face scrunched in curiousity.

She unlocked the door and opened it wide.

As the person turned.....nothing could have prepared her for the shock.

It was noone she had ever seen before in her entire life.

But two things set her off.

One was the long curly black hair.

But the other was what truly gave her chills and left her speechless.

It was the eyes of the young woman before her.


	29. Sibling Love

Author's note: I imagine the person at the door to be Rachel Blakely. She's the actress that played Marguerite in The Lost World TV series. Just wanted to give you a visual so you could understand her character better. Now on with the story!!

Mona's eyes widened in awe at the person standing before her.

Oddly enough the woman's reaction mirrored her own.

"Oh my God.... You.......you look just like her." The woman said as she stared at Mona with wide eyes.

Mona just stared at the woman.

It was more than apparent who the stranger was. Anyone that looked at her could see the similarities.

But Mona still found the information hard to process.

The woman before be........ her sister.

"NAT!" Kyle yelled and suddenly the woman that had been standing before Mona and swung her around in the air.

As soon as Kyle placed her on the ground, something happened that Mona would never have expected.

The woman slapped Kyle in the face.

Kyle looked stunned at the sudden assault.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" the woman yelled into his face.

Kyle's expression soon turned into anger.

"THAT'S WHAT I GET? AFTER NOT SEEING YOU FOR 3 YEARS THAT'S WHAT I GET?" Kyle yelled at her with anger in his eyes.

To Mona's amusement the woman rolled her eyes. Then the woman snaked past her and into her house.

At the act, Green began to seethe. She didn't care who the woman was.........noone would enter her house that could possibly hurt her children.

Before what the woman knew was happening Green had her arm twisted behind the woman's back and pushed her head against the wall.

"I don't know who you think you are......but this is MY house. Now, if you don't tell me who the hell you are and what your doing here......I'll put a hole in that pretty little forehead of yours." Green whispered into the woman's ear.

Green was not about to take any chances. This woman could very well have been sent to kill her children. And Green had already lost soo much. There was no way she was going to lose more.

"SHIT! MONA GET OFF HER!!" Bobby yelled as he forcefully pulled Mona away from the woman.

The woman swung around with blue eyes blazing anger. The only other time that Green had ever seen something similar......was when she had stared in the mirror with rage in her own eyes.

"GET OFF ME BOBBY!!!" Green yelled as she fought her brother.

Bobby released her soon after.

"CALM DOWN!!! SHE'S NOT A STRANGER!!!" Bobby yelled in Mona's face.

Green turned angry eyes at Bobby.

"You know who she is?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes! She's our sister!!" Bobby exclaimed dramatically.

Green's eyes turned dark blue from rage.

Before Bobby had a chance to register the change......Mona punched him.

Bobby fell like a ton of bricks.

At the sight, the woman Kyle had referred to as Nat, had her arms crossed and had a smile on her face as she laughed.

"Well that's one way to introduce us." Nat commented.

Soon both Green and Nat were looking at each other with softened gazes.

"You're my sister?" Green asked in a whisper.

Nat looked down and then back up at her sister with sad eyes.

"Yeah...............I'm your sister." Nat confessed.

Mona slowly turned and stared at her sister.

Her eyes shined with tears.

Nat saw the turmoil that was going through her mind.

Nat slowly walked towards Mona.

Mona just kept staring at the woman that claimed to be her sister. Her mind and heart were battling over the want to believe this woman.

She had zoned off in her thinking and slowly noticed that Nat had reached her and was slowly wrapping her arms around her.

Nat wrapped her arms around Mona and placed her head in the crook of Mona's neck.

That's when Mona began to cry.

Mona laid her head down in the crook of Nat's neck, copying Nat.

The just stood their hugging, rocking each other ever so slightly.

Bobby just watched curiously as Nat and Mona..............bonded. He was amazed.

Bobby and Kyle just watched as the two sisters stood in the hallway, holding each other.

Dar and the others had watched from the doorway. When the yelling had begun all of them had rushed to the door to hear what the yelling was about.

All except one.

Jamieson had stayed seated and read a comic book. She smiled while reading.

Dar turned at the moment she began to smile.

His eye brows furrowed curiously at the sight.

He slowly turned away from the scene and slowly walked back to where Jamieson sat reading.

He stared at her for a good minute before he spoke.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Dar stated more than asked.

At the comment Jamieson smile widened, but she still kept her eyes on the comic book.

Slowly Dar shook his head.

"You know you're a real bitch sometimes.........were you born like that or did you have to work on it?" Dar asked with his arms crossed looking disapproving.

Jamieson sighed out a heavy fake sigh, then shrugged her shoulders shaking her head a little.

"It's a talent!" She said and then a huge smile broke out across her face.

Dar laughed out right and grabbed a pillow next to him and threw it at Jamieson.

"HEY!" Jamieson yelled out in mock horror.

"You're incredible you know that!!" Dar said in mock disgust.

Jamieson's face turned with a furrowed brow and a suspicious face.

"Who told you?" She asked in mock suspicion.

Dar smiled wildly with laughter and turned around to check on what had happened.

Jamieson turned back with a smile on her face and continued to read her comic book.


	30. Family Bindings

Nat slowly pulled away from Green.

Nat smiled at the crying face of her sister.

"Hi." Nat said sarcastically.

Mona laughed through her tears.

"Hi." She said in return.

Nat caressed Mona's face with a weepy smile.

"I've waited a long time to meet you.........I just didn't expect to meet you......like this." Nat explained.

Mona nodded her head in understanding as she kept her eyes on her sisters.

Mona just kept nodding, when she whispered out a question.

"Am I dreaming?"

Nat just stared at Mona for a second before shaking her head no.

Green couldn't believe it all. It was hard to take in. Everything that had happened in the last few months was all too hard to digest.

Kyle stepped up to Nat and touched her shoulder.

"Isn't it customary to at least kiss your fiancé hello?" Kyle asked.

Nat looked up towards the sky and rolled her eyes; she then slightly turned back and looked at Kyle.

"You're an ass, you know that? I've never met my sister before and you wanna make out!" Nat's voice stated, in an almost yelling voice.

Kyle just looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"I've worrying if you were dead or alive.....wondering if you're safe or not.......and this is what I get for the sleepless nights?" Kyle retorted in an angered voice.

She closed her eyes and sighed out. She then tilted her head.

"I'm sorry! (She opened her eyes to look at him) OK?" Nat said exasperated.

Mona just glanced between Nat and Kyle.

_Fiancé?_

Mona had watched them through the entire pathetic attempt at a fight.

She had just met her sister........and already she had experienced a common feeling towards her sibling.

Jealousy.

As she listened and watched how Nat acted........she couldn't help but see the resemblance between herself and her sister.

They had the same killer attitude. They had the same mannerisms.

It amazed her.

She actually had a sister.

A sister that was so much like her.

But as she watched Kyle lean forward and kiss Nat softly on her lips.......her mind got the better of her.

She couldn't help but imagine it being Jarod and her that were kissing.

Suddenly Mona felt a pull on her gown.

Mona opened her eyes. Not knowing when she had closed them.

She looked down to her side to see little Kaitlyn looking up at her.

Kaitlyn smiled up sadly at her and held up her little hand to her.

Mona smiled.

Kaitlyn had read her mind....and knew that she needed someone.

Mona reached and held Kaitlyn's hand in a firm hold.

Kaitlyn smiled up at her mother at the action.

Mona smiled back.

Nat watched the scene in front of her.

She also felt a sudden wave of jealousy hit her.

She could see the love little Kaitlyn had for her mother as she looked at her face as she stared at Mona with a wide smile.

Mona's gaze traveled back to her sister.

She slowly smiled at Nat.

Slowly Dar walked into the room.

The second that Nat saw him her mouth dropped.

"Welcome home Aunt Nathalie." Dar said to her with a huge grin on his face.

Nat face broke into a huge smile and she laughed merrily and ran to Dar and wrapped her arms around him.

Dar was smiling widely as Nat's speeding frame made him fall with her on top of him.

Both were laughing.

Nat kissed his cheeks and began tickling him.

Mona was instantly jealous and angry at her sister.

In a second she had learned that not only did her son know her but that Nat was much more close to him that she was. And Dar was HER son.

As soon as both got up and Nat had her hands enveloping Dar's face, Mona felt the hand of someone touching her arm.

As she looked to see who it was, she was shocked that it was Bobby.

He had a look on his face that she understood immediately.

Nat had been there for Dar........when she wasn't.........but she was always just his aunt.

"She never could replace you Mona. Dar even said as much." Bobby commented.

Mona turned back to watch as Dar stared up to Nat with loving eyes and then he turned to look at her.

The look was still their, the look of adoration..........but it was for her.

They had spent the day getting to know each other as Kyle stayed planted by her side.

Mona had gotten over the jealousy. She had finally pushed her own selfishness aside, and was able to actually be happy for her sister.

"So you've been living here how long?" Mona inquired in a worried tone.

Nat turned to look at her with a half smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Don't worry. No one knows where I am." Nat responded.

Mona nodded her head.

Nat seemed confident that no one knew about her presence. And for now she would have to take her word for it.

Nat suddenly stopped fidgeting with her hands and looked up at her sister.

"What.....(she looked down and back up at Mona)....what do you want me to call you?" Nat asked in a low voice.

Mona looked up for her hands and stared intently at the lost look in her sisters eyes.

"I know your real name but...."

"Call me Mona......Bobby already does.....so you can too." Mona immediately cut Nat off.

At the name Nat's face scrunched up in confusion.

"But that's nothing like your real name......why does he call you that?" Nat asked perplexed.

Mona closed her eyes as a flash of a little boy with deep brown eyes smiled at her.

She swallowed and quietly spoke.

"Jarod..........gave me the name." Mona said as she again looked down to her fidgeting hands.

Nat nodded her head as her gaze feel to the table surface they were sitting around.

Nat knew about Jarod. Nat knew things.....that Mona should learn now. Now that she was there.

Nat looked up at her sister. As she was about to speak a person walked in that made her freeze with her mouth open.

Sydney smiled at Nat.

Mona had not noticed Nat's sudden shock and continued to look at her hands.

Sydney brought a finger to his mouth in a 'shhh' mannerism.

Nat just stared at him until she broke out of her trance and nodded.

Sydney then slowly slipped away from the door way.

As Sydney left, Nat smiled widely. She slowly let her hand grab Mona's and squeezed it in her hand.

Mona was a little shocked from the contact. She had a flash of a thought and a slow smile spread across her face. She looked up to Nat's eyes.

"Your not one of those touchy feely people are you?" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

Nat removed her hands immediately from Mona's.

"Do you want to lose the ability to swallow? Don't ever tell anyone or I'll make you regret your words! Got It!" Nat said trying to keep the smile that threatened to envelope her face.

Mona smiled with that devious gleam in her eye.

* * *

Sydney was not looking ahead of him as he walked with a smile on his face. He just looked at the granite floor as he walked down the hallway.

Bobby was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen as he watched Sydney walked in a haze a few feet away from him.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Bobby's voice startled Sydney from his thoughts.

Sydney looked up to Bobby.

Bobby smiled as Sydney looked up to him.

Sydney smiled back and began walking toward's Bobby.

"She's not stupid. She'll figure it out eventually." Bobby stated obviously.

Sydney smiled and put his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"I know that. But now's not the time. Too many revelations in one day.......can be very devistating." Sydney said to Bobby.

Bobby smiled at Sydney and leaned into Sydney to place a kiss on his cheek.

Sydney smiled.

"What ever you say....." Bobby said as he leaned back....leaving the sentence hanging.

Sydney smiled and patted Bobby on the shoulder and continued to walk up stairs.

Bobby smiled after Sydney.

"This is going to be interesting!" Bobby said to no one.


	31. The Impossible

Author's Note: I used a scene from a movie that I partly saw called Harriet the Spy....I just reworked it for this chapter. See if you like. And I just want to know why no one nominated me for the TP fanfic awards. I was hurt that noone nominated me. Oh well....maybe next year someone will think my work is good enough.

* * *

A month had passed since that day.

Mona had grown much closer to Jamieson and her babies.

The triplets had doubled in size; they shared their father's love for food.

She had grown closer to her sister than she ever could imagine growing close to a sibling. Nat shared her same attitude. She shared Mona's taste for fashion. She shared the same sick humor.

Kyle had become a completely different person around Nat. He almost was always seen beside Nat.

Bobby and Emily were always joking around with Kyle and Nat.

At times Mona had been jealous of the fact that. It was obvious that they had grown up together. They had a closeness that she would never achieve with them.

But then she would notice how Jamieson and Dar would surround her instead of Bobby and the others.

She had quickly reasoned that they were equal.

The children were in the yard playing.

Mona was so caught up in laughing hysterically from Jamieson's fortune teller that she did not hear the car in the distance.

Mona had been too busy looking into Jamieson's eyes.

Jamieson had not had a breakdown in over a month. Mona still had not talked about what she had seen on the video stream that Broots had found. Jamieson had said nothing more about it.

Jamieson had been acting relatively like a daughter; relatively because the children seemed to listen to Jamieson more than her.

She assumed it was natural.

Jamieson seemed to be the leader of the pact.

All of them listened to her without question. She knew that the trust they shared with Jamieson took an entire lifetime.

She was glad that they shared that type of bond.

With Jamieson's help she had begun to share that bond with the others.

Dar had bonded to her like glue.

He was definitely a momma's boy.

He wanted to do everything with her. Every time he did something, he would ask her to join him.

She had been a little worried about his change in attitude towards her. She almost expected Dar to hate her because of what happened with Jamieson.

But all of her worrying had been cast aside when Jamieson told her why Dar had a change of heart.

"I told him that this can end any second.......and we need to take what we want......before it's over."

Mona had heard voices after Jamieson stated that........but the words were too mumbled.

And so here she was, looking up into the smiling face of her baby girl.

The triplets began to moan as if saying 'hey....we don't like being ignored'.

Since they were seated next to Mona on the steps she reached over and lifted Gretta into the air, resulting in Gretta giggling merrily.

Mona smiled up at her baby girl and proceeded to lower her into her arms so she could hold her.

Mona didn't noticed Jamieson's eyes glance up behind her and smirk.

"Hey mom!" Jamieson said to gather Mona's attention.

Mona looked up to Jamieson's beautiful hazel eyes. They looked brown from afar, but when Jamieson was tired her eyes would turn into a bottle green color. She was beautiful. She considered her daughter to be superior to looks then herself, even though Jamieson had an inferiority complex. But none the less, Jamieson was the true mix of Jarod and herself. Nothing in this world could change or alter that.

"Pick a color." Jamieson instructed from her fortune teller.

Mona looked up with eyes that said 'Again?'.

Jamieson looked to her with eyes that said 'oh would you just do it'.

Mona sighed out and slowly extracted Gretta from her arms and into the carrier beside her.

Jamieson smiled as Mona picked 'red'.

"Pick a number." Jamieson ordered.

Mona pointed at a number that she had already played and waited for the familiar funny line.

Jamieson smiled and began to open the flap.

Jamieson looked down to the flap.....and then back up to her mother's eyes.

"It says.......,"Jamieson glanced down to 'read' it again, and then back up to Mona "turn around." Jamieson said as she looked up directly into Mona's eyes.

Mona face fell and a 'no it doesn't' look came over her face.

"Jamieson, I know that's not what it says. So just read..." Mona began when a voice behind her broke in.

"Turn around." A voice said from behind her.

The second the words were said Mona's eyes closed as a shiver ran down her spine.

She only heard that voice in her dreams.

She had craved to hear that voice how many times?

Tears traveled down Mona's face.

She thought it was a nightmare again.

The nightmare where the voice was taken away from her.

Taken away from her forever.

Suddenly Jamieson's voice broke through.

"Mom," Jamieson whispered, "turn around."

Mona opened her eyes to look into Jamieson's eyes.

Jamieson's eyes held a sad happiness.

It was real. It was really happening.

She slowly stood up, keeping her eyes on Jamieson the best she could through the tears that fell of there own accord down her face.

Her heat beat had doubled in intensity. She trembled from fright and the sudden ache in her heart.

How many times had she prayed for God to bring back that voice to her? How long had it been since she heard it?

Mona saw Jamieson's face turn into a big smile as Mona gained confidence and strength to face the owner of the voice.

That's when she slowly turned to face the person behind her.

Upon seeing the person's face.....she froze.

Her eyes only shed more tears at the sight of the person before her.

She was speechless. She tried to speak....but no words could come out.

It was who she thought it was.

"It's impossible." Mona whispered out, not aware that she had spoken her thoughts.

"It can't be you." Mona whispered out, trying to rationalize what was happening.

Mona just watched open mouth as the person approached her.

Mona's eyes watered and her mouth closed as she as it contorted from the crying her memories that the face before her evoked.

Memories of a different time in her life.....

A time that seemed so long ago.

And then it came out of her mouth.

The longing and need of the person before her to be real heard as she was able to say in a shaky voice...

"Mom?"


	32. A Family Affair

**Author's Note**: I picture the new character to be Brendan Jacob Joel Fehr otherwise known as Michael Guerin from Roswell. Plus I have to tell you that I quoted the movie Mall Rats, and did a reenactment of a scene from the movie Nothing To Lose. I love this chapter and I hope you do too. I hope you like Mona's real name......if not........well.......there's always another TP fic to write. Hint Hint

* * *

Mona let the tears fall as the word escaped her mouth.

The person before her cried out at the sound of Mona saying the word.

The woman brought her hands up to cup around her mouth as the tears streamed down her face.

Mona couldn't move, as if to move meant that this dream would end.

She just gazed at her as tears just continued to fall.

How many years had she suffered from the ache to hear her once more?

To be able to be held by her once more.

And here she was. Right in front of her. Crying just like her.

Though the years had taken there toll on her.......Mona knew who she was immediately.

"Mom?" she said again with a voice that reflected the need for this to be real.

Catherine........her mother........slowly nodded her head and dropped her hands and she ran forward to Mona as she cried like her daughter.

Mona was enveloped by her mother's arms and squeezed tightly.

Mona returned the embrace as she let her head rest on her mother's shoulder as she continued to cry as the sadness was replaced by a joy she had never felt before.

"My baby!! Oh God how I've missed you..." Catherine cried as she kissed Mona's hair and face, anywhere she could.

"Mom......." Mona said as she cried harder and the sobs that racked her body made her tremble as Catherine held her tighter, as Mona wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and allowed herself to cry on her mother's shoulder.

They stayed like that for over ten minutes.

Catherine continued to cry out how much she loved Mona and how much she missed her.

Mona just continued to listen to her mother's voice as it rumbled through her body. She tried to memorize every little moment, every little sensation, wanting to always remember this moment.

Finally Catherine pulled back and slowly removed hair that had gotten stuck on Mona's face.

Catherine smiled teary eyed at Mona. She then pressed her forehead against Mona's and kissed her daughters lips and then nose.

"My little Marmee Jo. I'm here. I'm here now. It's going to be alright. I'm here." Catherine barely whispered out for Mona to hear for the lump in her throat restricted her.

Mona just sobbed harder against Catherine's body.

Hearing her name spoken aloud bringing the situation to reality.

No one but her mother called her by that name.

Except for one other..........................but now..............only her mother would have known her name.

Catherine slowly pulled away from her child and smiled.

"Hey Mom, how've you been?" Lyle said with a smartass smirk on his face.

Catherine's face turned to one of shock as well as Mona's.

Catherine looked up to where Lyle stood.

"Oh my God..." Catherine said in gasp, then hurtled herself at Lyle and slapped him.

Lyle grabbed his cheek and yelped out "OOWWW!!!"

Mona eye brows shot up in shock as she watched the scene.

Catherine just stared at Lyle with an angry look.

Lyle just looked at his mother with shock and anger.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Lyle yelled in hurt and humiliation.

Catherine didn't even flinch as she responded.

"I've been waiting for how many years for you to tell me that you're all safe, and here I am because Bar told me it was time. But have I heard a word from you? NO!" Catherine yelled as she slapped Lyle again.

All that looked on tried to retain the laughing fit the scene was producing.............all except Jamieson.

Jamieson tried to cover her laughing mouth with one hand as the other pointed at Lyle.

Catherine looked over and slapped Jamieson.

Jamieson stopped laughing as she grabbed her cheek as Lyle had.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Jamieson yelled out in humiliation.

"THAT'S because you're with him most of the time.....and I know you're into the same type of bad things he's into." Catherine answered angrily.

"But I..." Bobby began but was cut off by another clap from Catherine.

Bobby began to whimper about to cry.

"Why you keep on spankin me momma?" Bobby said in a whining voice as he placed his hand on the cheek she had recently slapped.

Then Catherine's eyes fell behind Bobby and she froze solid.

Mona watched as Sydney smiled at Catherine as he slowly stepped down till he was in front of her.

Then something happened that Mona never would have never dreamed happening.

Sydney and her mother enveloped each other with the most passionate kiss she had ever witnessed.

But what shocked her more was what her children yelled out at the scene.

"All right Grandpa!"

"Way to go Grandpa!"

"Good going Grandpa Jacob!" Jamieson yelled out last of all.

Mona quickly glanced to Jamieson with a shocked questioning face.

Jamieson turned to look at her mother with a wide smile on her face.

_Jacob????!!!!_

Mona then saw Jamieson motion with her head to turn around.

There before her stood another Sydney.

Mona quickly turned back to still see her mother enveloped in a kiss from Sydney.

She swiftly turned around again to see Sydney with Michelle and Nicholas, all smiling with sad smiles at her.

Mona's head began to shake back and forth as if to clear her head. Then as realization came to her....................she slowly.......turned back to the scene of her mother kissing.

As she gazed at the two who had stopped kissing but that now were just touching forehead's together with there arms around each other..............she whispered out the word that she had given a madman. A word that meant soo much.

"Daddy?"

Jacob raised his eyes to Mona at the word. To his daughter's eyes.

How many times had he restrained the reaction as she had called Mr. Parker Daddy?

Knowing that it was he who should have been had the title.

"Daddy?" Mona whispered again.

Slowly Jacob disentangled himself from Catherine.......and made his way down to his daughter.

He stopped just short and stared at her.

"Dad?" again Mona whispered.

Jacob smiled and nodded slowly.

Mona launched herself at Jacob, as Jacob enveloped her into his arms, squeezing her soo tight she could hardly breathe. But Mona didn't care.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on just as tight as she cried once more.

But this time it was pure joy.

"I always wanted..." she choked out.

Jacob nodded his head and pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes.

"I know..........but it wasn't always me." Jacob said.

Mona just stared at him for a while before she understood.

"You would switch places...." Mona began.

Jacob nodded and just looked at her for a while before he kissed her forehead.

"Grandma?" came a voice from behind Sydney, Michelle, and Nicholas.

At the voice Catherine's eyes widened.

"Oh God how could I have HERE!!"

Jacob and Mona disentangled themselves from each other and turned to see who Catherine was calling.

Sydney, Michelle, and Nicholas quickly sidestepped to let the person through.

The second Mona's eyes fell on the person...........she knew who it was.

Her heart began to beat fast as she gazed at the stranger's face.

The boy's face froze as well as he saw her.......and as though mimicking her reaction to Catherine the boy whispered out as the sight of her.

"Mom?"

Catherine was beside Mona, even though Mona hadn't noticed her beside her.

"Honey..." she whispered out "I'd like you to meet Barry."

Mona's eyes began to stream out tears as she expected the next words to come out of her mother's mouth.

Catherine glanced at Barry and then back at Mona.

"He's you son." Catherine said as Mona nodded her head up and down.

"I know." Mona said.

She slowly walked down to Barry.

Barry resembled Jarod in many ways......but he had certain attributes that were hers.

She just gazed at him.

She then slowly wrapped her arms around him.

Barry almost crushed her with the intensity of his hug. But again she didn't care.

She kissed his hair, his forehead, his cheek......anything close as she held her son.

Barry let a few tears out as relief flooded his system.

As if he had anticipated the moment forever, and now the journey to it was finally over.

"Holy Shit...." Jamieson said in an amused voice from Dar's side on top of the stairs.

Mona and Barry broke apart as Barry look with wide eyes up to who had spoken.

Jamieson elbowed Dar and then nodded her head in Barry's direction.

Jamieson and Dar both had huge smiles on their faces.

Jamieson then looked directly at Barry.

"...If it isn't mon frère!" Jamieson exclaimed again with amusement.

Mona was shocked to find Barry where Jamieson and Dar stood with in a blink of an eye.

Barry had enveloped Jamieson and Dar in a huge group hug.

Barry was crying out right now against Jamieson neck.

"I can't believe your both here." Barry whispered against Jamieson's neck.

Jamieson's eyebrows knotted together.

"And where exactly did you believe we'd be?" Jamieson asked.

Barry smiled against Jamieson's neck as he began to pull back to look Jamieson in the face.

"Oh I don't know.....probably crawling around in the vent system at the Centre on another one of your Centre adventures." Barry smarted off.

Jamieson smacked him with the back of her hand against Barry chest. Barry fake cried as put his arms up to his chest to try and ward off any further attempts.

Jamieson and Dar laughed at Barry's antics.

Then all three sibling slowly huddled together and enlaced arms as the touched each other's forehead to the others.

Mona just stared at the reunion of the triplets.

Mona smiled teary eyes as Barry began to sob against Jamieson and Dar, as Jamieson murmured.... "Welcome Home."


	33. A Sudden Surprise

They had all moved in the house with Mona wrapped in her mother embrace. Mona had been so happy to have her mother again……that the questions that had plagued her for years now…………..were forgotten for the second.

They all sat around the large family room as the reunion continued.

Mona was content just to be held by her mother.

All the noise of everyone talking caused Yorik, Gretta, and Argyro to wake up and cry for attention.

Without thought Mona instinctively detached herself from her mother's embrace and went up stairs to the children.

The instinct to go to her children was far stronger then that to be with her mother.

She had spent a life time wanting her mother………..but now she was a mother………….and everything had changed………..everything.

As she entered the door the triplets stopped crying, but her eyes widened and yelped as she saw the three smiling babies……………..standing up in there crib.

"Oh! My big boys and girl!!!" Mona exclaimed as she rushed to pick up Gretta.

The trio squealed and clapped there hands in delight to their mother's happy face.

Mona placed little Gretta down on the ground and she naturally stood….a little wobbily.....but none the less, she stood.

Mona smiled and laughed at the scene of her little girl.

Mona then placed Yorik and Arygro on the ground and all three stood.

She was shocked at how big they were for there age.

Then again she and Jarod both were tall………..and Jarod was anything but a puny man.

The babies looked as though they were nine months…………but at only four months……who could imagine that they could be able to stand by themselves.

Then something occurred that scared and shocked Mona.

The Triplets began to walk………out the door.

"No No!!" Mona exclaimed as she ran after the trio down the hall.

Mona was afraid that they would trip and fall down the stairs……….but oddly…..they turned the other way from down the stairs.

Instead they ran to the end of the hall where the wood paneled walls were accented by the light that came from the window.

The babies giggled as the beat against the wall with their little hands.

"No…..Mommy said no." Green said as she bent down to retrieve Gretta.

Yorik and Argyro stepped behind their mother and giggled.

She smiled as she glanced behind her.

She then placed her hand on the wall to help push her back up to stand.

When she pushed her weight against the panel…..suddenly……….it moved back.

Mona was taken by surprise and fear and so she quickly shot up and shielded the boys with her body.

The wooden panel pushed back and a light shown.

It Mona a second to realize what she had before her.

An elevator.

The children giggled with glee, as Mona just stared into the elevator.

Memories…………good and bad…………….flooded her.

Something as common as an elevator had caused her nightmares in the past.

For her an elevator had signified her mother's supposed suicide for most of her life…………only to have the horror of rediscovering her mother had been 'murdered' in one.

And now………….she had one in her home………surprisingly.

She looked down to Gretta's smiling face.

"You knew this was here…………..didn't you?" Mona asked her baby girl.

Gretta giggled along with Yorik and Argyro.

Then Yorik and Argyro walked into the elevator.

Mona assumed this three knew something she didn't. So for the first time……in a very long time……..she put her trust……into someone other then herself.

She stepped into the elevator murmuring…..

"I hope you guys know what you're doing."

As she turned around to face towards the opening…….she noted with awe the beauty of this elevator.

It had rich cherry panels with silver accents adorning the inside along with bench seating around the walls.

She looked to the control panel and laughed as she saw than each button was made colored glass, and was lighted to create a beautiful light show.

Then as she caught the amount of buttons on the panel.

The villa only had 4 stories…………yet there were eight buttons on the panel that indicated floors.

Green glanced with the side of her eyes at Gretta.

The little girl smiled and giggled as she brought her little first into her mouth.

Mona let out a huge sigh as she pressed the white glass button that read 1.

The door slit shut revealing a silver relief of the Sicilian symbol.

Then suddenly the elevator began to descend.

Mona glanced to the boys to see how the give of the elevator had effected the two.

She smiled as she saw the two boys had placed their hands on the seats of the elevator to hold themselves up.

When the elevator came to a halt, Mona's eyebrows shot up in shock.

The elevator door had opened revealing a huge room…………..filled with cars and computers.

"I have entered the Batcave!" Mona said sarcastically.

Mona scrunched her eyes to see the farside of the room.

She shook her head when she couldn't see.

She was about to exit the elevator when she heard Yorik giggling with Argyro again.

She realized she couldn't bring all three of them with her.

She looked on the elevator panel for a button to keep the doors open………..to no avail.

Then she came up with a solution.

She removed her shoes and placed them in the line of the sensors.

Then when she finished she rose up with Gretta still in her arms and looked over for Yorik and Argyro.

But they were not in the elevator.

She quickly spun around and found them sitting on the ground of the batcave.

She let an aggravated sigh from doing the work for nothing.

Both Yorik and Argyro who had been playing together, looked up with laughing faces at their mother.

"You two are trouble makers……just like your father." Mona muttered as she then walked into the room.

As she approached the wall that looked to be a huge wall of boxes………..she discovered them to be television screens.

A desk with thousands of buttons and knobs was stationed in front of the screens.

Gretta began to giggle and bounce in her arms.

Mona was adjusting her on her hip when Gretta's foot hit a button on the desk.

Suddenly all of the screens came on.

Mona watched as all of the rooms in the house came on the screens.

Mona's eyes quickly switched from screen to screen with a quick professional eye.

"So this place had a security system......." Mona muttered to herself.

It should have unnerved her…………….what could symbolize the Centre better…………..then prying eyes…………….always watching…….but never seen.

But with the dust……..and the current status of the desk…………she knew that it had not been used for quite some time.

She searched the screens once more and saw something that caught her eye.

One of the camera's was pointed down a small road that led to the centre of town…………………………..but the road was 3 miles from the house.

Her eyes then turned to the cars that lined the rest of the room in front of a huge metallic door.

She had missed the eyes of all of her children staring up in the direction of the camera's eyes.

Mona walked over to the cars.

A slow smirk spread across her face.

"Well who ever owned this house before hand, had good taste in cars."

These were no ordinary cars.

Her eyes scanned over the makes of the cars.

Ferrari, Lamborghini, BMW, McLaren, Porsche, Bentley, Lotus, Maserati, Cadillac, and Mercedes-Benz………all very known and very expensive brands.

_Well at least for these lovely specimens!_

Yorik began to garble, and Mona quickly turned to see what was causing the sudden noise.

Yorik was trying to reach for a metal box right next to the elevator door.

Mona walked back to where Yorik was and slowly opened the metal box.

In the box were the keys for all of the various cars.

"Well at least I won't have to hot wire them." She said to Gretta.

Little Gretta smiled at her mother, and Mona smiled right back, and then placed a kiss on her plump little cheeks.

"Come on……we better hurry and see what else we can discover." Mona said to the boys as she walked back into the elevator with Gretta still in her arms.

The boys slowly walked into the elevator and took the position that had been in, before exiting the elevator.

Mona pushed the purple glass button that had the number two on it.

The door shut tight………and soon the elevator began to ascend to the next discovery.


	34. Confrontation

Mona smiled as she watched the triplets giggle and play on the elevator floor.

She had ridden up two floors now.

After she visited what she dubbed the "Batcave", she had gone to the next floor up and discovered an oasis for the children.

It seemed as though the previous owners had very spoiled children.

The floor was filled with arcade games, pool tables, trampolines, vending machines, a huge projection screen and projector, a very large bathroom with multiple stalls, but something that stunned her was the kitchen she found.

A huge walk in pantry held more junk food and sugar then she had seen in any supermarket.

The idea of her children digesting all of the drugging sugar was already causing her a headache.

The next floor had been bedroom upon bedroom, along with something that shocked her completely.

She found an artillery room.

Guns, knives, swords, axes, bows and arrows were just some of the weapons she had found.

Then she found something that explained why the lower floors were made, and why they were hidden.

On the inside of the artillery room, she found the door to have a symbol carved into it.

A Star of David, with a cross interlaced with the star. Underneath this symbol was a Nazi symbol with a band symbol on top.

She had figured out that the house had been a haven for Italian Jews during WWII.

The owner must have been a rich person with a conscious.

After seeing this she had laughed.

These sublevels had been made to harbor those who fled from untimely death.

These sublevels had been made to help people escape the clutches of evil.

Mona had laughed as the irony struck her in full.

Her family had spent a lifetime locked up in the sublevels at the Centre.

No windows, no sunshine……………no hope.

It was a living hell.

Yet …………………..here……………..in this place…………………..these lower levels held a different meaning.

Freedom.

Now as she rode up the elevator with babies, she couldn't help but smile.

As the elevator came to a halt, the door opened to the first floor of the villa.

Then with anything but wobbly legs, the triplets walked out of the elevator.

Mona smiled widely at the sight of her babies, running down the hallway, without falling.

She ran and caught Gretta, as her baby girl giggled and mumbled.

Mona gave Gretta a huge raspberry on her tummy and the little girl laughed and giggled.

Mona laughed against her daughter's stomach.

Yorik and Argyro gurgled merrily and began to walk at a fast rate towards the living room.

Mona's smile made her face glow at the joy she was experiencing at the moment.

She began to walk to the living room to share the news with the others.

She looked at her baby girl who was bouncing with excitement.

She didn't notice Jamieson straightened from talking with Dar and turning towards the door.

Mona couldn't conceal the elation she was feeling at the aspect of showing the oth…..

As Mona's head turned to look over the many faces in the living room……….she stopped in her tracks.

In that moment she was struck with a sight that caused a shot of pain to find its way to her heart and make her want to crawl into a ball and cry.

There in front of her was her mother wrapped up in the arms of the man she now knew to be her father.

But it wasn't this sight that caused her pain.

The sight of her sister Nat snuggling together in a chair in front of the fireplace with Kyle wasn't either.

Or the fact that Emily was sitting in Lyle's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist.

It wasn't the sight of Sydney with Michelle, or Nicholas with his fiancé.

But……for one second……….her mind had pulled a cruel joke on her.

For one second she had seen him.

Dar had been talking to Jamieson on the far end of the room and had turned to look straight into her eyes.

And for one second she could have sworn it was Jarod.

And then a second later she had realized what who it really was.

That's when the sight of everyone else caused her pain.

Because in those few seconds……..with all that she had strived to find in her life………was all under the same room….........................she realized…………….he wasn't in that room.

And with all those people…….all those loved ones………she realized……………she was alone.

She had no one to wrap their arms around her, no one that she could snuggle up with……….no one.

She had everything that Jarod had ever wanted. Everything that he had ever dreamed for had become a reality.

It was there for the taking……………but yet………………her heart dropped at the sigh.

Because she couldn't share it with him………and she never would.

"Mom, are you ok?" Jamieson asked from the far side of the room.

No one had noticed her presents until that point.

All eyes turned on her.

Gretta began to cry in her arms.

It wasn't until that moment that she noticed that she had begun to cry.

Jamieson was there in front of her, taking Gretta out of her arms, within a blink of an eye.

"Mom, please talk to me." Jamieson whispered.

But Mona just kept looking at the people in front of her.

But it was no use.

Catherine and Jacob were both at her side instantly.

Catherine was already soothing Mona with her motherly touch as Mona's tears continued to flow.

"Baby what's the matter?" Her mother asked in a scared voice.

Jacob lifted Mona's chin to be able to see her eyes.

"Marmee………" Jacob whispered out.

Jacob could see the pain in his daughter's eyes.

He had always been able to see it.

He wanted to take the pain away.

"Talk to us." Jacob urged her softly.

Mona reveled in the feel of her father's hand on her face. This small gesture, allowed her know with out a shadow of a doubt, his love for her.

Mona had never had that before. She had thought Mr. Parker loved her all of those years. Trying to make that monster proud of her had been her only desire for years.

She had believed all the lies that he told her, every one of them.

Until……………….Jarod showed her the truth.

Mona's face contorted in pain and she threw herself into her father's body, but he instantly had wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his body.

She made no sound, as the pain came out in small watery regrets. Her body shook with the silent sobs.

Jamieson signaled to everyone in the room to leave, and soon Mona was alone with her parents.

Jacob held her up as Catherine kissed the side of her daughter's face…….whispering words of assurance to her.

As her crying began to abate, he slowly led her to the closest couch.

Catherine sat next to her daughter and smoothed back the hair that kept her from seeing Mona's face.

Mona had been snuggling into her father's chest, when he suddenly shifted and her mother embraced her.

She found her head resting against the very real beat of her mother's heart.

And she knew there was no sound more relaxing in the universe………..than to hear her mother's heart beat.

"I'm soo sorry for you baby. I should have saved him…….I should have saved you both from that hell." Her mother whispered into her ear.

Mona closed her eyes and let the tears flow silently at the apology. It was in that minute her brain began to override her heart.

The millions of questions that had plagued her through the years running through her head…….and in the end it all came down to one single question.

"Why?" she whispered softly…..soo softly that her mother didn't even hear her.

Slowly Mona moved back to look into her mother's crystal blue eyes.

"Why?" she asked more loudly.

For a moment Mona could have sworn her mother looked panicked. But it was only a second. The next her mother was looking past Mona to her father, and a second later her father spoke.

"Why couldn't we save you?" her father asked confused.

"No" Mona cut in abrubtly. She slowly turned to look at her father.

"Why did we need to be saved?" Mona asked.

The absurdity of the question shocked both her father and mother into silence.

Mona turned back to look at her mother.

"Why did we need to be saved from the Centre? Why did they need us in the first place?" Mona asked without reservation.

Catherine looked with frightful eyes to Jacob. Mona saw the fear in her mother's eyes.

And then her father spoke. But the way the words were spoke, sent a shiver down her spine.

He whispered them.

"Because you were born."


	35. Anger and Blood

Mona quickly turned to stare at her father in shock.

Jacob was massaging his neck with one hand as he stared at the ground.

He could feel Mona's eyes on him.

He quickly rose and began to pace.

"What does that mean? I'm not a pretender it makes no difference….." Mona began.

"There are people who believe otherwise. There are things you don't know about. Things that you wouldn't understand!" Jacob insisted with his voice.

Mona rose in anger and glared at her father.

"WHAT WOULDN'T I UNDERSTAND? EXPLAIN IT TO ME!" Mona yelled back.

Jacob turned his gaze toward Catherine.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?" Jacob said as he pointed to Mona with his outreached hand as he looked to Catherine.

"SHE STILL ACTS LIKE A CHILD!" Jacob yelled.

And as Catherine and Jacob looked back at her Mona noticed her pose.

Her arms were crossed and she was stiff as a board. The perfect imitation of a frustrated and angry child.

Mona shut her eyes tightly and scolded herself but then she shook herself out of it, coming back to the matter at hand.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY?" Mona yelled as tears again began to fall.

"Why dad……….wwhhyy do they stop at nnnoottthing ………to keep us….(Mona closed her eyes)……to keep me and Jarod………..in that hell?" Mona asked as she opened her eyes.

"Oh Marmee…." Her mother sighed out in sadness.

Mona turned to look at her mother.

Catherine's hand was cupped over her mouth as her blue eyes were drowning in tears.

"There………..there are so many answers to that question." Catherine was able to stumble out.

Mona just shook her head and laughed a tearful laugh.

Mona then stopped and looked at her mother with a dead look.

"Then answer them for me." Mona urged.

"Now is not the time for that. Now is the time for you to tend to the children. All other problems aside. There are more important things that need to be done. The children must learn all that they can about surviving in the world." Jacob began his tirade.

"And they will! I just need…" Mona began.

"NO…NO YOU DON'T!"Jacob yelled at Mona.

Mona actually stepped back from the anger that radiated off of her father.

Jacob stared into her eyes for a good minute before he spoke again.

"You need to set yourself aside………….and think about them from now on." Jacob stated lowly.

Mona stared into her father's eyes. That's when something clicked in her brain.

"It's about them isn't it?" Mona asked softly.

Jacob stared into her eyes another minute before he turned and began to pace again.

Mona swiftly stepped toward him and grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled her father around to face her.

"It is isn't it!" she insisted as she stared down her father from just a few inches away.

Jacob just looked into her eyes with a blank stare. He slowly lowered his head not more than an inch and whispered to her.

"Would you like me to deny it? Would you like me to lie to you and tell you that it has always been about Jarod and you?" Jacob asked his little girl.

Mona just stared at her father in silent shock.

There are many things she wished her father would say. Many excuses that her heart begged for him to use.

She had hoped with all of her heart, that the one thing she feared the most…….would not be true.

Mona just stared at her father as his face showed all of the years worth of worrying and fear in that one instant.

"There are many reasons for me to answer all that you want to know Marmee……….but they are also the reasons for not telling you right now. All I can do is promise that I _will_ tell you. But _now_…….is not the time." Jacob explained to his daughter.

Mona was angry with him. She was angry at everyone. A lifetime of lies and secrets…….and now when she could have all of her answers……..he would not give her one answer.

"Just tell me this…" Mona began in a calm voice.

Jacob waited for the question.

"Why were the created?" Mona questioned.

Jacob took in a deep breath. The subject obviously causing him stress.

She knew that he was about to change the subject so she continued.

"Why were my eggs used to breed Jarod's children? Why were Jarod and I so relevant to the big picture?"

Jacob shook his head.

"I can only tell you now……..why your children came to be……..and even that….I can not explain fully to you yet." Jacob said sadly.

Mona tried to retain her anger. But after a lifetime of using it to keep herself going, it was hard to do so.

It had been her only way of survival, by living life through anger. It had always left her weak inside though. And old habits died harder than she was willing to admit.

Jacob sat down on sofa chair behind him.

Mona stared at him as he sat down, and then slowly lowered herself to sit back on the couch beside her mother.

Broots had been on his computer for last hour and still could not believe what he had begun to uncover.

He found files pertaining to experiments run on Jamieson and Dar. The things he had read had revolted him. After all the things that he had discovered about what sick things had been done to the two……had made what Jarod suffered nothing in comparison.

He had managed to find other video files on Jamieson. Most of which he swore would haunt his nightmares forever.

It was in watching the last one that he discovered that they forced Jamieson to do Pretends………but reenactments as well.

But never in his life would he have expected that reenactment.

It had to have been recently, because Jamieson looked the same in the clip as she did now.

Broots had watched as Sweepers held Jamieson firmly in there grasp. She was already bloody and bruised. The camera had stayed on her for a good minute. He didn't know what was about to happen. But he had known to prepare himself.

But nothing…………….nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

He had watched as the sweepers hand chained her hands to a poll in the middle of a room. And that's when the camera panned away from Jamieson.

That's when Broots heart froze.

Two Sweepers that he had never seen before had whips in their hand. But not just any kind of whip.

These whips had blades on the ends and pieces of medal on the brades.

Then he heard the voice of a man he had never heard before, yell at the sweepers.

And that's when it happened.

Broots watched as they whipped her. And what once looked like Jamieson, soon became an unrecognizable figure……………covered in blood.

He would never forget the screams that came out of the girl as pieces of her flesh were ripped off.

And as he watched his stomach had revolted at the sight.

He had watched as she fell to the ground. And he had begun to pray that it was over.

But he watched in terror as Jamieson herself picked herself up again.

The Sweepers themselves had been shocked.

But then the strange voice had rung out again, and they had continued with the beating.

That's when he noticed that the voice had not rung out in English.

He had stopped the stream and played it back, though he kept his eyes away from the screen as he did so.

That's when something clicked in his head.

The layout of the room that Jamieson had been in, was nothing like Centre standard layouts.

This left only one possibility.

Jamieson was not in a Centre building.

As he continued to repeat the strip where the man had yelled out he determined that it was not a European language.

Frustrated he let the inevitable happen, and watched the remaining slip of film.

He had watched as Jamieson had been beaten to be less than an inch away from death.

Broots then understood that in was not a sim…….but a reenactment.

They had dragged her over to an object on the ground.

That was when Broots had begun to hold back the contents of his stomach……..and the tears had begun to flow down faster than a waterfall.

He watched as the sweepers positioned Jamieson……….

And Broots watched………….

As Jamieson was nailed…….to a cross.

The sons of bitches were making her reenact the crucifixion of Christ.

And as Broots listened to Jamieson scream, a figure emerged in front of Jamieson.

A white man, with blonde hair, blue eyes………and the most psychotic smile on his face, as he looked down at Jamieson.

Jamieson did not beg the man for mercy……….or had yelled at the man.

Broots could only assume it was because she knew he would show none.

He now understood why Jamieson had not screamed when Miss Green had whipped her.

Because of this man. This sick bastard.

Broots knew then……….that many of the secrets that needed to be unlocked……

This man………was the key.


	36. The secret of Jamieson

Bobby sat on the steps, with his arms propped up, watching Jamieson as she sat and taught the children how to play Red Light, Green Light.

Well it was more like she was the stop sign, and she yelled out.

But she was teaching them all the same.

He had taught her the game many years ago.

He couldn't believe that she remembered it till this day.

Bobby would look down the steps and check on the triplets, who were being supervised by his daughter Zoe.

He let out a silent chuckle as Zoe was instructing them on how to roll the big blow up ball.

Emily sat down next to Bobby and kissed him on his cheek.

Bobby glanced at her sideways with an accusing look.

"What was that for?" he asked half mumbling.

Emily smiled and looked him dead in the eyes.

"That's for being who you are…….after everything that you've done for us…………all of us." Emily said as her eyes stole away to Jamieson.

Bobby closed his eyes and turned his head away from Emily.

"Mona can't understand her like I do." Bobby said softly.

Emily gazed over at her husband with a quiet sadness.

"I know…" she stated.

"Jamieson isn't comfortable with her yet." Bobby stated.

Emily looked down at her hands and nodded her head.

"I can understand that." Emily said.

Bobby looked up to where the children were playing with a small sad smile.

"How is it that you always know what I'm thinking………and why you always seem to understand it?" Bobby asked in resigned amazement.

Bobby turned to look at her as she slowly contemplated her hands and slowly turned to meet his eyes.

"Because I know………and love you." Emily said with loving eyes.

Bobby blinked and turned his head to look down into his lap.

"Em I told you that I would do anything to protect her and get her out of that place." Bobby said with a firm voice.

Emily just stared at him.

Bobby shook his head a bit.

"There are things I did…." He began.

"I don't want to know if you were with another woman." Em cut him off before he could tell her anything.

Bobby looked over at her with a bewildered look.

Em looked to her hands and continued.

"I don't want to know if you were with someone else…….as much as you don't want to know if I was with someone else." Emily stated.

Bobby felt stupefied and instantly jealous of the possibility of Emily knowing that he was with someone else………..and the idea………..of someone being with her.

"Really I think I can understand the idea of you even killing someone. We swore we would do everything we had to do to keep our children safe……and we did. But I can't take knowing the details of how you had to achieve certain goals." Emily told Bobby.

Bobby nodded his head.

Em stared off in the distance.

"Mona doesn't know how special Jamieson is yet……" Em began.

Bobby stared as Jamieson eerily turned to look at the both of them.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he spoke again.

"I think she's about to find out." Bobby spoke cryptically.

* * *

Dar was standing just outside of sight from his mother and grandparents.

He had been trying to listen the whole time.

He could sense what they were feeling, but his ability to empathy feelings was not like it use to be.

Suddenly his grandfather's voice rang out.

"D'Artagnan come into the room."

Dar had been startled that his grandfather knew he was there, but then again, all of his abilities could be inherited genetically.

He slowly moved into the light of the doorway.

The second his mother's eyes fell on him, he knew it was the moment he had dread since coming to this house.

"Come here D'Artagnan." His grandfather instructed.

He came to stand in front of his grandfather.

Jacob smiled down at his grandchild. Well he almost had to look down.

D'Artagnan had grown in the months that they had stayed here.

He was quickly morphing into the spiting image of his father.

"Barry come out from behind the sofa." Jacob said startling Mona once more.

Barry slowly straightened from behind the couch and gave Dar a small shrug, signifying that he had tried.

Jacob eyed the two boys carefully.

"I think it's time you told your mother." He said to them cryptically.

Mona stared at the two boys questioningly.

"Tell me what?" Mona asked.

Barry and Dar turned to look at their mother.

"The truth……about why were so special." D'Artagnan says to Mona.

Jacob looks to Mona.

Barry looks from his grandfather to his mother.

"Mom needs to hear this from us Nonno." Barry said.

Jacob nodded his head and proceeded to sit beside Catherine.

Mona still stood looking between the two boys.

Dar and Barry just stared at the mother.

"You better sit down." Dar advised her.

Mona stood considering a second, and then sat down in the chair opposite the couch.

Dar and Barry glanced at each other and then to there mother.

"You know fully well what a pretender is mom. You know what it means when we they say a pretender can become anyone they want to be….."Dar glanced down and then back into his mother's eyes, "and you know that we were created because of your genes and dad's." Dar stuttered out.

"What Dar is trying to say …" Barry began, "is that we're not pretenders." Barry said looking straight into his mothers eyes.

All were quiet in the room.

"What?" Mona asked with a tilt to her head.

"We're not pretenders." Barry insisted.

The second it took Mona to process the idea.

Mona smiled and shook her head.

"That's impossible. Your father was….."

"We're not pretenders mom."

Mona just stared in mild anger.

"Quit lying! I've even seen DSA's of your sister…."

"I said WE'RE not pretenders." Barry reiterated and enunciated the words carefully.

Mona just stared at Barry as if he'd grown a second head.

"How is that possible? The pretender gene is carried by the male. It's hard to even believe your sister's a pretender…..let alone that both of you don't…." Mona began in an angry tirade.

"Jamieson's gene is activated. But Dar and I are Empaths." Barry stated as he began to get angry himself.

"Mom, why do you think they started to make the others…" Dar intervened and explained, "We were born naturally, and yet we came out with no active pretender gene…..yet Jamieson did. They wouldn't accept the fact that a female's pretender gene would be active." Dar told with anger seeping into him as well.

"That's why the others were made." Barry continued.

"To test and retest if it were possible that a second generation of pretenders would only be passed on by the female." Dar finished.

Mona just stared at the two. She saw and felt something from the way they were holding back. There was something more.

And then she felt the familiar veil of attitude cover her. The familiar numbing of her entire being. She had not felt it since the day Jarod had died.

She slowly stood and grabbed Dar and Barry's chin and made them look at her.

"You two are hiding something." She whispered in a deadly tone.

Both of the boys swallowed.

"Out with it!" She commanded.

Jacob stood and moved to the boys as Catherine moved to Mona.

"Marmee your father told you that you can't know everything right now." Catherine tried to persuade her daughter.

"The hell I can't!" Mona answered as she switched her stare between the two boys.

She knew there was something more, something more that needed to be said, something that was very important.

"Mona would you let them go!" came a voice from the hall.

Mona turned to stare at Bobby.

Bobby walked into the room and stood two feet away from Mona.

"They haven't done anything." Bobby continued.

But it was no stopping Mona as the anger that had been locked away for months, came bubbling up, as well as the constant doubting of Bobby's true nature.

She moved away from the boys and turned and stepped within a centimeter from Bobby's face.

"Maybe mom and dad don't know what kind of blood killer you are…..but I do….I know the truth…..and I don't want you anywhere near my children." Mona said with a quiet rage and calm face.

Bobby's face turned into a snarl.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Bobby responded.

"Don't I? Tell me little brother. Have you told your wife about May Lin, or how about those two girls from your college years, how about the cannibal you were overseas?" Mona asked with a snarl of her own and turned to walk away.

"Don't you dare say anything! You have no clue about why I did the things I did." Bobby screamed at Mona's back.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Mona screamed as she turned to look at Bobby again.

"MARMEE!" Catherine screamed at her daughter.

"I want you out of this house tonight. Stay AWAY from my daughter!" Mona continued on.

Bobby's face turned to shock and anger.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HE LOVES ME!HE LOVES ME FOR WHAT I AM!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU RAMBLING?" Mona screamed back.

At that second Em, Alex, Zoe, and Bobby came into the hallway and stared at Mona.

Mona stared at Bobby in the hallway with Zoe in his arms.

Her eyes switched back to the person in front of her that was an exact copy of Bobby.

Then before her eyes the figure that was Bobby morphed into someone else………………….Jamieson.

Mona took a stepped back quickly.

Jamieson was already crying as she stared into her mother's shocked eyes.

Jacob let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes as he shook his head.

Dar and Barry just stared at their mother's expression. She had a look of shock, of bafflement, and a look that showed fright.

Catherine just closed her eyes and prayed that everything would turn out fine.

"See? I knew you would look at me like I was a freak." Jamieson whispered as she continued to cry.

Mona looked away and then back to Jamieson.

"But Uncle Bobby loves me for what I am. For who I am. I would never forgive you if you took him away from me." Jamieson whispered before she turned and ran down the hall.

Mona watched as Jamieson sped past Bobby as he tried to grab her, but managed to escape him.

All were quiet in the room. No one daring to even breath too heavily.

Mona stood with eyes staring at Bobby as he held Zoe in his arms and looked down the hall which Jamieson had fled down.

She couldn't grasp what had just happened.

"That's why I can't tell you all that you need to know." Came the voice of Mona's father.

Mona turned her head to look at her father, though his eyes stared down at the floor.

"I knew that learning just part of it……….(looking up)………would be more than enough…..to absorb at one time."

Mona slowly came out of shock and into great worry.

"Wait……you mean to tell me that……THAT was just A PART of what you COULD tell me?" Mona asked with an accusing glare.

Bobby gave an exasperated laugh in response to her comment.

He had walked into the center of the room, as Em and the children went to sit on one of the couches.

Bobby looked straight into Mona's eyes with sadness in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"I wish that was a tenth……..of the reason our lives have been hell…………but it's not." Bobby told her straight out.

Mona's emotions were running rapidly through her system. It was as though she were back at the Centre, and the horror of her reality was becoming more disturbing every second. The anger that she had just felt for Lyle also didn't help matters.

"For Christ sakes Lyle…."

"MARMEE!" Catherine yelled out.

"I can't take much more of this, its like I'm back in hell and the devil is playing with my head." Mona continued in a slightly panicked voice.

"Then how the hell do you ever expect to find out the real reasons for your..our existence? Huh? ……….Do you really think that you could handle the whole truth in one day?" Bobby asked.

Mona just became angrier.

"ITS BETTER THAN ALWAYS WONDERING WHY I'LL NEVER GET TO BE WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" she yelled out with all of the rage in her body.

Bobby just stared at her with mild shock.

"So you want to know it all? Even if everything you ever thought was true gets flipped upside down?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby….." Jacob said in warning.

"I don't think mom's ready for this Uncle Bobby." Barry stated with concern in his voice.

"I agree." Dar stated.

"No, your mom does have a right to know………besides…….I think she's capable of killing one of us if we don't tell her what she wants…needs to know." Bobby said without looking at his father or nephews.

Mona's eyes didn't leave Bobby's as her cold gaze from a lifetime ago, came back to stare at Bobby.

Bobby nodded his head.

"You really want to know…don't you?" Bobby asked rhetorically.

Mona nodded slowly.

"Then your going to need to sit down. This isn't a fairy tale story." Bobby told her.

Mona listened to her brother and sat down on an ottoman, knowing that what ever she was going to learn, would change everything…….everything…….that she had ever known to be true. She knew that if she wanted to know the truth, then she would have to trust her brother.

So she pushed aside her feelings... and prepared herself…..for what the future held.


	37. The Truth Can Kill You OR Set You Free

"Em take the kids out of the room. I don't want them hearing this." Bobby told Emily.

Emily nodded her head and took Alex and Zoe by the hand, and led them out of the room, but not before Alex waved bye to Mona.

Mona's lips twitched at Alex. She couldn't smile back at him. Her mind was too occupied by imagining what Bobby had to say to her.

Bobby turned and watched Em leave with the children. Making sure that they weren't able to hear what he was about to say.

He slowly turned around. He stared into Mona's eyes for a minute before he decided to talk.

"You may have thought that Jamieson was born that way….but I can guarantee you she wasn't. She was a perfectly healthy little girl…." Bobby began, " I had taken her away from Raines and the sublevels of that place. She played like any normal child, she would have nightmares on occasion……but she was fine." Bobby stated.

Bobby reached for his back pocket and produced his wallet. He brought it up to his face and opened it.

He smiled with affection and his eyes lighted up at the sight he held up to his eyes.

He then slowly took out several pieces of paper and gave them to Mona.

Mona looked suspiciously at Bobby and then to the items he had given her.

As she saw the pictures her eye brows furrowed and her lip trembled.

They were Jamieson's pictures as a child, a baby still. She had beautiful blue eyes that had eventually turned into the hazel eyes she had now. She had a beautiful smile that showed all of her baby teeth. She had on a little ball cap that was placed on backwards as her attire consisted of only a diaper. She looked at the others.

There was a photo of what Mona could only presume were Jamieson's first steps, laughing as she held on to Bobby's hand.

Another photo showing Bobby and Jamieson smiling as they looked at each other, as Jamiesons hands grabbed the sides of Bobby's face.

Mona hadn't realized she was crying until one of her tears actually fell on one of the photos.

"We were happy….." Bobby started.

Bobby then took a while before he glanced up from the floor that he was staring at.

"Until they found us……" Bobby whispered out.

Mona's eyes never wavered from Bobby's watery eyes as he brought his eyes up.

"They..they….kidnapped her, took her back to the Centre. Raines threatened to have her killed if I didn't cooperate………………so I did. I did everything he told me to do. I became his puppet…….but it kept Jamieson alive….and that's all that mattered." Bobby stated as his eyes became a cold blue as he continued to stare into Mona's.

"But then one day……….Jamieson wouldn't run a sim……" Bobby stopped for emphasis " so he called me in……….and made me talk with her. But Jamieson is truly your daughter…..soo stubborn that no amount of coaxing would convince her. I was knocked out before I knew what hit me. When I came to Jamieson was on the floor covered in sweat and whimpering………………..he had injected her with something." Bobby explained.

Bobby's face began to slowly turn into a snear.

"The son of a bitch told me it was the new drug he had wanted Jamieson to study for their simulation………and decided it would be better if he could just test it on her."

"The next day she was hooked up to more monitors than a hospital could afford. Her heart had stopped, no baby doll response, she was in a coma…………….a few days later I found out that the injection was a mixture of Naquadah, and Naquadriah…….materials that I could never find any information on……..but the result when put together- in theory- was to increase intelligence……to create a super mind."

"Sounds familiar." Mona murmured without taking her eyes away from Bobby's.

She remember how Jarod had been experimented on with such a drug, as well as Sydney.

Bobby just tilted his head.

"Well unfortunately……the "medicine" altered her actual genetics……it broke down her actual genetic code. Her body was literally being…. eaten ….alive." Bobby annunciated the last words in horror.

Mona's mouth parted as her eyes brightened in understanding.

"It gave her cancer." Mona whispered out.

Bobby gave out a breathy laugh and quickly sobered.

"To say the least! The cancer had encompassed her kidney and heart, and was building around her lungs. It was moving so rapidly that they didn't know what to do………the cancer was eating her most vital organs…….to remove the cancer would mean that both organs would have to be taken out….to make sure that all of the cancer was truly removed."

Mona was beginning to get annoyed at how long this was taking Bobby. She wanted to know how this pertained to the reason she and Jarod had suffered for the past 25 years.

"Are you even close to getting to the answer of WHY all of this occurred?" Mona asked in annoyance.

"SHUT UP!" Bobby yelled her face.

"You want to know anything, you have to listen to every word that comes out of my mouth………….or would you rather dad tell you little segments over the next couple of years!" Bobby exclaimed in anger.

Both brother and sister stared at each other angrily.

"That's the week I killed those two girls as my college." Bobby told her.

"BOBBY!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Bobby you didn't?" Came Jacobs shocked voice.

Mona face dropped in shock.

"I took what Jamieson needed to survive and thought passed that." Bobby explained with a psychotic expression.

"You can't do something like that, the blood types wouldn't match!" Mona said as she shook her head and averted her eyes.

Bobby shook his head.

"It would due until her body would start to reject the organ. It would sustain her, for whatever little time needed." Bobby insisted even as his eyes clouded and dimmed.

"It only took a week for her body to reject them." Bobby said as a tear rolled down the side of his face.

Mona looked up into the eyes of her brother. She watched as Bobby's Adams apple bobbed up and down, probably choking back the tears.

"I sat by her bed and……..watched my baby girl fade away." Bobby murmured as the tears that he was obviously trying to hold back found their way down his face.

Mona understood Bobby. When Ace had been shot……the pain she felt was unlike anything she had ever felt. Jarod was one matter…………but to watch as your own child might die before you……………………….that was something entirely different. It felt more than just wrong. It felt as if the world was upside down.

Bobby's eyebrows then furrowed.

"And that's when Raines told me…………that he could cure her." Bobby whispered as he stared off just above Mona's shoulder.

"I should have never trusted him." Bobby whispered to himself.

Bobby's eyes found their way back to Mona's.

"I didn't have a choice……..she would have died if I didn't let him." He tried to justify what he had allowed to be done to Jamieson.

Mona couldn't resist herself. "What did he do Bobby?" Mona encouraged.

Bobby felt the images flash before his eyes.

_Jamieson with wires and tubes coming out of her body as Raines brought out a big cylinder filled with something he could identify._

Bobby swallowed. "Raines brought out something I had never seen before…."

_Raines taking out one of the creatures and having two people help hold it as it wiggled and tried to break free._

"A animal….a creature…."

_Technicians came who took off Jamieson's clothes and flipped her over and buckled her down. Remembering the panic and fear that came over him. Trying to run to Jamieson, as Sweepers held him back. He remembered Raines placing the animal on Jamieson's back. Watching in terror as the animal crawled up his little girls back and then digging into her skin. He watched as the comatose little girl awoke with the most terrifying screech that he had ever heard._

A chill ran over Bobby that caused goose bumps to cover his body as he remembered.

"It went into her body…."

_And then he remembered the flash of yellow light that shined through Jamieson's usual hazel eyes. And then he remembered the voice that came out of her body and rang out a command…………………… "REALEASE ME!" Watching as the body of his daughter pulled roughly at the restraints that held her body down._

"It took over…." Bobby whispered out as he relived the experience.

"_The body you are in needs to be healed. Heal her……or we will kill you….and the girl." Raines' voice threatened._

_Bobby had looked up in horror at the face of Dr. Raines as he stared into the glowing eyes of his daughters. _

_The glow flashed and the being inside Jamieson answered back. _

"_Fool. I am your God! Release me and bow down to me!" The voice commanded._

_Suddenly the glow in her eyes vanished and a scream came out of Jamieson's body as she began to thrash about trying to break her restraints._

"_PAPA HELP ME! HELPME!GETITOUTGETITOUT!" Jamieson's voice screamed._

_Bobby remembered here eyes flashing again and the scream of the thing inside her._

"_NNNNOOO! IMPOSSIBLE!" _

_Then Jamiesons voice screamed once more as she still struggled against her restraints…………then………..she stopped._

"But something happened that Raines never expected. Jamieson killed the being within her." Bobby murmured as he again looked Mona in the eyes.

Mona's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and in disbelief. Bobby read into her expression immediately.

"I'm not lying Mona!" Bobby said. He slowly inched closer to her.

"The thing that went inside her was a Ghould. An alien being. These things are symbiotic, they need a host to live. The creature attaches itself to the brainstem of a being and literally takes control of its host." Bobby said in a rush.

Mona let out a frustrated laugh. But Mona's laugh vanished as she saw the concentrated angry expression on Lyle's face that did not move.

"The Parker that founded the Centre all those years ago was taken over by a Ghould that he had found along with ancient scrolls. The scrolls held a prophecy, a prophecy that pertains to our lives…………and Jarod's." Bobby explained.

Mona's eyes were slowly widening with shock. She was actually believing the junk that Lyle was telling her.

"The Ghould then found the Centre, in Africa, Asia, Europe, South America, Scottland, and Australia. These creatures are hell bent on ruling the universe, and this Ghould had been locked up for hundred of years, awaiting for someone to take as a host and finish what he had once started….."

Mona's mouth widened the more Bobby's explanation made no sense. She had a flash of memory pertaining to the scrolls, and something about Scottland, and graves.

Bobby actually leaned closer to Mona.

"You see, he knew the locations of an incredible device. A device that brought this creature to Earth in the first place." Bobby explained.

Mona was having trouble following, what she hoped to God was the lunacy of her brother. What Bobby was saying couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

Bobby's eyes bore into hers, and the look in them conveying that he actually believed what he was saying.

"The devices are portals Mona. They're Stargates……….allowing people to travel lightyears to distant planets and galaxies. This ghould transported the Stargates to Delaware, and establish the Centre on top of them……………literally!" Bobby stated.

Mona began to turn away from Bobby shaking her head and laughing almost hysterically. What he was saying was impossible. Her mind couldn't accept what he was saying.

Bobby wouldn't let her get away so easily, though. He followed her and placed himself in front of her. Making her face him no matter which way she turned.

"This ghould knew that humans were good hosts. Easy to fix, and easy to despose of. To them we're like cattle. He knew that the human race was valuable, but he also knew that another ghould……thousands of years ago came to earth……and did something that no other ghould had." Bobby rushed out as Mona tried to get away from him.

"He had died to save his host. This ghould, that founded the hell we both know, knew something about the host. The host afterward contained a protein marker, something that remains after a blending of host and ghould." Bobby said.

At this Mona had stopped and looked directly into Bobby's eyes. She had made a connection.

"You what that means Mona…………… you understand now? Jarod was a descendant of that man."

Mona's eyes looked away from Bobby and searched the ground as her mind reeled at the information.

"So this ghould……..scoured the earth looking for that man's bloodline. You see….a ghould can sense when someone has been blended. They can feel it! Jamieson assures me of that." Bobby said with confidence.

Mona froze in place……….and then slowly let her eyes slowly look up……and stared at Bobby. She watched as his adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed.

"Jamieson was taken captive by one. She was trained to do his bidding. She became his first prime- his second in command." Bobby whispered out.

Dar and Barry had stayed standing and watched the scene before them. Bobby's words broke of them out of their trance and had hung their heads and had begun to cry.

Jacob and Catherine had gone to comfort them, but Mona and Bobby didn't notice. Bobby was focused on telling her the truth. And he wasn't letting anything sway him from his goal.

Bobby's eyes flashed almost as if in pain as memories of long ago once more flooded his conscious.

"He did things to her that would make Raines look like Mary Poppins! Trained her to be hollow, to do his bidding without question……….to kill when ordered to. And when she wouldn't……….the consequences were even greater than just her own well being."

Mona kept her eyes away from Bobby's, knowing that to look in his eyes would be accepting what he was saying. But she wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready to accept that Bobby was telling the truth.

Bobby had reached his limit with her distance and he had reached the point where Bobby wasn't in control anymore.

Lyle grabbed her face and roughly brought her eyes back to his.

"He raped, beat her, KILLED HER and revived her more times than you can count! He would torture her by making her pick which planet to destroy next! She had to decide the fate of billions and billions of lives! With one word worlds disappeared! She had no one to protect her, no one to love her, nothing to keep her from losing herself, from forgetting that all the lies the ghould was telling her were just… that….LIES! CAN YOU IMAGINE THAT MONA! BEING A LITTLE GIRL THAT CAN HARDLY TALK BEING TOUCHED AND TORTURED THE WAY SHE WAS! CAN YOU!" Lyle yelled straight into her face as Mona's tears ran down her face at the words.

Mona shook her head from side to side trying make the images that popped into her head, to disappear.

Lyle suddenly saw what he had done to her.

She was sobbing as her body shook with hard sobs that she was trying to keep in. Her face was red from the continued crying and anger that had inhabited her body.

It hurt Bobby to see her like this.

He slowly took her face in his hands as she continued to cry.

"Don't you see Mona?" Bobby whispered on the verge of tears.

"I couldn't help her. I wasn't there. I still can't help her…………………but you can!" Bobby whispered to her.

"Jamieson is still that frightened little girl……..who wants a mommy to help her find herself. She needs you Mona…she needs someone to show her out of the darkness….and there's soo little time left! There's soo little time!" Bobby explained in a rushed whisper as his forehead came to rest on his sobbing sisters.

Bobby wrapped his arms around Mona as she collapsed against him and hugged him back as hard as she could. Hearing the truth had been harder to accept that she could have ever imagined………and more horrifying then she could have ever imagined.

But as Bobby held his sister up and hugged her to tightly, Catherine and Jacob held the sobbing boys. Dar and Barry……….who had known the truth for soo long………and knew what their sister had gone through…………cried like little lost boys.

They cried because they blamed themselves. Because they could do nothing! And Jamieson had paid the price. And now they knew……….the real horror would begin.

This was the beginning of their true journey.

Where the truth could kill you…….or set you free.

* * *

Author Notes: Yes I crossed over with Stargate. Don't sue I'm poor! Hopefully you like my idea. Tell me what you think! Review please!Feed me! FEED ME!


	38. Dreams of Reality

Since that day……..everything had changed. Jamieson no longer spoke to her. In fact, Jamieson no longer talked to anyone. She had become distant to everyone. Not even Bobby could coax her to talk.

Mona had been told the entire truth that day by Bobby. He had told her the why, the who, and the how.

But it was still a lot to take in.

Since the day she had held Jarod's dead body in her arms…………she didn't think anything worse could have happened to her. Nothing could have been worse than that moment.

Even now after she had discovered all of the truths that she sought, it was not as shattering as that moment. She didn't think there was anything more traumatizing then that moment.

Since Jamieson wasn't talking to her, Mona had become closer with her other children. She needed the connection and attention from them. It made her feel less of a horrible mother.

Her mother had reassured her that she was a good mother. She had told Mona that she had watched her with the babies and the other's, and found herself shocked at how natural she had seemed with them.

And Mona would play with her children and laugh as they played a silly game or as she tickled one of them………and then she would look up and see Jamieson in the distance up in a tree……with her back to everyone. And her smile would fade.

It had been a month since that day. A month without Jamieson talking at all. For some reason it hurt Mona more than Jamieson fighting with her. Since the short time she had come to know her daughter……she knew that it wasn't in her character to act the way she was acting. Something had to be really wrong for her to act this way…so detached.

Sydney had told her that she needed time. That Jarod would do similar things when he was her age. To not worry.

Her father had more or less said the same thing, except that Jamieson was not like other children. That her time at the Centre, had in many ways, caused her to mature much faster then all of the others. She was in essence a 16 year old child……..with the mentality of a 45 year old woman. To keep this in mind as Jamieson shut herself out.

It had been difficult. But Mona had kept her distance. She somehow felt that Jamieson needed her space and time to work things out.

She had grown close to her mother and father, as well as the rest of the family.

Her father was teaching her to speak French, as well as telling her stories about his and Sydney's adventures when they were growing up. As well as the horrors of being held in a concentration camp, and experimented on. She had never realized how close Sydney had related to Jarod. But now completely understood why Sydney had acted the way that he had towards Jarod's escape.

It had changed her aspect on her uncle completely. Not that he should have known better and helped Jarod escape when he was young, but that he understood how Jarod's situation could have been worse……and did everything in his power to protect him.

Her mother was teaching her about her inner sense. Helping her to hone in on the voices, know which one's to trust, and explaining that she herself…..did not know why they heard the voices.

She and her mother had swiftly formed a very intimate relationship. She told her mother all her thoughts and fears. Her mother in turn comforted her, and told Mona why she had done all that she had. Why she had faked her own death….why she had risked the loss of her daughter? Her mother's response was simple.

"Because all else……had failed." Catherine had said.

Mona was told everything that she had tried to rescue her and the other children. Mona realized that her mother had just that card left to play. She had done so, hoping to guarantee her freedom….as well as Jarod's and the others. Mona understood and had accepted it.

Ace and the others had made it their jobs to involve her in any of their plans. She was either playing with them or helping them with one of their ideas or adventures. She had never been as happy. In each one of them she saw herself and Jarod. She saw the perfect blend of themselves in her children. They had some of her annoying habits like her stubbornness and Jarod's annoying habit to fixate on a new discovery.

She wouldn't have had it any other way.

Barry and Dar sat playing cards next to her on the steps as they would ever so often look up to check on Jamieson. They had been worried sick about their sister. The three of them shared thoughts as well as feelings. Dar had confessed this to Mona, and Barry had confided to Mona that Dar was scarred……..because they couldn't hear Jamieson's thoughts anymore.

She was sitting down with the little one's as she breast fed Gretta, and watched as the other's played. Her children tried to impress her and yelled 'mommy watch this' as they would kick a ball or do a flip. This was her small piece of heaven.

She had just finished feeding Gretta and placed her down with her brothers, when from the corner of her eye…..she saw Jamieson get down from the tree.

Bobby who was sitting on the porch with the other adults, got up and walked down the steps to go to her. But Mona knew something was different from all the other times that Jamieson had ignored all of them, and gone to her room. She extended her arm out to smack against Bobby's chest and stopped him from moving towards Jamieson.

All of the kids had stopped playing, and Dar and Barry had stood up. Jamieson was walking right towards Mona.

Jamieson's eyes rolled over all of the children as well as all of the adults. A small smile tugged on her lips. It reminded Mona so much of herself.

Slowly Jamieson reached Mona even as her eyes met that of Bobby's. She gave him a full out smile. Bobby smiled back, even as Mona herself smiled at the look on her daughter's face.

Slowly Jamieson turned her gaze to her mother and slowly her smile faded into a smirk.

"Our times up!" Jamieson said softly.

Mona shook her head not understanding. Her eyes looked off into the forest, fearing that the Centre had found them.

Dar walked over to Jamieson.

"Amanda…..are you ok?" Dar asked as Barry also walked up and placed his arm around his sister.

Mona's eyes had stayed locked to her daughters and Amanda watched as her mother's eyes lit up with recognition.

It was like they everything had slowed down. She kept staring into her daughters eyes as everything around them slowly faded away. She watched as her daughters eyes slowly turned duller……older. Her hair was longer, her face fuller, but it was her.

Slowly she realized that they were alone…………in the cemetery.

Mona's mind reeled. She remembered.

Mona looked around as everything came back to her.

Amanda had a sad expression on her face.

"Take your time. I know its all hard to take in." She said.

Ms. Parker looked around her with an open mouth and eyes watering.

When she turned around and saw the tombstone of Thomas, she kneeled down and touched the stone to confirm that it was indeed there.

"I'm sorry I had to do this. I'm sorry I had to put you through all that." Amanda said as Ms. Parker caressed Thomas' headstone.

Ms. Parker shook her head.

"I don't understand…………how did you…….." Ms. Parker began

"Does it really matter?" Amanda asked as Ms. Parker began.

Ms. Parker slowly stood and turned to stare at Amanda.

"Who are you?" Ms. Parker asked hesitantly.

Amanda smirked and laughed as she shook her head. Then looked at Ms. Parker.

"I'm your daughter."

Ms. Parker shook her head.

"No………… I don't have a daughter. That was all a dream. It wasn't real…….it wasn't real." Ms. Parker closed her eyes and tried to convince herself.

"Mmmmm….it didn't actually happen…..but it was very much real." Amanda said as her eye squinted in a way Miss Parker remembered Jarod doing when they were children and he was in thought.

"What the hell does that mean. It couldn't have been real…" Miss Parker tried to reason.

Amanda sighed out at her mother's stubbornness.

"It was real for you. You felt, you tasted, you ached. For you the dream, in every sense of the word……was real! Everything that happened would have happened that way if Dad had died and other's lived." Amanda explained.

Miss Parker looked around her once more. She had a weird sense about her surroundings.

"I'm still dreaming aren't I?" Miss Parker asked Amanda.

Amanda smiled at her mother's question.

"Why are you doing this?" Miss Parker asked her daughter.

Amanda's smile turned into a frown and she quickly looked down at the ground and quickly returned her eyes to her mother's.

"It……..It was the only way I could have ever met you." Amanda said mysteriously.

Parker mind tried to understand what Amanda was saying. Then it clicked into place.

"If I'm……..dreaming…..then your not really here." Parker said, more to herself then to Amanda.

"Correct…" Amanda spoke with a show host voice and then smiled at her mother.

Parker smiled as the urge to cry took her……….so many emotions twirled around inside her. So many questions than needed to be answered.

"The things……the things that I learned (Parker said as tears began to clog her throat)…….were they true?" Miss Parker asked with some fear evident in her voice.

Amanda looked away and bit her lip and then looked back to her mother.

"Some things were……..and some things weren't." Amanda stated cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Miss Parker asked as her anger began to rise.

Amanda smiled at the stirs of her mother's anger.

"You'll see soon enough." Amanda assured her.

Miss Parker swallowed as she stared at her daughter.

"If your not here with me………then where are you?"

Amanda closed her eyes and smiled, and then opened her eyes with the most breath astounding look of love in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me mom. Worry about the others." Amanda told Parker.

Parker's mouth parted.

"Are you kidding me? I can't- not worry about you. I don't think I could stop if I wanted to." Parker told her daughter in a shocked tone.

Amanda just stared at her mother in mild shock, but quickly masked the emotion. She looked down and then up at her mother.

"Well don't." Amanda said with no emotion what so ever.

It shocked Ms. Parker to see Amanda act soo cold. It frightened her to note that Amanda acted so much like herself.

"We don't have much time." Amanda repeated.

"Now I need you to listen and do as I say. I can only say this once." Amanda warned her mother.

Ms. Parker looked as though she was still trying to wake herself up, but none the less listened to Amanda.

"When you go back you need to take what you need and get everybody out. Your children are still very much real…….and in real danger. At all costs you have to get out today. You know where they are and you know now where you can be safe. You need Uncle Bobby to help you contact the others. No one can know that you two are working together. You have to find a way to inform him of what's going on and whose side you're on without anyone noticing or understanding a thing. If he thinks in any way that your setting him up for a trap……he'll sell you out faster than you can say 'nine millimeter'." Amanda said with one breath.

Ms. Parker nodded her head. Her mind going over a thousand miles per second.

"Now remember that Dar isn't at Donoterase, and that he's with Uncle Joe. You can locate Barry through him….."

"What about you?..." Ms. Parker asked her daughter.

"DAMN IT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO WORRY ABOUT ME!" Amanda yelled at her mother.

Amanda yelling at her caused what one would consider a normal reaction from the ice queen.

Ms. Parker yelled back.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU SAID! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Ms. Parker yelled back with her years worth of anger.

"See…..( Amanda said as she pointed at her mother with piercing eyes)…..this is what I'm talking about. This is my mother, right here, right now in front of me. I was getting so sick of that fucking Betty Crocker act. It's not you and it never will be. And it's not what the other's need. They need you…..the real you. They need the person that can teach them to survive. And that's you mom."

"That has nothing to do with the fact that you won't tell me where you are!" Ms. Parker said loud enough to almost be considered yelling.

Amanda lowered her head and grit her teeth as her hands formed into fists and her arms went rigid as her muscles flexed from frustration.

"Why are you so stubborn? Do you even hear me when I tell you something?" Amanda said as her knuckles turned white from the lack of blood flow.

"I listen to you, but you don't seem to listen to me. I love you, I care about you. I want to rescue you from that HELL!" Parker said with frustration.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME DAMN IT! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Amanda yelled out as her eyes blazed with anger. And then it seemed as though all of Amanda's energy drained from her. Her head tilted back as she let out a shuddering sigh.

Parker's frustration shifted into fear and frustration.

"What do you mean it's too late for _you_?" She asked in a trembling voice filled with mixed emotions.

Amanda shook her head and opened her eyes as she lowered her head to look at her mother. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"_Please_……" Amanda said as she opened her eyes, "I have never begged _anyone_………….for _anything_….my entire life." Amanda confessed to her mother.

"I'm begging you...forget about me and worry about the other's. I told you. There's little time….."

"But why can't I help you? I should at least try!" Ms. Parker tried to reason with her daughter.

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME, NOT WITHOUT ENDANGERING THEM! EVEN IF YOU COULD IT WOULD BE USELESS FOR YOU TO TRY! THEY'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU GET TO ME!" Amanda yelled to her mother to try to make her see what she was trying to tell her.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BECAUSE I AM NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND! I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH THAT I'LL TRADE MY LIFE FOR YOURS!"

"DON'T SAY THAT! THE OTHER'S NEED YOU!... More than I ever will." Amanda said as her yelling became a whispered confession.

Ms. Parker just stared at her daughter with confusion in her eyes. She didn't understand why Amanda wouldn't listen to her.

"It's time for you to go now. Remember what I told you, and please do what I'm asking of you." Amanda said as she turned and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" Ms. Parker said as she scrambled forward and turned Amanda around to hug her tightly.

Amanda was slightly stiff in her embrace but soon relaxed as Parker hugged her close to her body.

Amanda wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I don't know what's going to happen next. I don't even know if any of this is real. All I know is I want you to be safe. Be careful. You let me know when you need me. I'll be there." Parker said as she held her daughter.

If Parker had seen Amanda's eyes at that moment, she would have seen Amanda crying. But all Parker noticed was Amanda tightening her hold on her and then the sudden release as Amanda twirled away from her and the sudden darkness that enveloped her.

She heard something. There was a noise she couldn't distinguish. She shook her head from side to side trying to break away from the darkness around her.

She started to recognize the sound as a voice. Sydney's voice.

"Parker! Ms. Parker! Broots she's coming to."

That's when her eyes opened.

* * *

She quickly closed her eyes as the sun's rays intruded into her blue eyes. A sharp pain ripped through her head as if triggered by the extreme brightness of the light. Her mind swam as she struggled to dislodge herself from the fogginess that was keeping her from understanding her surroundings. 

"Miss Parker can you hear me? Miss Parker are you alright?" Came Sydney's voice.

Miss Parker tossed her from side to side before one of her hands shot up to rub fiercely at the temple of her head.

"Are you ok Miss Parker?" Broots asked as Miss Parker slowly sat up.

When Parker finally opened her eyes and took in the faces of her colleges and family, she also took in her surroundings.

She was in the cemetery.

She looked around with slightly widened eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked herself, but Sydney took it as a question meant for him.

"You've been out cold for over a day Miss Parker. Broots and I have been trying to locate you with no success. Fortuneately I remembered what yesterday was and by chance came here to see if you had been here at all." Sydney stated the last part in a soft hush of a voice.

But Miss Parker only heard one section of all that Sydney said.

"A day?" Miss Parker said in a husky voice.

"I've only been out for a day?" Miss Parker asked the two.

Broots and Sydney just looked at her with concern in there eyes.

"Miss Parker who did this to you?" Sydney asked with real concern in his voice.

Parker's eyes began to shine with the begins of tears as her head shook slightly from side to side as her mouth hung open from shock of the memories that flooded her.

The ache in her heart from holding Jarod's dead body in her hands. The pure joy at holding her children in her arms. Jamieson's deep brown eyes as the looked into her eyes.

The memories were to detailed…..to real to have been just the remnants of a dream. It had been real. Everything inside of her told her that it was real.

Her eyes fell to the spot where she had first seen her daughter. Her eyes hovering on the spot caused Broots and Sydney to turn and look at what held her attention.

Amanda's words lingered in her mind. '_get everybody out……. real danger….. get out today……little time_'

Her mind whirled and without thought she rose to her feet.

It had been real……..whether it was a premonition or a warning………something inside of her caused her to spring into action. Her eyes still lingering on the spot of where Amanda had stood.

"Miss Parker are you alright? Your acting really strange." Broots asked as Miss Parker began to walk towards the entrance of the cemetery as her instincts told her that there was something right in front of her that she should be seeing. But Amanda's words echoed through her head forcing her to ignore the feeling.

Her children needed her.

"Broots where's Debbie?" Miss Parker asked as she turned her head as she continued to walk out of the cemetery.

Broots and Sydney exchanged worried looks.

Miss Parker hadn't explained anthing to them since she had 'woken up', and neither of them expected this question.

Broots became instantly worried.

"She's…She's at school. Why? Is she in danger?" Broots asked as he stumbled over his words as fear for his little girl took over.

Miss Parker stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"Pick her up Broots. Find a private jet plane to seat at least 40 people." She mumbled as her hands dug into her pockets.

She brought out her lipstick and a linen handkerchief. She began to write on the handkerchief with the lipstick.

"There's a house that borders the Mediterranean Sea in Sicily. Buy everything with funds in this account. Arrange for there to be food, clothes, and everything that we could possibly need." Parker said in a rush as her hand flied with the lipstick in her hand.

She pushed the napkin into Broots chest and at the same time grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"No one is to know Broots. Do it away from the Centre and not from home. But do it fast. I wanted it done yesterday Broots! You got me!" Parker stated more than asked a wide eyed Broots.

Broots nodded his head and tried to leave her grasp when she grabbed him again.

"We need three vans Broots. All untraceable. You and Sydney pick up two and bring them to the Centre. Be discreet. I'll meet you in my office in an hour if all goes to plan right." Parker said as she basically shoved him to the exit of the cemetery.

As Broots basically began to run towards his car, Sydney turned and looked at Miss Parker with a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Parker…..what's going on?" Sydney's voice showing traces of concern and anxiety. All the emotions that she herself was feeling at that moment.

But the emotion that she heard the most in his voice…..was one of fear.

And for the circumstances……….it was the only one that was consuming her subconscious.

She just stared at Sydney with a cold chill in her eyes.

She did not have the luxury to show him this emotion. Later…..when all things were saidand done could she afford that luxury………….but not now.

She looked passed him and began to walk to her car.

* * *

Down beneath the surface of the Centre. Underneath the heavy concrete and steel beams that created hell itself... in a small dank concrete room where the sun's light had never reached, a body lay in a cot as machines worked to keep the body alive. 

The eyes of the body twitched and slowly opened. The weak body was only able to keep conscious for a short while. Slowly the eyes closed once more. The body fought to keep breath in its lungs...but it would lose its battle.

Machines began to screech...people began to sworm...


	39. All or nothing

She had picked up a van and had driven to the Centre but had parked where she and the children would escape from.

She had gotten a ride back to her house and had picked up her own car. They would have known something was wrong if she had driven up to the Centre with a van instead of her own car.

Managing to have dodged Sydney and his questions as they had left the cemetery, she knew that he would do as she asked.

Sydney's loyalty was a certainty.

Her mind was whirling as she thought of a way to let Bobby know what was going to take place. She was literally going over thousands of ways to tell him or to hint at him. But nothing... everything just seemed wrong. She kept telling herself that when the time was right she would know what to say.

But what truly kept her mind racing was her babies. Her children were real. The certainty in which she knew that they were real was the scariest and yet the most joyous thing she had ever felt.

The voices in the back of her mind had been whispering away since she woke up, but a sudden recognition in one of the voices caused her to slam on the brakes of the car she was driving and pull off the road as cars honked their horns at the act.

She quickly put the car in park as her eyes widened as she intently listened to the voices now. Her breath came in shaky breaths as she recognized the voices.

It was the children.

'Please mom, hear me'  
'Mom we need you, come save us'  
'Mommy I'm soo scared'  
'He's coming Mommy'  
'Oh no not again'  
'I don't want to…please don't let him'

Something inside her snapped, something that had never happened before happened.

She talked to them.

'I'm coming! Hold on! I'm coming!'

She mentally heard the shocked intakes of air that her children took at hearing her.

All of the children started to speak at once and she suddenly obtained a severe migraine. She winced and grabbed the side of her head as the pain overrode her.

Sudden a loud voice silenced all the others.

'QUIET!"

Parker squeezed her eyes shut as the pain began to subside.

'Mom?'

Parker knew that voice. It was Ace. His shocked and emotional question evoked an overwhelming feeling. It was powerful enough to cause her to start crying. She concentrated as she communicated with her children.

' I'm here baby…'

'I can't believe you can hear me. You don't know how long we've tried…'

'It's ok Ace. I need you to listen to me…'

'Mommy he's coming!' a little girls voice interrupted.

Parker's heart began to pound in her chest…as if she felt the little girls fear.

Parker's eyes roamed over the outside as she tried to focus her thoughts.

'Whose coming baby?'

The little girls mind began to whimper as she projected flashes of the person.

'The bad man…' another little girls voice whispered in fright.

But then a clear flash of the person's eyes……and then his grin…..and everything became crystal clear.

She knew who the person was.

"Alex."

Her eyes searched her surroundings with shocked eyes.

The realization of who was scaring her children. It was impossible. Alex should be dead.

But there was no doubt in her mind. She would remember that man's face for all eternity.

Nothing would erase the image of him pointing a gun on her and 'her father', and smirking while telling her…..that he wasn't her father.

Suddenly she was overwhelmed by the fear that was consuming her children.

She had to get to them. She had to reach them.

'Ok babies. I need you to listen to me. Do as Alex says. Do what he says until I tell you other wise. You keep in contact with me. I'll be listening.'

'Ace. I need you and the others to be ready. In a couple of hours I'm going to get you out of there. But you need to get ready.'

She put the car in drive and started down a road she had taken more times than she cared to count, and more than in one way.

She entered her office with determination in her every step. Broots and Sydney had been waiting for her. She knew they were ready to burst with the amount of questions that they wanted to ask.

Parker held up her hands to ward off the oncoming onslaught of questions.

"Not now. Broots did you do everything I told you to do?" Parker quickly rushed out.

"Yes Miss Parker everything is ready but I still don't understa…" Broots answered.

Parker turned to Sydney.

"Call Nicholas and Michelle and tell them to go to the airport. A plane will be waiting for them." Parker told Sydney.

And it was at that point that both Sydney and Broots looked at her in astonishment.

It wasn't the fact that she was talking about Nicholas and Michelle that shocked them, but that she said it in French.

Both of them knew that Miss Parker did not speak French.

Both Sydney and Broots looked to each other in shock.

Sydney looked at her with a side ways stare.

"I'm assuming that we're about to take a great risk with our lives." Sydney more stated than asked in French.

Parker nodded her head.

"Well when did you start learning to speak French?" A voice asked from Miss Parker's doorway.

Parker's eyes softened at the voice.

She turned around and stared at a smirking Lyle.

When Lyle's eyes connected with Parker's, and he saw the emotion in her eyes, his regular evil smirk vanished.

He sensed something in her eyes.

He snapped back with a suspicious voice.

"Well Parker? Are you going to tell me that you've known how to speak French?" Lyle asked as he stepped into the room completely.

Parker went on instinct with her answer.

"I was inspired by three friends I have. In fact I believe you know them" Parker said smoothly. She hoped he wouldn't get spooked from her blatant try to get him to know what she herself had discovered.

"Oh? And pray tell who do I know that is your 'friend'?" Lyle asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

Parker knew not to buy into his act. She knew what she would say next would cause him to snap. That's what she wanted. It's what she dreaded.

"There names are Alex, Zoe and Jamieson. But mostly it was Jamieson who really influenced me to learn the language." Parker said as she watched Lyle's expression change.

The reaction that she hadn't expected was the fear that washed over his features. He was probably thinking that she had captured them. That she wished them harm. Her mind quickly spat out the first thing that would help him decipher that she wasn't a threat.

"Jamieson is a really special person. She told me that you know her soo well that you have a picture of her in just her underwear and a ball cap on. I like her too much to hold her against her bad taste in men." Parker said as she remembered the pictures that Bobby had showed her of when Jamieson was just a baby.

Lyle's eyebrows scrunched together at Parker's statement. Lyle looked into her eyes and noticed that Parker was intentionally shifting her eyes to where one of the security cameras watched over both of them.

Lyle's eyes flicked over to the camera and then back at her.

He nodded fractionally to let her know that she understood. Lyle positioned himself in front of Parker while blocking the cameras view of himself and Parker.

"Most women find me charming Parker. Not to mention handsome." Lyle responded to her insult. He mouthed the next words…. they weren't meant to be heard.

What's going on?

Parker continued there now fake conversation to keep up appearance.

"Well Lucifer was the most beautiful angel in all heaven…..but he still became the devil." Parker's fast mind returned.

I need your help. Parker mouthed back to him.

"You wound me Parker. I'm not that bad am I? I do what ever I can to survive." Lyle rebutted her comment.

Where's Jamieson? Lyle asked with a glare at Parker.

Parker was shocked by his question, and it showed on her face. He must have really thought that she had kidnapped Jamieson and was using her as leverage.

"Well you have tried to take over the Centre more then once. You crave power and will crush anyone in your way to get it." Parker countered.

I don't have her. She's where you left her.

At that Bobby looked confused and scared.

"I do what ever I can to survive." Lyle reiterating his last statement.

I haven't seen or heard of Jamieson in over 12 years.

A cold chill ran up Parker's spine. A fear entered her that she had never experienced before.

Something was very wrong.

"Including to kill anyone who poses a problem to your survival." Parker stated.

Broots and Sydney were watching the exchange with closed expressions on their faces. They knew that had to put on a show for the cameras……….it would mean their lives if not.

So they were waiting and watching to see where this would lead.

I need you to contact Major Charles. Tell him to get ready to move and fast.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Lyle responded in a low tone voice.

Lyle's eyes bugged out at her request. He couldn't believe she knew he could get in touch with the Major. But something in him was telling him to go along with what she was asking of him. Which was beyond unusual. He normally wouldn't trust her in any way what so ever.

Why should I do that?

"I wouldn't call myself a man if I was you. Demon is more adequate." Parker quipped.

Because I'm going to save his grandchildren. My children.

At this Lyle's head piveted with shocked and confused eyes and stared at her. To the camera it seemed Lyle's temper had flared.

"Call me what you will. I came to retrieve your reports. They were due yesterday." Lyle responded with an icy tone.

As in more than one?

"Broots. Do you have the reports ready or not?" Parker asked outloud.

Lyle didn't know…..how could he not know? It was impossible. He had to at least know that Jamieson was a triplet.

Broots was bit taken back that Ms. Parker had addressed him.

"Umm…what…..oh yes yes. I have them right here. You just have to sign off on it." Broots fumbled with the papers as he rushed over to Ms. Parker's side. Broots handed Ms. Parker the paper work, but her eyes never left Lyle's.

Mr. Parker's office. 2 hour.

Lyle nodded his head fractionally. He didn't know why he was agreeing to do this. Yes he did.

Jamieson. He had to find Jamieson.

Parker signed the papers and handed them to Lyle.

"You can slither away now." Parker instructed.

"Always a pleasure sis." Lyle said as he kept his eyes locked with hers and slowly turned away.

Parker watched him leave the room with a stern sidewards glance.

"Broots did you do everything I asked you to?"

"Yes Ms. Parker. Debbies in Sydney's lab. Everything is set." Broots answered as he and Sydney began to follow Ms. Parker around the room as she prepared herself for the next hour. Her emotions were in her throat.

She was scared, and anxious. Her babies had been talking gently to her since she had been in the car. Sibyl had been crying for a while now and she had been trying to comfort her with no success. She had asked Ian what had happened and he waved her off with a 'I took care of it'. She was extremely worried.

"Get Debbie and bring her in here. Sydney find Angelo and get him in here."

"Friend." Came Angelo's voice from the vent in the wall.

All of them turned and stared.

"Angelo get in here now. It's time." Parker said as she turned back to her desk and began to search through her things. She didn't need to tell Angelo anything. She knew that he actually knew what was going on. It took Angelo about two minutes to get into Parker's office. Mainly because he had a box of DSA's and files with him. Parker didn't have time to question anything though. She didn't notice Angelo's extremely sad face.

As her mind was racing the phone began to ring. She picked it up with out thought as she began to go to her filing cabinet and look for certain files.

She never said anything into the receiver….because the voice that came out of it……….made her stop in her tracks.

"Did you know that there are places called Theme Parks where families come to enjoy their vacation. They ride roller coasters, eat Turkey legs, and watch live spectacles until they can hardly move. Then they go back to their hotels, sleep like the dead, and the next morning repeat the whole experience over again." Jarod said as he walked amongst the millions of Florida tourists in Islands of Adventure.

He had on a white T and dark blue jeans and had on a pair of dark sunglasses. His voice held amusement. Parker had yet again missed him on his last pretend.

He had not talked to her in two days. One because he knew that she would have been hung over from the previous day……and he had sworn to himself not taunt her on that day. Thomas Gates was a good man…..and he deserved respect. So Jarod would allow her to grieve in peace.

He had been worried yesterday when he couldn't reach her on her cell. He had called the Centre afterwards and Sydney had picked up. He also didn't know where Ms. Parker was until Jarod pointed out what day it was. Sydney had suggested that she was probably at home. So Jarod had called her there…..but noone answered. He had just assumed that she had drank herself to a deep slumber. Nothing more than that. He would have found out from Angelo if there was something wrong with her.

Jarod snapped back to the present when he realized that Ms. Parker had not said anything back to him.

Not a 'What do you want labrat?'. Not a 'leave me alone curious george'. Nothing.

He tilted his head more into the phone and listened carefully.

"Ms. Parker are you there?"

Parker's eyes had teared up the second he began to talk. She had sunk to her knees beside the filing cabinet as she placed her other hand over her mouth as the tears pooled in her eyes.

Sydney and Broots had immediately gone to her and now stood in the cameras view of Ms. Parker.

"Ms. Parker are you there?" Jarod asked with curiousity.

Parker fought to keep her ragged breathing from going into the receiver. Her heart and soul thudded wildly.

She closed her eyes and squeezed them tight. One single thought flowing through her mind.

He's alive. He's alive.

"Ms. Parker are you there?" Jarod asked again, but this time with concern in his voice.

Parker couldn't believe it. All those nights…….all those nights of praying…..of wishing that she could just hear his voice one more time.

She had been plagued by his death in her nightmares for so very long. She had felt empty, ripped apart without him. Reminded of him every day by the faces of their children.

Their children.

"Jar…" she whispered out barely.

But to Jarod it was as though she had yelled it. She hadn't called him that in over 20 years. It was as though someone had poured a bucket of ice water all over him.

Jarod removed his sun glasses and stopped in the middle of the road he had been walking down as fear coursed through his body.

Something was terribly wrong. For her to call him that. For her to be so quiet…….something was most definitely wrong.

He's eyes shown with amazement. Awe at her nickname for him actually coming out her mouth after all this time.

"Parker? Mona……are you alright?Are you in danger?" He rumbled out as fast as the air entered his lungs.

Parker just stared into nothing as her lips moved and nothing came out. That's when she heard it. Clicking noises.

Someone had tapped the phone. Someone was listening in on them.

Parker heard the voices of her children in the back of her mind. They were frightened voices.

"Parker answer me. Are you alright?" Jarod asked with a frightened voice. He had begun to run to the exit. Feeling the need to somehow get to her.

Parker pulled back her emotions. She wanted to tell Jarod everything. Tell him about their children. About trying to rescue them.

But she couldn't.

She knew that he would never believe her. He would think it was a trap of some sort. It would be risking his life if he did come.

No. She had to do this without him. He was safe this way. He wouldn't die in the Centre.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Not now Jarod." Parker said in a normal tone.

Jarod's fear came to an almost hault as well as his body. She sounded annoyed.

Jarod had jumped to conclusions. She was fine. She was just still a little out of it from two days ago.

Jarod's heart beat began to slow. His breathing came normally now. He composes himself again. His face showed his confusion but slowly he retorted to her comment. But still……….he felt it! Something was wrong.

"Until next time Ms. Parker." He said with a small amount of hope. He listened intently to her breathing. She was breathing kind of heavy he observed. He then disconnected the line.

He looked over to the sidewalk where a couple was kissing and giggling as the husband protected them from the rays of the sun with an umbrella.

Jarod smiled at the couple. He smiled at himself as he shook his head a little. With a little sadness in his heart he muttered as his gaze once again returned to the couple.

"Always pretending Jarod."

Parker let the one tear slide down her face as she opened her eyes. She listened to the dial tone that came out of the receiver for a while before she turned of the phone.

Sydney and Broots were looking at her with worry, but remained quiet by her side.

"I love you" she whispered to the phone. Parker wiped away the evidence of the lonely tear that had fallen. She pressed her lips to the end of the receiver and closed her eyes.

He was alive. And that's all that mattered.

"What's going on?" Came Debbie's voice from the doorway.

The trio turned their eyes to Debbie. Sydney of course was the first one to speak.

"That's what we'd like to know." Sydney responded as he turned back to an upright Ms. Parker.

Parker just looked at Sydney and then at Broots and Debbie. Then out of no where Angelo answered for her in one simple word.

"Family." Angelo said to everyone.

And as Parker gazed over the four faces in front of her, the voices in the back of her mind grew stronger.

Parker closed her eyes again. She tried to remember all of their faces. Tried to remember every single memory she had of all of them. Jamieson's smiling face flashed in front of her eyes for a brief second.

"Family." Parker said as she opened her eyes to look at Sydney. Parker then glanced above Sydney's head to the clock.

"It's almost time." She said to all of them. Only Angelo understanding what she meant.

Parker turned to the filing cabinet and took out all the files she needed. She went over to her desk and took all of the folders and placed them in her briefcase. She then turned to Angelo who took the briefcase without need of being asked to.

Ms. Parker then walked over to where she had her jacket hanging. She put her jacket on. She turned back to Sydney.

"Take all of the vans and meet me where Angelo tells you to go. You know where right Angelo?" Parker asked as her eyes switched from Sydney's to Angelo's.

Angelo smirked and nodded his head.

"Good." Parker said. She then turned and began to walk out the door when Sydney stopped her.

"What's going ON Parker?" A very concerned Sydney asked.

Parker turned to look at Sydney's face.

That's when she noticed it.

The slight difference. She smiled at the man before her.

This wasn't Sydney. This was her father.

She smiled a beautiful smile at him, and then whispered in French her reply.

"I'm taking my life back………daddy."

Jacob looked into his daughters eyes with amazement.

This wasn't Ms. Parker. This was his little girl. And some how she knew. She knew.

Parker leaned over and kissed her father's cheek before opening the door and sliding out.

Parker readied herself as she approached Mr. Parker's office.

"All or nothing!" She said to herself as images of Jarod and the children shuffled through her mind.

"All or nothing!" She said as she slid into Mr. Parker's office and slowly……closed….the door.

To Be Continued in "I'm Learning"………hopefully! It's been a blast to write. I hope you guys want the second part to the story...if not...it was a pleasure to hear all of the great things people felt about this story. I hope I didn't dissapoint. I'm awaiting to hear what you thought!


End file.
